Neighbours
by That-Girl-Han
Summary: Ness's new neighbour, Jacob Black is a hunky fireman. She quickly falls for Jacob and his charm whenever they see each other - will they grow or fall apart as they begin their life together? All Human. Fluffy Romcom! R&R
1. The New Neighbour

**Author Note: This is a new take of the whole Jacob & Nessie relationship. Jacob isn't a werewolf, Ness isnt a hybrid vamp, either. It's set in England (always write what you know.) Jacob moves in to the same buidling as Ness. And the two soon develop a relationship.**

_**[ I've recently gone through the WHOLE fiction and removed ALL lemons/smut. Apparently, Fanfic were knuckling down on that. Ooops. So parts seem disjointed, I apologise. If you want the whole story - adult content included - email me and I'll send it to you.]**_

**I own nothing, nor do I profit from this fic.**

** The New Neighbour**

* * *

><p>I sighed and looked at my phone. My heart felt heavy as I read the words over and over again.<p>

'_I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. XOX'_

"Ness, delete his number."

My body filched slightly at Jennifer's voice. I slowly looked up at her. "I can't," I bit my lip, "I'm sure he didn't mean to."

Jennifer nodded as she took a mouthful of her wine. "Hmm, you're absolutely right! He did not mean to shag another friend then get caught!"

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair and looked away. "Exactly. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding."

"Honey, look. You know I love you, so listen to me when I tell you to stop being such a fucking marshmallow! We both know full well that what he did was horrible and he did it without even a blink in your direction." Jennifer pursed her lips. "You know I'm right."

"Urgh, I know!" I threw my ups in desperation. "Men are such….fuckers!"

Ah," Jennifer picked up her wine glass from the coffee table, took a swig then smirked. "Mother fuckers, in my case."

I couldn't help but give a little giggle. Icould remember when I had gotten the call from Jennifer when she found her husband was having an affair with her mother. She was so messed up, I even went with Jennifer to slash Nick's tyres. Otherwise she probably would have done something really bad, like scratch his car with a picture of a penis – like she originally wanted to do.

"Are you still not speaking to your mum?" I asked, trying to pry open the tin of chocolates.

"Give 'em here," Jennifer reached out and took the chocolates from me. "No, I'm not. You know, I heard from Karen that apparently he's moved in with her."

"Oh god! I'm sorry, Jen!"

Jennifer shook her head and handed back the chocolate. "Whatever. If he wants to be with her then fine. I want nothing to do with either of them."

"Has she not tried to contact you or anything?" I popped a chocolate in my mouth.

Jennifer nodded. "Yup. She sends flowers all the time."

"Maybe she's sorry…"

"Or maybe she's a cunt."

"Jenny!" I gasped.

"What?" Jennifer smirked, "She's supposed to be my mother, not the other woman."

"I couldn't imagine my mum sleeping with Nate…. Or any boyfriend." I quickly added when I felt Jennifer's hard stare.

"What is it with you and Nate?"

"I, er, don't understand what you mean!" My cheeks began to flush red.

"Yes, you do," Jennifer pressed, another taking another mouthful of wine. "You have this infatuation with him. It's weird."

"It is not! He was my boyfriend, for years! I'm supposed to feel something for him."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you, It's creepy."

I sarcastically laughed. "Yes, of course. And listening to Nicks messages and hacking in to his email account is not?"

"Hey, I was paranoid that he was cheating on me and I had to do something! You can't say anything, though; you suggested the hacking in to his emails. Tell me, Ness, where did you get that idea again? Remind me…"

"I dunno what you're referring to."

Jennifer slid off the sofa and on to the floor opposite me with her evil smirk. "Then let me refresh your memory, shall I? Do you recall a man called Alexander? Remember him? Gorgeous, tall, hunky…you two were together for a couple of weeks. I even remember you calling him the best sex of your life. Then what happened, Ness?"

I looked around, not meeting Jenny's eye line. "He called me Vicky."

Jennifer clicked her fingers. "Ah, that's right! Soooo, what did you do?"

"God, OK! You win!" I clenched my hands, getting frustrated at the memory. "I'm a little weird when it comes to relationships. So what? Isn't everybody?"

"No. You're a freak."

I pursed my lips as I reached out for my glass. "Maybe so, but your friends with me so what does that say about you?"

"That I help the less fortunate, obviously." Jennifer grinned.

"You're a cow."

"You're a hippo."

"I hate you." I said as I flopped back on the ground. Feeling the cold wood on my skin felt good, especially since I was burning hot. I hated this horrible hot sticky weather.

"I hate you more."

I closed my eyes and slowly began to relax. I let the music in the background help me slowly drift off in to my happy place. It was hard not to since everybody love 80 power ballads, don't they? I was just enjoying the sound of the music when Jennifer's voice spoke out.

"Ness?"

"Yeah.."

"You know how you said that Alexander was the best sex of your life…" Her voice cut off.

"Yes?"

"Well, was Nate really shite then?"

Hmm, when I really thought about it, Nate was quite shit. I mean, he didn't really know what to do. Obviously, he knew where he went but he really didn't know how to tend to my needs.

"Um, yeah I suppose."

Jennifer sprang up. "Really? How comes?"

"Um, well with Alexander, it was like he knew how please me. You know? He just knew where the right spots were. But with Nate, I dunno. There were a lot of fake orgasms." I laughed.

Jennifer burst in to fits of laughter. "I've had my fair share of fakies. I'm the Nicole Kidman of fake orgasms. Honestly, I should win a Oscar. I'm that good."

I took a swig of wine and shook my head. "I can do one better. Like with Nate, I was so good at faking my orgasm that I actually had one! I tricked my body in to giving myself orgasm. Now that is Oscar worthy!"

"No, that doesn't count!" Jennifer shook her head. "See you had an actual orgasm therefore it isn't faked!"

"Yes, it was!"

"Nutuh. He probably knocked your clit a couple of times and wala - you had an actual orgasm."

I scoffed. "He did not knock my clit, trust me. He didn't even know where it was!"

Jennifer nodded. "You know, I have a theory?"

"What's that, then? I asked, helping myself to some more chocolates.

"That men are incapable of naturally pleasuring a woman. That's why we have two pleasure spots."

"Go on," I said, now intrigued.

"Well, we have a g-sport and a clit? I mean why would we have both if men knew how to use one? Evolution has allowed for girls to adapt so that we have a better chance of getting a mind blowing orgasm." Jennifer nodded as if she was talking about matter of life and death.

"But some men don't even know how to use both of them." I added.

"I know!" Jennifer vigorously nodded. "It should be illegal!"

I chuckled. "How much have we had to drink?"

Jennifer paused as she was about to pour the last remaining wine from the bottle in to her glass. "What, tonight?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, tonight."

She bit her lip. "Um, I don't know. We've had…" She turned around and glanced at the pile of empty bottles. "Ah, well this would be our fourth." She shook the bottle empty and placed it on the floor.

"We drink too much." I noted as I downed the last of my wine.

"According to whom?" Jennifer challenged as she took a couple of gulps of hers.

"The AA." I quipped.

Jen looked at me. "You're right. Let's do something about it tomorrow."

I smirked. "Always tomorrow."

* * *

><p>I can't say that I remembered much from last night because I don't. I remember that me and Jenny played a drinking game and then…nothing. I just hoped that I didn't trash my front room again like I did at my 21st birthday party. I was lying in bed feeling like complete shit, hoping that Jennifer would shut the fuck up with her thunder snoring right next to me, otherwise she was going to get an knuckle sandwich right in her chops.<p>

I groaned as I tried to push myself up. As I did, my head felt like it was going to explode.

"Arhh, bad idea," I grumbled to myself as I slowly eased my body back down on the bed.

I shut my eyes again, trying to force myself back asleep. It felt like forever since the last time I had a decent night's sleep. Since my break up with Nate, I've been struggling to sleep. Especially without the aid of wine. I'd normally be concerned with my newly drinking habits but Jennifer's already assured me that my drinking isn't a problem and that even Madonna turns to the bottle in hard times.

Although, I didn't really believe her when she mentioned Madonna….

I just managed to slowly drift off when my door bell went off. I groaned and turned my head in to my pillow. It was probably Ms Long asking to borrow my blender again.

It went off again.

"Fuck sake, girl. Answer your bloody door. Make the noise stop!" Jennifer mumbled angrily.

I kicked my legs out of the duvet and groaned loudly.

"Fine!"

I stormed all the way to the front door, ready to give Ms Long a bollcking for knocking so bloody damn early.

"Do you have any idea what time is it!" I raised my voice as I whipped open the front door.

As I did, I suddenly wished that I checked the peep hole. It wasn't MS Long with her hands out waiting for my blender. It was a man. A really gorgeous man. He was tall, I could see his muscles asking to be unleashed from his shirt. Good god, the man made my mouth go dry.

"Sorry," he chuckled. " I didn't know," he checked his wrist watch, "that half one in the afternoon was considered morning for you."

"Er..sorry. I thought you were…um, nevermind." I smiled sheepishly as I pulled the door around so I could hide my semi dressed body.

"I'm Jacob. I moved next door."

I mentally kicked my arse as I remembered that we were having a new person move in to the building. When Ms Long told me we were having a man move in, I automatically thought of an older man with a bald head and some cats.

"Of course, of course. I'm Ness." I leaned awkwardly out of my door, holding my hand out so he could shake it.

He took it gently, shook it then gave it a little squeeze as he let it go. God, he's hand was soft and warm.

"I would invite you in for a coffee but as you can see, I'm not dressed for entertaining company." I smiled as he grinned.

"That's fine. I heard you had quite a night." He winked and crossed his arms.

I was puzzled. I had quite a night? Did i? I thought frantically about last night. Nothing came to mind.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

Before he could speak, Jennifer's voice echoed through the flat.

"Tell the old bag to piss off! If she wants a blender, she can take herself down to Argos to get one! She can't be a sponge forever! "

Jacob's face crumpled with laugher at Jennifer's little rant.

"Sorry about that.." I mumbled quietly. "So, what were you about to say"?

Jacob smirked, "I heard you and your girlfriend?"

I was completely lost. Me and my girlfriend?

"Um, her." Jacob pointed in to my flat, obviously meaning Jennifer when he saw the confusion in my face.

"Ohhh! That's Jennifer." I said quickly. "Girls night."

"Bet it was." Jacob grinned. "Well, anyway. It was lovely to you meet you, Ness."

"You too. Take care!" I gushed as I shut the door.

I still wasn't completely sure what he meant by his comment, mind. I shook my head and headed back in to my bedroom.

Jennifer was lying face down, with her arm and leg hanging limp off the bed.

"You look dead," I noted as I walked past her and climbed back in to my side.

"Urg," she groaned." I feel it."

As I nestled in bed, I sighed. "Your hair looks like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards." I told her.

"You smell like a farm." She mumbled her response in to the pillow.

I smirked to myself. "You would know."

Jennifer gave a chuckle. "Fuck you. Who was that at the door, anyway?"

"My new neighbour. He's called Jacob. Very very very very attractive."

Jennifer snapped her head up and looked at me. "Really?"

"Yup."

"Probably gay, then." Her head flopped back down on the pillow.

"Probably. Either gay or married." I replied, shutting my eyes.

"Mmhmm."

"Speaking of gay. He thought we were lesbians."

"Really? That's nice." Jennifer said, not paying attention.

I pursed my lips. "Jen, why would he say that it sounded like we had a good night?"

Jennifer turned her head around and looked at me. "I don't know," she shrugged.

"Hmm. Strange man. So, anyway, shall we get dressed and head over to B&H for breakfast? Even though its way in the afternoon, but I mean to-"

"Ness! I know why he said that!" Jennifer pushed herself up and crossed her legs.

"Err, OK, why?"

Jen took a deep breath and shut her eyes. "I remember us calling Nick up and I think I pretended to be having sex and I distinctively remember you trying to groan like a man."

As soon as she said it, it clicked.

"Oh god! I called up Nate aswell! Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." I dashed off my bed and headed for the front room searching for my phone.

As I was searching for it, I remember that me and Jen were making stupid sex noises, trying to get them jealous but it didn't work.

I froze.

Shit.

"Jen?" I called out.

Jens head popped around from the bedroom. "What?"

"I think I told Nate I was pregnant with his child!"

Her eyes were wide open and her hand clamped over her mouth. Slowly, she began to nod. "Yes, you did."

"Oh god! I think I need a drink!"


	2. Damsel in Distress

**Damsel in Distress**

* * *

><p>"You're such a child, Ness."<p>

I took a sip of my wine, feeling my throat suddenly turn very dry.

"I know. I know, but I've already apologised." I said in a low voice.

I could feel Nate's hard stare boring in to my skull. I smiled weakly before casually looking around the restaurant, trying to find a distraction.

"Don't ever do that again, OK?" Even his voice was sharp.

"Yes, I know it was completely wrong."

"And what the hell was that grunting and moaning noise? It sounded like you were strangling a donkey."

Oh, god. He remembers the fake sex thing. Shit. My cheeks flushed bright red.

"That was me," I told him, my eyes fixed on my napkin.

When he didn't reply for what felt like forever, I dared myself to look up. He was looking at me as though I had magically transformed in to a sheep right in front of him.

"What?" I asked feebly, feeling very self-conscience.

"That moose like noise was you?"

I shrugged. "And Jen. We had a little to drink."

I, for some reason, expected him to fly in to a blind rage like he did earlier with the whole pregnant thing.

But he didn't. His top lip was raise a little and he began to lightly chuckle. Seeing him, I couldn't help but let out a little laugh myself.

"You do amuse me, Ness." Nate spoke softly, as he reached over the table and took my hand.

"Nate…"

He smiled. "I miss you. Even if you are a raging alcoholic."

I couldn't help but return the smile.

"Maybe I do have a little problem."

Nate laughed. "Yes, maybe."

I looked down and felt a zap of shock rush up my spine as I saw his fingers inter-laced with mine.

"Umm, Nate." I said, my eyes still locked on our hands.

"I miss you. I want you back."

Even though, he had said those words to me before, my heart still gave a squeeze. I knew I had to get away from this topic. Nate would somehow wear me down.

I tried to pull my hand away. "Nate, please, let's not-"

"Ness, you know you love me. I know you love me," before I could even pull my hand away an inch, Nate had clamped a hold of my other hand.

"Let's just put this all behind us," He said, rubbing this thumbs along the back of my hands.

"Like you were with Lillian?"

The words came out so fast, that I didn't have time to register that I was the one that said it. Even Nate was shocked by my sudden outburst. His eyes were wide and his mouth open. Ever so slowly, he licked his lips and his hands loosened their grasp on mine.

"That came out wrong!" I sputtered.

Nate just raised his eyebrows, "Right."

I grabbed my wine off the table and began to gulp away. I knew my big mouth would get me in trouble one day!

"I didn't know you were still bitter about it." He said, scanning for something to look at around him.

"It doesn't." I put my glass down, "Well, not really."

Nate just looked at me sceptically before raising his hand for the waitress.

"OK, it bothers me still – a little."

"Mmhmm."

"A tiny niggle, really." I added quickly.

"A tiny niggle?" Nate asked slowly.

I nodded sharply. "Well, yes! I mean, you fucked my friend! How do you think that makes me feel? If anything, I should get a go to ride one of your friends. It'll-"

"Is everything OK?"

The voice of the waitress stopped me dead my tracks. I picked up my glass and shook my head, hoping she'd fuck off so I could finish making my point.

"Yes, the check please." Nate asked pleasantly, his eyes glued to her chest.

"Absolutely." The little pretty blonde grinned before walking away like she was on the cat walk.

As she did, I couldn't help but follow Nate's eyes as he obviously ogled at her butt.

"Something you like?" I said coolly, glass in hand.

Nate tutted and turned back around. "I don't know, something you like?" His eyes burned in to my hand with the glass.

I clucked my tongue and shrugged. "You know….actually, never mind."

Nate leaned forward, with his elbows on the table. "No, say it." He motion with his hand to carry on.

"OK," I drained the last of my wine before I gently placed it on the table, " If you recall, I only really starting to drink wine when I was with you. Somehow, it managed to give me more pleasure than you did." I grinned charmingly at his dumb folded expression

I stood up, slung my jacket and bag over my arm.

"I'll let you get this one," I nodded in the direction of the on-coming waitress with the bill.

I gave him one last wink before I headed out of the restaurant.

When I got outside, I slung on my jacket and bag over my arm and began to walk towards where my car was parked.

Even though, I felt good about my little outburst with Nate, I somehow still felt horrible and bad. I guess it was because I was still in love with him. I lightly shook my head, as if it would make all the silly thoughts fall out for good. Jen was right. I needed to be strong and move on from Nate. He wasn't good for me. Nate was like chocolate – great at first but soon left me feeling unhealthy and fat.

Actually, if I remember correctly, Nate even said I was a little chubby in bed. While we were having sex. He slapped my thigh and said 'thunder thigh wobbles like jelly!'. I think I cried myself to sleep that night.

Right, Ness! Forget him. He had a funny looking penis anyway. And he always stunk out the bathroom. Ew, I remember the memories. I think-

Ooh, shiny! I spun around at the glittery object in the shop window. It was a perfect pair of shoes. They looked great. The heel wasn't that high, so there wasn't a danger of me falling over and killing myself. They looked absolutely perfect for my night out on Saturday.

I smiled to myself as I pushed the shop door open and went to buy myself a little present.

As I headed up the stairs to my flat, I felt my phone buzz in my bag. I slumped it off my shoulder down and quickly whipped it open.

"Hello?" I huffed, suddenly feeling the stairs.

"Ness! Thank god! Someone at last who understands my pain!"

"What do you want, Jen?"

"Please, please, pleeaaaaassseeeee tell me that you're going to this work meeting tonight?"

I paused. "Nope, they don't need PR there." I carried on up the stairs.

"Fuck. So, I have to sit next to nobby fat old men by myself. Fucking fabulous." Jen's voice came through the phone in a hush.

I chuckled. "Well, you didn't want to switch over from finance." I said as I was just starting another set of stairs.

"Yeah yeah. You told me so."

"Yup, I did." I had to pause to catch my breath, "God, why did I move so high up in this bloody building?" I puffed.

"Something about a daily workout." Jen said, sounding like she was distracted.

"Ah, yes. I saw Nate this afternoon."

"Oh? Continue," Jennifer placed her full attention back on me.

"He wanted to get back together."

"Little fucker! Please tell me you didn't say yes?"

"No, I didn't."

"And you didn't agree to be his fuck buddy again, did you? Because last time, i had to-"

"No, I didn't!" I said firmly. "I think I need to move on."

"Couldn't agree more. Find yourself a new rebound."

"That's what Saturdays mission is. Finding myself a new male friend."

"Exactly! It's gonna be so badass! Julie is coming. Oh and Debs, I think-"

"Hold on, Jen," I wheezed, shifting my mobile on my shoulder while I fished my keys out of my bag.

I fiddled with the lock, and for some reason kept missing the keyhole.

"Shit," I mumbled to myself as I struggled to hold my phone with my shoulder and my bags with my hand.

I groaned in frustration as the key refused to fit once again. I could still hear Jen rambling on about Saturday night. I lost it, and threw my bags on the ground, snapped my phone closed and bent down to see what the keyhole was playing at.

"You little fucker. You will fit!" I grounded my teeth in complete annoyance.

"Want a little help?"

I shrieked and dropped my keys on the floor. I flew up and spun around.

"Oh, god. You scared me." I said; hand on chest, trying to calm my heart down.

I'm not sure why I didn't notice Jacob topless before but there he was. Standing in his doorway, topless, and with what looked like red baggy trousers with big black boots.

"Sorry, I heard you fumbling around out here. Thought someone was getting mugged." He smiled as he stepped forward towards me.

I laughed nervously, "Only me."

Jacob bent down and picked up my keys from the floor, he held his hand out for me to take them.

"Thank you." I smiled as I did.

Jacob winked, "So, what's the problem."

"Er, I, er," I stuttered, trying to recover from his wink, "Can't get in to my flat. The key won't work in the lock."

His eyes darted towards the lock then back at my hand with the keys. "You sure you were using the right key?"

I just nodded.

"OK, let me take a look," He smiled before he moved past me and bent down.

As he did, I couldn't help but get a whiff of his aftershave. Man, it smelt good. I closed my eyes and inhaled quickly, hoping that it didn't make me look like a prev or anything.

While Jacob was looking at the key hole, I noticed his muscles flex on his back as he bent down. His skin looked so smooth and tanned.

"You're keyhole is blocked." He noted as he stood back up.

"Blocked?" I said, shocked, and ignoring the dirty meaning of his words.

"Yeah, looks like chewing gum."

"What the fuck," I muttered to myself as I ponded the idea of someone sticking chewing gum in my lock.

"I've got a crow bar; I could break it down for you then call you a lock smith." He said matter-of-factly.

"Why do you have a crow bar?" As soon as I asked it, I wished I didn't. maybe he was a master criminal or maybe he was a drug lord! Yes! Because no one normal ever looks that good looking, do they?

Jacob chuckled at my obvious worried expression. "I'm a fire fighter."

"Ohh! That would explain," I waved my hand up and down his body.

Jacob grinned. "Yes, it would. I'm just gonna go fetch it." He turned around and disappeared in to his flat.

I quickly bent down and snapped up my phone. There was no way I could ring Jen and tell her about Jacob in the time that he was gone, so I settled for a text.

I clicked on new message and began to type '_Never guess what. Next door neighbour is a fireman! Be jealous bitch. + some asshole stuffed my lock with chewing chum. Xx'_

I sent it. And smiled to myself.

"Got it." Jacob's voice caught my attention as he came back out of his flat.

I grinned at him as he began to break down my door.

"Thanks again," I said as I watched his abs muscles flex.

"No problem," he grunted, trying to pry open the door.

As I was admiring his body, I suddenly remembered who would put gum in my lock. It must have been that kid from upstairs. The one I caught spitting on the steps, so I told his mother.

"Little shit." I mumbled to myself.

Jacob looked up at me, "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh no, not you! Just figured out who did that to my lock." I pointed towards my door.

He shrugged. "Oh, right." He began to use the crow bar again. "Who is it, Sherlock?"

"Oh, um, some little brat from upstairs. I got him told off by his mum."

Jacob laughed. "Ah, fair do's."

My phone buzzed again. It was a text from Jen.

'_Reli? Den I call dibbs. LOL x'_

I chuckled to myself and wrote out my reply.

"All done."

My head snapped up from my phone. Jacob was standing there leaning on my door frame with his arms folded.

"Oh, wow. Thank you!" I gushed, picking up my bags from the floor and making my way in to my flat. "Come in!" I called out for Jacob to follow.

I placed my bags on my sofa and turned to face Jacob. "Thanks again!"

"Don't mention it." He smiled.

"Do you have the lock smith number..?" I asked, heading for a pen and paper.

"I'll call up for you. They know me, so you'll get a nice discount."

"Ohh, I like discounts!" I grinned.

Jacob winked again. "Doesn't everybody?"

I chuckled to myself, trying to not let my flushed cheeks make me look like a little girl.

I turned around to rummage in my purse to pay Jacob a little something.

"Is that you and your girlfriend?"

My body snapped up. "What?" I asked, walking over towards the entrance of my flat where Jacob was looking at a picture.

"Oh, no! That's just Jen." I smiled at the memory of the picture. We were both wearing slutty teacher outfits for one of my friend's 21st birthday party.

"Is this one your girlfriend, then?" Jacob asked, pointing towards a picture of me and Debs.

"I don't have a girlfriend. I'm not a …" I said slowly, hoping I wouldn't offend him if he was in fact gay himself.

"Sorry! I just assumed you were." He said, his face turning a little red.

"No, no. It's fine. You have a girlfriend?" I tried to sound casual as I went back over towards my bag and purse.

"Nope."

I took out a tenner and shut my purse and placed it back in my bag. "Aw, boyfriend then?"

"No! I'm not gay."

"Ooops! Sorry."

Jacob's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "You'd be surprised how many people think I'm gay."

"Oh, well you do look like you could belong in the village people." I chuckled but suddenly stopped when I realized what I had actually said. "Oh, god! I didn't mean to be rude or anything i-"

"Don't be. It's funny." He smiled.

If he was uncomfortable by my insulting him, he didn't show it which I had to give him credit for.

"Well, thanks again. Here you are. You know, for the trouble." I held out the money for him.

He didn't take it; in fact he just looked at it like it was a deadly toxin.

"I don't want it, keep it." He said.

"No**,** no. Take it, please. Without you, I'd probably still be standing outside, hurling abuse at my front door." I smiled a little when I tried to hand it to him again.

"Honestly, I don't want your money."

"Um, OK. So, how am I going to repay you, then?" I asked, shoving the money in to my jean pocket.

"I'll think of something." Jacob grinned devilishly.

I felt the butterflies swarm my belly. Get a grip, Ness! I smiled before I went over for my house phone. "So, the number for the lock smith?"

Jacob nodded and headed over towards me. His hand gently covered mine as he took the phone. He dialled the number and put the phone to his ear.

I stood quietly while he spoke to the person on the phone. I shifted on one foot while he was having a joke with whoever was on the phone. As he was laughing and having a casual chat with whoever he was on the phone, I couldn't help but stare at his body. I mean, it's like he's a Greek god. I definitely have a new masturbation fantasy situation. Ooft.

"Everything's set. Josh is coming to come and change your locks for you. Free of charge." Jacob said as he put the phone back in its holder.

I snapped out of my little dirty fantasy. "Excellent! Thanks so much!"

"No worries." Jacob grinned before heading for the front door. "Have a good evening." He said over his shoulder.

"Jacob, wait!" I quickly followed him to the front door. "Please take the money; I'd feel a lot better." I pulled out the money from my pocket and tried to hand it to him again.

Jacob shook his head. "Tell you what, if you really want to get rid of it, you can donate it to the local fire brigade centre, down at "

"Oh, is that, erm, where you work?" I asked coolly.

"That's generally where fire fighters work, yes." He joked.

"Haha, of course." I chuckled nervously.

"Anyway," He gently touched my arm and smiled, "take care of yourself."

Before he could get very far, I called him again. "Do you fancy coming out with me and some of my mates on Saturday night?" I asked, secretly hoping that he'll say yes.

Jacob mulled it over before he answered. "OK, sure. Mind if some of the guys come?"

"That's fine! Bring them. The more the merrier!"

"Awesome. See you later." Jacob winked one last time before he went in to his flat and shut the door behind him.

I waited till I got in to my flat with the front door push too, before I did my little victory dance! Saturday was going to be brilliant!


	3. Partay!

**Partay!**

* * *

><p>"Right," I turned to face Jen, "What panties do I wear? The skimpy sexy black lacy pair or the more comfortable ugly pair?"<p>

Jennifer sat on my bed with her chin in her hands. "Tough one. Do you feel like you're gonna get laid tonight?"

I shifted my weight on one foot. "Um, I don't know. What does that feel like?"

Jennifer shrugged. "Wouldn't know. But, I'm going to believe that I'm going to be fire man fucked by one of Jacob's buddies."

"Jen!" I chuckled, "You can't say that!"

"What? Why not? I wanna know if they have a big hose, if you catch my drift."

I turned back around towards my drawers, and rifled through, for any other panties. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean."

"Maybe they can put out my fire." Jen joked and then quickly added, "The one deep inside me."

"Good god, Jen!" I turned around to face her, "When was the last time you had sex? And what about these?" I held up some pink frilly knickers.

"Does masturbation count? And they look good."

"I know, their like 'eat me, eat me'!" I shut my draw and sat down next to Jen. "Masturbation does not count as having sex, OK?"

Jennifer flopped on my bed. "Then it's been about….well too long. I'm sure I have cob webs growing."

I looked back at Jen with meaningful eyes. "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned."

Jennifer's faced turned serious and she sat up straight and raised an eyebrow.

"Continue, my child," she said, in a powerful voice.

"I have…." I took a deep breath, "had naughty thoughts about..my neighbour."

"I see," she nodded, " and have you…acted on this thoughts?"

"Well, if you're asking if I've used my, er, pleasure aid and thought about him, then yes. Quite a lot, actually."

Jen erupted in to laughter. "You wanna hope I don't get too pissed later otherwise I might feel the need to let him know."

"You wouldn't dare!" I warned, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks.

Jen shrugged. "No, I wouldn't, but I can't speak for drunken Jennifer."

I squinted my eyes at her, "Yes, let's hope you don't for your sake."

"Oh?" Jen teased, feeling up for the challenge. "Or what? There's nothing you can bribe me with, Ness. I am fearless."

I shook my head. "So, if I accidently-on-purpose tell the fire men about the time you pissed yourself at my 22nd party - you won't mind?"

I saw the tiniest amount of panic flicker across her face before she soften and smiled casually.

"It's fine." Jennifer lied.

I grinned at her. "Excellent."

She pushed herself off my bed and headed for the door. "Hurry up and get dressed. The quicker I see a fireman the quicker my vagina can finally get happy," with that Jen gave me one last smirk before shutting my door and leaving me to it.

I let my bath robe drop to the floor, slid in to my knickers and hopped in to my black cock tail dress. I had already done my make up when I got out of the bath so I just reapplied my lip gloss and redid my mascara. My hair was already dried and curled. I stood in front of my full length mirror and smiled. Damn, I look good. Naturally good. Not like some of these orange, fake boob girls with very cheap and tatty hair extensions. Before I left my room, I sprayed my perfume on my neck, wrist and in between my breast, because you never know, do you? I may have a whole bunch of drunken horny men sticking their head down there, so the least I can do is make it smell good.

I was about to leave when I turned back around and quickly put some deodorant on. Nothing worse has smelling of B.O. - especially when you're trying to impress someone.

Not like I'm trying to impress anyone or anything.

I left my bedroom and swanned in to living room slash kitchen.

"On a scale of one to ten; how good do I look?" I asked Jennifer as I came to sit down next to her on the sofa.

Jennifer nodded at me. "I'd tap you." She mumbled as she was checking herself in her compact mirror.

"Good." I said to myself as I tried to wedge my feet in my new shoes. You will fit! I told myself internally. Honestly, I don't care if I lose a toe! My feet will wear these shoes tonight. I did not pay well over five hundred pounds for a pair of shoes I can't wear because my feet have decided that their too big.

"Are you wearing a bra?" Jen asked me, distracting me from the pain I felt as I finally managed to shove my right foot in the shoe.

"No, why?" I paused. "Am I sagging?" I looked down at my chest.

Jennifer gave them a long look. "No, you actually pull it off. I could never pull that off. Mine would just sit there all lumpy." Jen put her mirror back in her purse. "You know, I think my breasts are actually lazy? I mean, yours are being all perky and good whereas mine would just sag and generally look depressed."

I let out a laugh. "You have depressed boobs?"

Jennifer shrugged one shoulder. "Yes. Tragic. I'm only twenty six and they've given up on me."

Aaha! I finally got my other foot in the shoe. I jumped up. "Great, let's go!" I swiped my purse from the kitchen counter on the way out.

"So, where are we meeting these men?" Jennifer asked, staring holes through Jacob's door as I locked up.

"At the bar, Drinks and the City" I dropped my keys in my purse. "Is that where we're meeting Julie and Debs?"

"Nope. We're picking them up from Debs on the way."

"OK," I shrugged as we descended the stairs.

Our heels clicked and clocked all the way down. Luckily neither one of us tripped or had any serious accidents. Although, I nearly did fall down the last flight. But that was probably my feet trying to get their own back.

The cold air brush our faces and the wind swept up our hair and dresses. I managed to get a Taxi pretty quickly. Me and Jennifer shuffled in and didn't speak very much for most of the journey to Debbie's. I was busy thinking about Jacob and mentally playing out how I would perfectly flirt with him the entire night and he love it. Of course, he'd go to kiss me at the end of the night. It'll be perfect. I glanced at Jennifer, who was staring intently out of the window, probably thinking about all the different positions she'd fuck any man willing.

When we got to Debs, she and Julie crammed in.

"God good!" Jennifer exclaimed as we drove off again. "How short is that dress?"

Julie flashed a grin. "I know. Normally, I wouldn't dare wear anything like this, but you know," She lifted her eyebrows. "Firemen."

Debbie giggled and we turned to her. When we caught all of us looking at her, she flushed deep red. "Nothing," she waved her hand dismissingly, "It's nothing. I've had a glass of wine already." Debbie just managed to finish her sentence before she erupted in another round of giggling.

"You let her drink wine?" I eyed Julie.

"Sorry," She frowned, "She promised me she didn't get like this anymore."

Truth is Debbie has always been a light weight. The slightest drop and she turns in to a giggling school girl.

"I love Deb when she's had a bit to drink." Jennifer said, smiling at Debbie.

"Well, anyway, I won't be drinking much." I flipped my hair back, nonchalantly.

Julie and Jennifer stared at me.

"What? Why?" Julie asked – shocked - like I had just said I believe that the earth was triangle.

I gave a little shrug. "I don't wanna make a fool of myself. You know, I'll just one or two glasses max." I smiled a little at them.

"Not trying to make a good impression, then?" Jennifer asked me, her eyes wide with meaning.

I shook my head the tiniest bit. "No. I have no reason too." I kept my eyes away from her.

"Riiiight!" Jennifer smiled amused. "So, remind me, you and Jason, are good friends, yeah?"

"Jacob," I corrected a little too quickly. I flicked off an invisible bit of dirt. "And this is a thank you to him for helping with my door."

Jennifer pursed her lips in a tight line. "OK... You know, I had the most erotic dream about my neighbour the other night."

My eyes went wide. "Shut up." I hissed.

Julie caught on. "What's going on?" Her gaze switched back and forth to me and Jen.

Jennifer shrugged and smiled. "I'm just teasing."

"Ness…?"

"Erugh." I straightened my dress. "I may have a thing for my neighbour. That's why I asked him out."

Julie and Jennifer grinned at each other. "Aw!" Julie clapped her hands once.

"So, is it a date?" Debbie spoke up.

I violently shook my head. "Oh god no. It's more of a thank you drink. Nothing else."

"Do you like him a lot?" Julie beamed.

"Uh, a little."

Julies grin faulted a little. "Oh. Well, it's improvement! You're moving on from Nate!"

I quickly changed the subject from me and my little crushes. For the rest of the journey we mostly complained about work, since we all work for the same company. The drive didn't take very long and luckily, no one mention the whole Jacob thing again.

As we all piled out of the Taxi, we stood outside the bar, in awe mostly. The blue and pink neon lights were blinding. I imagined it would be this bright if I looked directly in to the sun.

The queue for the club was beyond a joke. If I had known how popular this place was, I would have told Jacob that I didn't know where it was.

"Is this it?" Deb asked as she took it in.

"It is called Drinks and the City, so I would say so!" I mumbled to her.

"Never judge a book by its cover, girls. This place is happening!" Jennifer was admiring the outside, and probably scanning the queue for any hot guys she could hunt down later.

"Great!" I sighed, "Let's go join the queue."

We all shuffled across the road and joined the line. The music was already pretty loud out here, so I didn't want to imagine how loud it would be in the actual club.

"So, Ness, is Jason and his friends going to be there already or.." Julie asked as she stood on her tip toes and glanced up the line.

"I'm not sure," I rubbed my cheek.

"Ring him, then." Jennifer told me as she did her chilly dance.

I looked down at my shoes. I hadn't thought about getting his number, though now it seemed like stupid thing not to have done.

"I, er, don't have it. And his name is Jacob."

All three of them turned around and gawked at me.

"Ness! What if they're not comin'?" Debs groaned. "I would have out on my decent knickers for no good reason! These cost me a hundred and thirty pounds, you know!"

"How much?" I exclaimed. Feeling a bit hypocritical, considering I had spent almost triple that on these shoes.

"Look, so what if they're not? There's lots of other decent men around." I added, shuffling up the queue with the rest of the girls.

"Debbie, why would you wear your good knickers if you're planning to bump uglies with someone?" Jennifer asked.

I tilted my head and looked at Debs, suddenly interested in her answer.

"I want to make a good impression," Debbie smiled with full confidence. "Classy knickers mean I'm a classy woman – which I am!" She added hastily.

The rest of us ripped in to giggles at her theory.

"OK," Jen spoke up, trying not to laugh again, "What does it mean when you're not wearing any knickers?"

"You're not wearing knickers?" My voice came out a little that I had intended it too.

"Shhh!" Jennifer hissed while giving evil eyes to the girls in front who turned around looking all snooty.

"What's the point in wearing them if all I want to do is just rip them off?"

I nodded at her logic, even if she did sound rather slutty.

"Isn't that a little…" Julie paused while she pondered over it "Easy?"

"Probably," Jennifer shrugged. "But it's the weekend, so who gives a fuck?"

Finally. We managed to get in to the club without a problem. Although, Jennifer did flirt with the bouncer even though he had told her several times to pack it in. By the look of his face, he was mauling over if he could chuck us out but luckily, he didn't.

As I pushed my way in behind Jen, the music was becoming almost unbearable. I followed the other girls down towards the bar that was in the far left. I was literally pushing and shoving people out of my way. I think I almost pushed a girl in to a table but I scurried off pretty quick so I'd never know.

I scanned around for any sigh for Jacob, I didn't see him. I couldn't help but feel a little deflated, even if I told myself I didn't care if he came or not.

When we made it to the bar, Jennifer pushed some poor bloke out of the way, turned around to face us and leant on the bar.

"Right, then. What's the plan?" Jen asked us as we huddled in a small circle.

"Let's get some drinks. I'm dying here!" Debs literally shouted at us over the music.

"Absolutely!" Julie added, shoving back a drunken woman.

I nodded. "I'm parched!"

Jennifer grinned, faced the bar again and hurled herself towards the bar, so she was literally lying on her stomach, with her hand out frantically waving to the bar tender.

"Helloooooooooooooooooo! Service here!"

Julie turned to me. "How are we going to find him?" Julie called.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess once we have our drinks we could go look for them." I screamed back, trying to be heard over the booming music.

"That's if we ever get served." Julie pointer behind her towards Jennifer who was waving her hand even more dramatically.

"SERVICE HERE, PLEASE!" I heard her scream.

I giggled to myself at how stressed she was becoming. I turned around and gazed at people, trying spot him.

I tell you, it was like I was playing 'Wheres Wally'. I even stood up on my tiptoes and searched faces. Still nothing.

I felt a hand tap my shoulder, my spun around and Jennifer handed me my wine. It appeared we all had the same whether we liked it or not. Debs and Julie crowed around.

"Make it last, girls." Jennifer told us after taking a sip of her drink. "I will not be adventuring up there again! Bloody nightmare."

We had a little giggle then Debs looked at me. "We'll follow you then, shall we?"

I nodded. "Hmm," I gulped. "Looks like we're on a man hunt."

"We're going on a man hunt. We hope to catch a big one. "Jennifer teased, obviously taking the mick out of the famous bear hunt children's book.

"OK, let's gather our spears, ladies." I grinned and turned around and headed in to the crowd.

I headed for the other side of club, where all the booths were. I had to stopped and make sure that girls were still behind me every once and a while. I continued to push and shove people and sometimes people would back up on to me and my drink would spill over my hand. It even spilled down my chest but I quickly wiped that off, hoping the wine smell wouldn't mask my perfume I put on earlier.

"Ness!"

I felt the strong hold around my waist before I saw Jacob grinning at me.

"Hi!" I began to smile like a school girl who spoke to her crush for the first time ever.

"Glad you came," He leaned in and pecked my cheek.

I was about to reply but he grabbed my free hand and began to pull me towards a booth in the far corner.

"Come and meet some of my mates." I didn't hear him say it but I saw him look over his shoulder.

I giggled as I checked behind my own shoulder, where Jennifer was ogling at Jacob.

We came to a halt as the rest of the girls piled behind me.

"Ness, this is John, Dex and sitting down is Ralph."

I mumbled my hello's to each of the men.

"Ah, so this one is Ness." Dex smiled devilishly and gave Jacob a knowing look.

Apparently, I was being a bad host because I felt a pinch from behind me. I jumped a little and turned around to the girls. They were all staring up at the firemen like they had seen Santa Claus.

"Guys, this is Jennifer, Julie and Debbie." I pointed to each as I said their name.

Dex went straight up and gave each one of them a kiss on the cheek as he said his hello. After he kissed and said hello to Jennifer, he came over to me and did the same.

"Can I buy any of you lovely ladies a drink?" John asked, struggling to keep up with the music.

Myself and Jennifer shook our heads but Debbie drained her glass and held it out.

"Of course," She smiled.

John quickly asked any of the guys to which they all replied no. Jacob just held up his beer in his head and shook his head.

I couldn't help but notice John wrap a cheeky arm around Debbie as they made their way to the bar. Well, that's one down, I suppose.

"I think they're going to get on very well," Jacob said to me, as he leaned in close, his breath tickling my ear.

I just grinned and nodded because the sheer closeness of him sent my mind a bit wild.

"So, how have you been?" His breath was hot against the side of my head.

"Um, great, thanks!" I exclaimed, watching him withdraw.

Jacob shook his head, meaning he didn't hear what I said. So I took a step forward and tip toed. I was practically breathing on his face.

"I said I've been great! How have you been?" Throughout the time I was talking, the only thing that was going on in my head was that I hope that I didn't have horrible breath or a bogey trying to say hello from my nose.

"Not bad." He smiled. "Not bad.

Normally, I'd have melted on the floor with him smiling at me like that but I couldn't think straight. My head was too busy thinking about my breath and if I had messy hair or if my makeup had run.

I decided that a quick trip to the loo would be best. I quickly looked at the girls to ask them if they wanted to come, but Jennifer was laughing with Dex and Julie was having what looked like a deep conversation with Ralph in the booth.

"I'm just going to pop to the loo!" I told Jacob taking a step backwards.

"OK," Jacob took a gulp of his beer, "I'll come with you otherwise I'll never find you again." He chuckled as he put his beer on the table.

I had to hide the happiness I felt as he ushered me in the right direction for the loos. I don't remember him normally being this nice to me, but then again, I don't normally look this good.

Oh, what if his drunk? I mean he is drinking and he does seem very chipper.

I shoved a little woman out of the way a little too hard as I thought about Jacob being drunk.

"There right there," Jacob leaned over me with his head literally on my shoulder. "I'll wait out here for you."

He gave me the tiniest nudges forward towards the door. I looked around quickly and blushed. Jacob was leaning on the post with his arms crossed watching me. I could feel his stare on the back of my head.

Right, try to walk sexy, Ness! I told myself. The last thing I want is him to see me walk like some frumpy troll.

I pushed the door open with ease. Surprising they weren't packed. There were only two women and they were both checking their hair and makeup in the mirror. I took the last spot over the sink. I leaned forward so I could examine my face.

"If that bitch is standing with Jeremy again, I'm gonna knock her the fuck out!" The girl at the end of the row of sinks said to her friend.

"Hmmhmm! Definitely! She's fat." Her friend replied, pushing up her boobs.

"I know!" The first girl said, "I mean, helloooo! Did you see the size of her ass? No wonder why she's trying to move in on Jeremy, she obviously sucked up her last boyfriend."

Even though what she said was mean, I did give a little chuckle. The girl caught my eye in the mirror.

"Do you know who I'm talking about?" She asked me, eyeing me up in the mirror.

"Um, no."

"Oh." She flipped her hair and pursed her lips. "Well, you don't want too. She's a whore."

I blinked at her bluntness. "Charming."

"Marci, do you have any tampons?" The other said girl looking up from her purse.

"Nope." The first girl said.

The second turned to me with a smile. "Hi, sorry, you wouldn't have any tampons, would you?"

I frowned. "No, sorry."

The second girl let out a low growl in frustration.

"I thought you already had your period this month?" The first girl mumbled, while she was trying not to poke herself in the eye with her mascara.

"I have."

"Then why do you want a tampon for?"

The second girl slumped her shoulders.

"Hugh's being really frisky."

I leaned forward and redid my own makeup while I was pretending not to be listening.

"So?" The first girl shut her mouth and put her mascara in her bag.

"So, he's making me really wet. I want a tampon so it soaks it up a bit." She whispered to her friend.

Honest to god. As soon as she said it, I nearly choked on thin air. I dropped my make up back in my bag and headed for the door. I swung the door open and stepped out. I tried to scan around for Jacob but he wasn't at the post where he had been before I went in. I shrugged to myself and took a couple of steps forward.

I saw him. With another girl practically licking his face. Well, not really. But she was definitely close enough for a little tongue action. They looked like they were just talking and sharing a joke but for some reason, my stomach felt a pang.

I know I shouldn't be jealous, I know! But…grrrr!

I headed over and acted cool. When I was close enough, I put on my most sexy smile and gently rubbed his forearm.

"I'm back now." I hinted the now towards the girl.

Jacob's face lit up when he saw him. "Oh, Ness. This is Trisha." He motioned towards the donkey girl.

I gave her my pity smile.

She returned the gesture with a (uglier) grin.

"OK, don't be a stranger Jacob! See you around!" Her voice was annoying high. She squeezed his arm before letting go and waddling off.

I couldn't help but shoot her daggers.

"C'mon, let's go dance," Jacob took my hand and lead me away.

I had to admit, I was getting that feeling down below. The rest of the night was going to be amazing.


	4. And So The Partay Continues

_**Author Note: This chapter was the first victim of being wipped clean from the adult content. Sorry if it sucks. **_

**And so the Partay continues…**

* * *

><p>I think I've had too much to drink. Well, not just me, all of us. Myself, Jen, Jacob and Dex are sitting in the booth, while Julie is dancing with Ralph, who I had a sneaking suspicion was actually gay but I didn't say anything. And Debbie.<p>

Debbie was leaning against the wall with John practically leaning over her, whispering things her ear.

"Let's play a game!" Jennifer piped up after finishing her drink.

"OK," Dex nodded. "What game?"

"Truth or die!" Jen raised her eyebrows.

"Die? You mean dare." I corrected, feeling very light headed.

Jennifer nodded her head as if I was the stupid one. "Well, yeah, whatever. Up for it?" She eyed all of us.

I nodded.

"OK, truth or die?" Jennifer pointed towards Jacob.

"Dare," I mumbled in to my glass which apparently no one heard.

Jacob grinned. "Hmmm," He began to pick the label of his beer bottle. "Truth."

Dex smiled. "I've got this one, Jen. When was the last time you had sex?"

All eyes looked towards Jacob. He didn't seem fazed by his question, in fact he just grinned more.

"Two weeks ago." Jacob smiled like he was proud of it.

I had to admit, I did feel a little tight in the chest, but what do I care? I reminded myself. Again.

"With who?" Dex asked.

Jacob leaned back, "Trisha."

My smiled completely dropped. Trisha? Wasn't that the girl he was talking to when I was in the loo? Oh my god. He likes donkey faced women! Why do I always have to pick the weird ones!

"Ness!"

I snapped my head up towards Jen. "Yeah?"

"It's your turn. Truth or dare?"

I fiddled with my wine glass. "Truth."

Jennifer smiled and folded her arms on the table. "Hmmm, OK. Let me think…"

"When was the last time you masturbated?" Dex spat out before Jen could come up with anything.

I glanced at Jennifer, panicked. I fucking hope to god, she didn't blab what I told her earlier!

"Umm." I caught Jacob's eyes and immediately began to blush.

"Go on, when?" Dex pressed.

Fuck it. If anything, they'll be too drunk to remember in the morning. I took a couple of gulps of my wine and cleared my throat.

"This morning." I said, proud.

Dex's eyes looked like they were about to explode. Jen erupted in to laughter and I didn't dare cast a look at Jacob.

"Excellent! I knew women play with themselves!" Dex announced as he picked up his beer.

"OK, Dex." I said his name like it tasted bad. "Truth or dare?"

Dex put down his beer and smiled. "Dare, as always."

"Right," I leaned forward. "See that man in the striped shirt?" I pointed at him.

"Yes?" Dex replied, uncertain.

"Go up to him and pinch his bottom."

Dex held my gaze for a couple of moments while he tried to test if I was bluffing.

"OK. Excuse me, love."

Jennifer shifted out of the booth so that Dex could slide out. As soon as he was out, he began striding to the lucky man.

"Oh god. This is going to be good." Jennifer muttered as she got back in the booth.

All three of us kept our eyes locked Dex as he approached the man, said something to him., pointed behind the man and as he turned around to look, Dex pinched his butt cheek and began to stride back over with a huge grin on his face.

"Right. Which of you pussies is next?" Dex asked as he sat down.

Jacob gave Jen a little smile. "That would be Jennifer."

"Truth or dare?"

Jennifer thought about it for a moment. "Dare."

"I dare you to –"

"Stick your hand down Dex's jeans!" I blurted out cutting Dex off.

Jacob exploded in to laughter. "Yeah!"

I couldn't help but grin away. Knowing that I was helping out Jennifer with her comb webbed crotch. If she played her cards right, she could possibly end up going home with Dex.

"Alright," Jen raised a slim eyebrow and looked at Dex. "Shift yourself over here."

He did as she asked. Jennifer's hand paused just above his crotch area. "Only jeans, yeah?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Hmm, I don't know. Only jeans, Jacob?" I turned towards him.

"I think you should go boxers as well." Jacob winked at Jennifer.

Jennifer grinned and looked up at Dex. "You don't mind, do you?"

Dex shook his head. "Please. Go right ahead. I don't mind taking one for the team."

I didn't watch as Jennifer shoved her hand in to Dex's boxer or jeans. I couldn't. Even though I had suggested the dare, if felt incredibly childish. But then again, we are quite childish, I suppose.

I picked up my glass from the table and began to gulp. I was already feeling light headed, I wanted to feel completely numb.

"Ness, did you hear that?" Jennifer reached over and touched my arm.

I froze. "Did you just touch me with the hand you used to touch…" I trailed off and looked at Dex.

Jennifer pulled her lips in a tight and slowly nodded. "Sorry."

I shrugged. "Ah, whatever. What did you say?"

"I just dare Jacob to kiss you." Dex spoke up.

I felt a little sick. He dared Jacob to…..kiss me? Fuck! This is it. I looked at Jacob and he was glancing at me with gentle eyes.

"Do you…er, I mean, should i.." Jacob sounded as nervous as I felt.

I shrugged as he leaned closer towards me. His breath was hot and laboured. His hand reached up and cupped my cheek. His lips were now only a few centimetres away. Ever so slowly, I inched closer and our mouths met. At first, neither of our lips moved. Jacob's lips were hot and soft. I felt his other hand grasp me around the waist and pull me closer. Then it really began, his mouth started to move. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gave it to him. Our tongues intertwined with each other.

I was quickly becoming very turned on. I reluctantly pulled away to catch my breath. I tried to hide my satisfaction due to Jacob's face. He was blinking very slowly. He licked his lips before reaching for his drink.

I suddenly felt all nervous and my stomach was full of active butterflies. Then it hit me, I felt the spark.

* * *

><p>I woke up sweating and breathing hard. I glanced at my bedside table clock.<p>

_4.37 AM._

I dropped my head back down on the pillow and snuggled in to my bed. I probably had a bad dream. I tugged on my covers but it they didn't budge. I sighed heavily. I'm probably laying on it. I rolled over to try and get them from under me when I rolled in to something hard.

Oh god.

Oh my lord.

Jacob was asleep in my bed, with one arm above his head and the other hanging off the bed.

I peeked down under the covers at myself. Sure enough, I was completely naked. Fuckery fuck! I had slept with Jacob.

Suddenly the memoires came rushing back. At the club after our kiss, me and Jacob went to the bar for some drinks but we didn't make it to the bar. I remember we were making out outside of the club, then we got a taxi to my house and…well, had sex. Twice. Although, if my memory serves me correctly, I came more than twice. Just thinking about it, made me ache between my legs.

I lifted the covers which were on Jacob ever so slightly and tried to see if he was naked. I couldn't say for sure if he was or not, but he was bare chested and I don't think I saw an item of clothing on his hips.

I quietly climbed out of bed and tip toed to the front room. I had to call Jennfier. I closed the door behind me and rushed to the house phone. I dialled her number and waited.

"Hello?" came Jennifer's groggy voice.

"Jen, it's me. I have Jacob in my bed. I slept with him!" I whispered harshly.

"That's nice." Jennifer's muffled reply crackled through the phone.

"I'm standing here naked and you're falling asleep! Wake up!"

I heard Jennifer groan. "What do you want me to say? You and Jacob fucked, that's lovely. And if you don't mind, I wish to get back to sleep."

It was my turn to groan. "Jennifer! What am I supposed to do? I'm standing here still naked, asking you for advice!"

"Just play it cool. It takes two to tango."

"Right," I let out a breath. "I can do that."

"Exactly, just go back in there – Yes, she and Jacob did it." I heard Jennifer talking to some else.

"Who are you talking too, Jen?"

"Huh? Oh, Dex."

"I'm sorry? Did you say Dex? As in the Jacobs friend?" Again, I said Dex like it was sour.

"That would be him. Look, he's awake now so I gotta go. I'll call you later, OK? Love ya!"

I still held the phone to my ear, even though she had hung up. Unbelievable, I thought to myself. I put the phone back down and headed to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. My hair was….well, disgusting. The curls had become messy and tangled with each other. I had panda eyes from the amount of eyeliner and mascara I was wearing. I opened the cupboard and used a makeup remover wipe on my face. Once I removed all of the obvious make up, I quickly picked up an eyeliner from my cupboard went around my eyes. Just to add some definition, you know. I brushed my hair. Before I left the bathroom, I gave my naked body a once over. It wasn't too shabby. Luckily, I had waxed yesterday before my bath otherwise I would have got in to a hairy situation. Literally.

I tipped toed back to my bedroom, creped in to my bed , pulled my covers back on me, and shut my eyes. I gave a little cough, hoping it would wake Jacob up.

When nothing happened, I did it again, this time a bit louder.

Nothing. I opened one eye and looked at him. He was still asleep. This time, I gave a much louder cough. I sighed as he just rolled over with his back towards me.

I smiled to myself as I had a thought. Maybe, I could just nudge him out of the bed and then he'll wake up for sure, won't he?

No, that's mean. Besides, he'll probably dent my bedside table on his way down. I glanced at my clock. _5.01 AM. _I groaned inwardly as I reached over for my mobile. Apparently, I had five text messages all from last night. I clicked on the first one. It was from Jennifer.

"_Where have u gone? I want my drink. If ur not back in 15 mins, im pronouncing u dead, K? x" _

I smiled at her strange humour. Obviously, she sent this one when I and Jacob went out to play tonsil tennis.

I clicked the second one. Again it was from Jennifer.

"_K, im goin to call the funeral director! Come back with my drink!"_

The next one was from Debbie.

"_Don't worry about me. W/John. Have a gd nite, luv. Xoxox"_

Hmm. Looks like me and Jen weren't the only lucky ones last night with Jacob's friends.

The fourth message stopped me in my tracks. It was from Nate.

"_I'm poping around tonite. X"_

Why would he come round? I lightly shook my head and read the last message which was also from Nate.

"_OK, either ur not in or ur ignoring me. Lol. neway, I want to see u. I miss u. lets make us work. I love u so much. Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_.'

While I still really hadn't made up my mind on whether I was interested in getting back with Nate, I still could help but feel a longing in my chest for him. To be honest, if we did get back together, I don't think I could ever forgive what he did. Or forget it. I'd probably always bring it up, especially in arguments, since I'm a bit petty like that.

I closed my phone and put it back. Here I was thinking about Nate when I had another man in my bed. I looked at Jacob. All I could see was his back, which looked hard and strong. I had the strangest urge to reach over and stoke it like he was a cat.

Ooh, I wiggled my nose as I got a strong sensation. I covered my mouth with my hands as I sneezed. And again. And again.

Luckily enough, I didn't sneeze out any snot, so I didn't have to be ultra-gross and wipe my hands on something. I glanced over at Jacob and sure enough – he was awake. Looking at me like I was an alien who had come to probe him.

"Hi." I said weakly.

Jacob looked at me for a moment before his face soften and he smiled. "Hi."

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." I lied sweetly.

Jacob nestled in to the pillow and shook his head lightly. "That's OK." Jacob smiled. "Um, we did…. you know, didn't we?"

I pulled my lips in a tight line. "Yeah."

"It was good." Jacob turned over, so he was lying on his back, looking up at the light shade.

A grin broke free on my face. I copied his actions and looked up aswell.

"Yes, it was."

"Uh, I want you to know that this wasn't my intention." Jacob said as though it was bothering him.

"Oh, god, I know! I know. It wasn't mine." I nervously chuckled, "I didn't invite you out so I could get you in to bed!" As soon as the words came out I regretted them.

I palmed my face. "Erugh. God, that wasn't right. I didn't mean –"

"Don't worry its fine." Jacob laughed.

"Good." I sighed.

For a while, Jacob and I just laid in the darkness. It wasn't an awkward silence that one of us desperately felt the need to stop by talking about shit, it was quite relaxing. It was nice to have someone else with me. I liked the sound of another person breathing. I guess it's because I lived alone for such a long time, I actually crave for some company.

"Ness..?" Jacob whispered.

"Yes?"

Jacob hesitated. "Erm….never mind."

"Oh." I swallowed. "OK."

Again the silence was peaceful.

"Ness?" Came Jacob's hushed voice.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"You know last night?"

"Yes….?"

"Um," He paused, "That kiss."

"What kiss? There was lots of kissing, if I remember correctly."

"The one at the table."

My mind automatically flipped back to then. That kiss really was the best kiss I'd ever had.

"What about it?"

"I'm not sure if it was the amount of alcohol I consumed but…did you…did you..feel, um."

For someone as confident as Jacob, he suddenly lost the plot when he was talking about his feelings. Which is like most men, really.

"Feel the sparks?" I helped him out.

"Yes, exactly."

"Yes, I did."

Jacob paused. "I want to kiss you again."

I smiled to myself. "Me too," I whispered back.

I half expected Jacob to move over towards me so we could start making mouth love but he didn't. I didn't move either. We just laid in silence, listening to the cars go past my bedroom window.

"Um, do you want to…" I trailed off, suddenly feeling very shy.

"Kiss?" Jacob offered looking at me.

"Yup. Kiss…and stuff." I cheekily added.

Jacob chuckled as he pushed himself up, scooted over towards me, put his arm besides my head and leaned down.

"You look beautiful in the mornings." He said, holding my gaze.

I blushed and grinned. "Well, you know natural and all." I lied nonchalantly.

Jacob smirked and lowered his body closer to mine. His face was inches above mine.

"I'm, um, going to…." He cut himself off by pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him as he shifted himself on top of me. I felt his hands caress my body. It sent a little shiver down my spine. Jacob gently tugged on my bottom lip with his teeth. I let out a little moan as Jacob began to trial hot kisses along my jaw line down my neck on to my collar bone. One of Jacob's hand began to slowly massage one of my breasts while his other hand push my legs apart so he could fit himself between them. His lips made their way up from my collar bone to my ear.

"I want you." He murmured huskily in my ear.

The whole thing blurred in to massive sensations. I tingled everywhere with his touch. His body on top of mine, skin against skin. It was all too much.

"That was…awesome." Jacob huffed when it was all over. He slid down next to me.

"Tell me about it."

"Let me take you out to dinner." Jacob pushed up and leant on his arm, looking down at me.

I grinned. "Umm..OK?"

"Well, I like you. So let me take you out for dinner. A real date." Jacob smiled.

"Looking forward to it."


	5. The Date

**The Date**

* * *

><p>I drummed my fingers on the desk. My eyes were glued to the clock. Only a couple more hours then I'd get to go home and prepare myself for tonight's dinner date with Jacob. Of course I had already prepare my outfit. I went out yesterday after work and bought myself a black strapless number. Its sexy yet classy. And I'd decided that I was going to wear my glittery shoes again, since my feet had gotten over the blisters and pain they caused me.<p>

"Ness, do you have the marketing campaign ready yet?" Hugo's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Nearly." I said putting on my best business voice, "I've got to call the art department and have them send over the prints."

Hugo held my gaze then slowly cracked a smile. "Good. Because I am not telling Richard that it won't be due on the deadline." He sat himself down on his desk, which is opposite mine.

"Well, I'm not doing it." I told him, clicking on my computer.

Hugo raised his eyebrow. "I know. Brenda can do it."

I stifled a giggle. "Heh!"

The last time someone told Richard that a deadline wasn't met, he went mental. He threw his plant plot at them then fired the poor suckers. Of course, after that he went on a ramp rage through the office shouting and screaming at everyone. When he came down towards myself and Hugo, I hid under the desk. Safe to say he had a mental break down shortly after that. Now, we just pass the bid of telling bad news for the new person.

"Have you heard about Mary?" Hugo leaned forward.

I tore my eyes away from Amazon's sale and shook my head. "No."

"Apparently," Hugo gave a quick scan around to make sure no one could hear. "She's having it off with Maggie!"

"You're kidding! They've become lesbians?"

"Benjamin caught them two at in in the supply office."

"No!" I gasped.

Maggie and Mary? I mean…what the fuck!

"Isn't Mary married to Richard's brother?" I asked.

Hugo nodded and grinned. "Oh, yes. Exciting, isn't it?"

I honestly don't know what'd do without Hugo. He's my right hand man when I'm stuck on ideas for work plus he's my little gossip machine. I would die of boredom without him here.

"That's gonna be awkward at family dinners." I chuckled to myself.

I returned back to my computer. I was on the Amazon website, looking for books. I love it when they have sales and I get my books dirt cheap. One of my suggestions was a book called _The night time love._ I clicked and was shocked when I did. It was a picture book of different positions. This intrigued me. Since when do they do a picture book of sex? I checked the reviews and was surprised when it had well over a hundred people giving it five stars. Luckily, my back is towards the wall so I didn't have to look behind me to make sure no one saw me put it in my basket.

This would prove an interesting read.

I bought it and smiled to myself. Maybe if could use it with Jacob…..No, Ness. Do not get your hopes up – I told myself. I knew that I couldn't be as lucky to bag a man like Jacob, so I've simply put it down too we had a few to drink and explains the sex. Although it doesn't explain the morning quickie….

My work phone rang and I swiftly picked it up.

"Ness Cullen."

"Ness, I have a problem."

"What's up, Jen?" I asked still looking at my computer.

Jen sighed. "It's Dex."

My hand stopped dead on the mouse. "What's he done?"

"Nothing. No, it's…well, I think his a..tad weird."

"Whatcha mean?"

"Well, you know we spent the night together on Saturday. Then we've been texting a lot. It's going great, a lot of flirting, even the odd sexy text."

"And the problem is..?" I asked, now reading a preview of another adult book on Amazon.

"He…" Jen paused. "He's asked me…hes asked me if he can lick my toes."

I froze in horror. "Good lord! Please tell me you told him where to stick it."

"Umm."

"Jennifer? Are you going to let him..er, do that?" I cringed at the thought.

"Maybe!" She spat out.

"Jen!"

"He's already sucked my fingers on Saturday. I thought it was one of those really hot moments, I didn't realise he had a freaky fetish. "

I sighed. "Jen, stop talking to him. It's really odd. Not to mention gross and probably very unhygienic."

"I know, I know. But I really like him. He's the male version of me! It's great."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, not to mention the fact that he likes feet."

"I might enjoy it. You know me; I've always been sexually adventurous."

"OK, if that's what you want." I told her sceptically.

"Are you judging me?"

"A little." I said bluntly.

"Hmm. Well, he's coming over tonight." She told me.

"I would normally say give me a call and let me know how it goes, but you know what? I don't think I wanna know." I chuckled.

Jennifer gave a little laugh. "Yeah, alright. I'll still call you, though. Isn't it date night with Jason?"

"Jacob."

"Same difference. Anyway, speak to you later, babe. Take care."

"You too. Be safe."

"And you. See you." Jennifer hung up.

I sat still for a couple of moments, still trying to fully understand everything that just happened. So, Jacob's best friend had a foot and hand fetish. Hmm, I wonder if he knows? Gah. I would have never thought Dex would have a thing for toes. But then again, Jennifer's ex-husband Nick, did apparently like to be spanked so, I suppose it's normal for Jennifer to attract the freaky ones. Actually, if Jennifer was only finding out about Dex, I couldn't help but wonder if Jacob had anything like that. Maybe he liked to dress up in ladies underwear or he might like wear one of those leather masks with the ball in the mouth.

"You alright?" Hugo asked me.

I gave him a slight smile. "Yeah, just friend shit."

Hugo gave me a knowing smile. "Ah, I see."

I put my chin in my hand. "Hugo, do you have any fetishes?" I asked casually like I was asking him how the weather was.

At first, Hugo didn't answer, he just gave me a strange look. "I'm a boob man, if that's what you're asking."

"No, everyman is probably a boob man. Or bum. Or leg. Anyway, my point was, do you like any really kinky stuff." I paused trying to think of a decent example. "Like, do you like being whipped?"

Hugo curled up his lip. "Fuck no."

I nodded. "Oh…OK."

"Why? Do you? It's alright if you do, I won't tell anyone in the office." He quickly added.

I smiled. "No, I was only asking because Jen's new play mate has a slight fetish."

I knew I could tell Hugo because he was close friends with her aswell. Also, I know for a fact he wouldn't dare tell anybody else in the office. He's the only guy in our little group. Surprisingly, he isn't gay.

Hugo broke out in to a grin. "Jenny's got herself a new fuck buddy?"

"Sorta, I think."

"Interesting." Hugo said slyly while turning back to his computer and began typing again.

The rest of the day went pretty quick. As I made my way home, the nerves were nearly killing me. What fuck am I nervous about? I've seen the man naked, for Christ sake. Still, that fact didn't ease me; it just made me even more nervous. When I got to my building, I quite literally ran from my car, up the million flights of stairs to my apartment just in case I bumped in to Jacob. It was silly, really but I didn't want him to see me dressed in my boffin work clothes. I slammed my front door shut and dropped my bag on the counter as I walked in my apartment. I flopped myself on the sofa and sighed. It was already 7.28 PM and we were leaving at 8ish. As I reluctantly pulled myself up, I had a thought. What if we're only going to KFC or McDonalds? I'm gonna be dressed way too smart for that. And what if he's only in a t-shirt and jeans? Fuck.

You know what? I'm still going to get dressed in to the new dress I brought. If he turns up in a pair of jeans and t-shirt then fine. I'll just say that I hardly ever wear jeans because I'm so classy. Yes!

No, that makes me sound like a complete snob. Oh fuck it, I'll just send him a quick casual text and ask him where we're going since I remembered to get his number yesterday morning…after the quickie.

I hurried to my bag and whipped out my phone.

'_Hi! Where are we going 2nite? So I can dress accordingly.'_

I paused. Do I put a kiss or not? OK, no kiss. Send.

While I waited for Jacob to reply, I jumped in the shower. I even used my expensive shampoo and conditioner so my hair would smell like watermelons. I shaved myself – just in case. No one likes to feel prickly. Especially down there. Normally I'd wax my lady garden but as luck has it, I've run out of waxing strips. Typical.

I opened the mirror/cupboard in the bathroom to get out my body lotion. As I reached for it, I paused as my eyes caught the bright package of a vajazzling kit Jennifer brought me. I thought for a moment. Could I vajazzle my lady patch? Would Jacob mind it attractive? Or would he think its tacky? Hmm. This is a tough one. I mean it would be something nice to look it, wouldn't it?

What am I thinking? We probably won't even do that again. Well, not tonight. Actually….it's possible, isn't it? No, Ness!

I shook my head as I reached for the lotion and shut the door. I will not need to vajazzle myself. I couldn't help but keep thinking about this whole vajazzle thing while I rubbed my lotion over my body. When I was finished, I opened the door again, placed the lotion next to my hair blencher (because everyone has a little moustache, even though we'd all like to think we don't) and tried to shut the door without looking at the kit. It failed. I saw it.

"Oh what the fuck." I grumbled as I snatched it up.

Who knew this vajazzle thing was so easy? It looks quite nice, actually. I did a little heart just above my, er, clit. When I was struggling with an idea of what to put, I thought about writing Jacob in little diamonds but when I really thought about it, it seemed a little creepy. I'm not sure I'd appreciate my name on Jacob's bollocks, if I'm honest.

I heard my phone beep. I scurried in to the front room and picked it up. A text from Jacob.

'_Surprise. Something high end. Xxx'_

High end? So this means that I should wear my black dress then? Excellent. Hmm, I'd noticed that Jacob put three kisses. That's quite interesting. Hugo only puts one when he texts me. Nate only puts more than one when he wants something… Anyway, I'm not going to read too much in to it. It's only a text message for Christ sake.

I dashed to my bedroom, stood in front of my underwear trying to decide which ones to choose. In the end I went for the black lacy ones. Nothing wrong with them. I slipped them on, carefully, trying not to destroy my art work down below. Got in to my dress then sat down at my dressing table and blew dried my hair. Once it was dry, I straighten it. I flipped it a couple of times to test it. Fab! It did was exactly was I wanted for once. When I was completely satisfies with the swissyness of my hair I moved on to my makeup

I stood up, slipped in to my killer shoes, grabbed my little clutch and went in to the front room. I went over to my phone and dropped it in my clutch. I wondered over to my bag and began to take things that I'd need on me. Purse - need that. Keys - need those. Chewing gums - better take those. Work building card key – leave that. Menstrual cramp pills – forget those. Condoms – why the heck do I have those in my bag? Who am I shagging at work? Erg, anyway, do I take them or leave them? I'd better leave them, actually. We're going out for dinner, not to have sex. I must remember that.

The knock at the door set my heart pumping. I grabbed a light jacket off the back of a chair, picked up my clutch and (literally) skipped to the door.

Jacob was standing outside smiling. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a white crisp shirt which hugged his body. I had to remind myself to not stare. And to stop dribbling.

"Hi," He said gently as he pecked me on the cheek.

"Hello." I sounded like an idiot.

"You ready to go, then?"

I nodded. "Mmmhmm."

"Great." Jacob said as we headed down the stairs.

We didn't say anything as we were coming down the stairs, I suspected it was because he knew that I needed to fully concentrate while walking in these shoes, especially down these bloody steep steps. Once we got outside, I followed him to the car park. I had visions of him stopping besides the black motorbike and telling me this was his ride. I cringed at the thought of the mess a helmet would cause for my hair.

Luckily enough, he pulled out his keys, pressed a button and the alarm disabled on a sleek black BMW. He opened the passenger door for me when I got to the car.

"Thank you." I muttered as I climbed in.

It smelt nice. In fact, it smelt better than my apartment. And it was clean. A lot clean than my apartment too. Hmm, perhaps I should move in to here. I gave Jacob my best charming smile as he sat beside me and put the key in ignition.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as we backed out of the car park.

Jacob tapped his nose with his index finger and gave me a sly wink. "You'll find out soon enough."

"OK," I nodded.

This was quite a nice little treat. I'd never been taken for a surprise dinner before. Ah, actually that's a lie. The last time I was taken out for a 'surprise' dinner, Nate took me to the Wimpy..so that doesn't count. As I sat quietly watching the city lights pass my window I had a strong sickening thought. Jacob won't tell me where we're going because he's a murderer! That's why his car is so clean and smells…fresh! Oh god! I'm going to die.

No, Ness. Pull yourself together. Stop acting like such a fucking fool! Ergh. Besides, Jacob wouldn't wear a white shirt if he was going to murder me. Blood splatter and all.

"Dex tells me hes getting quite close to your friend." Jacob's voice was soft and gentle.

"Does he now?" I glanced at him.

He nodded with the tiniest smile. "Yep. Quite the match maker, you and I."

"Oh, absolutely. Although, I haven't heard from Debs so I'm not sure what happened with her and…er, Jim, is it?"

Jacob lightly chuckled, "No, John." He gave me the quickest glances before locking his eyes back to the road. "I know what happened."

My mouth dropped open a little. "Do continue."

"She fell asleep while they were." He raised his eyebrows. "You know."

I laughed. "Hah! No! Hahahah."

Jacob chuckled. "Yeah, he got really embarrassed when he told me."

"Of course he would, poor sod." I said between fits of laugher. "I'm sure Deb didn't mean it. She's a lightweight." I added.

"Ah, I see."

"So…how was work? Save any little children or old people from a burning building?" I asked, not wanting the silence to overtake the atmosphere.

Jacob smiled a little. "Not today."

"Do you actually use those fire poles? I mean are they really useful?"

Jacob gave me an odd look. "Well, yes. Without them, if we were up stairs we'd have to use the stairs and that takes longer than just jumping on the pole."

Once he explained it, it did seem like I asked the most stupid question ever.

"Oh..right."

"You never told me what you do."

I looked at him. "Have I not? It's boring anyway. I work for in PR, marketing for public images really."

"Oh yeah?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"Mmmhmm."

"Fancy." He mumbled as we pulled in to a well-lit car park, full of cars.

Jacob was gawking around the car park trying to find a space. It seemed like we drove around for at least ten minutes before I finally spotted one and shouted it out. Once we were parked, Jacob smiled at me.

"C'mon." He grinned as he opened his car door and got out.

When I went to open my side, it nearly crashed in to the car parked next to us. There was no way I was going to fit through the gap. I could barely fit one of my legs through. I automatically looked over to the driver's seat where Jacob was seating and groaned when I remembered he'd already let the car.

For fuck sake!

"Ness, are you alright?" Jacob's head popped in as the door opened on the other side.

"I'm stuck. I can't open the car door this side." I explained suddenly feeling hot.

"OK, climb out this way."

I gave him the _Are you fucking serious _look. Climb out? In this dress.

Jacob held out his hand. "Give me your purse."

I gave it to him then began to lift myself up as I tried to shift over without the gear stick going up my butt or getting caught on my dress. When I was on his side, I climbed out the car as he slammed the door shut behind me.

"There you are." He held out my purse.

I smiled and flattened my hair. "Thanks."

Jacob put an arm around my shoulders as we made our way out of the car park and towards a restaurant. I could have slapped myself that I didn't notice where we were. We were at Francis. This the new restaurant which was completely impossible to get reservations. I once tried to get Nate to bring me here but all he did was groan and say '_Babe, KFC is down the road. Don't be difficult." _

Jacob held the door open for me as we entered the restaurant. The great food smell hit me almost immediately. The sound of soft jazz was relaxing.

"Black," Jacob said to the maître d'.

"Of course. This way." She smiled perfectly before picking up two menus and waltzing away.

I had to stride in order to keep up with them both. Considering they've both got longer legs than I have. The maître d' showed us to a little cozy both in the far corner. I sat down in the opposite side to Jacob as she handed us the menus.

"Thank you." Jacob murmured to her before she walked away.

"How on earth did you manage to get reservations? And so quickly?" I hissed across the table.

He merely gave me a gentle smile. "I know Francis."

I nearly stopped breathing. "Sorry, did you just say, you know Francis? As in THE Francis?"

"The one and only."

"How?"

Jacob motioned for the waiter to come over. "I saved his life, so whenever myself or the boys want a reservation, he gives it to us."

"Wow." I blinked a couple of times.

"But I rarely use the opportunity."

I folded my menu and put it down on the table. "Why? If I had it, I'd come here at least three times a day."

Jacob chuckled. "Because it's my job. Besides, I like doing what I do. I get to help people. I don't need them to give me things for me to be happy. Just the knowledge of the fact that I saved a life is enough."

I swallowed. Wow. I didn't realise how selfless he is. It makes me want to pounce on him even more, to be honest.

"Very true." I nodded at him approvingly, like I always save people or something.

"Hi! I'm Rochelle! Can I get you anything to drink?" The waitress only looked at Jacob the while time she was talking.

"Um, yes." Jacob turned to me, "You drink wine, don't you." I nodded. He turned back to Rochelle, "I'd like a bottle of Montrachet, Domaine de la Romanée Conti, please."

Rochelle smiled brightly before heading off

I felt my face freeze. What the hell did he just order? I swiped the menu back up and looked at the wines. My eyes were moving side to side trying to find the wine.

Oh my god. I nearly fainted when I saw the price. That can't be right, surely. I mean…no! That's like nearly most of my monthly wage. There was no way I could afford that.

"Jacob?" My voice was a little shaky.

"Yep?" Jacob answered, never taking his eyes off from his menu.

"Have you…" I swallowed, "have you seen the price of the wine you just ordered?"

He looked up with a shrug. "Yes?"

"I can't afford a bottle of £2,500 wine."

Jacob furrowed his brow. "I'm not asking you to pay."

Oh, shit. I've insulted him now.

"I can't let you pay for that. Honestly, I wouldn't feel right about it."

"Don't worry, it's covered." He gave me a wink and went back to looking at his menu.

I still felt very unsure about him ordering that wine. It had better be some good shit for the fucking price of it.

Rochelle came back over with the bottle and two glasses. She placed the glassed in front of us and put the wine in a little bucket of ice. Hmm, I've always wanted one of those. I wonder if they notice if it went missing….

"OK, so what can I get you?" Rochelle put on her most polite voice, again only aimed at Jacob.

"Hmm…we could go for the tasting menu.."Jacob said to me.

If I wasn't already sitting down, I would have fallen over at the sight of the price. £189. Per person. This place is unbelievable!

"Um, no thanks. I think I'll just have the chicken salad." I closed my menu and handed it to Rochelle, feeling quite proud of myself for choosing the most cheapest item. Well, it's still £49, but that's like dirt cheap here.

When Jacob had ordered, Rochelle stopped ogling at him and finally went away. Honestly, her attraction for him was completely obvious. Not to mention, rude. I mean, I could be his wife for she knew and she was oblivious towards me.

"Tell me about yourself." Jacob said while pouring us some wine.

"Um," I picked up my glass and took a sip. Ohhhh, god lord. This wine was worth it. It felt like sex in my mouth." What do you want to know?" I managed to say once my taste buds stopped going crazy.

Jacob finished his mouthful of wine. "Everything."

"OK," I took a deep breath, "I grew up here. My mum and dad practically live twenty mins away. I'm an only child but in a very big and loving family. Erm, studied at New Zealand for a couple of years at Uni. Landed the job I'm in now because my mum used to date my supervisor, Mike." I gave a little smile to Jacob.

"What you study at New Zealand?" Jacob quipped, getting interested like I was telling a ghost story.

"Literature."

Jacob raised his eyebrows in surprise. "So why are you not working for a magazine or anything?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Guess I just lost my touch. Besides, I quite happy with what I do now. All my friends work there."

Jacob cracked a smile. "Ah, is that where you meet Jennifer?"

"Yes," I nodded and suddenly having the over whelming feeling to laugh at the memory of how we met. "You know, the first words she said to me were, 'Did you just fart?'"

Jacob chuckled. "And had you?"

I lightly slapped his arm. "No! Hah, it was the old man behind us in the lift."

"Sure it was. Blame the poor old man." Jacob teased.

I flushed bright red. "Stop it!"

"Hah, OK. Well, if I smell anything funny tonight, I know it's you."

"Oh god." I let my head drop in my hands. "Pack it in already." I giggled.

"OK, OK. I'll stop."

"I've told you about myself. Now it's your turn." I picked up my glass.

Jacob nodded. "Fair enough. I knew I always wanted to be a fire fighter so when I was old enough, I began to get fit and train myself to when the time came for me to do my fitness test, I passed with flying colours. Um…Like you, I've always lived here. Found no reason to leave, to be honest. Erm, I've got two sisters. Unfortunately, my mum passed away when I was young. My dad never really got over it. But you know, life continues, I suppose." Jacob smiled faintly, "I make it a weekly habit to go fishing with my dad at least once. I never really used to enjoy it but now I'm older, I find it quite soothing and I love to hang out with my old man." I grinned at the amount of love in Jacob's eyes when he was speaking about his father. It was touching.

"That's lovely." I told him.

Jacob shrugged a little. "Yeah, don't tell him that," He chuckled, "He'll think I've gone soft."

I giggled. "Men."

Jacob smiled as he tapped his wine glass. "OK, I've got a question."

"Go ahead." I took a sip of wine.

"How did your last relationship end?"

I pulled a face. "He cheated on me."

Jacob blinked as if I'd told him I was actually part elephant. "What? Why? Look at you, you're gorgeous."

"Thanks," I buried my face in my glass as I tried to hide my blushing cheeks.

"Well, obviously he doesn't deserve you."

I bit my lip to stop from grinning like a moron. "Tell me about your last relationship."

"Well," Jacob hesitated a brief moment. "We wanted different things. She wanted to party twenty-four-seven and I wanted an adult relationship."

Before I could reply or anything, Rochelle came back over with our meals. My stomach screamed out as I saw my salad. Honestly, it was like one lettuce left, with a skinny slab of chicken. I'm not a big eater but come on! If I pay £49, I expect to see at least the whole chicken and at least a few pieces of lettuce. But, I didn't say anything. I ate really slowly and I filled up on the bread that was on the side. Mine and Jacob's conversation swayed on to the little things, such as our favourite colours, best TV shows and I even told him my best joke to which he nearly choked on his steak from laughing. Once our meals were finished, it was late so I ordered a glass of water before we left so I wouldn't feel too pissed since I did drink at least three quarters of the wine.

"Have you got work early tomorrow morning?" Jacob asked me after Rochelle took away our plates and went to fetch me a glass of water.

"Nope. I've got Tuesdays off, at the moment."

Jacob nodded. "Nice."

"I know." I replied without looking at Jacob. Instead I was watching Rochelle make her way towards us with my glass of water. As she got closer, her eyes were still locked on Jacob, like they had been the entire night whenever she was servicing us. Honestly, she looked like a love struck puppy. It made me fairly jealous.

"Here's you – Oh shit!"

I jumped as the cold water hit my lap. Rochelle had supposedly tripped on thin air and poured my entire drink over my lap. I shot up from the booth and grabbed a napkin.

"Oh shit is right!" I hissed as I began to rub my dress.

Jacob stood up and offered me his jacket. "Here, put this on. No one will see it."

I took the jacket since the water patch looked like I had pissed myself.

"I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do?" Rochelle pleaded.

"Yes, get our check." Jacob snapped as he helped me in to his jacket.

She scurried away.

"Thanks," I said as I wrapped my arms around myself.

His hand brushed some hair out of my face. "My pleasure."

My stomach was suddenly swamped with butterflies and not to mention I felt the familiar ache between my legs.

When Rochelle came back over with our check, Jacob pulled out his wallet and dropped a whole wad of cash on the little silver platter the check came in.

"Jacob, let me chip in." I said reaching for his purse.

He looked offended. "I've already told you about your money – I don't want it."

"Please. It'll make me feel a whole lot better."

He firmly shook his head, wrapped an arm around my waist and led me out. "Keep it."

I didn't bother argue with him. I just mumbled my OK. Once we were outside, Jacob's arm slid from my waist and I felt it brush my hand. Before I knew it, our fingers were becoming entwined with each other. I desperately wanted to grin and shout Yippeee! But I kept my cool. I gave me a little smile. As we got to his car, the car beside him had left so I didn't have to climb through again. We sat in mostly silence as he drove us home which I was content with. Over all, we had had an good night. As I rested my head on the chair, I smiled to myself.

"You know, earlier, I thought you were a murderer." I blurted out.

Jacob chuckled. "Really? Did I give you the impression I wanted to kill you?"

"No," I giggled. "I watch a lot of CSI so when you wouldn't tell me where we were going, my mind kind of panicked."

Jacob let out a full stomach laugh. "Thanks for letting me know."

"You're welcome." I snuggled in his jacket.

When we made it back to our apartment building, Jacob took a hold of my hand again as we headed up the stairs. My mind was beginning to raffle off about how we'd start kissing and we'd bust in to one of our apartments and have great animal sex on the kitchen counter. I smiled to myself as I thought about him seeing my vajazzle. Hehehe.

We made it to our floor and stopped outside my door. The nerves in my stomach really started to get wild. Jacob let go on my hand and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I had an amazing night, Ness." He said to me gently, looking in to my eyes intently.

For some reason, my voice decided to stop working so I could do was smile and nod.

Now, I half expected him to go for the kiss but he didn't. He just gave me a gentle grin before looking down at his feet.

"Well, good night." He said as he turned towards his front door and let himself in.

I stood there shocked. Are you serious? Is he fucking kidding me? I vajazzled my vagina for him! I wanted to scream and throw a tantrum but I didn't. I went in my apartment and headed straight for the wine.


	6. Movie Night Fun

**Movie Night Fun**

* * *

><p>I woke up with the biggest hang over in history. My pillow was stuck to my face from where I was dribbling in my sleep. My hair was…well, not pleasant. I probably looked like a hobo. My mouth was dry like sand paper. Eck. I rolled over and immediately regretted it. I whipped my hands over my eyes as the light was blinding. "Arhhh," I grunted. I shut the curtain with more force than necessary.<p>

I walked like a zombie to the kitchen to make myself a cold glass of water. I sighed to myself. This wasn't supposed to how I was feeling the next morning of our date. The feeling of the cold water rushing down my throat and in to my stomach was heavenly. I put the glass on the counter and shifted over towards my sofa. My flopped on it and grabbed the TV remote as I was going down. I flicked on the TV and began the quest of trying not find something decent. The News – no. Friends – hmm, no. Supernanny – I could watch some bratty children and feel good that I don't have any of my own.

Before I knew it, my eyes were slowly drooping and I must have fell asleep because when I woke myself sound with some unwomanly noise, supernanny was no longer on. I blinked a couple of times to help wake myself. My house phone rung and I had to leaned off the sofa to swipe it off the coffee table.

"Hello?" My voice sounded harsh and irritated.

"Oh, is that how you great your best friend?"

I rubbed my cheek. "Sorry, Jen. Bad night."

"Well, it's your lucky day because I'm coming up your stairs now with a coffee for you." Jennifers voice sounded laboured.

I sat up. "What? Shouldn't you be a work?" I pushed myself up from the sofa and went to the front to open it.

"No, no. I called in sick." I heard her voice both through the phone and echoing off the walls in the hallway.

I hung up on the phone and waited by the door as Jennifer huffed her way up the stairs and headed towards me.

"Here." She shoved the coffee at me as she walked past me and in to my apartment.

"So, why did you call in sick?" I asked as I shut the door.

"Yesterday was terrible." She took a sip of her coffee and sat down at the kitchen bar, "You know, Maggie? The frumpy one? Well, she was all depressed and paranoid she's gonna lose her job or some shit."

I gave a smirk. "She probably will"

Jennifer paused. "What do you know?"

"Wellll," I rolled my eyes, "She's been naughty with someone in the office in the supply room."

Jennifer grinned and leaned forward. "Who?"

I raised my eyerbrows. "Mary."

"No!" She gasped. "The Mary who's married to Richard's brother?"

"Yup," I popped the P.

"Shit," She sighed heavily. "No one tells me the latest gossip."

"They wouldn't do when you work right next to her." I lifted myself on the bar chair next to her.

"I have news." Jennifer gave me a look before taking another sip of her drink.

I rested my elbow on the bar and then put my chin in my hand. "What happened?"

"First off," Jennifer pulled a face, "You look disgusting. Seriously, what is wrong with your hair?"

Before I got a chance to defend myself, Jennifer continued talking. "So, Dex came over. I didn't mention the text he said me, asking to…you know."

"Did you end up doing it?" I cringed a little at the thought.

"Well, everything was good. You know, kissing and having a little fondle. Then went it cracked down to the business, that was fine until, erm…"

I scoffed. "Jennifer, what happened?"

"OK," Jennifer shifted uncomfortably and let out a breath, " he went down below to give oral. Everything was great, but he stopped and went down to my feet and…."

I couldn't help but let out a nervous bubble of laughter. I grasped my hand around my mouth. "Jen, what did he do?"

She didn't meet my eyes. "He…sucked my big toe."

I erupted in to laughter. The type that once you start, its incredibly difficult to stop. Even after a couple of moments, it turned in to the silent type.

"I'm sorry!" I managed between breaths.

Jennifer clucked her tongue. "Yes, laugh it up."

"Oooooh, Jen. I'm sorry. Carry on, I won't laugh anymore – promise." I told her once I had regained control.

"Anyway, he did that. Then once we had finished, I asked him what his deal was with feet. Turns out, he doesn't have a fetish or anything but apparently one of his mates recommended it."

I gave her a look. "Do you believe that? Because I wouldn't suck on a toe just because you told me it's tasty."

Jennifer gave a little giggle. "I know, right? Does he think I'm stupid? Well, I'm not sure I'll be calling him again anytime soon."

"Mmmhmm." I took another sip of coffee.

"How did your night go? By the looks of your hair, I'd say you ended up with your face in the toilet."

"Ergh, it went fantastic! Honestly, I've never felt like this before with a guy. Not even with Nate. And you know how much I obsessed about him."

Jen gave me an odd look. "Right, so it went fantastic and still this is what you look like?"

I groaned. "It was great, everything. We flirted, held hands and he even shouted at the little bitch who accidently-on-purpose spilled my water on my crotch." Jennifer was about to speak up, I held my hand up, "We'll get there in a moment. Then we came back, he stood outside my apartment and just said 'good night.'"

I could see Jennifer wait for me to continue. When she finally realised her eyes went wide. "No kiss?"

"No kiss."

"Not even a hug or little smooch?"

"Nope."

"Well," Jennifer blew out a breath. "That's a toughie. Did you eat anything that gave you toxic breathe?"

"No," then I remembered about the menu. "God, Jen. I almost forgot. We went to Francis – that posh place up town. Anyway, he ordered an £2,500 bottle of wine!"

Jen's jaw dropped. "Shit! I picked the wrong fireman."

I giggled. "Yes, well. You can probably have him now; I think he's lost interest"

Jennifer shook her head slowly. "Were you offensive or did you gross him out or anything?"

I paused while I thought about the details of last night. Then the horror hit me as I remembered something.

"I may have done both those things." I bit my lip.

"Fuck, Ness! What did you do?"

"Well, I told him about how we met. You know, with the farting thing."

"Good god girl! You never ever talk about farting on a date! Especially not with someone as hot as Jason!"

"But he laughed." I tried to defend myself.

Jennifer swung her hand around. "NO! He probably laughed at you, not with you."

"Oh."

"OK, so what else did you do?"

"I told him I thought he was a murderer."

Jennifer titled her head. "Why?"

"I don't know! He's car was really clean, like too clean. And he didn't tell me where we were going, so my head kind of went there."

She rolled her eyes. "God forbid Jason is actually a clean man! He must be a serial killer!"

"Yeah, whatever." I grumbled.

"Jesus Ness."

"And I vajazzled my vagina." I muttered with my eyes locked on my coffee cup.

"You did what to your vagina?"

I looked up at Jennifer. Her face was all serious.

"Vajazzled it."

She furrowed her brow. "What the fuck is that? It sounds painful."

"Jen!" I groaned. "You bought me the kit! You should bloody know what things are before you buy them for people!"

She paused. "Oh…did I?"

"Yes!"

"Well, what is it?"

"It's like little diamonds for your lady garden."

Jennifer's face washed with a grin. "OH! The pussy glitter! I remember now."

"Yes, that."

We were both silent as we took a drink from out coffees.

"Let me see it." Jennifer casted a look at my crotch.

"What?" I faced her. "No."

"Why? If it's good then I might get some for myself." Jennifer explained causally.

I shrugged. "I couldn't show you now anyway. I got a bit angry last night and ripped some of them off. It isn't a heart anymore."

"Mmm, OK. I think I'll pop down to Boots and get one." Jennifer muttered as she pulled out her phone from her bag. "If you hurry and get showered, we can go for lunch then do a bit of shopping." Jennifer said as she was tapping away at her phone.

I smiled. I could use something to take my mind off the fact that repulsed Jacob last night.

"Alright. Let me go get sorted." I jumped off the stall and rushed in to the bathroom. I stripped off all my clothes and was about to hop in the shower when I caught my body in the mirror in the corner of my eye. I gazed at it. The little heart was now a messed up blob. It looked as fucked as I felt. I showered quickly, washing my hair twice. I scrubbed my face so hard it was enough for it to ache afterwards. When I was squeaky clean, I wrapped a towel around me.

Hang on…. I paused and put my ear to the bathroom door. Either Jennifer was watching TV or she was talking to someone. I couldn't make out who was who but I figured it was Ms Long wanting to borrow my blender again.

I opened the door and was about to ask Jennifer who she was talking to when I froze like a cat.

"Ah, Ness. I went to get your post for you and I bumped in to Jason here." Jennifer gave me a meaningful look.

"Jacob." He corrected, looking at me with a soft smile.

"Err, hi!" I stuttered, clutching my towel for dear life.

"Right! I'm just gonna go clean myself up." Jennifer announced as she headed for the bathroom, obviously allowing for myself and Jacob to be alone.

"How are you?" Jacob asked taking a step closer.

There were so many different things I could have answered with, but instead I just went with the easiest.

"Fine, thanks." I gave him my best charming smile. "Yourself?"

"Not bad," He nodded.

"Good."

"You look…" He paused trying to find the right word. "Wet."

I smiled shyly. "Water has that effect."

"So it would seem," Jacob grinned.

We stood there in awkward silence for a couple of moments before Jacob spoke once more.

"I really came over to ask if you had any plans tonight?"

Before I could even give him an answer, he cut me off. "I thinking we could go to the movies."

Even though, I wanted to spend time with him, even if he did completely embarrass me last night, I wasn't sure what time me and Jennifer would be finished shopping. Because normally, we tend to shop until we drop – quite literally. Or when our credit cards get maxed out, whichever comes first.

"Ah, I'm shopping with Jennifer today and I'm not sure what time we'd be finished." I pursed my lips.

"DON'T WORRY, WE WONT BE LONG! YOU'LL HAVE TIME TO GO OUT WITH JASON!" Jennifer's voice thundered through the bathroom door.

"Great." Jacob grinned. "I'll, um, give you a call later?"

I nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He smiled before letting himself out.

Jennifer peeped out of the bathroom when she heard the front door slam. "No need to thank me." She told me she took a seat on the sofa.

"Thank you for what?" I quipped.

"I got you another date with Jason. Isn't that want you wanted?"

"Well yes," I groaned, "but I don't want him to think I'm desperate."

Jennifer chuckled. "Honey, if anything, he's desperate. He's asking you out on another date two days in a row!"

I just 'hmm'ed at her then headed for my bedroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>I may have just over spent. Just a tad. I didn't really need those new jeans but you can never have enough jeans, can you? Besides they were on sale. So really, if anything, I saved money. I hauled my bags up to my apartment and nearly fell over my own feet.<p>

"Ergh." I grunted as I caught my balance on the door frame. I dragged the rest of my shit in and slammed the door shut. Who needed to go the gym when the work out from carrying far too many bags up the stairs made you sweat? I sat down on my sofa as I began to get my stuff and sort them out. I grabbed the first one and started to take things out. Just as I was picking through a book I picked up, my arse began to vibrate. I lifted off my butt cheek and took the phone out.

"Hello?" I balanced the phone on my shoulder as I continued to read the book.

"Ness? It's Jacob."

I dropped the book back in the bag and quickly put on my best phone voice. "Oh, hi!"

"Are you ready to go now?"

My eyes snapped to the clock on the wall. It was only 6.35 PM.

"Um, now?" I asked like I didn't know what now meant.

"Yes, right now."

I panicked a little. I wasn't ready or anything! "Um, I'm not really ready."

"What do you need to do?"

I swallowed. "Er, get changed."

"Are you wearing a potato sack?"

"No…"

"Well, then let's go. I'll see you in a sec." He hung up.

I just sat there for a brief moment, unable to decide what to do. I mean, I didn't look that bad. I was wearing a white stringy vest top with a black cardigan along with dark blue skinnies and a pair of knee high flat boots. I rushed up as Jacob knocked at the door. I gave myself the once over as I passed my fridge (since it a stainless steel one) and opened the door.

Jacob was standing there with his famous grin. He looked hot! His black t-shirt hugged him tight in all the right places and his jeans gave me the faintest outline of his little friend…

"Let's go." He spoke finally.

I nodded and scurried back for my bag before I left my apartment and headed down stairs with him. When we entered the car park, Jacob was heading for his car. I paused.

"Uh, Jacob? Do you mind if we take my car?" I asked him as he was getting his keys out.

He shrugged and shoved them back in his pocket then followed me as I lead the way to my little baby. Of course she wasn't as fancy as Jacob sleek BMW but I still loved her. I headed over towards my brand spanking new sliver Corsa. I opened the doors and climbed in.

"Hmm, cute." Jacob pointed at my batman air freshener hanging from my rear view mirror.

I smiled. "I know."

As soon as I put the key in the ignition, Dancing Queen started to boom out of the stereo. I automatically reached over and took the offending Abba CD out.

"Don't know how that got in there…" I nervously chuckled as I put it in any random case.

Jacob began to laugh. "I have the same problem. Pesky little fairies again."

I gave a little giggle as we began to drive along the road. Jacob was smiling to himself looking at the window and I was stealing quick glances at him.

"Hey, wanna hear a joke?" I asked as we stopped at a traffic light.

"Go on." Jacob turned his attention to me.

"What do women and police have in common?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

I chuckled as continued to drive again, "They both make a lot of noise to let you know their coming."

As Jacob laughed, I suddenly thought that perhaps it wasn't the best joke to tell since I had made quite a bit of noise when we were having sex. I cheeks began to flare red at the memory.

"What's Ness short for?" Jacob asked me, distracting me from the steamy memories of us.

"Oh, um, Renesmee. It's a mouthful and a half so I just stick with Ness. Only my mum calls me my full name." I told him.

"Renesmee." He tested it. "That's a great name. Really original."

I giggled. "Yeah, don't tell my mum, though. She'll get a big head about it."

"Fair play." He smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me." I gave him a quick look, "I've still got your jacket from yesterday." I didn't mention that I went to sleep in it. Because that would be a tad creepy.

"Oh, yes. I had forgotten about that. You could have got away with keeping it." He joked.

I chuckled myself. "I put it in the wash before I went out earlier."

"Cheers."

I drove in to the Cineworld car park and found a nice empty space right at the front. I parked and we both climb out of the car. As we were walking towards the entrance, Jacob went for my hand again. I smiled to myself.

"Jacob?"

Jacob looked at me for a moment then pulled his hand away from mine. "Sorry, I didn't mean –"

"No," I shook my head and held out my hand for him to take again. "I like it when you hold my hand." I smiled as I mentally plucked up the courage for my question.

"Why didn't you kiss me last night?" Once it was out, I just wanted to shove the words back in to my mouth.

"Because," Jacob stopped walking and turned to me. "I've only known you for a couple of days but I already like you. I don't wanna rush this."

I grinned at him. Suddenly feeling a whole lot better. Jacob wasn't disgusted by my farting story or my thinking he was a murderer. He retook my hand as we began to enter the Cineworld. I couldn't help but smile at everyone while I had this feeling. Honestly, it was like I was on cloud nine and no one could take it away.

"What do you want to see?" Jacob asked me as we queued up.

I squinted at the Now Showing list. "Umm…what about Bridemaids?" I offered.

Jacob casually nodded. "OK, if you want –"

"No, actually what about Romeo and Juliet? It's on the classic's this week."

Jacob blinked. "Alright, -"

"No, that's rather depressing, isn't it? How about Xmen: First Class?"

Jacob let out a breath, "Sure?"

"Yes….No. Umm.."

"Sometime today, Ness." I thought Jacob sounded a little pissed at me for my indecisiveness but when I glanced at him, he had an amused expression.

"You pick," I told him.

"No, no. Ladies choice."

I let out a breath. "OK, what about Love + Passion?" I offered that one for two reasons. One: it apparently had a lot of sex in it and naught moments. Two: Everyone in the office had already seen it and I felt left out whenever they talked about it.

"Are you sure?" Jacob teased.

"Yes."

"Final chance?" Jacob raised an eyebrow as we were the next ones to the till.

"Yes."

I stood behind Jacob as he ordered out tickets and looked around. The place wasn't packed; in fact it was fairly empty. I rocked on my feet as I was waiting for him to finish his chat. That's the thing about going out with a nice guy; they feel the need to speak to every single person. Gosh, he's worse than my mum.

Jacob ushered me towards the food counters. "Let me get this." I told him as I digged in my bag for my purse.

"No, I've got it."

I sighed. "Jacob, you paid for yesterday and for our tickets. Just let me get this"

"Ness," He began, "I've asked you out. My treat."

"Alright. I'm asking you if you want popcorn and a drink." I raised an eyebrow at him.

Jacob looked confused. "I suppose…but I still-"

"Nutuh," I wagged a finger at him. "I've asked you, therefore this is my treat."

Jacob smiled. "OK smartass."

I moved towards the counter and was looking at the choices. "Whatcha fancy?" I asked Jacob as I looked down in to the glass box on popcorn.

"You." He said in a low voice so only I could hear him.

I began to grin like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland. "I mean, what popcorn do you like"?

Jacob smiled and lightly shook his head. "Any."

I nodded and ordered our popcorn and two cokes. I turned around and handed Jacob his coke and the popcorn while I shoved my change back in to my purse then in to my bag.

"I hope you like co- aghh!" One moment I was standing opposite Jacob and the next I was being yanked away.

"Ness!"

I blinked a couple of times trying to realise who it was. Nate.

"Erm, Hi!" I said weakly.

"I didn't think I'd see you here." Nate wrapped his arms around me and squeezed.

"Nate…Nate!" I hissed as it began a struggle for me to breathe.

"Sorry," he released me. "I've miss you."

The sudden clearing of Jacob's throat was enough to send a shiver down my spine as well make me a tiny bit scared.

"Nate," I turned to face Jacob," this is Jason. Urgh, Jacob. I mean Jacob." I gave Jacob a quick apology smile, "Jacob, this is Nate."

Either one of them said anything. In fact, they just gave each other a hard stare. I felt the little hairs stand to attention as I watched Jacob clench his jaw.

Nate finally broke away from the eye fight and took a step closer to me. "Is this your new..boyfriend"? He said boyfriend in hush tones.

I didn't know what to do. Do I tell Nate that Jacob is my new boyfriend, even though he isn't. or do I tell the truth?

"Yes." I blurted out before I really thought about it. "Yes, Jacob is my new boyfriend."

Nate blinked a couple of times before shrugged. "OK, I'm with Lillian, anyway." He told me coolly.

I felt a stab in my chest. I knew Nate was probably having me on, but he even saying it was enough for me to see rage and possibly turn hulky.

I pursed my lips in to a tight line. "Fab! Well, don't let me keep you from your troll!" I spat before taking Jacob's arm and striding to the stairs to find the screen we were in.

"Boyfriend, ay?" Jacob leaned closer towards me.

"Sorry," I heaved a sigh, "that's Nate. The one who cheated on me."

Jacob's face became hard. "That's him?"

"Yup."

"Who's Lillian?" He asked as we were walking towards the screen entrance.

"The bitch he cheated on me with."

We took a couple of seats towards the back. Thankfully, it only had a few couples. I'm not sure why but I don't particularly like a full cinema. The movie started fairly quickly, considering that normally it takes at least twenty minutes for all the adverts to finish. I crossed my legs trying to make myself more comfortable. I relaxed a little as the titles came on.

"Is that your phone?" Jacob whispered to me, looking at my bag.

I shrugged and looked in my bag. Sure enough, it was vibrating with a text. It was only from Jennifer asking how the date was going. I was in the middling of texting back with the tale of Nate when the moaning from the movie stopped me in my tracks. I slowly looked up to see a man bending down giving the lady oral.

"Oooooooooooh, Jack. JACK!" The lady cried out.

I suddenly felt embarrassed and like I shouldn't be watching her get eaten out. It felt like when you watch a sex scene with your parents in the room, you automatically look away or do anything that can take the awkwardness away. I slipped my phone back in my bag without finishing the text. I'd tell her later, I told myself.

The first bit of the film was very erotic. I mean, you could see everything! This couldn't have been a movie, surely it's a porno! Nevertheless, as I watched, I couldn't help but get aroused myself. I squeezed my thighs together to try and stop the ache that began to pulse through me.

Sometime later the couple were at it again in the car. Again I had to really squeeze my legs together. I felt Jacob shifted uncomfortably next to me. I slyly looked down at his lap; you know to see if he was suffering with the same problem I was. In the dark, it was difficult to make anything out in his jeans, but as it turned out, Jacob was suffering as well. Seeing him bugle in his jeans made me even hornier. Heck, seeing the lady get fucked like that in the car made me go want to grind something.

"Jacob," I whispered, edging closer to him.

Jacob never took his eyes away from the screen. "Yeah."

I pushed the arm of the chair up and scooted over towards him. "Look at me a moment."

I could see Jacob not wanting to take his eyes away from the sex scene so he didn't until he was fully facing me. "What's up?" He asked.

I reached up and held his face in my hands before bring him down to kiss him. At first, his lips were still and hard then he began to move this mouth with mine. I know he wanted to take it slow but I couldn't help myself. I just had to have him. He wrapped arm hand around me, pulling me closer towards him. I nibble his top lip asking for entrance. He gave it to me straight away. His tongue seemed to burn my mouth.

"Toilets now." He barked, tugging me along.

We dived in to an empty baby changing room and locked the door behind us. Before I knew what was happening, he was all over me. My lips, my arms, my body. We were both quickly naked and against the sink. It wasn't long before the sensation in lower stomach tightened and exploded, sending me in to waves of ecstasy. Jacob wrapped a hand over my mouth to try and muffle my screams as I rode the waves of pleasure, while he buried his head in the crook of my neck.. After a couple of moments, Jacob relaxed and let his head rest on my chest. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be loud." I mumbled looking down.

His body began to lightly shake as he was laughing. "That reminds me of the joke you told me earlier."

"Oh, yeah!" I chuckled.

Jacob and I stayed like this while we caught our breath and got the energy to move again.

"What's that?" Jacob asked.

"What's what?"

Jacob touched me above my lady patch.

SHIT!

"Umm…vajzzle.."

"I think you should get your money back, I can't even see what it's supposed to be." Jacob told me putting he's hands either side of me on the counter, still looking at my botched heart.

"I did it. It's supposed to be a little heart but, er, it fucked up." I lied.

Jacob just grinned. "Oh, well, in that case. It's amazing. I can totally see the heart!"

I let out a laugh and slapped his arm. "Stop it."

Jacob winked at me before pulling up my knickers and handing me my vest and bra. "C'mon, let's get dressed. Maybe we can catch the rest of the movie."

I grinned at him. "Oh, I hope there's a sequel!"


	7. Innocent Flirtations

**Innocent Flirtations**

* * *

><p>I snuggled my cheek closer in to the soft fabric, trying to slowly drift off to sleep again. The light streaming from the window was enough to keep me awake. I heaved a sigh as I pulled the covers towards me, keeping me tightly wrapped up from the chilly morning air. Jacob's hand slid over my hip and down my thigh.<p>

"Morning," he's breath was hot on my ear.

I smiled before rolling over to face him.

"Hi." I mumbled sleepily.

My mind flashed back to last night. After our little…activity in the loos, we went back to the movie and got all hot and bothered again. So we ended up leaving halfway through and coming back to his place where we….er, did it. On the table. On the sofa. Even on the floor. Then finally in the bed before we both collapsed and drifted in to a deep sleep.

"What time do you have work?" Jacob asked as he pushed himself up and leant on his elbow.

I shrugged. "Um.." I rolled over and looked at his alarm clock.

9.47 AM. Fuck!

"I'm going to be soo late!" I cried as I scrambled out of his bed and grabbed my clothes.

Jacob sat up, "Do you want tea or anything?"

"No thanks!" I shook my head as I jumped in to my underwear. "I need to get home, have a shower then take off."

Jacob threw his legs out of the bed before sitting on the edge watching me climb in to my jeans.

"Why are getting fully dressed?" He stood up. "It's only across the hall."

"Oh, yeah." My shoulders slumped. "Force of habit, I suppose." I smiled weakly, feeling worn out.

"Hmm," Jacob kissed me hard on the mouth. "Go on, get outta here." He gave a little slap on the butt.

I giggled. "OK, bye!" I called as I picked up my bag from his side table before letting myself out and dashing to my own apartment.

"Late night, Ms Cullen?" The voice cause me to shriek and nearly drop my keys on the floor. I turned toward Ms Long who was in the hallway, clutching her little ugly poodle dog thing with a snooty look on her face.

"You know how it is," I gave her my most polite smile as I fiddled with my keys.

Ms Long didn't return the smile. She just gave me the evil eyes before shuffling past me towards the stairs.

Mmm, well, if she's going to be a complete bitch then she can forget about borrowing my blender! I told myself as I opened my door and ran for the shower.

* * *

><p>I crumbled the crisp between my fingers as I listened to Maggie drone on.<p>

"And it isn't like I'm a lousy worker because I'm not!" She sniffled, "I've won best employee of the month for years!"

I raised my eyebrows at her as if I was playing attention and shocked that she'd won those crappy awards. I've won one once. Only really because back then if you won, you got £100 vouchers from a shop of your choice but Richard stopped the voucher thing because it cost too much, apparently.

I glanced at Jennifer and Hugo, who also looked like they were about to fall sleep in their lunches.

"I know Richard wants me gone." Maggie told us as she wiped her nose.

My eyes locked on to Hugo. Oh, this was about to get interesting it! Maggie was about to admit that she'd been shagging Mary! Oooh!

"Oh, yeah?" Hugo's smirked, amused, "Why's that, then?"

"Well," she let out a breath, "he obviously feels threaten by me. He knows that I could do his job so much better than him." She smiled casually.

Oh, maybe she wasn't going to admit she's having it off with Mary. I rolled my eyes at her. Did she really think that people wouldn't find out about her and Mary? I mean, c'mon. Gossip travels terrifying fast at this place. I'm sure we all heard about Brad having it away from Angie before Jennifer A did.

"Actually," Jen spoke up, "I'm not quite sure that's why he wants you gone…"

Maggie paused. By the look on her face, I thought she was going to suddenly burst in to tears again and come clean about everything but she didn't. she just looked down at her lap before she started to sob. Yet again.

I groaned silently. I don't have a personal thing against Maggie, I quite like her. But her constantly crying is starting to piss everyone off, myself included. I slowly shook my head while getting another crisp from the packet and crushing that.

"Maggie." Hugo said, suddenly alarmed. "Richard's coming this way!"

Maggie's head shot up before grabbing her things and making a run for it. The only other time I'd seen her move that quick was when it was Toby's birthday and he brought in a double chocolate fudge caramel cake in for everyone.

"I don't see him." I mumbled as I scanned around trying to spot him. "Where is he?"

"I don't know but I had to say something to get rid of her." Hugo sighed as he opened his bottle of water.

"Ah!" Jen smirked. "Evil genius. Love it."

I scoffed. "It's your fault why she came. She's in your department."

Jennifer pulled a face. "Look, I couldn't help it. She followed me!"

"Well, whatever. She's gone to bug someone else now." Hugo sat back in his chair and looked at me.

"What?" I asked him. "Do I have something on my face?"

Hugo shook his head with a smirk. "A little birdie told me you went out with Jack again."

I groaned. "For god's sake! He's called Jacob. Not Jason, and not Jack." I struggled not to chuckle. I gave Jennifer a look. "You were the birdie, weren't you?"

"Twit twoo!" Jennifer grinned.

We all had a little laugh at Jennifer's awful impression of a bird.

"How was it"? Hugo asked.

I automatically began to grin as I thought about last nice. "Nice."

Jennifer leant forward on the table. "Nice? Having dinner with your parents is nice." She raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

I cleared my throat. "Well, we went to see Love + Passion."

Hugo gave me a strange look. "You do know that's like a proper erotic film? I'm surprised it even got realised in the cinemas."

"What! You went without me!" Jennifer hissed.

Hugo tapped her shoulder. "Don't worry, I got it on DVD."

I gave a giggle. "I'm not even gonna ask how you got it on DVD."

Hugo grinned as he tapped his nose. "Well anyway, if you wanna borrow it, you can." He told Jennifer.

She nodded then turned back to me. "Right, so you saw that film. Then what?"

I had to put my hand over my hand over my mouth to try and sniffle giggles.

"Oh my god. You fucked right in the cinema, didn't you?" Jennifer asked, shocked.

"No! We, er, made it to the baby changing room."

While myself and Jennifer began to laugh, Hugo just sat there with a smirk. "You are being careful with him, aren't you? I'd hate for you to catch the lurgies from his penis."

I nodded and picked up my drink. "Well, we weren't last night." I frowned, "Or on Saturday night, but I did think of that so I arranged a doctor's appointment later to get tested."

"How many times did you do it bareback?" Jennifer asked before popping a crisp in to her mouth.

"Umm," I counted on my hands. "Saturday night, Sunday morning, yesterday in the baby changing room, on his table, on his sofa, on his floor and in the bed." I gulped. "Eight times."

Jennifer just shook her head at me. "Did you take anything for after?"

"Yes!" I nodded. "Which reminds me I need to pick up some more after morning pills."

"And some bleeding condoms." Hugo added.

"What can I say?" Jennifer said. "I've allowed my best friend to become a slut."

"Oi, cheeky bitch." I took a gulp of juice. "Besides, we may not even continue to go out."

Both Jennifer and Hugo sniggered. "Yeah, right, Ness. I think after eight times, you're gonna do it again." Jennifer said.

I let out a breath. I hadn't really thought about how stupid I was being. I mean, we didn't use a condom once while we had sex and he always came inside me. I promised myself that I would be that stupid again, especially with someone I'd only known for less than a week.

"Oh my god." I blurted.

"What? Hugo asked.

I blinked. "I've only known Jacob for less than a week!"

Jennifer bit her lip. "That does sound abit bad."

"Abit?" I shook my head. "That's terrible. I normally wait at least a month before I sleep with a guy."

Hugo folded his arms. "Ness, we all break the rules for at least one person."

I pursed my lips. "Hmm, maybe." I did like Jacob an awful a lot. It felt like I'd known him for years not a couple of days.

"And besides, I sometimes sleep with people I've only known for a short time. "Jennifer said nonchalantly. "It's not against the law or anything."

"No, but rape is." Hugo said with a serious face.

Jennifer scoffed. "She isn't raping him. I've seen the way he looks at her." She turned fully to Hugo, "It's like watching a lion follow its prey. Honestly, it's really intense."

I tugged my shirt down. "What? No it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it is-"

"Ladies, c'mon." Hugo's voice sounded like a teacher. "Play nice."

"You know, he spotted my vajazzle." I told Jennifer with a little smirk.

"Really? Did he freak out, all like 'Erh, what's wrong with your crotch? You've got shiny crap all over it!'"

I chuckled. "No, he said I should get my money back."

Hugo shook his head like he was totally lost. "What the fucking hell is Vajzzle?"

"Ah," Jennifer turned to him, "It's like these tiny little diamonds that you can put on your noony!"

Hugo just curled his lip. "What for?"

I shrugged. "So it looks nice! They do Pejazzling aswell, do you want me to pick you up one?" I asked him, seriously.

He just looked at me like I asked him if he wanted to me lick clean his car. "No, thanks."

"You should get one for Jason." Jennifer smiled.

I gave a grin. "Hmm, maybe."

* * *

><p>Work followed extremely quickly. I left a bit early to 8to the doctors and everything was fine. I wasn't diseased or pregnant, much to my relief! On the drive home, I could really relax knowing that I wasn't going to have any problems down stairs. On the way back, I remembered out chat earlier about the prejazzling, so when I was in Boots, I picked up two and another vajazzling kit for myself because I quited liked the idea now. I always remembered to pick up condoms but I was stuck trying to decide which ones to buy. Do I buy the ribbed? For my own self pleasure. Or the extra safe? Or the sensual ones? Or the flavoured ones? God, this was hard. And do I pick up a cheery flavoured lube?<p>

I was about just to grab the ribbed ones when I saw the vibrating ring condom. Oooh, that looks fun. I dropped the ribbed condoms in my basket along with a lube and the vibrating ring. .

When I finally made it home, it must have been about half eight in the evening. I parked my car and headed straight for the building. I began the long process of climbing the steps. About halfway, I was panting and huffing like an old lady. When I was nearly on my floor, I heard heavily footsteps on the stairs. I had a nosy look up through the middle of the stair case and saw a hand holding on the rail, making its way down. I continued on up the stairs while I was huffing and puffing away.

"Hey, Ness!" Jacob's voice boomed above me.

I looked up and Jacob was making his way down the steps. He was wearing his red overalls and his big black steel capped boots.

"Hi." I wheezed, suddenly feeling like all the air had left the stairway.

"You arlight?" He asked as he came face to face with me.

I nodded. "Yeah, where you off too?" I asked him, glancing down at his boots.

"Headed to the station. I'm on call tonight."

I blinked a couple of times; feeling a little gutted what he had to work. "Oh, well, good luck!"

"Thanks..I guess." He chuckled. "Been shopping?" His eyes were locked on to my shopping bag.

"Uhuh." I muttered, keeping my eyes away from his, in case he asked me what was actually in the bag. "Just a few bitsnbobs."

"Hmm. "He gave me a gentle smile. "Well, you have yourself a good night, hun." He gave me a peck on my cheek before trotting down stairs.

Once he was gone, I couldn't help but just stand there feeling frozen. It kind of bothered me that he didn't give me a proper kiss. Ergh! What was I sayng! I hardly know this man yet I'm standing here feeling all sorry for myself because he didn't give me a snog! Ugh. I headed to my apartment. I flung my shopping bag on the counter as I kicked off my shoes and jacket. I opened the fridge and peeked inside. Only wine, butter and yogurt was living in there at the moment. I needed to go shopping, I told myself as I opened the cupboard door and grabbed a bag of cheese puffs for dinner. I threw myself down on the sofa as I flicked the TV on. I munched away while I watched _Teen Mom_. Normally, I'd find this kind of programme abit young for me but it was addictive! I shoved a handful of cheese puffs in to my mouth as I shook my head at Amber's rudeness towards Gary.

"Shocking!" I muttered to myself as bits of cheese puff flew out of my mouth.

I gobbled on my cheese puffs through the entire show. When I finished one bag, I'd go get another. Now, I know that it isn't healthy but the amount of stairs I walk up every day, I'm allowed to eat a little junk. When it had finished, I laid back and flicked through the channels. There was absolutely nothing on – what a surprise. So I hopped up and collected my phone from my bag. Well, no harm in texting Jacob is there? He's probably busy saving cats from trees or putting out burning buildings so it'll be a nice surprise for him when he gets it.

I clicked on a new message.

'_Hi, Jacob! It's Ness here. Thought I'd drop you a little text, just to say HI! Lol. X'_

I hit sent and returned to the sofa. A watched kettle never boils, I told myself trying not to focus on my phone. Only it would have worked but my phone buzzed back with a reply. I smiled to myself as I got that happy feeling you get when you speak to someone you like.

'_HI! ;]. You up too much? Xx'_ it said.

I know I should wait a couple of hours before I reply, to seem cool and all but I couldn't help myself.

'_Nothing. . Hows work? X'_ I replied.

'_Slow. No fires atm. Xx' _He responded.

What do I reply to that? Do I say 'aww poor you'. Or do I put just a smiley face and have the convo die! God, this whole texting malarkey is hard.

'_Want me to go set one for you? Lol x'_ I hit send then as I thought about it, I regretted it. Who on earth would offer to set a fire! Now he's gonna think I'm a crazy person. Way to go, Ness.

'_Lol. No, but thanks for the offer. How was your day at work? Xx'_

OK, so he didn't think I was a mental person then. Good.

'_Not bad. ;D x'_

Jacob text back right away, almost before I even hit send.

'_I miss you.'_ His text said.

I couldn't help but grin and get all giddy. Jacob misses me! A hot sexy fireman misses me! I just wanted to hang out of the window and shout out to the world. Of course, I didn't. Mainly because knowing me, I'd probably fall out and kill myself.

'_I miss you too! X'_

Which was true. I did miss him. Over the last few days, I had gotten in to the habit of spending time with him and I hadn't really today. I missed his smile. Ah, and his smell. It was a cross between a really nice aftershave and just…muskiness. Somehow the combination of them both went hand in hand.

'_Say hello to Trudy for me ;). Xx'_

I burst in to laughter. Trudy was what he named my lady garden. Not sure why but he felt the need to name it, so I called his penis Frank, which seemed pretty fair. Frank and Trudy.

'_You'll see Trudy real soon. And so will Frank. Heh. X'_ I replied.


	8. I'd sing Dancing Queen for you'

_[__Disclaimer: Karaoke scene/plot loosey based on 'I hate Valentines Day' - I own nothing.]_

"**I'd sing Dancing Queen for you."**

* * *

><p>As the weeks flew by, me and Jacob only got closer. It was safe to say that things between us were turning serious. We went out for dinner whenever he wasn't on call. We'd spend the day today doing silly things on our days off. Sometimes, Jacob would come to mine after he was finished with work and spend the night. Like last night. He finished worked about 3 in the morning, so I fell asleep on the sofa while I waited for him. Then when he came over, we just went to bed and feel asleep together. It was always nicer when he was stays, he cuddles me. Plus he's always warm and comfy to sleep on.<p>

I woke up a couple of hours before him, so I sat up in bed and started to read one of my new books I got from amazon. One of the naughty adult ones.

"Morning." He groaned sleepily as rubbed my back in a small circle motion.

I turned to face him. "Hi. Sleep well?"

"Hmm." He nodded. "Like a baby."

I chuckled. "Good." I said before turning back to my book. I was just on a sex bit. George was doing Paige up the wall in the shower. Quite exciting stuff.

"What's that you've got?" Jacob mumbled.

"A book," I mumbled.

Jacob sat up and peeked over my shoulder. "Oh, yeah? What one?"

I showed him the cover.

"Hmm, Getting Down," He read out loud. "Whats it about." He looked up at me.

I licked my lips. "Um, about this person called George who loves this called Paige and, erm, well just about them." I lied.

Jacob just shrugged and laid back in bed. I placed my bookmark in the book and reached over to place it on my bed side table. I shifted over towards Jacob and laid beside him. I snuggled closer in to Jacob's chest as I wrapped my arm around his stomach.

"Ness?" He asked me, while he started to play with my hair.

"Hmm."

"What would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

A smile slowly began to grow. "Your girlfriend?" I asked, sitting up and looking at him.

"Yeah." He answered without a beat. "Officially."

I grinned at him. "Yes! You'd know I'd be your girlfriend." I leaned forward and kissed him.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him so I straddling his lap.

"Hmm, I think I should let my other girlfriends know," Jacob mumbled against my mouth.

I chuckled and gently pinched him. "You'd be so lucky."

I took ahold of his face as I crushed my lips to his, suddenly feeling the passion well up in me. His tongue was hot in my mouth. Jacobs arm slipped around my waist and pulled me closer towards him, so my thin vest was the only thing between our hot skin. His hand slipped down to my leg before slowly crawling up to my shorts.

"Too much clothing." He mumbled against my lips.

We were lost in each other. Lips against lips and skin. His fingers all over my body. I completely became undone in his arms. It wasn't long until we both found our much-needed release. We both laid there, breathless, for a minute.

"That was a nice morning treat." He said as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me in to his chest.

I giggled. "Yes, it was."

"I think we should go out and celebrate." He kissed the top of my head.

I looked up at him. "What? Because we've had morning sex?" My face crumpled.

Jacob let out a laugh. "No. Because you're now my girlfriend. And that was the first official shag."

I grinned. "You're absolutely right." I kissed him hard on the mouth. "You still taste of me," I added giving him a sexy smile.

Jacob licked his lips. "Hmm. You taste delicious."

I giggled. "Stop it. You'll make me get a fat head."

"Hmm, really?" Jacob nuzzled in to my neck. "Well, you do taste delicious. And I like how hot you are, and I especially love how wet you get." He began to kiss my neck.

"Uhh," A little moan escaped my lips, "you make me that wet."

"Hmm," his finger started to trail down my thigh with his lips still at my neck, "is that so?"

I swallowed. "Yes," I whispered.

"Do you know what I really love?" His tongue teased my skin.

My eyelids fluttered under the pleasure he could cause me without touching me. "No…"

"I love it when you moan." He whispered.

"Uhhh," I gulped, suddenly my throat was tight and I couldn't breathe when he teased me like this.

"Hmm," he mumbled before kissing my neck one last time. "C'mon, you." He gently slapped my thigh. "I'm starved."

* * *

><p>For most of the morning, me and Jacob spent it tangled with each other on the sofa watching crappy TV while we fooled about. Then about four o'clock, we started to get ready for out celebratory meal out. We decided that we'd try this new place up town called The Singing Waiters. I was quite upset to find that the waiters didn't in fact sing. They served the food and drinks like any other waiters.<p>

"Will you stop watching them? They won't sing, you know." Jacob chuckled across the table.

My head snapped from the waiter serving the table in the corner back around to face Jacob. "Sorry," I gave a lopsided grin. "They shouldn't call this place the singing waiters, if they don't sing. Its false marketing."

Jacob grinned. "Would you like it if I sang to you?"

I laughed. "And what would you sing for me, Mr Black?" I turned mock serious.

"Well," he began, "I could sing dancing queen, if you like?" He teased, with his tongue poking out of his mouth.

"Shh, I told you, I don't know how that CD got in my car. Jen must have put it in there." I looked away as I lied.

Jacob saw straight through it, "I'm sure she did."

I looked around. "Where on earth is our waiter? He should have taken our order by now." I said, changing the subject from my music taste.

Jacob shrugged. "What's the rush? He'll get here when he gets here and –"

"Not before," I finished his sentence with a sour tone. I had always hated that saying since my dad used to say it to me whenever I asked when something would arrive. Like when I was younger and I used to asked him dinner would be ready, all he'd say was 'It's ready when its ready and not before.'

"Ah," Jacob smiled. "You've heard of that then?"

I nodded. "Yup. And the 'if you don't stop crying then I'll give you something to cry about,' one aswell. Fond memories."

He chuckled at my expression. "I bet."

"Hello," We both looked up to the tall man was smiling brightly at us, "I'm Mark. I'll be your waiter tonight. What can I get you guys to drink?"

"A white wine, please." I replied without missing a heartbeat.

Mark nodded as he jotted it down. "And for you, sir?"

"I'll just have a pint of fosters, please, buddy." Jacob said politely.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." Mark smiled once more before waltzing off.

"Ness?"

Jacob's voice caught my attention from me watching Mark, hoping that he'll suddenly burst in to song.

"Yeah?"

Jacob pursed his lips in a tight line. "I know you've only been my girlfriend for a day, but you know we've been close for ages now. What do you think about meeting my dad?" His eyes sparkled at the mention of his father.

"Umm," I felt speechless. Truth was I'm not good with parents. I freak out and panic which makes me jumpy and abit of a loon. "That's a really sweet thought."

Jacob's smiled dropped. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just.." I let out a breath, "I'm not good with parents."

Jacob reached across the table and took my hand. "Sweetheart, you'll be fine. He'll love you."

I gave a little smile. "I hope you're right."

"And if you do make a complete ass of yourself," Jacob smiled, "I'll make a fool of myself at your parents then we'll be evenly hated."

I couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to try and make me feel better. "That's the crapist logic I've ever heard."

Jacob winked at me. "Yeah, I know but I'll do it for you."

When he did the sexy wink, I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach. "You certainly know your way to a girl's heart." I giggled.

"And in their knickers." He raised his eyebrows with a grin.

Before I could reply, Mark was suddenly standing beside the table, placing our drinks on the table.

"Can I take your order now?"

Jacob nodded and handed him the menus that were sitting on the table. "I'll have the steak and vegetables. And she'll have…" Jacob looked at me.

I was about to say the chicken salad, but I remembered the size of the one I got from Francis. And I was quite hungry. "I'll have the double cheese burger please."

After Mark wrote them down, he scooted off.

"Burger, huh." Jacob said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm starving!"

"I like a girl who can eat!" He smiled.

"You've certainly met your match." I raised my eyebrow at him, playfully.

Jacob chuckled before reaching for his drink. "Certainly have."

I took a couple of gulps of my own wine. It felt great to be able to unwind a little. Life at work has been a bit tough, since the whole thing with Maggie and Mary. They both were fired for doing it in the supply office, so Mike and Richard have been riding our asses. Not to mention the whole thing with Jen at the moment. She's convinced that Dex is stalking her. I've told her countless times that she probably just being silly and it's her imagination playing tricks on her but she won't take it for an answer. Which reminded me….

"Jacob," I put my glass back on the table. "Is your friend Dex mentally all there?"

He thought for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Well," I leaned back in my chair, "Jen thinks he's stalking her."

He pursed his lips. "I don't know anything about that. He tends to keep his private life, private."

I lightly shook my head. "It's probably Jen being silly."

"If I find anything out, I'll let you know." Jacob said.

"Thanks." I sighed. "Oh! I've suddenly remembered that I bought a Pejazzle kit!"

I can't believe I forgot. I tucked them away in my bathroom thinking that I'd give one to Hugo but it completely slipped my mind.

"A what?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Pejazzle kit." I said slowly as if he'd suddenly understand.

He just shrugged. "What's that when it's at home?"

"Do you remember when I had those little diamond things on my, er, lady area."

Jacob smirked. "Yeah."

"Wellllll, a pejazzle is for a man."

Jacob's smirked vanished. "Sorry, what?" He leaned forward as if he didn't hear me.

"It's for a man," I repeated.

"OK, why do you have one of those…."

I gave him an evil smirk.

"Nutuh! I don't like the look of that smile," he pointed at my face, "No way." He shook his head.

"Oh, pleeaaaaaaaaaase! It'll make your penis look lovely!"

He pulled a face. "My penis already looks lovely. If you make it look even lovelier than that won't be fair to the other penisis, will it?"

I laughed. "What? Please just let me make it look pretty?"

"Hmm," He rubbed his brow. "I'm not sure."

"I'll let you do it to me." I grinned before wiggling my eyebrows, "and I might give you a little treat while I'm down there…"

"Oh?"

I licked my lips seductively. "Oh, yes."

"OK, you can do it when we get in." He told me, his face serious.

"Aha! Really? Excellent." I grinned like an excited child.

Jacob nodded. "You said I get to do yours aswell, don't forget."

"I won't."

"I'm gonna write my name in those fake diamonds on your crotch." Jacob said with a naughty smirk.

I didn't bother to tell him that I did think about writing his name when I first did it. No point in scaring him away, is there? So I just smiled and nodded.

Mark came over and brought us our food. At first we didn't talk to each other, we were both engrossed in our food. I didn't realise how hungry I actually was. I managed to scoff the whole burger down as well as all the chips and I even pinched some of Jacob's broccoli.

"Ugh, I'm done." I pushed my plate away from me like it offended me.

"Same here." Jacob sighed. "Good thing I didn't put on my tight jeans, ay. Otherwise I woulda popped the button off."

I chuckled. "I think mines on the verge of flying off."

Suddenly, all the lights went down and they focused on the stage that was in the corner. A man with a sparkly shirt came on stage with the brightest of smiles.

"Hello everybody!" He said.

"Ohh! He's probably a singing waiter!" I hissed at Jacob, suddenly getting giddy and excited.

"Under your chairs is a ticket." He said in a singy kind of voice.

I looked at Jacob who just shrugged at me and went ahead and bent down to find the ticket. I did the same and yanked a tiny piece of paper that was stuck to the bottom. I had to squint at it in the dark to make out what it said. 677. I peeked over at Jacob's ticket, which was 839.

The man on stage was handed a bowl from another waiter. "Thank you, Kelly." He muttered to her. "OK, the lucky person who is going to sing the first Karaoke tonight is….."

Oohh, wow! This place is so cool! They pick people to do karaoke! How fun! I bet some poor person who can't even sing will get called up. Hahahaha.

"677!"

Hang on.

"Where are you, ticket holder, 677?"

Oh, fuck. That's me. I can't sing!

"Jacob." I looked at him but he was smiling and looking around for the one person to own up. "Jacob!" I hissed.

He faced me. "What?" He whispered back.

"It's me. My ticket was 677…"

"Go on," He grinned. "Go!"

I clung to the table edge and stiffly shook my head. "No. I can't."

"Ness, go on! You'll love it."

"Please don't make it." My voice crackled under the nerves.

Jacob pursed his lips before taking my ticket and standing up. "It's me!" He called out.

"Ahhh! There you are! I thought you were going to stand me up!" The man joked while everyone else laughed.

Jacob chuckled as he approached the stage and gave the man his ticket. "OK, sir. You will be singing….dancing queen from ABBA!"

I groaned and let my head drop in to my hands. Dancing queen? What are the chances! I let my chin rest in my hand as I looked forward and watched Jacob. He wasn't nervous at all. In fact, it looked like he enjoyed the attention. He was smiling and being a good sport.

His eyes locked on to mine and he grinned at me.

"Thank you." I mouthed at him, hoping he'd understand what I said.

Jacob just winked at me just before the music started to play throughout the entire place. I had to giggle at him as she started to shuffle about like he was dancing to the beat. The poor sod couldn't dance at all.

"Oooh, you can dance, you can jiveeeee. Having the time of your life. Oooooh, see that girl" Jacob pointed towards me as he sung that part – badly. "Watch that scene! Dig in the dancing queen!"

Through the whole song, Jacob didn't let the fact that she couldn't sing for shit, get him down. He was smiling and thoroughly loving every minute of it. His smiling was infectious. Before I knew it, I was singing along and swaying with him. It was reasons like this why I liked him so much. I mean, Nate would have never gone up for me. He probably would have just shouted out that I was the ticket holder and grassed on me.

Just by watching him, I could tell I was the luckiest woman in the world. Because Jacob was mine, and no way was I going to let anyone change that.

When the song finished everyone clapped and cheered. Jacob took a playful bow before heading over towards me.

"Jacob! That was great!" I stood up and hugged him tightly.

Jacob smirked. "Told you, I'd sing dancing queen for you."

I giggled as I kissed him on the lips. "You're amazing."

Jacob gently squeezed my hip. "Only for you, sweetheart."


	9. Meet The Blacks

**Meet the Blacks**

* * *

><p>This was it. I was meeting Billy. Urgh. Just saying it in my head nearly caused me to hurl. Through the entire car ride, my hands were clammy and my throat was dry. Whenever Jacob would ask if I was OK, I'd just grit my teeth and force a smile. And this time, we were staying for a long weekend. No going home at the end of the day. Truth was, I was shitting bricks. I was never good with parents. Never. When I first I met Nate's mum and dad, I said her chicken was as dry as a nuns fanny. Which, now I think about it, is really quite rude. But, she did ask me what I thought about it, and I've always been brought up to tell the truth. Plus I was trying to be funny…<p>

Safe to say, I wasn't invited back for dinner for a very very long time. And even then, she didn't cook chicken.

"Right, this is it." Jacob said as we pulled to a halt outside a red cosy looking shack.

"Um," I undid my seat belt. "Lovely."

I got out and followed Jacob to the back of the car where he was getting our luggage out. I stood beside him awkwardly.

"Don't wait for me, go on." Jacob said as he pulled out a bag.

"Go on...by myself?" I pointed behind me with my thumb.

Jacob chuckled. "Yes. Sue is probably there."

"Who's that?"

"My dad's friend. I think something more is going on but," he rolled his eyes as he went for another suitcase. "Whenever I bring it up, he just says 'Can't I have a woman friend?' But I think it has something more to do with companionship rather than romantic thing."

"Oh, right." I was about to head up and knock but then I turned to Jacob once again. "Actually,' I'll help you with the bags." I dashed next to him and grabbed the last one.

Oh, god. I didn't realise how heavy my bag was. Fuck, what the hell did I pack? Bricks? Ergh. I managed to haul it out. Jacob picked up the other two easily (show off) and was already beginning to walk towards the front door.

"C'mon, Ness." He called over this shoulder.

I just grunted as I pulled and heaved it along the bumpy ground. Jacob waited till I got beside him before he knocked hard on the door.

"Don't worry, you'll be great." Jacob winked while we heard shuffling coming behind the door.

I nodded and gulped. I wouldn't make a fool of myself. I would be awesome, I told myself. I'd be the best girlfriend he's ever brought home.

The door swung open and out flew an older lady, straight in to Jacob. He staggered back as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Jacob, my love!" She said, letting out of the hug. "How have you been?"

"Never better." Jacob turned to me. "Sue, this is Ness."

This was it! Smile Ness! I plastered the biggest smile ever. Sue gave me a quick once over before she beamed a 100 watt smile at me then launching herself at me. My arms wrapped weakly around her while hers were like a vice death grip. Jacob's mouth twitched while I struggled to breath.

"Hi, Ness!" She pulled back, "I've heard so much about you!"

I blushed. "Thanks, I've he-" ah, I was about to say that I've heard about her but I haven't. "I love your dress!" I said instead.

"Come in! You'll catch a death standing out here." Sue said as she led us in to the house.

I tugged along my bag and followed Jacob. We entered a kitchen/living room where he's dad was watching TV. Jacob dropped and pushed the bags against the wall, I copied suit.

"Dad, how are you, old man?" Jacob grinned and held his hand out for Billy to take.

"Hah, not bad, son. And this must be Ness." Billy smiled at me.

For the briefest moment, I hesitated before returning the smile and heading over for a hug. I lent down awkwardly to hug him, the bag on my arm slid down and landed in his lap.

"Sorry," I mumbled pulling myself back up.

Billy just winked at me, and when he did, Billy looked exactly like Jacob. It nearly made my knees buckle. "How are you?" He asked.

"Just fine, thank you." I smiled sweetly.

"Excellent. Well, I think you'll both stay in your old room?" Billy looked at Jacob.

"Don't be silly, Billy. Jacob's only got a single bed, they'll never both fit." Sue cut in, "Jacob will have to sleep on the sofa."

Jacob just shrugged. "OK."

I looked at the saggy and worn out sofa. No way was that going to be comfortable. I doubt that he'd even fit on it!

"I'll sleep on the sofa,' I said, "I don't mind." I probably sleep very well anyway, I never did when I was strange houses. I was a bit weird like that.

Sue waved her hand dismissively, "nonsense. You're the guest. Jacob doesn't mind, do you love?" She turned to him.

"No." He replied with an easy smile.

"Right, well, you two go get unpacked and sorted." Sue said as if she was playing the perfect host. "And I'll see what we're having for tea."

Jacob just shrugged then headed over for the bags. I bent down to pick up my own and nearly fell over with the weight. Jacob held out an arm to steady me.

"You alright?" He asked.

I just nodded. Sweet baby Jesus. It felt heavier than it did when I got it out the bag. It was almost like someone had stuffed extra bricks in there when I wasn't looking.

"Jake, don't make her carry the heavy one. Be a gentleman." Sue's was watching like a hawk from the kitchen area.

"No, no. It's fine. I've got it." I tried to sound casual but it mostly sounded like I was out of breath. Which I was. Slightly.

Jacob let out a breath before shifting the one bag in his other hand, balancing both bags effortlessly. He gently took the bag from me and made it look it was full of feathers.

"C'mon, I'll show you my room." Jacob turned on his heel and headed down the tiny corridor. He used his foot to fully open a door at the end.

"This is it." He told me as he dropped the bags on the bed.

"It's cosy." I smiled at him, taking in the old posters still hanging up on his wall. "Ah, Pokémon." I nodded at giant poster above his bed.

Jacob gave a lopsided grin. "At sixteen, Pokémon is the best thing ever."

I chuckled. "Riiight."

"You can put some of your clothes in my wardrobe, if you want."

I nodded. "OK. Although, I'm completely fine with living out of my suit case. I never unpack." I said sitting myself down on his bed.

"Not even on holiday?"

"Not even."

Jacob pulled a face and sat himself next to me. "I'll remember when we go away."

"When?" I hitched up a brow.

He nodded with a little smile, "Maybe for the summer we could go away to somewhere nice. Maybe Spain?" He smiled, "And I was even thinking we could bring Jen and Dex."

I pulled a face. "Jen and Dex? I'm still not sure what's going on between them."

A couple of weeks ago, Jen had decided that Dex wasn't stalking her and she did in fact like him. Even with his little habit of toe licking. Honestly, the pair of them was match made in heaven with their weirdness. I stopped listening whenever she talked about him.

"I'd definitely like to go away." I smiled think about the idea. It'll be so cool! Finally I could go away with my boyfriend.

"Well," Jacob leaned back on the bed with his elbows, "we have to get through this weekend first."

I smiled at him then copied leaning back on my elbows, the sides of bodies touching.

"Yes, and you've still got to meet my parents."

"Hmm." Jacob leaned over, so our faces were only a couple of inches away, "they'll love me. Everyone does…" his hot breath tickled my mouth.

When he was this close to me, all I wanted him to was kiss me. I licked my lips. "Is that so?"

He slightly nodded. "You tell me."

My chest gave a squeeze. Was he asking me if I love him? I hadn't even thought about love.

Well, that's a lie. I have, actually. Quite a lot. But I don't say anything out loud. Did I love Jacob? I wanted to say no, but deep inside, a part of me, maybe subconscious, wanted to say yes. I wasn't going to admit that to him. Not yet, anyhow.

I raised an eyebrow, trying to play it cool, "Not yet, chump. Not yet."

Jacob chuckled and pulled away. "Fair play."

I groaned inwardly. I hated it when he teased me then just pulled away like that. Ugh, he does that a lot. He bounced a little on the bed then frowned. "I forgot how shit this bed was."

"Lucky for you, you're on the sofa." I watched him as he stood up and came to stand directly in front of me.

"Hmm," He crouched down as I leaned forward so we were level, "You know, I'll be sneaking in for my night time cuddles." He grinned shifting forward.

I smiled and met him halfway so our noses were touching. "Just for cuddles?" I murmured, my heart going crazy.

"Maybe a little kiss…" He muttered before closing in and crashing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he took a hold of one of my hips. His tongue was hot in my mouth and I had to stop myself from giving out a little sigh of pleasure. Jacob tried to slyly push me back on the bed but I held my hand up against his stomach.

"Jacob Black…" I raised my eyebrow as soon as our lips parted. "Your dad is in the next room."

"He won't mind. Nature and all," He chuckled before going in for another kiss.

I giggled as I leaned back. "Jakeeee!"

Jacob just grinned at me. At first, it was cute then I got a little self-conscious.

"What?" I asked.

"You called me Jake." He said his smiled still plastered on his face.

"Oh. Do you not like that?"

Jacob gently squeezed my knee. "No, I do. You've just never called me that before."

I gave a shrug as Jacob stood up and pulled me up with him He took a hold of my hand as we headed back out towards the front room, where Sue and Billy were having a heated discussion. Jacob paused in the doorway with me, trying to peek over his shoulder and be nosey.

"It's not good for you." Sue told him sternly.

Billy groaned. "I'm a grown man. If I want some steak for dinner then I'll bloody well have some, woman!"

"Woman?" Sue gave him a hard look. "Woman? Is that all I am to you? Some woman?"

Billy blink at her then turned his chair around to face the TV again. "I wish." He grunted.

Sue raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing." He grumbled.

I looked at Jacob, and he was trying not to smile.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Not having a domestic, I hope." Jacob said, leading us over towards the sofa.

"Of course not, love!" Sue said, as if Jacob had asked whether the sky was blue this morning. "Your father's just being a little…grumpy." She added before turning back to whatever she was doing at the kitchen counter.

I took a seat next to Jacob on the sofa. "So, you have been OK lately?" Jacob asked Billy casually, while he kept his eyes on the TV screen.

Billy made a noise. "Fine and dandy."

"You heard the good news from Rachel?" Jacob turned to look at his father.

Billy gave a little shrug. "She's coming down on Sunday?"

Jacob looked surprised. "Is she? She never told me that….."

"What's the news then?"

Jacob rubbed his chin. "Maybe, you should wait till she tells you Sunday."

Billy just shrugged and gave a little nod.

"Is Rachel your sister?" I asked Jacob.

He gave a little smile. "Yeah. Don't see her much, though. Hardly ever see Rebecca."

Billy snorted. "I haven't seen Becky in years. She sends me birthday and Christmas cards. Usually with picture of the kids." Billy's lip curved up the tiniest bit.

"Why don't you see her…" I asked, and then suddenly wished I didn't, not wanting to pry in family business.

"She lives in Hawaii." Jacob shrugged, "I've only seen her kids once, and that was when the youngest was born. I flew over to see her. But she rings quite often enough."

"Oh, right." I clasped my hands in my lap.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Billy looked at me.

I shook my head. "Nope. Just me."

Billy gave a little chuckle. "Bet you loved that. No having any annoying brothers or sisters."

I smiled. "Yeah and no. I enjoyed not having annoying siblings but it was pretty boring on my own." Jacob tilted his head at me. "Like, on Christmas, I'd get board games but I'd have no one to play them with." I explained.

"Ahh." Billy said. "So, what is it that you do, Nell?"

"Ness." Jacob quietly corrected his father.

I smiled. "I'm in RP; I handle the clients marketing strategies."

Billy's eyebrows went up. "Impressive. So what is Nel-Ness short for?" Billy asked.

"Renesmee."

"I'm sorry - what?" Billy repeated again as if he didn't hear me the first time.

"Renesmee." I told him. "It's an odd name, I know. My mum made it up."

"You know," Billy leaned forward and smiled, "I wanted to call Jacob, Gary."

"Dad." Jacob groaned beside me.

"Hmm, Gary." I gave Jacob a look. "It suits you." I teased.

"That what I thought. When he was younger, Jacob used to be tiny. "Billy inclined his head at Jacob the tiniest bit. "He used to get picked on because he looked like a girl." He broke out in to a grin.

"Dad!"

I laughed. "Oh, that isn't funny." I said, biting my lip.

"And his mother and I used to think he'd turn out gay."

"OK, I'm going to help Sue." Jacob jumped up and stormed over to the kitchen.

I couldn't help it, but I did chuckle. It was cute, hearing stories about Jake when he was younger. Obviously, he didn't agree with me.

"Howcomes?" I shifted over to where Jacob was sitting, so I was closer to Billy.

Billy glanced over his shoulder. "He never showed the slightest interest in girls. He used to spend his time most of his time playing with those bloody Poke-in-gon cards. And he liked musicals."

" Aw, that's so cute." I gushed.

"Yeah. He's a good kid. I'm proud of him." Billy smiled to himself. "I haven't seen him this happy since he was with Carrie."

My smile froze. Carrie? As in his ex?

"She broke his heart, though. Poor boy even bought a ring."

A ring? I gulped. He never told me he bought a ring for her. Or that they were even that serious. Whenever we talked about our exes he just said that it didn't work, end of. I looked over towards him. He was laughing with Sue about something.

"Oh, right." I mumbled, feeling a little sick. Since Jacob wasn't going to tell me, I figured that if I wanted to know anything, I'd have to pry it out of Billy.

"Were they…serious?"

Billy nodded, all joking aside. "Oh, yes. Jacob was very much in love with her. Practically planned his whole life with her. Then when they split up, he was crushed."

"And this split up because….."

"Well, when I asked what happened, Jake just told me that she wanted different things."

"Uhuh."

"They say the first love is always harder to get over." Billy gave a gentle smile at me.

I nodded as if I was agreeing with him. I wished I'd never asked now, Jacob never told me that Carrie was his first love.

"The one that got away…" Billy mumbled, interrupting my thoughts.

I felt a pang in my chest. "He…he said she was the one that…"

"Got away. Yep." Billy took another glance over his shoulder before leaning closer. "I'd keep an eye on her if I was you." He said his voice barely above a whisper.

I had to blink a couple of times. "Uh…OK.."

Had Billy just given me a warning or something? I mean, we've been together for a couple of months now and Carrie never came up at all. Unless, I asked. And even then, he would speak very little about her.

Hang on, maybe he still loves her. That's why Billy told me to keep an eye out, because he knew Jacob was still holding a torch for her.

After a while, Jacob came back over to sit with us. I didn't mention the Carrie thing. I tried not to think about her, but of course, I could think of nothing but. I mean, let's say, that Carrie did come back and steal him away…would I be upset? Of course. Would it hurt like hell? Yes, probably. Would I move on eventually? Yes. Will I survive? Absolutely.

So why am I making myself sick just _thinking _about it? Deep down, I knew the answer. But it was one I choose to ignore. For now.

Sue called us for dinner, not long after. She made us her famous roast. It was really quite delicious. I didn't anything about her chicken. Then after that, we all played some cards before Sue realised the time and insisted that everyone to go bed, because we'd be up early tomorrow since we were going to the beach.

I didn't really say much throughout the night, I was too busy trying to chuck the silly idea of Carrie out.

I gathered my PJ's from my case and used the bathroom. I quickly changed then brushed my teeth. When I got back to Jacob's room, he had already taken his top off and was in his PJ bottoms. He took all the cases off the bed. He looked up at me as I entered the room.

"Are you OK? You've been awfully quiet." He stood and held my gaze.

I nodded weakly. "Yes," I lied. "I'm just really tired."

Jacob pulled his lips in a tight line. "Alright."

I chucked my toilet bag on my case and turned for the bed. I noticed that as I was about to sit down, Jake had changed the sheets and duvet for me. It wasn't the same alien and spaceship set, it was now a cream flowery one.

Jacob stepped towards me. I looked at him as he was about to open his mouth but he quickly closed it. Instead, he bent down in front of me. "I hope you didn't find it too boring here." He smiled a little.

"No, it was great."

"Good," he leaned forward and gently kissed my cheek. "Sleep well."

He stood back up and left, pulling the door closed.

I laid down and flicked off the lamp. I sighed to myself as I shifted to my side, so I was facing the wall his bed was against. Honestly, I didn't know what was up with me. Man, it was frustrating! I just wanted to drop the Carrie thing! So, what he had another girlfriend.. Why should it bother me? Urgh. My old boyfriends didn't bother him. I clamped my eyes shut and let out a breath. Jacob is mine now. That eased my paranoia a bit.

Before long, I was drifting in and out of sleep. But I woke fully up when I felt an arm side over my hip.

"Don't mind me." Jacob's voice brushed against my ear as he climbed behind me.

I smiled to myself. I turned myself over so I was facing him. Even in pitch black darkness, I knew he'd have his sexy smirk on his face.

"Well, hello stranger." I whispered. "Don't let my boyfriend catch you in bed with me."

"Oh?" He replied, innocently. "Would he be the one passed out of the sofa, snoring?"

I suppressed a giggle. "Yes."

"Well, in that case, I'll be quick." He mumbled as he began to slowly kiss my neck.

I caught his head in my hands and brought him to my face. I slowly slid my tongue along his bottom lip. He gave a little groan. He kissed me hard on the lips before thrusting his tongue in to my mouth. I met his passion with my own. His hand slid down my side to grab my rump.

"Jacob.." I moan quietly as he began to plant sloppy kisses down my jaw.

"Too much?" His hot breath tingled my skin.

I nodded. Knowing us, within minutes, we'd both be stark naked and going at it like there was no tomorrow. But we made a pack that we wouldn't have sex while we were visiting parents houses. Somehow, it seemed disrespectful.

Jacob groaned and pulled his mouth away. I shifted myself was so I was snug between his arm and body, with my head on his shoulder. We laid still with each for a while, I was content just to lay here with him, even if it was a bit cramped on the bed.

"Jacob?" I whispered, hoping that he hasn't dropped off.

"Yeah?" He's voice was husky with sleep.

"I was talking to your dad earlier and he mentioned something.."

"If this is about the water melon thing, then he's talking shit. I didn't do it."

I furrowed my brow. "Water melon? No, it was about Carrie."

He sucked in a breath. "What'd he say?"

"He said that she was the one who got away…and he told me about the ring."

"Fuck sake.." he blew out the breath. "At the time, I thought she was 'the one' I was head over heels for her, but now when I look back on it, she was a bitch to me."

I swallowed the lump that I didn't' know I had in my throat. "Oh."

Jake was silent for a moment. "Is that why you've been quiet?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Oh, Ness." He squeezed me in his arms, before kissing my forehead.

"I couldn't help it. He told me to keep an eye on her, you know, in case she came back and stole you away."

Jacob nuzzled my cheek. "She could never steal me away from you."

"Really?" I asked in a small voice.

Jacob looked in me in the eyes. "Really."

I couldn't help but smile. I knew I shouldn't have let it bothered me. I kissed him on the lips before letting my head rest back on his shoulder.

"Jacob? What did you mean by the melon thing?"

"Uh, you know what? It's getting late. I should probably get back to the sofa." He tried to slide his arm around me and escape, I held on to him with a death grip.

"Don't go." I gave him my best sweet smile and puppy dog eyes.

His eyes glanced from me to the bedroom door. "Eh, OK."

I snuggled back close to him. I felt a lot calmer and happier now I knew that the Carrie issue was done and dusted. She wouldn't be a problem. Jacob was mine. All mine! I had the urge to do a creepy witch cackle, but I didn't.

"You know, you're the first girl I've had in this bed." Jacob murmured.

I looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah…" a little smirk began to form on his lips.

"Well, aren't I a lucky girl."

"Hmm, want to be even luckier?" He flashed his devil grin.

I giggled. "Jake, what about our rule? No romping at parents."

He nodded, as he moved his head closer towards mine. "I won't tell if you won't."

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up happy and refreshed. After our little fondle last night, Jacob reluctantly went back to the sofa. I redressed then hoping in to bed and fell asleep quickly.<p>

The sunlight streaming from the window, kept it awake. I slid out of bed, opened the door and popped my head around it, trying to listen to see if anyone was up.

"Billy, you can't have pancakes _and_ omelettes! That's just greediness, isn't it?" Sue sounded like she was talking to a child.

I chuckled as I made my way to the living area. The way they bickered with each other was cute and comfortable with each other.

Sue glanced up as she saw me enter the room. "Good morning, love!"

"Hi!" I waved at her before setting my eyes on Jacob, who was still just wearing him PJ bottoms, sitting around the table with Billy, who had his nose in the morning paper.

I took the seat next to Jake. "Morning, babe." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"What would you like for breakfast, my love?" Sue asked me with a smile.

"Uh, I'll just have some tea for now, thank you."

She gave me an odd look. "You will eat something, though, won't you?"

Before I could answer, Jacob cut in. "Sue, she eats like a horse. She'll definitely eat something." He gave me a smirk.

I swatted his shoulder and tutted. "Ass."

"Good." Sue set down my tea on the table in front of me. "Leah is one of those girls who don't eat right in the mornings. Worries me sick." She told us before continuing cooking at the stove.

I turned to Jake. "Who's Le-"

"Her daughter."

"Oh, right."

Billy folded the paper up and set it down on the table. "So, did you near that noisy mouse last night?" Billy asked, his eyes switching from me to Jacob.

I looked at him, not getting it. "Uhh…." I glanced at Jacob who just shrugged.

"Dad, what are you on about? " Jacob asked, picking up his mug.

Billy grinned. "I heard-"

"Billy! Don't you dare!" Sue's voice was sharp.

Her voice made me jump a little. Again, I glanced at Jacob.

Jacob turned around to face Sue. "What is it?"

Billy let out a noise. Something between a snort and laughter.

"Billy." Sue gave him a meaningful look. "You'll embarrass the poor loves."

"Embarrass them? I had to listen to it!" He retorted.

Oh god. I wanted to sink in to my chair. They had heard me and Jacob fucking last night. My cheeks flushed deep red. I kept my eyes away from contact with anyone. Especially Jacob.

"Anyway," Sue skipped over to us with a smile, "Who wants pancakes and who wants omelettes?" She asked, while she held a plate in her hand and a spatula in the other.

"Oh," Jacob peered up. "I couldn't have one of both, could I?"

"Of course you can, love!" She answered as she scooped one of each on to his plate.

Billy grumbled. "Why can't I have both?"

Sue obviously ignored Billy and turned to me. "What would you like?"

"Um, an omelette please."

She scooped one on to my plate. "There you are."

"OK, how about I have a pancake then I finish it." Billy looked up. "Can I have an omelette after..? Billy asked Sue.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, OK."

A little smile of satisfaction rolled across Billy's face. I couldn't help but giggle.

After our breakfast, everyone got showered and dressed. Although, I did literally have to lock Jake out from trying to join in me the shower. I packed my beach bag, with my towel, book and sun cream. I had already stuck on my bikini underneath my jean shorts and tank top. Surprisingly, it was quite hot, which was why Sue suggested going to the beach – make the most of it, her words were. We've been having a heat wave that had last a week so far, and it didn't show signs of stopping anytime soon. Me and Jacob went in his car, while Sue and Billy went in hers. Billy and Sue were already there by the time we made it. We parked next to her car and got out.

"Fuck me, it's boiling." Jacob complained as he locked up.

"Uh, I know." I replied as I took in the crowded beach.

Sue gave Billy's wheel chair a once over. "Will your chair be alright on the beach?"

Billy looked a bit offended. "Of course it will!"

Jake went behind it, and started to push Billy on to the beach. I followed behind with Sue. I could hear Billy complaining. "I can push myself, you know." He grumbled.

"I know, dad. But we want to find a space to sit today rather tomorrow." Jake replied like he was bored.

Sue gave me a quick look. "I do apologise about him. He never used to be his miserable. Age does that to a man."

I smiled gently. "It's fine. Honestly, my dad is just as grumpy. Probably even more."

Sue chuckled. "Are you parents both well?"

"Uhuh," I nodded, still trailing behind Jake. "Although, my mum's dying to be a nanny."

A little smile crept across Sue's face. "Me too. None of mine have any children. I'd like them too, though."

"Really?" I asked, "How children do you have?"

"Two." She said. "Hardly children now, though. Young adults."

"Leah and…"

"Seth." She smiled.

Before I could reply, Jake halted in front of me, causing me to bash straight in to his back.

"Oooft."

Jake chuckled. "Ease up, Ness."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"This spot is good," Jacob said, letting go of Billy's chair.

I looked around. It wasn't too crowded and it wasn't too far away from the sea either. Plus it had a lovey breeze. Sue nodded then pulled out some matts and placed them on the sand. Then she got out some towels and laid them over the matts. Jacob pulled his t-shirt off, leaving him in just his swimming trunks before sitting down. I just took of my tank top and shoved it in my bag. Jacob glanced up at Sue.

"Did you not bring your swimming suit?"

She gave him a look. "Of course I did. It's under my dress, but I don't want to scare the kids away."

Billy snorted. "But you're happy to scare me."

Sue pulled her lips in a tight line. "Cheeky sod."

"Heh. I'm only teasin' ya." He grinned at her.

Just looking at Sue and Billy, it was hard not to imagine them together. I mean, they fitted together so well. They obviously cared deeply about each other, even if they weren't romantically involved. I hoped me and Jacob would be like that if we ever stayed together that long.

"Get some of this on your chicken legs, I don't want you burning." Sue held out some sun cream for Billy.

Ah, that reminded me. I reached in to my bag and pulled my own sun cream out. I put my legs out in front of me and began to lather them up, rubbing the cream in so I looked greasy. Then I started on my arms and stomach.

"Can I borrow some of this?" Jake asked, picking it up from the towel.

"Yup." I carried on rubbing the cream in to my stomach.

"Can you do my back?" Jacob turned around on his knees.

I took the cream, squirted some on my hand and touched his back.

"Eessssh!" He hissed. "It's cold."

"Hah, sorry."

Once I had finished his back, he did mine. Although, he's hand kept sneakily tried to slip in to my bikini top at the sides. I slapped his hand away, hoping that Billy and Sue didn't notice.

When he had finished, I sat with my legs crossed. Billy was sitting and reading a book, while Sue was lying on her front flicking through a magazine. Jacob was fiddling with the sand beside us.

I turned and glanced at him. He was trying to write his name with shells and rocks.

"Nice," I nodded at the messy J he had written.

"Thanks." He grinned at me.

I returned the smile before digging in my bag for my book. I pulled it out and laid on my back. I read about two pages before Jake decided to lay right next to me on his stomach.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked, looking at the book.

"A book."

"What's it about?"

"Um…" Shit. What did I tell him it was about last time he asked? Oh, yeah. George and Paige.

"Just a little romance." I told him, hoping he wouldn't ask me the details.

He nodded. "Oh, yeah? Any good bits in it?"

I shrugged. Yes. "Some."

"Read it to me."

I turned my head and looked up at him. He was giving me his lopsided grin. "Pleaseeeee."

I giggled. "No."

"Can I read it to you?"

"Erm…" I gulped. "If you want…"

Jake told the book from my hands and laid it on the floor, with his head in his left hand with the other holding the book. "OK."

He looked at me with a serious face before glancing back at the book.

"_George looked at Paige with a flush. He couldn't deny that when Paige smiled like that, all he wanted to do was throw her over the table_…God, Ness. What are you reading?" Jacob said shocked, as he turned the book to the back to read the blurb.

I chuckled. "A romance. Carry on, it's good."

"Hmmm.." He narrowed his eyes at me before flicking back to the page he was on and continuing reading, with a put on voice.

"'_George, why didn't you call me?"_

I burst out laughing at his impression of a girl voice. Gosh, it sounded like a man in drag.

"_George paused as he took in her beautiful face. 'I couldn't,' He spoke. – _Ness, I can't read this shit." Jacob shut the book and turned to me. "You read utter crap."

"I do not!"

"Babe, you do." He said as he slid the book to me.

"I don't think you should ever do an audio book. It'll be dreadful." I smirked taking the book.

Jake put a hand on his chest, mock offended. "How dare you! I'd be excellent at audio books. Chicks dig my voice."

I giggled. That was probably true. He's voice was deep and sexy. Ugh, especially when he was breathing sweet naughty things in to my ear.

"Wanna go in the sea with me?" Jacob asked, pushing himself up so he was looking down at me on his knees.

I nodded. "Yup." Jacob pulled me up and waited as I shimmied out of my jean shorts. I folded them up neatly before giving Jake a grin.

"Ah, hot sand!" Jacob shrieked jumping back on to the matt.

I chuckled. "Don't be a baby. Last one in buys the other a present."

Jacob raised en eyebrow at me. "Alright….ready….set…GO!"

I sprung away from the matt and charged full speed towards the beach. Fuck! The sand was hot! I tried not to slow down, though, because if I did, then Jake would easily over take me and win. As I got closer to the sea shore, I sprinted across the sand trying to not to touch it and jumped in the sea. I won!

"Yaaay! I woooon!" I cheered at Jacob who was only a fraction behind me.

"Yeah?" He smirked.

Jacob quickly wrapped an arm around my stomach and pulled in to the water with him. I didn't have any time to stop it. I head broke the surface.

"It's freezing!" I gasped.

Jacob pushed his wet hair back. "Is it… I didn't notice."

I slapped his arm and chuckled my tongue.

"C'mon." Jacob went back under water and swam further in to the sea. I swam after him.

Jacob stopped and looked around. We weren't surrounded by any people. Jacob grabbed a hold of my hip and pulled me closer towards him. "Hmm, I like you wet." He mumbled in my ear.

I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, trying to keep my head above water. "Yeah, but I probably taste of salty water."

"Let's find out, shall we?" He kissed my shoulder once before planting kisses along to my neck. "Hmm, it tastes good, though."

I giggled. "Stop molesting me."

He grinned. "You love it, really."

I bit my lip. "Yeah, I do."

I felt his hand tug my bikini panties open, as he slid it in.

"Jake, what are –"

My voice was cut off when I felt his fingers brush against me. Jesus, this man would be the death of me. Especially, if he kept touching me like this.

"Jacob…" I licked my lips. "I don- ughh."

"Sorry?" He smirked.

I gripped on to his shoulder tighter, not want to slip under the water. "That feels good…." I let out a breath.

Jacob's mouth traced along my cheek and to my ear. "I want you." He whispered before sticking his tongue in my ear.

"Jacob, not here. Little kids are just over there." I tried not to moan through my sentence; Jake was skilful with his fingers.

"Hmm," He groaned. "Alright." His hand slipped away from my bikini bottoms and back around my waist, keeping hold of me.

"Good boy."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "You have no idea how much I wanna be a bad boy with you."

I chuckled. "I bet you do. Anyway, you lost the race. What you gonna buy me?"

"A decent book."

I tutted. "Charming."

"Yeah….a position book." Jake said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Of course." I lightly shook my head with a smile. "C'mon, let's have another race back. Loser buys dinner for the family tonight." I teased.

Jacob grinned at me. "I hope you brought your check book. Because you're going down! Down to china town!"

I laughed. "Argh, you're shit at comebacks!"

Jake grinned. "Yeah, but that's why you love me."

I couldn't help but smile back at him. Yeah, I did love him.


	10. Meet The Blacks  Part Two

**Meet The Blacks - Part Two**

* * *

><p>"Morning, sleepy head!"<p>

I woke up with a grunt. It was too early to wake up. It must be like 6 in the morning!

"Go away," I groaned in to the pillow.

"Ness, it's ten past nine. Get up you lazy cow." Jacob said as he sat at the bottom of the bed.

"Ten past nine?" I asked, prying the pillow away from my head.

"Yeah." Jake chuckled. "Rachel is coming today!"

I pushed myself up. "Oh yeah." I rubbed my eyes, " What time is she due over?" My voice was filled with sleep.

He glanced at his wrist watch. "Noon."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah. She's bringing Paul with her."

"Paul?" I shook my head.

Jacob frowned. "Yeah, her husband. I used to hang with him when I was younger."

"Don't you like him or something?" I asked, taking in his frown.

"No, it isn't that." Jacob ran a hand through his hair, "I just wouldn't have picked him for her. He's a bit of a hot head. Let's just say me and my dad were less than pleased when they got together."

In his eyes, I could see the sadness they held. I reached my hand over to him and grasped his hand.

"I'm sure they're happy together." I spoke softly.

He looked at me, "I know he loves her." Jacob said matter-of-factly.

"Then that's all that's matters."

"Hmmm, I suppose your right." Jake smiled – a little. "You know, she's pregnant. That's why she's coming down."

I licked my lips, not sure how I should go about this. Obviously, Jacob wouldn't be pleased nor Billy, but still…

"That's…good?" I said slowly, trying to process his feelings about the subject.

"Well," He curled his lip. "It's life. Shit happens, you deal with it."

"So… are you not happy about it, then?"

"Uh, it isn't my place to say." He semi shrugged. "If she's happy, then I'm happy."

I held Jacob's hand tightly, giving him a big smile. It was obvious that Jacob cared for her, and probably looked up to her. Which made me think, what if Rachel doesn't like me and she tells Jake to drop me like a hot potato. Does that mean he will?

Mmm, I didn't like the thought of that. In fact, I'd like to see him try and avoid me. I know where he lives, mwhuhahaha!

"Anyway," Jacob caught my attention, "come on, Sue's saved you breakfast. You're lucky, though," Jake chuckled as he stood up," me and dad nearly ate the whole lot."

"Hah, why? What did she make?" I asked, shoving off the covers.

"Homemade waffles!"

I stood up next to him, waiting for him to lead the way. I didn't care if my hair looked like I had brushed it with a rake, or that I was still in my scrappy PJs. I felt at home. I looked up at Jake, who was just looking down at me with a smirk.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have something on my face?" I wiped my hand across my face, hoping that I didn't dribble last night and still have the evidence on my face. That wouldn't be attractive…

"I just realised. I haven't had my kiss this morning."

"Oh." I smiled, leaning up on my toes. "Well, come and collect."

Jacob's hand cupped my face, his lips lingering on mine for what seemed like forever.

"Don't you want to kiss me?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hmm," His breath hot on my mouth, "I'm just getting myself ready."

His lips brushed mine lightly before he began to kiss me with the type of hunger that usually made my knees wobble and shake. I never got used to the sensation that he caused when his tongue was brushing against my own.

We broke apart but kept our faces close.

Jacob brushed hair away from my face. "I…" he didn't finish his sentence.

"You what?" I mumbled.

"I…I like your hair. It's soft." He gave a little smile.

For a moment, I thought he was going to say something else. Apart of me wished that he did.

I smiled. "I like your hair too." I said, hoping he'd understand what I meant.

We sat in the front room silently, waiting for Rachel to show up. Sue was acting like a guard dog, constantly on edge, watching every car that zoomed past the house. While the rest of us were watching Carry On Abroad, Sue was perched at the window.

"Sue, she'll get here soon." Billy grumbled, eyes flicking back and forth between her and the TV.

"I know." Sue snapped, a little too harshly, "But she's twenty minutes late. I don't want to overcook the food. The chicken should have really been taken out half an hour ago, so I turned it down on low but you never know, it could over cook…."her voice trailed off as she checked her wrist watch.

"Take it out, then." Billy said.

"What?" Sue whipped around. "And let it get _cold_? I don't think so."

Jacob chuckled next to me. It was so easy to feel at home here, it really was. I didn't get nervous if I was left in the room with either Billy and Sue by myself. Billy even cracked a joke about my full name earlier, while I ate my waffles. Granted, he joked that it sounded a little Russian and asked if I'm secretly a soviet spy. Jacob looked mortified and Sue swiped Billy around his noggin'. I did laugh, it was fairy amusing. Besides, families take the piss outta each other anyway.

"She's here!" Sue launched herself up, "She's finally here! Oohhh…"

I watched as Sue hurried to the front door. And swung it open and called out to them. I glanced back down at my hands in my lap. OK, now I might be feeling a little nervous. Uuhh, definitely nervous. Fuck, I'm sweating bullets.

God, it's only his sister. I mean, just how much pull can she have if she doesn't like me?

Better not answer that, on second thoughts.

"Sue, you look absolutely fabulous! Have you lost weight?" A woman's voice rang through - obviously Rachel.

Jacob stood up from the sofa and began to head over to Rachel, as she entered the house, with the looks of a hunky man trailing behind her. By the looks of him, I wanted to say professional stripper, but its Paul, I believe.

Jacob embraced her tightly, "It's good to see you!" Jake said.

"You've got bigger!" They pulled apart. "Look at the size of your arms!" Rachel pinched Jacob's bicep, with a smirk.

Jake smiled, rubbing his arm, and then headed to greet Paul with a hand shake.

Rachel turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Ness!" I shot up and held out my hand at the same time she went in for a hug.

We both laughed awkwardly, before Rachel leaned in again.

"I've heard so much about you." Rachel told me, letting go.

"All good, I hope." I said charmingly.

Rachel's eyes twinkled with humour. "You bet." She half turned around. "And this is my husband, Paul."

"Hi." I grinned at him.

"Nice to meet you, darlin'." Paul said coolly as he leaned closer and gave me a gentle peck on the cheek.

I have to say, I don't know what all the fuss was about. Rachel and Paul both seem so lovely, why the hell was I so nervous?

I retook my seat as Rachel and Paul greeted Billy. I'm sure I wasn't the only one to witness Billy's eyes light up as he was looking at his daughter. It was quite sweet, actually. I'm not even sure my own dad looks at me like that….

"Right, sit yourself down, my loves. "Sue said, tying her cooking apron around her waist, "And, I'll go sort out dinner."

Jake sat down beside me, draping an arm around the back of the sofa, while Rachel and Paul sat down on the other sofa, adjacent to ours.

"What's the news, then?" Rachel asked, a little breathlessly, as she tugged out of her jacket.

"Um," Billy looked around, as if he was trying to find something to talk about. "Nothing, really." He gave a shrug.

Rachel blinked. "Oh, right, OK. Well, I have some news. Whether it's good or bad is up to you, I suppose."

"You're not getting breast implants, are you?" Billy shot out.

"No," Rachel chuckled before locking both eyes and hands with Paul.

I slid my eyes over to Billy, knowing what the news was; I wanted to see his reaction. He sat there, wide eyed as Sue stood casually behind him with her arms draped over his shoulders.

"Paul and I are going to have a baby!"

Complete silence.

Billy just sat there with a dumb folded expression while a grin spread across Sue's face.

"That's wonderful!" Sue moved forward to Rachel, obviously wanting to give her a hug. "Isn't it, Billy?" Sue turned around to give him a sharp look.

"Uhrh…Yes." Billy cleared his throat.

"Dad," Rachel frowned at Billy, "are you not happy for me or something?"

"No!" Billy said without missing a beat, "Of course not. I'm just a little surprised, that's all." He gave a gentle smile.

Rachel inclined her head the tiniest bit, "Good," She gave a weak chuckle, "I thought you'd disapprove."

I didn't miss the sly look towards Jacob. Before Billy could jump in and defend himself, Jake, who obviously spotted the sly eyes, spoke first.

"Don't be daft, Rach! He or she will be spoiled rotten by us lot." He smiled warmly.

That was properly true, considering they never saw Rebecca's kids. Although, I was surprised she was aware of Billy's and Jake's feelings towards Paul. In fact, I bet he knew as well. And yet, he sat there with a smile on his face, acting like it didn't bother him. It probably did. I felt a little sorry for him.

"How far along are you?" Sue asked, letting her hands slide over Rachel's tummy.

"Eleven weeks, now."

"Eleven weeks?" Sue mouthed, as if she had lost her voice.

Rachel nodded with a grin. "Only found out last week."

"I should have known." Sue said, smiling, "You're absolutely glowing!"

"She isn't in the middle of the night, when she has bad gas." Paul hitched up a brow with a smirk.

Everyone chuckled.

"You can talk," Rachel grinned at him, sitting back down.

"I hope everyone is hungry. Dinner will be ready in five." Sue told everyone before heading over towards the kitchen.

I looked at Jacob, he was smiling at Rachel. It was infectious. Then again, it always was with Jacob. While everyone dived in to conversation about the baby to come, I jumped up from the sofa and headed towards Sue in the kitchen. I figured, I'd give her hand

"What can I do to help, Sue?"

Sue let out a breath and wiped her brow. "Oh, you couldn't be a love and mash up the potatoes, could you?"

I nodded. "Absolutely." I headed over towards the pot of the potatoes on the counter. I got out the milk and butter and began to put a little of each in to the pot. Soon enough, I was starting to sweat and my arms were beginning to ache. Fuck, this was a work out all of its own. Urgh, no wonder why I don't make mash potatoes when I'm at home.

"Makes you broody, doesn't it?" Sue said conversationally.

I looked up, a bit confused. "I'm sorry?"

Sue smiled warmly, "All this talk about little 'uns. Makes me want another myself," She smiled. "Oh, dear. What am I like?" She waved her hand dismissively.

I giggled. Even, though, I don't have any myself. I do understand what she means. I always wanted children, and a part of me hoped that one day, I'd have them with Jacob.

* * *

><p>I rifted through the baby grows with a smile. They were so cute! In fact, every piece of baby clothing was cute, whether it was a little party dress or a black bin liner.<p>

Sue had somehow managed to convince us, that we (the girls) needed to go out straight out after our meal to go buy some baby bits and bobs. Even though, Rachel protested, Sue didn't take no for an answer. She even insisted that we should have some bonding girl time, since we're all family now.

"Look at these!" Sue caught my attention, she was holding up a pair of tiny baby converse. "Aren't they the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

I dropped the baby grow from my hands and walked over to Sue. They were the cutest thing. Aw, now I wanted a baby.

Urg, stop it Ness. I do not want a baby. I do not want a baby.

"Oh, look at these!" Rachel had shoved little cotton cardigan in front of us.

"My uterus hurts just looking at that." I mumbled, still trying to tell myself I don't want a child.

"You could be next," Rachel said, dropping the cardigan in her basket.

My cheeks flushed from the glance from Sue and Rachel. Trust was, me and Jake were nowhere near ready for a children. We'd only been together for a couple of months. That's not long enough…is it? No, Ness. Besides, we're taking it slow.

"Could you imagine it? The two of you having babies together!" Sue's eyes lit up, "The little loves will have a friend to play with!"

My uterus did a back flip.

"Awwwh, they'd be best friends!" Rachel nodded.

I couldn't contain my smile. Even though, the thought of us having babies at the same time weas ridiculous, it did sound extremely cute.

"I already know what my children will be called." I spoke out, stroking a new borns soft white coat.

"Go on," Rachel said with a smile, "I might nick your names."

I chuckled. "Christopher for a boy. And Emeline for a girl- it's French."

"Mmm, Emeline…."She said, as if she was tasting it on her tongue. "It's got a nice ring to it, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "And I'll call her Emmy for short."

"That's a lovely name, love." Sue smiled. "Does Jacob like them?"

I cleared my throat. "Actually, we've never talked about children."

"What?" Sue said, suddenly shocked. "Why not? You kids won't be young forever. You need to start settling down, you know."

"I'm sure they'll have that talk when they get there, Sue." Rachel said, giving me a warm smile.

After we finished buying out the baby shop, we headed for Next. Even though, I'm not the one having the baby, I did buy this soft white baby grow. It was sooo soft and cute. I'd put it away and give it to Rachel when she's had the baby. It'll be a nice little prezzie. Plus, she didn't see me buy it; I had managed to shove it in my bag without her even noticing.

Somehow, Sue had yet again convinced Rachel to buy some maternity clothes now, since we were out and all. I trailed behind Sue, who had more shopping bags than she could count, secretly listening to their conversation.

"I've already told him. If he so much as evens steps a toe out of line, that's it. It's finished."

I strained to hear what Sue mumbled back, bit it sounded like 'Good, he's a duck..' Although, I doubt she actually called him a duck.

"I know, I know. But that's just the way he is." Rachel shook her head. "I wouldn't dare tell Dad. He'd probably roll over his toes or ram in to his shins."

Sue laughed at that, and even I had to bit my lip from giggling.

We entered the shop and spread out. I went to browse the sale while Sue headed for the underwear and Rachel looked at the maternity section.

I picked my way through an entire sale rack, not seeing a single item of clothing that looked nice, no wonder it was on sale. It was the rejects. Then I spotted it. A dark blue pair of jeans, with a little love heart, made of those fake diamonds, underneath the pocket. I flipped over the price tag.

£35 reduced to £7.

£7? Seven pounds! Good god! This is a bargain! My eyeliner cost more than that. I have to get these jeans. And they're my size! Yipee! I went to grab and pull them away but they wouldn't budge.

I yanked harder. No wonder why they wouldn't move, a hand was gripping on to them from the other side of the rack.

"I'm sorry, but I'm taking these." I said as I leaned around the rack.

My breath caught in my throat. It was her! The bitch that spilled water down my dress at Francis. Obviously she remembered me because she gave me the death stare.

"The jeans are mine." I said, my eyes narrowed and my voice in a monotone.

She hitched up a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Don't think so. I saw them first."

"I saw them first, actually." I gripped harder on to the material, praying she'd back down and walk away.

She didn't. She squared her shoulders and pursed her lips. "Look, let go of the jeans. I saw them first and I'm taking them."

Never one to back down from a challenge, I yanked the jeans closer to me. "No. I am having them, even if your arm comes with it."

"Let go of the fucking jeans."

I blinked at her bluntness. How rude? "No," I snapped. "You fucking let go."

"Make me!" She sneered.

I felt my jaw clench. Urggh! This bitch was proper pissing me off. "Don't tempt me. Let go of the jeans and I won't hurt you!" I spat out, hoping she wouldn't call my bluff.

"I'd like to see you try, chunky!"

Chunky? She called me chunky! Damn, I knew all the wine I was drinking was going straight to my thighs. Still, I can't believe she called me chunky.

"What the fuck is your problem!" I demanded. "How dare you call me chunky! I am not chunky! I may be carrying a little extra but that's neither here or there."

She curled her lip. "Just get your grubby paws off the jeans."

"Or what? You gunna pour them down me, are you?"

"Depends, you gonna eat them?"

I gasped. "That's outta line." I grabbed ahold of them with both hands. "Let go of the jeans, right now or…"

"Or what…"

I gulped. Shit. I couldn't start a fight with her, she taller than me, plus she looks tough. She'd kill me in a fight. C'mon, Ness. Man up.

"Or, I'll make you wish you had." I told her, my voice surprisingly strong.

She rolled her eyes. "Look, weener jacket, just fucking let go of the jeans and we'll call it a day, OK?"

I shook my head. "No, I wil- did you just call me weener jacket?"

"I say it how it is. Now, let-"

"Good aftertoon, ladies. Is everything alright?" A shop assistant approached us. His bright smile caught us off guard.

"No," I shook my head sadly, "this.. lady won't let go of these jeans, even though, I had them first." I rushed, trying to sound like the victim.

The man glanced at the bitch, whose name slipped my mind, and pursed his lips. "Well, then since she had them first, I'm afraid to say that this lady," he motioned to me," will get to buy them. However, if you like, I can show you some of the new jeans that came in a couple of days ago."

The lady snarled before dropping the jeans. She brushed her hair over her shoulder and smiled sweetly at the man. "That's OK, actually. Those jeans would be far too big on me. They'd practically drown me." She gave me a meaningful look, before storming away with the man.

I stood there, clutching on to the jeans, watching them walk away. Fucking hell. I can't believe I actually won that one. Yipee! I walked, proudly, over to Rachel, still clutching my jeans like a champ. She was busy bringing different tops up to her chest and looking at them in the mirror.

"That's a nice one," I nodded at the pink top she held in her hand.

"Do you think?" She turned to the side, "it won't make me look even bigger when I'm showing?"

I shook my head. " Of course not. You're going to look gorgeous when you're showing."

A smile broke on her face. "Thanks. I'm just a little self-conscious. I've always had a bit of a problem with my weight, I'm a yo-yo'er. Unlike, Bexs." She said her sister's name with a snide, "she can keep the weight off, and I don't even think she got any stretch marks when she had her kids. Lucky cow." She frowned.

I blinked. Not really knowing what to say back. " Well, I wouldn't worry about it. As soon as she turns forty - bam! She'll gain all the weight she didn't when she was younger." I smiled at Rachel.

She gave a chuckle, "I love my sister but let's hope you're right. Oh, they're nice jeans." She said, giving my jeans the eye up.

"Yeah, on sale. Seven quid."

"Seven quid?"

I nodded. "Yup. Although, I did have to fight for it. Literally."

Rachel's eyes went wide. "Really? Who with?"

I shrugged, " I don't know who she is but she works at Francis, and-"

"The really top restaurant in town?" Rachel cut in.

I nodded, "yeah. Jacob took me there. Anyway, she works there and the bitch practically threw water-"

"Rochelle!" Rachel's eyes snapped away from me and found something behind me.

Rachel walked past me. I followed her with my eyes.

I could have fallen over. Rachel was hugging the bitch from earlier!

Rachel pulled away and turned to me, " Roch, this is Ness, my brothers girlfriend."

Rochelle's face dropped, as did mine.

"Ness, this is Rochelle, we used to go to secondary school together."

For some reason, I started to shove the jeans behind my back, as if she'd lunge out and go for them.

"Really? Don't I know you for somewhere?" She asked, innocently.

"Don't think so." I snapped.

She nodded, with a horrible smile. "No, I have. Didn't I see you in Ann Summers, buying a gimp suit?"

I pursed my lips in a tight line. Bloody bitch! What the fuck is she saying that for? Fucking liar, she's trying to make me sound like I'm in to kinky shit. I caught Rachel giving me an odd look, no doubt, thinking that I bought the suit for me and Jacob. Eesh.

"No, no. You must have me confused with someone else." I gritted my teeth and hoped it looked like a smile.

"I never forget a face."

I smiled suddenly, having an idea. "Oh, yes! Now I remember. You were the one buying the double sided dildo, weren't you?" I smiled sweetly. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you." I said before storming to find Sue.

Me and Jacob sat on his bed, shifting through the goodies I had bought. After our little trip to Next, we came home. Rachel didn't mention the whole gimp suit thing, neither did I. Although, we did arrange that we'd have lunch together sometime soon. Which I thought was quite nice. When we finally got in, the boys were busy having a heated discussion over the best fishing poles. Then Jake and Paul started on cars, then politics. At that point, Rachel decided that it was time for them to leave.

"You girls are terrible with shopping. It's like whenever you go out, you have to buy everything." Jacob said, looking through my Boots bag, pitching through all the perfume I bought on sale.

"It was on sale!" I chuckled. "How could I not?"

"Simple. Don't buy it."

I clucked my tongue. "It's not that easy. Do you want me to smell nice?" I gave Jacob a quizzical look, when he said nothing I smiled. "Exactly."

"Babe, You'd smell nice without all this crap." He placed the bag back on the bed, "maybe I should hold on to your debt card, if you find it so hard."

"You'd change your tune if I had brought some new sexy underwear."

Jacob paused. "Did you?"

"No." I laughed at his expression. Typical man.

I pulled a grey hoodie out of a shopping bag.

"I bought this for you," I held it up towards him.

His eyes took it in. "How comes?" He said, taking it.

"It looked cute. Besides, you can leave it at my place."

"Really?" Jacob grinned. "What about a toothbrush?"

"You can leave one of those aswell."

Jacob leaned forward and kissed me on the corner of my mouth. "You know, since we live in the same building, it's already like we live together. We just get to go home when we feel like it."

I smiled. "Yeah, I suppose it is."

"Exactly," Jake put the hoodie on the bed and reached for my hands. "So, then if we did move in with each other, it'd be easy."

At his words my stomach began to do flips. Was Jacob saying that he wants us to move in with each other? I can't say I haven't thought about it, because I have. In fact, it crosses my mind quite abit.

Without beating around the bush, I decided that the best approach would be asking him head on. "Are you saying you want to move in with me?" A smile crept across my face.

He nodded sharply. "Yeah, I do. I think it'll be great."

"Really?" I leaned forward, closer to him, as if I was under his spell. "Your place or mine?"

Jacob mirrored my movements, so we were just a couple of mere inches apart. "We should move in to a house." He whispered.

"With a garden!" I whispered back, barely containing my excitement. "And a garage! Ooh, with a proper kitchen that's got a dishwasher!"

Jacob chuckled. "Don't you already have a dishwasher?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, "my hands."

"OK, we'll make sure it has a dishwasher." Jake smiled warmly before closing the distance between us. His lips were soft against mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he gently lowered us so we were lying down.

"Hmm." Jacob murmured against my mouth, "I think I should shut the door."

My tongue teased his bottom lip. "Uhuhh."

Jacob didn't make a move to shut the door, he just slid his hands down my body and stopped above my waist. He let out a low moan, the vibration from his mouth on to mine made me begin to ache for him.

Jacob suddenly pulled away and looked in to my eyes. "Ness."

I licked my lips. "Yeah?"

"I.." He sucked in a breath. "I'm really excited that we're going to move in with each other."

My own smile fell – a little. Again, there he goes with saying something then suddenly changing it. If he wasn't ready to tell me that he loved me, then that's fine. I wouldn't rush him.

After all, even though, I felt love for him, I certainly wasn't ready to tell him


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've had a lot of shit go on. I'm not sure when I'll next be updating since I don't know what my schedule will be like as I've got a new job. Let's hope it isn't long! :]**

**But anyway, here it is! Reviews welcome and wanted!**

**Han XOX**

* * *

><p>In theory, telling your parents that you're moving in with your boyfriend should be fairly easy. However, when you have parents like mine – it gets abit tricky. Of course, it doesn't help when they haven't even met Jacob, nor knew I was in a serious relationship. But I had never really indulged my information to them, not willingly anyway. Well, not until thirty seconds ago.<p>

Myself and my mum were sitting at the little round table in their kitchen. Her mouth was slightly open as she was processing what I had just told her.

"Mum," I looked down at my hands, clutching my mug between them. "It really isn't a big deal."

"I just can't believe you didn't tell me sooner." She leaned closer, "are you ashamed of us?"

"No!" I replied at once. "Of course not."

"Well you didn't even tell me you were seeing this man." She said, looking hurt. "What else should I think? What else are you not telling me?" Her face rolled with shock. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"God, no! It just slipped my mind." I shrugged innocently, like I had told her I forgot to put the dishwasher on.

"Right." She gave me the famous 'I know you're lying to me' look. "What's his name?" She questioned.

"Jacob."

"Jacob what?"

"Black."

"What does he do?"

"Fire-fighter."

"OK." She nodded, pursing her lips. "Where are you moving too"?

I gave a shrug. "I don't know yet. We're looking at the moment."

"Where abouts are you looking?" She pressed. "I don't want you moving to a…dodgy part." She lowered her voice as she said the last part.

"Everywhere at the moment, mum." I groaned inwardly. I knew she'd ask me like a million questions. It was just like the time when she and dad went away for a long weekend and I was left at home when I was seventeen. I swear, she quizzed me on how to use the whole kitchen, describing each and every appliance and she even made me learn the hotel number off my heart in case I needed anything.

"Well, you stay away from Corps street, won't you?" She pointed an index finger at me. "The houses up there are all full of hooligans. You'd probably be burgled before you've lived there six months."

I sighed. "OK mum."

"Promise me."

"Urh, I promise we'll stay away from Corps street." I replied like a robot.

"Good." She smiled as she let out a breath. "When do we get to meet this young man?"

Again, I shrugged. I was careful not to mention that I had already met Jacob's folks, since that would start world war three.

"Whenever you want."

"This Sunday, then?" She instantly perked up. "For dinner?"

I brought my mug to my lips. "Erm, sure. Why not"?

"Super!" She clasped her hands together. "EDWARD!"

I cringed as my dad strolled in casually with his hands behind his back. He had gotten to that age where he thought it was perfectly acceptable to wear shorts with socks and flip-flops. I needed to get him the latest catalogue of Little Woods.

"Yes, my love?" He said.

"Nessie is bringing her new boyfriend around for Sunday dinner!"

Dad sat down in the vacant chair next to us with a smile that reached his eyes. "I did wonder if we'd ever get to meet the famous George Glass!"

I shuddered. Whenever dad thought I had a boyfriend, he'd nickname him George Glass. Probably because he thought I made them up or something. Which is utter shit, I've never made up a boyfriend. Well, I did when I was eighteen. My mum and dad thought I was a lesbian because I still hadn't talked about boys around them or brought one home.

"Dad, that wasn't funny ten years ago and it still isn't funny now." I quipped.

"I'm only teasing." He smiled, gently trying to pinch my cheek.

I flinched back. "Well don't. You'll give me a complex."

"Don't be rude, Renesmee." Mum told me sternly. "What does Jacob like to eat, then? Does he eat roast dinners? –"

"Everybody eats roast dinners." Dad interrupted.

"No, not everyone. Vegetarians don't."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella." Dad furrowed his brow. "They do but they just have vegetarian supplements."

Mum let out a short laugh. "Complete nonsense. They don't make vegetarian chicken!"

"Yes, they do."

"No, they don't."

"They do."

"They don't, do they, Nessie?" My mum turned to me.

I just shrugged, not really paying attention at their squabbling. It was always like this in at home, which was probably why I chose to visit rarely.

"Well, anyway. " Mum patted her hair down, "I'll make a roast."

Dad pushed away from the table and stood up. "Nessie, while you're here. You couldn't make yourself useful, could you? We brought a computer and well, we don't know how to work it."

"What do you need a computer for?" I asked a little worried. My parents never have been up to date with the latest technology. They've still got their typewriter upstairs. And their mobile phones are like the basic bricks you can get really cheaply. Plus, whenever I mentioned about them investing in a computer, dad would normally turn around and say 'I don't need one of those, thank you. I have a perfectly good news paper here. That's all the news I need.' So, I eventually gave up with it.

"I don't." Mum gave dad a stern look. "Your father insisted we have one."

"OK, dad." I faced him. "Why do you need one? If you don't know how to use it then there's no point in getting one, is there?"

"Of course there's a point." He tugged his t-shirt down. "I like to Google things."

"Google?" The sudden interest in Google had me suspicious.

"Yes."

"What do you Google?"

"Does that matter?" Dad gave me hard look. "Just come and a look at the bloody thing."

I begrudgingly followed my dad in the front room to where he had unpacked the computer. As I was walking past the side table, I halted. My name was scribble on envelope. The handwriting looked oddly familiar. I picked it up with delicate fingers.

"Mum," I called over my shoulder. "What's this letter on the table?"

Mum came up behind me and peered over my shoulder. "Oh, I bumped in to Linda. She gave one to me and your father and that one for you."

I froze. Linda? As in Jennifer's mum. Oooh dear. Linda had met my mum when myself and Jennifer were going to see Mamma Mia on stage and we decided to take our mums because work gave us for tickets, and Nick and Nate didn't fancy it. Safe to say, Linda and my mum became quite close friends after that.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, darling." She waltzed over to dad and the computer, "she just handed it to me."

"Haven't you opened yours?" I asked, watching her.

"Not yet."

I ripped it open with more force than necessary. I unwrinkled the pages. I read the first couple of lines.

'_Dear Renesmee, _

_It's my greatest pleasu-'_

"OK, so it's on. Now what do I do?" Dad's voice interrupted me.

"Use the mouse and click on whatever it is you want to do." I muttered, my eyes glued to the sheets of paper, re-reading it again. This time, hoping I wouldn't get put off again.

"Mouse?" Mum shrieked, "what mouse? Kill it, Edward!"

I turned my head and watched them both as my dad froze and began to search the room like a hawk while my mum just began to dance on the spot.

I laughed at the pair of them as I dropped the paper of the table. "No," I walked over and gripped the mouse. "This is the mouse. It's how you use the computer."

"What? Oh thank heavens," mum sighed with her hand on her chest.

"Ah, I see." Dad came over to the computer, "that's awfully clever."

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" I mumbled uninterested. "Anyway, so you move this and the curser will move on the computer. See?" I backed away letting my dad have a go while I went back to reading the letter. I narrowed my eyes as I read further…it wasn't a letter at all. It was a wedding invitation.

"Mum, did you know Linda was going to marry Nick?" I asked, not taking my eyes away from the invitation.

"I think she said something of the sort, yes." Mum shrugged as she leaned over dad looking at the computer. "Oh, Google our names, Edward."

"Mum! Why didn't you tell me?" I groaned. "Does Jennifer know?"

"Ness," Mum said with a sigh. "I am not your personal assistant. I don't know everything that goes on in the world, do I?"

It would seem like I'd have to tell Jennifer myself. That was something I wasn't going to enjoy. I shoved the piece of paper in my bag; I'd just show her instead. Which reminded me, I was meeting her in twenty minutes.

"Alright, mum. I'm going to take off." I walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll call you about Sunday, OK?"

"Yes, alright, darling."

"Take care, dad." I kissed him on the cheek too. He just grunted at me, keeping his eyes fixed on the computer. "Love you both! Byeeeee!" I called as I slammed the front door behind me.

* * *

><p>After our coffee from Star Bucks, we decided that we'd take a stroll down the high street. Just to window shop, really. When I was an estate agent, I got all hysterical and begged Jen to come and look at the window with me. I glanced at the little square sheets of paper and groaned. There was so many! How on earth would I know what to look for?<p>

"I don't know what I'm looking for." I told Jen with a frown.

Jennifer snorted. "Well, it needs to have at least four walls and a roof right? Oh, so this would do." She pointed to a single room flat above a fish and chips take away place.

"If I'm going to spend my life there, I want to be nice. I don't any old shitty crap hole. Besides," I leaned closer and looked at the details. "This one looks like something out of a horror movie. And the smell must be horrendous."

Jennifer faced me, slowly. "What do you mean 'spend the rest of your life there'?"

I gave an indifferent shrug. "It means what it means."

"Do you love him?" She asked her tone slightly shocked.

"I think so." I nodded. "Yes."

Jennifer whistled, "Fuck me sideways. I wasn't expecting that."

"Why? We're moving forward with our relationship. It's only natural." I said casually, admiring a lovely little family home. Then I saw the price and nearly fainted.

"I suppose that's right." Jen agreed. "Have you told him yet?" She asked, turning back to the window.

I paused for a moment. "I don't know how."

"OK, watch me," I looked at her, with a raised eyebrow, "I love you. See how easy that was? Watch again." Jen fully faced me with her eyes shut. "I love you," she smiled. "It's so easy, I did it without looking."

"Ha-de-ha." I grumbled.

She laughed at my expression. "Hah, what's the face for, groucho?"

"I was being serious."

"So was I."

"You can't just sprout it out, you know. It has to be special."

"Riiight!" Jen quickly added, "you wanna know how Nick told me that he loved me?"

"Over a KFC bargain bucket?"

"No, although that would have been better." She pursed her lips, "he told me while he was having a shit."

I looked at her. "Are you pulling my leg?"

"Does it look like I'm joking? Besides, this is Nick we're talking about here. The one that left me for my over aged wrinkly saggy mother." She said with acid on her tongue.

"Then again," I turned back to the window, "saying I love you over a bargain bucket really isn't so bad."

"Speaking of ex bed notches - have you spoke to Nate recently."

My mind flipped back to a couple of weeks ago when I bumped in to him a Tesco. I spotted him first with Lillian in the fresh fruits and vegetable section then as soon as he clocked me, he practically knocked her over in the potato bin, trying to hide her and hope I didn't see her.

"Yeah. He was with Lillian."

"I knew they'd end up together." Jennifer said sharply. "But they won't last. It's like my mum and Nick. He'll leave her when he realised what a stupid fucking mistake he made. Then he'll come crawling back to me and I'll tell him where to stick it." She said with a smirk.

Ah. That reminded me. I eased my bag off my shoulder and dug around for the letter. Once my fingers grasped it, I paused with my hand still in my bag. If I told her now, in public then she couldn't really scream and shout without a lot of people taking notice. Then again, decorum wasn't Jennifer's strong suit.

"Jen." I said slowly. "I've got something go show you. Now, promise me you won't over react and throw a paddy."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh god. Have you got one of those thrusting vibrators? I've seen them in Ann Summers and I really want one, but their like –"

"No, Jen." I hissed. "It's nothing like that. And I wouldn't pull one out now, right in front of the estate agent window, would I?"

She rolled her eyes. "Probably not."

"Look." I pulled my hand out and shoved it towards her. Her huffed as she took it in her hands, studying it with little interest until she obviously spotted a key word. Jennifer's mouth slid open in shock.

"What. The. Fuck."

"Jen, please, shh." I hissed, looking around at the people staring at us as they walked past.

She thrusted the piece of paper in the air. "This is a bloody joke! He's done this to fuck me off! I'm telling ya!"

"Jen, people are looking."

"I don't give a fuck if the Queen was looking!" She cried in anger. "I can't believe these fuckers are cocking getting married! What assholes! The pair of them!"

I shifted awkwardly on one foot. "So sorry." I mouthed to an elderly woman as she looked at us with disgust.

"C'mon, Jen. Let's get a taxi to yours."

I hailed us a taxi. Jennifer didn't take her eyes off the invitation the whole time through the taxi journey. We piled out of the taxi and to her house. She opened the door and we both headed for the kitchen. The silence that surrounded us was painful.

"Tea?" I offered, grabbing the kettle.

"Urgh." I took that as a yes.

While I waited for the kettle to boil, I leaned on her counter and had a look around. Her house really was quite something. She had managed to get it in the divorce. Three bedrooms, a large kitchen dining area, nice front room. A real traditional English family home. Then I noticed a bunch of flowers on the counter. A dozen red roses. I scooped up the label.

'_To Jenny. Sorry for ruining your tights, sweetpea. D XXX'_

"Jen?" I asked eyeing up the tag. "Did Dex send you some flowers for ruining your tights?"

"Yeah." She replied easily.

"Uh, Jen. Why was he wearing your tights?" I turned around to face her. She shifted in her seat. I knew he liked it a bit kinky and whatnot, but wearing women's clothes was a whole new level.

"We do a lot of role play." She explained. "He was being superman."

"Pardon?" I blinked a couple of times. Did she just say role play? "So, he wore your tights?"

"Yes. Was quite the night, actually." She chuckled to herself.

Eeesh. I hated to think what else they did. But I suppose, it was good that they were getting on. That gave me a thought. Role play. I've never done that with Jacob. Perhaps it'll spice up the bedroom. "Jen?" I asked, pouring the water in to our mugs. "What role play do you do? I only ask because I might try it with Jake."

"Um," she counted them on her hands. "Superheroes. Cops and robbers. The prime minster and his dirty little maid. That's my favourite." She added with a smirk. "Uhh, and the other night, we were American surfers."

I finished our teas while I thought over the ideas. I liked the cop and robbers one. And I already had a pair of hand cuffs at home. They weren't the cheap nasty plastic type either; they were quite expensive if I remember correctly. Mmm, my mind nagged at me just thinking about them, there was something else about the handcuffs that I needed to remember….but I had forgotten.

I set our cups at the table as I sat down on the opposite chair to Jen. She went back to staring a hole through the invitation.

"You're not going are you?" She suddenly asked, looking up.

I shook my head. "No. Although, my mum might be."

"I can't believe they didn't even tell me. Fuckers."

"Well," I took a breath," you haven't been on best speaking terms with either of them, have you?"

She didn't answer me. Instead, she just looked down at her wooden table.

"I have an idea!"

I took a mouthful of tea. "I'm not sure."

"No, just hear me out. It's the best plan I've ever thought of!" She smiled proudly.

I pursed my lips. "Well, you said that about the whole pretending to be lesbians plan just to get a Marko card, and look how that turned out." I pointed out.

She just bit her lip. "OK, so that wasn't the best idea I've ever come up with. But just listen."

* * *

><p>I had left Jennifer's shortly after I she continued to tell me her crazy plan. And it was crazy. But I had no choice but to agree. After all, she was my best friend. Plus, I owed her back for the time she talked her out of the police man giving me a fine for five thousand pounds, all because I parked on a double red line. Which wasn't even my fault. They were faded, so if anyone should have gotten the fine, it's the council for such shoddy road work.<p>

"I looked at an estate agents window today with Jen." I told Jake as I wrapped a tea towel around my hand and got the tray from the oven.

"Yeah?" He replied, placing the plates on the counter. "Any you liked?"

I gave a shrug as I scooped chicken on to our plates. "I don't know what we're looking for."

"A house." He smiled casually at me. "With a garden, a garage and a dishwasher."

"Yes, thank you." I said as I started on the vegetables. "My point was how many bedrooms do we want? How many bathrooms? Do we want a loft or a conservatory? "

"That kind of stuff doesn't bother me." He replied, sitting down at the table. "I saw one down at Greenwich which looked nice. It was in our price range. I took down the number."

"Really?" once I had finished serving the mash; I brought the plates do the table and put it down. "Was it a nice area?" I asked, suddenly hearing my mum's voice in my head about Corps Street.

"Yeah. It's on a private road and everything." Jacob told me as he picked up his fork.

"OK, I'll call them tomorrow at work and arrange a viewing." I said before stuffing my face.

We had gotten in to the habit of eating dinner together, normally we'd take turns and the person who cooked would be the place that we spent the night. And since Jake cooked us egg sandwiches yesterday, it was apparently my turn night. Although, I did try to tell him that cooking egg sandwiches really isn't cooking, and therefore he should have to cook again tonight but he didn't buy it.

I watched Jacob push around his food with his fork, a frown on his face.

"Is the food OK?" I asked.

"Yeah." He let out a heavy sigh. Then he met my eyes. "Be honest, do you think I've put on weight?"

His question startled me. And quite frankly, made no sense. He was probably one of the fittest people I know. I mean, every time I walk up our flat stairs it feels like I'm having cardiac arrest but Jacob can run up them two at a time without effort.

"Of course not! Look at you!" I waved my fork at him. "You've got as much fat on you then I have on my little finger."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Well, I've definitely put some on. I can hardly run my twelve miles without feeling like a granddad."

"OK." I smiled at him. "I'll tell you what. Let's start running together then. 'Cus I'm feeling some extra wing, as it goes." I lifted up my arm and began to shake it, allowing my bingo wings to flap about.

Plus, twelve miles isn't far, is it? I could probably do that.

Jacob snorted. "Have a laugh. You've hardly got any bingo wings."

"I have." I nodded. "And I'm probably gathering some extra tire around my belly."

"No, you're not. You look great."

"Well, you have to say that. I give you sex." I chuckled.

He laughed a throaty sound. "Not as much as I'd like."

"No. If you had it your way, that's all we'd ever be doing."

"It's a good exercise, you know." He said matter-of-factly.

I nodded at him. "I know. And if you eat your dinner then maybe later we could…you know, exercise." I smiled at him, remembering what Jennifer told me earlier about role play. Hehehe.

"OK." Jacob rushed before tucking in to his dinner.

I chuckled to myself. I can't believe I bribed him like a child. But I suppose that's what most men are like. Offer them sex and they will do anything. Then again, if he offered me sex for something, then I'd probably do it, actually.

After a few more mouthfuls, I decided that I'd tackle the whole going to my parents' house issue. Really, he should have met them a while ago but I was abit hesitant.

"I saw my mum today," I reached for my drink. "She's invited you over for Sunday dinner."

"'Bout time." He grinned through a mouthful of mash. It wasn't pretty. "I was starting to think I'll never meet your parents."

I pursed my lips. "Wouldn't be a shame if you didn't. Besides, you're the first proper boyfriend that will meet them."

"Lucky me."

"No really." I grumbled. "My mum will make a big fuss over you."

Jacob chuckled. "I don't see a problem with that."

"You wouldn't." I replied. "I don't even know why I'm being sour about this. I'm sure it'll go fine."

"Exactly. I'm great with parents. Especially mums." Jake winked.

"OK, that is why I'm sour about it." I waved my fork at him, a little bit of mash flying on to the floor. "I found out today that Jen's ex hubby is marrying her mother."

"I highly doubt that I'll marry your mum, Ness." Jake frowned.

"I know." I nodded, understanding how stupid it was, even thinking about it, but it happened to Jen, didn't it?

"Changing the subject," I gave him a sly smile. "What do you think of role play?"

Jacob coughed and banged his chest with his fist, obviously choking on a bit of food. "Urgnnng…..What?"

"Role play." I leaned on the table with my elbows. "For? Against?"

Jake cleared his throat. "Are we talking about-"

"The sexual kind, yes." I cut in.

He just blinked at me. "What, er, what kind did you have in mind?"

I began to tick them off my fingers. "Cops and Robbers. Prison guard and prisoner. School girl and teacher. Boss and Secretary. Stripper and client. You get the gist."

"Oh," he smirked. "Like a nun and a priest?"

"Exactly!"

"I'm open to that." He said, pushing his plate away from him. "What are you thinking?"

"Well," I leaned back in my chair. "I've got a pair of handcuffs, so cops and robbers?"

"Really? Hmm, cops and robbers it is then." He wiggled his eyebrows with a cheeky smile. "Are you finished?" He asked, looking at my half-finished meal. Before I could answer, Jake stood up scooped both of our plates and placed them on the kitchen side. He spun on his heel before turning back for me. "C'mon you." He took my hand and led me to the bedroom. "Where are these handcuffs?"

"Hang on a second, Mr." I said once we were in my bedroom. "If we're going to do this, then we'll do it properly. I'll be the cop and you can be the naughty robber."

A grin spread over his face. "OK, yes."

"Right." I folded my arms. "Do you have a blue shirt?" I asked, thinking about what I could wear.

"What do you need a blue shirt for? Surely, you're going to end up naked anyway –"

"Jake, do you have one? Yes or no?"

Jake groaned. "Yes, I do but –"

"Go get it." I ordered, pointing towards the door. "Off you go."

"Ness –"

"Go!"

"Urg, Fine." Jake jogged out of my bedroom. Once I heard the door close behind him, I raced to my bedside table and pulled out the sliver hand cuffs. With them in my hand, I grabbed a belt and headed for the bathroom. I shut and locked the door behind me, I didn't want Jake bursting in and ruining the surprise. I quickly whipped off all my clothes until I was just in my underwear. I ruffled my hair about, looking in the mirror, trying to give myself the sexy wind swept look. "Think sexy." I muttered to myself as I applied some cherry lip gloss. I dropped that in the sink and started to open random draws, I wasn't sure what I was looking for but I suddenly stopped when my eyes came across the vibrating cock ring. Yes! Excellent! I picked it up and put it beside the hand cuffs and belt. Tonight was going to be sooooo fun!

"Ness?" Jake's voice carried through the apartment. "Where are you?"

I whipped my head outside the door, but keeping my body hidden, with my hand extended for the shirt. "Here."

Jacob handed me the shirt. "What are you doing?" He asked, trying to peak in to the bathroom.

"You'll see." I said as I pulled back in to the bathroom and shut it in his face.

"Ness, I don't quite understand what's happening here…." Jake's voice was slightly muffed through the door.

"Look," I said, sliding out of my bra before putting on his shirt. "I'm going to be the cop. So when I come out, I want you to be the robber, OK?"

"OK?" By the sound of his voice, I knew he was still confused.

"Jake, just pretend to be stealing stuff when I come out. You know role play."

"Ohhhh!" He replied. "Alright then." His shadow disappeared from under the door, so I assumed he went off to process what I had told him.

Once I was in the shirt, I looked at myself in the mirror. Sure enough, it was too big and far too long. But perfect enough to pass as a skimpy dress thingy. I did the belt around my waist, making sure that I hung the handcuffs on the belt. I dropped the vibrating cock ring in the top breast pocket. I just stood there for a couple of moments, not sure what to do next. I mean, do I go out now or pretend to be a cop or am I just me being a cop? Argh, I should've asked Jen how this works. I ruffled my hair one last time before I turned to the door. I grinned as my fingers lingered on the door knob. OK, Ness. Deep breath, this is going to be fun. Relax. Enjoy it.

I pulled the door open and stepped out, feeling tough and macho. I looked over towards the kitchen and Jacob was standing behind the counter with a grin. He had shed his t-shirt and had a pillow case in his hand. Huh, nice touch.

"Stop!" My voice didn't sound like me. It sounded more deep and husky. "Don't move."

Jacob face rolled with mock shock before taking a step out. Then I noticed he wasn't wearing his jeans either. He was just in his boxers.

"Jake! Why are you practically naked already?"

"I'm not Jake." He said casually. "I'm Burt."

A bubble of laughter rose up in my throat. "Burt?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yup. And you're not Ness. You're Cindy."

I put a hand of my hip. "Jake, why am I Cindy?"

"Because you've picked the scenario, so I get to pick our names." Jake wagged a finger at me. "Now stop calling me Jake. I'm Burt and I've been a very naughty boy, so come on."

I giggled. "Fair enough." I gave a little cough and carried on with my super sexy voice. "Halt, criminal!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Jacob's own voice was replaced by a horrible Russian accent. I had to try not to burst in to fits of giggles. Jake began to move and I gave chase. As soon as Jake saw me coming towards him, he took off around my apartment and made me chase him. About three minutes in, I was huffing and puffing. Urgh, fucker.

"Stop!" I panted. "Or I'll punish you!" Jake obviously knew I was about to kneel over and die because he stopped running about and let me catch him. I pushed him against the wall and lent on my tip toes with my hands on either side of his head. "You've be a very bad boy, haven't you?" I whispered, my lips lingering on his.

"Uhuhh," he breathed, his hot breath tickling my mouth.

"What am I going to do with you?" I murmured, my tongue licking his lips. Before he could reply, I grabbed a hold of his hand and yanked him towards my bedroom. "You'll be inside for a very long time." I told him over my shoulder.

"What can I say?" Jake said with the accent. "I live for the danger."

"You're danger days are over, punk!" I spat as I threw him down on my bed. He flipped over so he was lying on his back. "Shift up." I said so he moved up closer towards my bar headboard. I walked around to the side of the bed and removed the hand cuffs from my belt.

"Hands now!" I ordered and a little smirk played on his lips before he obediently raised his arms up. I took his right hand; hand cuffed it then put the other hand cuff around a bar on the head board, so it came back out and then I hand cuffed his left hand. Both hands were handcuffed and he couldn't get up. Excellent. I stepped back with a smile as Jake testing it by yanking his hands. The hand cuffs didn't break or shatter, they simply rattled against the metal bar.

"Ness, you have got the key, haven't you?" Jake asked, looking at his hand.

I ignored his question. "Do not call me Ness," I gently slapped his bare thigh. "Naughty boy!"

Jacob squirmed under my touch. "Sorry Cindy." He said, again with the accent. I reached over and rubbed his hard stomach before lowering myself and fluttering kisses over his skin. I straddled his hips and began to kiss his mouth, teasing him with my tongue. His own tongue came out of his mouth and I sucked on it slowly before pressing my mouth against his.

I pulled away quickly and Jacob looked up at me with wide eyes. I panicked for a moment, not sure what to do next, then I had an idea. I traced my hands up and down my stomach, making little moaning noises.

"Hmm." I moaned, slowly undoing the buttons of the shirt. Once I had undone enough, so the shirt gaped open at the top, exposing my breasts, I slid a hand in. Jakes eyes went wide. I bit my lip from gigging. "Oooh, that feels nice." I whispered, caressing my breasts in front of him. I undid the rest of the shirt and flung off the belt, throwing it behind me. I leaned forward pressing my lips against his neck, feeling my nipples rub against his chest. Jakes breathing hitched up.

"I want to kiss you." He breathed, his accent gone and replaced with huskiness.

I pushed myself up and shook my head. "Nutuh. You do as I say." I said as I grinded myself over his erection. Jake hissed and dropped his head back. I slowly slid myself down his legs so I could grab the hem of his boxers, pulling them down and letting his hard cock spring to life. Every time I saw his manhood, I couldn't help but feel the wetness start to pool between my legs. It really was a turn on. Ever so slowly, I bend down and took his head in to my mouth. Jacob groaned.

"Do you like that?" I said as I licked around his head once more before taking him in my mouth.

"Urnnnng. Yes!" Jacob moaned.

I began to work his cock in my mouth, letting my tongue swirl around his shaft and head. Jacob was groaning in pleasure as he watched me. I sucked on the tip one last time before pulling myself up and reaching in to the breast pocket for the ring. Jakes eyes followed my every movement.

"What's that?" He asked, a little breathless.

I winked at him as I took it out of the wrapper. "You'll like it." I carefully eased it on and down his hard penis; Jake blew out a breath once it was at around his base. I giggled at him as I flicked the on switch, suddenly hearing the vibrations kick in to life.

Jacob suddenly twitched. "Urhh." He licked his lips. "That's, er, uhhhghgnn."

I touched his cock and felt the vibrations pulse off him. I did have to admit, it made me incredibly wet. I slowly started pump him with my thumb circling his head. He shivered under my touch. Keeping my hand on him, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He met my own passion and urgency. Jacob pushed his tongue in to my mouth. By this time, I had forgotten about the stupid role play and I wanted him, so without breaking our kiss, I tried to shimmy off my underwear but Jacob shifted underneath me and I lost my balance. I slid off the bed and landed on the floor with a crash. Luckily, I didn't hurt myself so I stood back up.

"I'm OK!" I said stroking my hair down before taking off my wet knickers and climbing back on the bed, straddling Jake again. We continued to make out as I was slowly grinded my wetness over Jake's stomach.

"Urgnnn," Jake moaned against my lips. "Ride me."

I nipped his bottom lip before pulling away and shifted backwards so his cock was in front of my pussy. I gently took a hold of him and brought him to my lips, teasing my clit with his head. "Uh god." I breathed.

"Fuck me already!" Jacob groaned thrusting his hips.

I eased him inside of me slowly. I let out a moan as I felt the vibrations. Fuck. This was best thing I'd ever brought.

"Ahh, Jake!" I moaned as I sunk on his cock.

"Burt." Jake hissed.

"Uhuhh Burt!" I gripped on his thighs behind me as I began to ride him. At first I did it slowly and gentle but I wanted more, so I started to rock on him with more force. The only sounds what could be heard were our heavy breathing and the bed making a slightly noise.

"Shit Cindy!" Jake moaned.

I began to slam on him hard, letting his thick cock get deep inside me. I let my head flop back as I continued to fuck him.

"Fuck, it's tight!" Jacob groaned.

"Mmmhmm. I'm so close."

"No, Ness." Jake swallowed. "The ring. It's too tight. It's hurting me!"

My head snapped up. "What?" I froze on him. "What's tight?"

"The fucking ring! Get it off! It's really start to hurt."

Oh shit. I slid off him and took the vibrating ring in my fingers. It was wet and hot. Which it would be, really. I tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. I tried again to no avail.

"It's stuck!" I cried, trying again. "It won't come off."

Jacob's head jerked up and watched my hands. "What do you mean it won't come off? Just pull it off!"

"I can't!"

Jacob went to try it himself but his hands whipped back with the hand cuffs. "Ness, unlock me."

I nodded and jumped off the bed and began to dig around in my drawers trying to find the key. It must be where the handcuffs were, surely! But they weren't there. Fuck! I started to look in the draw above.

"Hurry up!" Jacob shouted.

"I can't fucking find them!"

"What?"

"There not here!" I shirked, now panicking. Then I suddenly remembered why they were in that draw in the first place. I was meant to throw them away but I never got around to it. I had lost the key when I used them with Nate in the bathroom, they had fallen in to the toilet and Nate flushed it. Bollocks!

"What do you mean, they're not there?" He said through clenched teeth.

"It means what I just said!"

"For fuck sake!" He yanked the handcuffs. "Get these bastards off me!"

"Oh god." I stood up and looked at his penis. It was starting to turn an unhealthy shade of purple. "That's not good."

"Shit. It's gonna drop off!" Jakes voice wobbled as he noticed his penis. "I'm not gonna have a dick no more!"

"It won't!" I began to shift about on the spot, not knowing what to do. "We'll just stick it back on!"

"Urnnn! Call someone to help me!" Jacob cried still desperately trying to rip the handcuffs apart.

"Who!"

"Anyone!"

I dashed in to the front room and called 999. I danced on the spot while it rung.

"Hello emergency service. How can I he-"

"Help! My boyfriend is stuck! He is handcuffed to the bed and his penis is going to fall off! We need help! Quickly!"

"OK. What's the address?" The lady's voice sounded abit more alert.

I told her my address and she told me she'd send someone over straight away. I threw the phone on the sofa and ran back in to the bedroom where Jacob was now sweating as he was thrashing about on the bed.

"Someone's coming!" I rushed out. For some reason, I ran for my underwear and slid them off then I reached for the oversize shirt. There was no point in me staying naked in the emergency service was going to arrive and help. As I was doing up the buttons, Jake shouted at me.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

I groaned. "Getting dressed! What does it look like!" I snapped back.

"Fuck that. Help me!" He roared.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I waved my hands in the air. "Cut it off!"

"NO!"

Then I had an idea. I quickly dashed to the bathroom, ignoring Jakes outcry's for me not to go, and picked up my hand soap. I carried it back to the bedroom and squirted loads in my hands. I rubbed them together before I pressed them to Jakes penis.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked his voice all hysterical.

"I'm going to slide it off you," I said as I rubbed the soap around the ring, which was still vibrating, "it should just slip off."

A roll of relief rolled over his face. "Oh. OK." He took a deep breath.

I tried to pull it off, but Jake's penis had obviously swollen and now the ring wouldn't move. It was completely stuck there.

"Well, get it off then!" Jake screeched.

"I'm trying." I grunted as I pulled hard on the ring but my hands just slipped off and whacked me in the head. "Grng. It won't move." I stepped back and looked at the mess I had caused. Now it looked like Jacob had come all over himself. Crap.

Jacob opened his mouth to say something, but the noise of sirens hushed him. His jaw clenched. "That's…that's the fucking fire brigade."

"They'll help you. Look at you. You're lying there like a bloody beach whale!" I cried throwing my arms about. "You don't exactly have the luxury to be picky about who cuts you free."

"I work with these fellas! You don't understand –"

The loud banging on the wall ceased Jake from carrying on. We exchanged looks. I gulped before chucking my bed cover over his hips so he wouldn't be exposed right away. I hurried to the front door and whipped it open. Dex stood there with a worried expression with someone else I didn't know.

"We came as soon as I recognised the address." Dex's eyes flickered towards me then past me in to my apartment.

"He's in my bedroom!" I stood out of the way and let the guys march in.

I stood outside, not wanting to get in the way. I heard Dex's booming laughter, obviously laughing at Jacob handcuffed to my bed with his flopper out. Then I heard Jacob's voice rise in anger. I crossed my arms and paced the length of my apartment. This was probably the worst night ever. In my life. Jesus Christ. I am never using one of those rings ever again! Plus, I'm pretty sure Jake wouldn't either.

Another loud bang at my door distracted my thoughts. I walked over and slowly opened the door. It was two paramedics. Why where they here….oh, yes. I mentioned that his penis was going to fall off, didn't I? I allowed them to come in and pointed them to the direction of my bedroom. This time I followed them but I stood outside, peering through. Jacob, now cut free from the handcuffs, was standing up with a sheet wrapped around him, while Dex was bending down in front of him trying to remove the ring. If I didn't know any better, I would have laughed.

"Gotcha!" Dex grumbled as he stood up, with the ring in his hand. "Do I even wanna know what this white shit is"? He asked curling his lip.

"It's fucking hand soap." Jacob snapped.

One of the paramedics stepped forward and started to talk to Jake before bending down and getting a look at this penis aswell. Dex and the other fireman mumbled their goodbyes to Jake before stepping out of my bedroom.

"Thanks." I muttered to Dex as he walked past me.

"Haha! No problem! Though, we had to cut the handcuffs so unfortunately, you won't be using those anytime soon." Dex began to chuckle. "Anyway, we'll let the medics take over. You got my number if you need anything."

I nodded, although, I didn't. But Jake would have. "OK. Thanks again."

The other fire man and Dex left and I when I went back to my bedroom, they were escorting Jake out of my room.

"Where is he going?" I asked, looking between the paramedics and Jake.

The one on the left spoke. "He needs medical attention."

Oh. That made sense. Before we all left, I jumped in to a pair of jeans and I grabbed some random clothes for Jake to wear once he was released. Jacob didn't talk to me once we were in the ambulance. In fact, he didn't even look my way. He kept his eyes firmly shut with a hand over his face. No doubt, deeply embarrassed from having his co-workers and boss look upon him. I hugged his clothes tightly to my chest, feeling all to blame. If I didn't bring up the topic of role play then this would never happen. Argh. Once we got there, I hopped out of the van and followed the paramedics bring Jake inside A+E. Jake had refused that he be put on a gurney, insisting that he could still walk. I stayed at least two feet behind them as he sat him down on a bed in a little cubical. They didn't stick around long. When they had left, I pulled the curtain around us.

"I'm so sorry, Jake!" I tried to look in to his eyes but his head was in his hands. "Please don't be mad at me." I whispered.

Jacob dropped a hand and it balled in to a fist. "Just...stop talking." He said each word sharp and laboured, while his other hand rubbed his brow.

"OK." I pursed my lips together and started to stare at the egg shell coloured walls. I rocked on my feet and started to hum. Before Jake could tell me to shut up, a doctor waltz in through the curtain.

"Jacob Black." He said with a pleasant smile. "I've just spoken to the paramedic. Seems we got ourselves in a little trouble," the doctor laughed. Jake grimaced. "I'm just going to take a quick look." He lifted up the blanket over Jakes hips. I watched his face as he concentrated. "Mmm, OK. It looks as though you'll have some temporary damage -"

"What kind of damage?" I blurted. "It won't like drop off or anything, will it?"

A flicker of amusement crossed the doctor's face. "No, it most certainly will not drop off. As I was saying," he turned back to Jacob. "You'll experience some swelling, bruising and maybe a little pain when you urinate but-"

"So, you're absolutely one hundred per-cent sure that the tip won't suddenly break off?" I asked, leaning in and having a look myself. "It does look a bit purple still."

"Ness!" Jacob hissed. "Go wait outside or something, OK?"

My shoulders slumped as I nodded. Figures he didn't want me there. I couldn't help it if I was asking silly questions. I just wanted to make sure that Jake got to keep his penis. Since when is that a crime? I turned on my heel and was about to walk away when I remembered I had his clothes so I dropped them on the table beside him and went to wait outside in the freezing cold. So much for a fun night in.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ****Sorry for it taking me so damn long to update, I got addicted to a couple of fanfic stories. What can I say? I'm a weak creature. Hah. **

_[__If you do not know how a Liverpool accent sounds (scouse) then I would suggest that you YouTube it, just to try and know how it sounds as there is a character with the accent in this chapter/ Because I suck at describing houses and their features, for the house that Ness and Jake are going to get - I will post the links on my profile so you can understand what it looks like outside and inside.]_

* * *

><p>OK, so sitting around in the waiting room for three hours is pretty boring. I started to wait outside but I got cold and one of the snorty A&amp;E nurses told me to stop blocking the entrance. To be honest, that insulted me a little. I mean, it was a set of double sliding doors, just how big does she think I am? Gosh.<p>

I thought Jacob would have gotten released by now, but no. To be honest, I'm quite sick of waiting for him. I've read every magazine here at least twice, not to mention I've been coughed on from both sides of me and quite frankly, I now want to go home and peel off my skin. I dropped the magazine in my hand on the little table in front of me and headed to where Jake was again. Surely, he must have calmed down by now.

I quickly walked to his little cubical. The more time I spend here, the more I felt sick. I peeked my head around the curtain, and sure enough, Jacob is still lying there. Only now, he's wearing a hospital gown with the bed cover draped over his legs and hips.

"Hi!" I beamed as I walked in.

Jacob rolled his eyes when he heard my voice. That isn't good. I stepped closer and gently squeezed his leg. He flinched away from my touch. That really isn't good.

"Are you…mad at me or something?" I asked, letting my brow furrow.

Jacob looked at me. "I don't know. Am I?"

I swallowed. Jacob hadn't ever acted like this before. Not even went I spilled orange juice on his cream carpet. Or when I accidently knocked over his stereo and broke it.

"Jake," I gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry about what happened, but it's not my fault. I didn-"

"It's not your fault?" Jake exploded. "You were the one with the fucking handcuffs; you were the one with the fucking cock ring! And now, I have to lay here and be fucking on show for everyone! Not to fucking mention what the guys will be saying at work now. So, if anything," Jacob ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, this is your fault."

I let out a breath. "Are you pissed because people have seen your…you know." I gave him a knowing nod. "But don't worry, though, it doesn't look too small or anything. It's probably because your cold-"

"Ness!" Jacob cut in. "Just…go home."

"What?" I asked taken back.

"Go home." He said sharply.

I shifted on one foot. "No, it's OK. I don't mind staying with you."

Jacob crossed his arms and grumbled something incoherent like a teenage brat.

"What was that?" I leaned forward to make sure I caught it this time around.

"I don't want you here with me." He met my eyes. "Go and leave me alone."

* * *

><p>I gripped the phone in my hand. My nails dug in to the plastic as I listened to my mum drone on about tomorrow. Which would normally be fine but I still hadn't gotten around telling her that Jacob wasn't coming. Well, he hadn't spoke to me since that night, and even then the last words from him were 'leave me alone', so that's exactly what I did. I didn't even know if we were still together, but since it's only been three days, I'm still hopeful. Although, I did call him a couple of times and I did send him a few texts. But I think his phone is broken or something…<p>

"Mum, mum, mum! I have something to say." I jumped in as she took a breath. "I don't think Jake will be able to make it tomorrow. I think he's got something planned with his parents, actually." I lied hoping that my mum would ask me a million questions about it.

"What? He can't be! I've brought the chicken now and all the fresh vegetables. Not to mention all those little trimmings –"

"Mum, if you're pissed about wasting all that food then I could bring Jen with me." I rubbed my face, suddenly feeling exhausted. Truth was, I hadn't been sleeping much lately and I hated to admit that it was because me and Jacob weren't on good terms at the moment.

A heavy sigh came from the other end of the phone. "I suppose so. Maybe he could pop round once he's finished doing whatever it is with his parents?"

I cleared my throat, trying to rid of the lump that I didn't realise I had. "Maybe. I'll ask him."

"Be sure that you do because I've had the carpets cleaned yesterday and I think your father is going to give the front room a lick over when he gets back from golf."

"Mum, what on earth for? You've gone to too much trouble." I supressed a guilty sigh. I should have known my mum would go OTT with Jacob visiting.

"Renesmee, it is not every day that you bring home a future husband, is it?"

"We're not getting married. I never said we were so please get it out of your head."

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course you will. It's only a matter of time now. First the house then marriage and before you know it, you'll be pregnant."

"Mum," I groaned in to the phone. "I really don't-"

"EDWARD! Get off that machine! RIGHT NOW!" Mum's voice bellowed down the phone, I flinched away from the piecing scream. "Darling, I have to go. See you tomorrow." She said before hanging up.

I placed the phone back in the cot on the coffee table and sat back. I suppose I should ring Jennifer now and see if she would come tomorrow. I leaned forward for the phone, when my eyes caught on the number for the house in Greenwich. I still hadn't gotten round to ringing up. I wasn't sure if there was much point, to be honest. Then I reasoned with myself, I wasn't getting any younger and eventually I wanted to move in to a house, so why couldn't it be now? Besides, if Jake didn't want to move in with me anymore, then so be it, although, I tried to not dwell on that point. I took a hold of the phone and the number and began to press the buttons.

I held the phone to my ear as it rung.

"Alriiight? Craig Murphy 'ere."

I paused for a moment. What the fuck was I going to say?

"Umm, Hi! My name is Ness and I'm calling about, erm, the house in Greenwich…." I trailed off, hoping that he didn't have more than one house in Greenwich to rent.

"Oh yis! Ay yous intiested in it, dun?" He said in his thick Liverpool accent. I had to concentrate just to understand that he was saying.

"Yes. I was just wondering if it would be OK to view it." I asked.

"Dat would be sound. " He said and then added after a pause, "Whun suits yous?"

"Uh, whenever." I nervously chuckled. "Whenever is best for you is fine."

"Or'rite. Wa' about in an 'owa? Dat sound alriiight?"

"An hour?" I asked stupidly. "Well, the thing is, my boyfriend won't be able to see it today so that might be a problem."

"That's OK. Yous tinnie come back fe a second view'n next week wi' yer fella, if yous like."

"Oh. Excellent."

"That's settled dun." Craig said. "I'll see yous at de residence in about a 'owa."

"Oh, um, quick question." I took a breath. "Could you tell me the address please? My boyfriend was the one who saw the house." I said, feeling like a bit of an idiot. What kind of person asks to view a house but doesn't know where it is. Oh yeah-me.

"Norra problem. Do ye nah greenwich village?"

"Yes." I replied.

"It's juss off Greenwich Village; de fairst exit afti de Co-Op. Yous should see de property sign in de front gardun. Numba one 'undred and five."

"Really? It's lovely around there." I said. It was really nice around Greenwich Villiage, however, the only problem was that it was a bit expensive around that area, to be fair. I wasn't sure if we could even afford it. But Jake said we could.

"Yeah it is. Anyroad, I'll see yous inabit. T'rah fe now."

"Byee!"

Once I got off the phone to Craig, I immediately rang Jennifer. She agreed to come with me to view the house as well as dinner tomorrow at my mums. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out. I was walking in the car park when I suddenly froze. Jake was getting out of his car. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go over and say hello or hide behind a car. Although, I wanted to hide like a child, I forced myself to man up. I lifted up my chin and strode over to him.

"Jake, hi!"

His head jerked up at the sound of my voice. "Hello."

"How are you?" I asked casually as I took him in. It was obvious that he hadn't shaved in a couple of days nor was he sleeping well, by the looks of the dark shadows under his eyes. His hair was messy and un-kept. The sight of him was worrying.

He gave a weak shrug. "Fine." He rubbed his stubbly chin. "You off anywhere nice?"

I began to grin at him. Finally, we were talking. This is progress. "Yes, I'm going with Jen to view that house in Greenwich." As I said it, I soon realised that it probably wasn't the best thing to say, especially as we were meant to view the house together.

Jacob blinked a couple of times. "Oh." I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. "I see."

"For us!" I said with a hand gesture, motioning between the pair of us. "I rang up earlier and the guy told me that I could see it today." I half expected Jake to break out in to a smile or something but he didn't. He didn't even look at me.

"Sure." He grumbled, his eyes watching a bird hopping around on the bus shelter.

I followed his gaze then let out a sigh. I looked back at him. "Come with me." I said with a friendly smile, despite me wanting to burst in to tears at his sudden coldness towards me.

"No thanks." He stuffed his hands in his pockets then met my eyes. "I'm gonna take it easy."

I nodded. That was probably true, he looked like shit. "OK. What about tonight? I'm sure I could ring up Craig and re-arrange it-"

"No. I'm working tonight." He said, with a hard edge in his voice.

"Oh." I licked my lips. This wasn't working, I'd need another approach. "Maybe next week?"

"Maybe."

Before the awkward silence could take over, I quickly dived in to another topic of conversation. "Been anywhere exciting today?" I asked, having a sly peek in his car.

Jacob leaned himself against it. "Just the hospital."

My eyes shot to his face. "What? Are you….." When I realised why he had been, I stopped myself. "Is it…you know…better?"

"Depends." Jake folded his arms. "If you would class it hurting like hell when I piss or when I walk, or fuck, even when I get dressed better, then sure why not. Oh, not to mention that the pills they're giving me, makes me physically sick and kicks me in to insomnia. But other than that, I am fine and fucking dandy!" Jacob was no longer speaking in a controlled voice, he was practically shouting.

"Jacob, please calm down." I kept my eyes at the floor. "It is even wise for you to be working tonight, when you're obviously not feeling very well?"

After a pause, Jake replied in a much softer tone. "Probably not. But I need to get out the flat."

"OK then." I pursed my lips in a tight line. I was probably pushing my luck with this next question but I couldn't help myself. "Look, is everything OK between us?"

He just shrugged. "'Course."

I clucked my tongue at him, suddenly becoming in patient with his moody childish behaviour. "No, it isn't. Why have you been avoiding me? I haven't don't anything wrong." I exclaimed throwing up my arms. "It wasn't my fault that the ring got stuck on your penis! I only wanted to spice up our sex life."

"You know, Ness, I'd agree with you, but then we would both be wrong, wouldn't we?" Jacob practically snarled at me. "You just can't seem to understand how this whole thing has not only caused me physical pain but has humiliated me in ways you cannot imagine. I had to spend two hours at the hospital today with my dick out, letting every fucker see it and have a feel."

"It's not fair to blame me for the whole thing." I retorted, feeling the heat rise up in my cheeks. "It was an accident. I didn't plan for this to happen."

"Yeah." He nodded. "But I'm paying for it now, aren't I?"

"God!" I spat with sudden anger. Why couldn't he just understand that what happened was a bloody mistake! "You are such a child! You stand there all sad and feeling sorry for yourself and, you know what? It really doesn't suit you. You're behaving like a little brat! It's not attractive at all. I would never blame you if the situation was reverse!"

His jaw clenched. He opened his mouth but quickly shut it again. I watched him as he exhaled and his shoulders slumped slightly. "But it's not, is it?" Before I could jump back in to the argument, Jacob spoke again, this time with a low voice. "Look, I don't mean to be an asshole. I'm just tired. I've gotta go." With that, Jacob began to stride past me and in to the building without even looking back.

I just stood there for a couple of moments, not sure what to do. Should I go after him or just leave it for now? Mmm, I wasn't sure if that was progress or not. But I suppose on the plus side, he didn't break up with me. Or, maybe he did but I'm just too thick to even realise it? God. Trust me to get myself in to shitty situations. Argh. I hurried to my car. Jen would know what to do. She always knows what to do. Honestly, I think she could have her own Dear Sally problem page.

I drove to her house in a hurry and parked outside. I honked the horn a couple of times before Jen came rushing down the path.

"Alright. What's the rush?" Jen huffed as she sat herself down in the passenger seat. "So where is this bad boy then?" She asked, clipping her seat belt in.

I looked in the side mirror before I pulled out. "Just off the Co-Op in Greenwich." I told her as we started down her long road.

"Really?" Jen asked as she got her mobile from her bag. "Posh."

"Uhuuh." I replied. "I think I've ruined my relationship with Jake."

Her head turned towards me. Jennifer's brow furrowed. "What over a little mishap?"

"It's not little to him."

"Ness, he's a man. He's going to over react about everything." She said casually as she went back to typing on her phone. "You know what their like when they've got a little cold. It's all ' Ah, I'm dying!' with them. Man flu, I believe it's called."

As I turned on to the main road, I replied. "Yes, but he doesn't have man flu. He's going on like he's cock is going to suddenly drop off."

A chuckle came from Jennifer. "I think its bruised his ego more than his cock, Ness."

"That's not just it, though." I gave her a quick glance before turning my eyes back to the road. "The pills they've given him are making him ill. And he isn't sleeping very well. Not to mention he's all crabby and horrible to be around."

"Ness," Jennifer said. "Have you thought about it like this, the reason Jake is pushing you away because he's obviously ashamed and embarrassed that you've seen him in a horrible situation. Men don't like to be seen as weak."

"I don't see him as weak!" I exclaimed, suddenly offended by the suggestion. "I'm not shallow. Besides, I've had enough of my own embarrassing shit happen to me."

Jennifer snorted. "Ah, like the time when you farted during your gynaecology exam?"

I pursed my lips and gripped the steering wheel tightly. "I should have never told you that." I grumbled, feeling the heat rise up in my cheeks all over again. I changed doctors after that incident. "Besides, she shouldn't have pushed down so hard on my stomach."

That made Jennifer giggle hysterically. "I can imagine that happening!" She said through fits of laughter. "I can totally see you laying there with your legs open and letting one drop!"

"Yes, OK. Enough about me and my gas thank you. We were talking about Jake." I stopped as we approached a traffic light and looked at her. "I dunno what to do."

"Look, it's simple," she said reapplying her lip gloss in a compact mirror after she had composed herself, "you've seen him in an awkward situation, so I suggest you do that same. That'll make you even."

My eyes returned to the road as I pulled away. "I don't understand."

"I think you should handcuff yourself to a railing outside a pub on a Friday night dressed an as original oompa loompa. The orange skin, green hair and everything."

"What on earth for?"

"So you two can put this silly thing behind you." Jennifer said casually as she dropped her mirror and lip gloss back in her back, "you'd be absolutely slated by everyone who saw you, not to mention, you'd probably end up on You Tube as the freaky girl who handcuffed herself to a pole looking like a oompa loompa. That would make you even."

"Errr….." I frowned. "No thanks. I'll think of something else."

* * *

><p>I pulled up along the kerb outside the house. Just from here, it looked like a proper family home. It was semi-detached Victorian house. It had bay windows on both the ground floor as well as the top. Plus it had a garage and a drive next to the house. This place looked great. I followed Jen up through the gate and along the path to the front door. I had noticed that the path way was constructed with little tiles. Before we even got to the front door, it swung open and a man stepped out. I had to admit, I was expecting an older bald man but Craig was nothing like that. He was slim, tall and he had sandy blond hair. He wasn't at all bad looking.<p>

"'Allo, ladeees. Ay 'ope yous found it or'rite." Craig said.

Jennifer gave me an odd look. It had appeared that she struggled to understand a word he said as well. I smiled at him. "Yep, it wasn't hard at all. Hi, I'm Ness. We spoke on the phone."

He stepped forward with his hand extended. "Iyeh am Craig, and yer..." He turned to Jennifer.

"Jenny." She smiled as she shook his hand.

"Me and me missus ay de landlords and we live juss next doer," He said with a light chuckle.

Jennifer giggled. "Talk about neighbour control."

"Dat exactly it." Craig grinned. "Shall we bowl in side and 'uv a blimp around?" He said, stepping out of the way of the front door. "Afti yous." He said, allowing me and Jen to enter.

The hallway was lovely. Cream walls, natural oak floorboards. The room was narrow but it still looked fine and the staircase was against the wall on the right side. There were two doors along the left wall, probably the front room and the dining room. And down the hall was another door, which would take lead to the kitchen. I followed Jen as she opened the first door on the left. Sure enough, it was the front room. It was a surprisingly spacious room. It even had a fire place, which by the looks of it, didn't work anymore, but it still added character to the room. The bay window allowed for the light to flood in.

"This is really nice," I said as I walked in and swiped my hand along the mantel piece. "That's a good idea." I pointed to the shelf fitted in between the front wall and the little wall where the fire place came out. They were also on the other side.

"This place is cute." Jennifer mumbled as she looked out of the front window. "Is there a lot of traffic along this street?" She asked, turning towards Craig.

"Not at all. Alot o' families live e'yer."

I nodded. "And this fire place – does it work?"

The corners of his mouth twitched. "Me missues said ter say dat it does, but unofficially, it's dead."

I smiled in return. "Ah, I see. Well, that doesn't bother me. I'd never use the thing anyway."

I walked out of the front room and entered the second door on the left. Again, with cream walls and oak floor boards, it was only slightly smaller than the front room. But it did have a nice window looking out in to the garden.

"And this would the dining room?" I asked as I walked further in.

"Dat would be correct." Craig nodded.

Jennifer smiled as she looked around every corner. "These floor boards; they are the proper ones, aren't they? They won't have to be ripped up or anything?"

Craig violently shook his head. "Nope. Deez wuz replaced a couple o' years back. If yous wanted ter, yous could put overlay on'd terp and 'uv carpet. Oer yous could keep dem as dee awe."

Jennifer nodded and took a couple of steps. "They're abit loud, Ness." She said with a frown at the sound of her footsteps.

"Only a little. I quite like it." I gave her boots a frown. "Besides, you're wearing platform shoes, what do you expect?" I said as I headed out of the room and towards the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't that big, but it was a fairly long room. The room had an oak finish with oak cupboards and flooring. The counter tops were a dark marble. It was a really nice room.

"Through thuz is de utility rewm and a lew. " Craig pointing down the room where another door was.

Jennifer gave me another 'what the fuck did he just say look'. I had to admit, even I didn't understand. "I'm sorry, what's down there?" I asked just as Jennifer poked her head around the door.

"A utility rewn and lew." He repeated.

"Oooh!" Jennifer said loudly. "A utility room and a loo! I gotcha now."

"That's wa' ay said."

"And the door to the garden!" Jennifer called. "Which is in a desperate need of a trim, Ness. I can't imagine anyone likes a brushy garden." She said with a little smirk as she walked back down to the rest of us.

I gave him a friendly smile. "So could we have a look upstairs now?" I asked, eager to see if it was anything like I imagined. So far this place was the one for us.

"O' cose." Craig shrugged and stood out of the way of the door frame.

Jennifer came up behind me as I was marching up the stairs. The upstairs was a bit confusing. The stairs were sort of a spilt stairs and just off the top were two doors and up the couple of other stairs was another two doors. First off, I looked in the two doors that I first saw as I walked up the stairs. The one closest to me was a bathroom while the other was a bedroom, overlooking the garden. It wasn't a bad size either. Then the other two rooms were both bedrooms also. The master bedroom was at the front of the house. It really was nice and cosy. And I liked the bay windows in the bedroom.

"This place is really quite something." Jen told me as she opened a cupboard door on the upstairs landing.

"I know right. It's perfect." I grinned at her. I've already fallen in love with it. After all, when you know, you know.

And it really was. Despite the whole house having the same colour schemes in every room, it was easily a family home. I knew Jake would love it as well. I wanted to call him right now and tell him everything about the house but I was certain he'd just grunt at me again.

"Do yous like it?" Craig said, standing the corner of the room.

"Absolutely." I grinned. "How much a month is it to rent?"

"£1.900." Craig folded his arms. "And dat includes yer utilities."

"Really?" Jen asked, completely gobsmacked. "That's pretty fucking good Ness. Especially in Greenwich. Most houses go for at least £2.500 per month."

"Yeah. Ay should 'uv mentioned dat we're lewk'n ter sell on'd eventually. So, its somth'n ter thinks about."

I gave Jen a little smile. "That's even better." It would give us enough time to save for a mortgage. "So, say if me and my boyfriend got this place, we could buy it off you privately?"

"Yeah, if yous did but it's quite popular, ter be 'onest." He said rearranging the curtain. "We did 'uv an offer fe it last week, but de buyers pulled out. Ay can't imagine it'll be on'd de markit fe long."

My grin quickly dropped. "Really? Shit."

Jennifer stepped closer. "Put an offer on it, Ness."

"I can't." I rubbed my brow. "Not without Jake. What if he doesn't like it?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Why won't he? It's great for you two."

"Yes, but don't forget we'll having a little trouble at the moment." I wiggled my eyebrows knowingly at her, without wanting to say too much in front of Craig.

"Craig, how long do you think this place will be on the market for? A rough guess." Jennifer turned to him with her hand on her hip.

"Oh, terugh question." He rubbed his chin. "We're already gett'n quite alot o' people want'n ter see it again so probably until de end o' de month."

I mentally worked out it was already the 22nd. Bollocks. I let out a heavy gush of air.

"Ness, that's alright. You could bring Jake along in a couple of days." Jennifer said.

I shook my head. "I don't think he'll even come and view it. I asked him if he wanted to come along and he just said no."

"Bring him later." She replied.

"He's working." I replied. "God, it's so frustrating. It's not like I can even force him to come here or anything."

Then I had an idea. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. It was so genius! Of course I could bring him here, he just wouldn't know it!

"Craig, could I ask you of a huge favour?" I smiled sweetly at him.

* * *

><p>OK. So, two hundred and forty eight candles later and everything was set. Jennifer has called Dex and ensured me that he'll sendJacob will come when I call. Because Dex is a higher level than Jacob, he had ordered Jake to carry out fire alarm checks on houses that rung up and asked for it. I was happy with calling up and pretending there was a fire but Jen told me about the Home and fire safety check initiative. So, when I call, he'll give Jake this address and he'll fall in to my trap. Mwhuahaha!<p>

I had finished putting the last candle upstairs. I still couldn't thank Craig enough for letting me do this, although, I did have to pay him one hundred and fifty quid. I nearly told him where to stick it, but I managed to remain myself. After all, I was doing this for Jake.

I rushed back downstairs to front room where Jennifer was finishing the rectangle, which would be where the sofa would go – symbolically, of course. I had furnished the whole house with the candles, since it was completely empty. Since it took me and Jen about three hours, it was now dark outside, so if I lit them it would look pretty cute.

"I've finished the bedroom." I told Jennifer as I walked around the room, trying to remember what the square thing was that I had made. Oh, yes. TV.

"Thank fuck for that. My back is killing me."

"Anyway," I looked at my watch. "It's half eight. I think now is a good time to do it."

Jennifer stood up and looked at me. "What are you going to say?"

I licked my lips. Ah, I hadn't actually got to that part yet. "I'm gonna wing it." I waved my hand dismissively at Jennifer as she tilted her head and clucked her tongue. "It'll be fine." I reached in my pocket and fished out my phone.

"Gimme Dex's number. I'm gonna do it now before I chicken out."

After Jennifer gave me his number, I dialled and held the phone to my ear. He answered on the fourth ring.

"Yeeelooo?"

"Dex, its Ness. I'm ready."

His voice was suddenly strained. "OK. I can't talk at the moment, mum. But, I'm sure he'll be there soon. Alright? Gotta go, bye!"

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and smiled at Jen. "He's coming. Start lighting them now." I told her as I pulled my lighter from my jean pocket. We both zoomed around the house lighting all the candles and dimming the lights down low. I hadn't bothered with the kitchen or bathroom, because, well, that's obvious, isn't it? And I didn't bother with the two other bedrooms. Partly because we didn't have enough candles and I couldn't be bothered. After I had finished lighting all the candles in the master bedroom, sat myself on a step feeling the nerves start to bubble away. I had never done anything like this before; I wasn't sure what the formalities were. What if he told me get lost? What if he doesn't even like the house? Oh god. I took a deep breath. There was no point in getting all worked up, was there?

"Ness, Jason's here!" Jennifer hissed at me, running down the hall towards the kitchen. "I'll hide in the downstairs looo!" She shouted over her shoulder before slamming the door behind her.

Before I had time to compose myself, a couple of hard knocks came at the door. I paused to take another breath as I smothered down my hair while I walked down the rest of the steps and to the door. I had a quick look through the peephole – Jake was standing there humming to himself. Every time I saw him in his uniform, it gave me a shock. It was sexy. His yellow puffy uniform seemed to suit him incredibly well. He stood there casually with his helmet in his arm.

I swung the door open. He took a few seconds before he spoke. Obviously confused.

"Ness," He furrowed his brow. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled at him. "Come in. I've got something to show you."

He shook his head. "I'm supposed to be checking alarms…" He said slowly.

"Jake, you're not." I stepped aside. "Dex sent you here for me. Now get in."

Jake begrudgingly stalked inside. I closed the door behind him as he turned on his heel. "What are you doing? "He snapped. "I don't appreciate you wasting my time like this."

"I'm not wasting your time. Now shut your face and let me speak."

"Ness, I don't know what the fuck you're playing at but there had better be a fire somewhere otherwise-"

"You're right." I told him seriously. "There is. It's in there." I pointed to the front room.

Jake narrowed his eyes at me before slowly making his way in to the room. I followed him, keeping my eyes on him. He turned around and gave me a questioning look. I just pointed to a lit candle.

"There's the fire." I smiled at him; hoping the joke would defuse the tension.

"That isn't funny."

"Yes it was. You're just being grumpy. Now, in case you didn't realise this, but this the house you told me about the other night." I could see Jake was about to cut in but I got there first. "No, Jake. Shut up. It's my turn now."

"Ness-"

"Jacob, shut the fuck up. Just listen to me, OK?" Jake was about to lunch himself in to a fit so I held up my hand silencing him. "OK?" I said again, this time a little firmer. Jacob nodded. I smiled to myself. "OK. This is the front room, obviously. And it's bare so you had to imagine that the outline of the candles in the sofa. One could go here and the other there." I pointed to the other rectangle. I moved in the middle of the room with my arms flying around trying to explain. "The TV could go here. And we could get a coffee table for the middle of the room, since it's big enough and these self's up here could be for DVDs, books, or whatever." I looked up at Jake. I couldn't see his exact emotion but he was looking at the shelf's with an interested expression so I took it as a good sign. "Of course, we'll have to paint it and you know, really make it our home but that's OK. C'mon there's more." I took a hold of his hand and lead him to the dining room. I felt a swarm of butterflies as Jacob intertwined his fingers with mine. I hadn't really realised that I had missed Jacob.

As we entered the dining room, I stopped us by the wall. I had arranged a long rectangle as the table and little squares for the chairs. "In here, the table go could here or there," I looked up at him, he was studying the candles. "Or anywhere you wanted really." I added before pulling him away and to the kitchen. "Obviously, this room is pretty self-explanatory. Plus, it's cute, isn't it? And through that door is a utility room and a loo." And Jennifer – but I didn't say that. "C'mon, let me show up stairs." I dragged him along, our hand still laced together.

I banged on the bathroom door. "That's the bathroom." I said as I pushed it open. "You know, again, self-explanatory. Luckily, it's not an old hideous design either, so we wouldn't have to pull it out and redo it. Of course," I looked up at him. "If you wanted to rip that bath out and put in one of those really posh ones with that extra feature that makes it like a mini-jacuzzi, then I won't protest." I smiled. The corners of his mouth twitched. I tugged him along to the bedroom overlooking the garden. "This could be a spare room…or maybe a children's room. And it has a great view over the garden." I said before pulling him along to the other bedroom. "That's just another bedroom. Or it could be a gym or whatever."

Once we got outside the master bedroom, I paused and looked at him. "This would be our bedroom. It's the nicest one." I grinned pushing the door open. I dropped his hand and walked around the bedroom. "Our bed could go here, so the sunlight would pour in to the bedroom in the mornings. Uhh, wardrobes could go there," I motioned to the corner of the room. "Or whatever." Then I took a deep breath and readied myself for what I needed to say next. I faced him with a gentle smile. "Truth is, Jake, I don't really care where what goes. All I care about is being with you. I want us to be together. I know I should have said this months ago but the longer I went without telling you, the harder it got. And trust me," I grinned at him." I've wanted to say this to you so many times. Jacob, I love you. And I know you're mad at me for breaking your penis and I'm sorry. I really am. But I just want us to-"

Jacob closed the distance between us, his arms wrapping around me, crushing his lips to mine. Our kiss was fiery and sweet at the same time. I held on to his shoulders tightly, afraid that if I let him go, he'd turn back in to the grumpy git. His hand brush hair away from my face before cupping my cheek.

"Ness," He whispered, his hot breath tickling my mouth. "I should be the one saying sorry. I was acting like a complete wank spash." He smiled faintly at my giggling. "I know it wasn't your fault. I was just angry and I wanted someone to blame. I should have never taken it out on you the way I did, I'm not perfect and I know that. I'm so sorry, baby. Please, forgive me."

I pulled his face closer to mine. Slowly I pressed my lips against his. "Of course I forgive you, you stupid fart." I mumbled before diving in to a new kiss with passion. He met my own, his tongue trailing along my bottom lip. His tongue in my mouth sent shivers down my spine. I melted in his arms, finally relived that everything was good again. We pulled away to catch our breath.

"And by the way," Jacob said gently, his fingertips lightly dancing on my cheek. "I love you too. Probably more."

"Nope. Not possible." I shook my head with a grin. "You're talking shit."

Jacob's eyes twinkled. "Nah, I'm not. I've loved you for absolute months, Ness. Every time I wanted to say it to you, I just lost my cool."

I giggled. "Your cool? Jake, I don't think you have a 'cool'."

"Well, I don't anymore, remember, you broke it." He teased with a cheeky wink.

I erupted in to laughter, Jake joining in too, a real throaty sound. I hadn't realised how much I had actually missed him these past couple of days. He still looked worn out. The dark shadows under his eyes didn't seem to have gotten better even with his taking it easy earlier and he still had the scruffy chin hair. In a way, the extra chin fluff looked quite nice. I reached to his hand and took his helmet from him, popping it on my head. It felt heavy. "Does it suit me?" I asked, pursing my lips in a silly pose.

"Very nice." He replied, taking my other hand and lacing out fingers together. "So, this house, huh?" He asked, looking around the room.

I nodded, the oversized helmet knocking back and forth on my head. "Do you like it?"

His mouth twitched. "Yes. Although, I think we might have to rethink the furniture. I'm not keen on the idea of a candle bed."

I grinned at him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm sure we'll come up with something." I rested my head on his shoulder, his helmet starting to make my head hurt a little, as one of his arms draped around my shoulders.

"Let's get it."

I jerked my head up to look at him, the helmet rattling and nearly rolling back off my head, "Really?"

"Yes," his other hand wrapping around me, pulling me close. "I want us to start our life together."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put it on their alerts/favourites – I love you! And a special thanks to those who have put me on their favourite author list – I especially love you! **

_**EZeeBaby:**_** Your confusion is my fault - I'm sorry! :] I should have clarified this in the beginning, but I must of forgot...or I'm just plain lazy. I'm not which one is my excuse **

**The story is set in London, England, only because I'm British so it's lot easier for me to write the characters as well as the surroundings. Not to mention the 'ol lingo. . I hope you all enjoy a British version of Ness and Jacob and I do hope that it doesn't put anyone off the story. **

**P.S. If you have any questions about the words I use or whatever, just ask me (:**

**Let's continue…**

* * *

><p>Today was the day that Jacob was meeting my mother and father. Strangely enough, they weren't aware of that fact. I'm sure my mum had told dad that Jenny was coming in his place, but after last night, we had made up. I smiled at the memory; me and Jake put an offer down on the house and hopefully were going to hear from Craig or his wife today on whether we had been successful. It was quite exciting. But the really exciting bit came later that night. Hehehehe. And, no, it wasn't sex. Jacob's penis isn't working yet. We actually played scrabble! I won, of course. Then we had a little cuddle, followed by questionable dry humping…still good, all the same.<p>

I parked outside my mum's house precisely at half one. I blew out a breath. "You know, my mums going to go potty when she sees you." I said to Jacob, still not making any effort to get out of the car. "Especially when she sees those," I inclined my head towards the big bunch of flowers Jake held in his hands. He had insisted that we stop off at Tesco so he could nip in and pick up a little bunch. But, his little 'nip' had turned in to twenty minutes of him just staring at the rack, unsure what ones to get. Honestly, if I didn't just pick any at random, we'd still be there now.

"Why?" The corner of his mouth twitched. "You been telling her all about my good looks? "And these," he looked down at the flowers, "are the least I could do for inviting me over."

I gave a snort. "You make prince charming look like a thug, you know that?"

Jacob grinned as he unbuckled from the chair and starting to get out of the car. I followed suit. I slung my bag over my shoulder before locking my car and started the walk of horror up my parents drive to the front door.

"Ness, do you want to give your mum the flowers?" Jacob asked, trailing behind me as I reached up for the doorbell.

"Not really." I shrugged. "Besides, she'll like it if you gave them to her yourself."

"Right." He nodded. "Okiedokie."

The front door swung open and my mum appeared. Her face literally dropped when she saw Jacob standing next to me. It was quite funny; my mum was hardly ever speechless.

"Hi, mum. This is Jacob." I jabbed my thumb at him. "Jake, this is my dear mummy, Bella."

Jacob leaned forward and kissed on her on the cheek. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, his voice irresistibly smooth. "These are for you."

"What a surprise!" She shrieked her voice considerably higher than usual. "Their absolutely gorgeous, thank you. It's lovely to finally meet the mystery man!" She chuckled sweetly, carefully taking a hold of the flowers. "Come in, my lovelys." She ushered us in. I stepped in and was taken aback. Christ, she wasn't talking shit when she said she had the carpets clean. They used to be an egg shell colour but now…they were actually white!

"Edward! Jacob is here!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, closing the door behind Jacob. "Come and say hello! Hmm, these smell lovely." She had her nose buried in the flowers.

I shimmied out of my coat and hung it on the rack with my bag. Jake did the same as my dad strolled out easily, with his hands behind his back.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." He extended his hand towards Jacob. "Quite a grip you've got there." He said dropping his hand and putting it behind his back again. "Reminds me of my university days when I was that ripped."

My mum charmingly giggled. "Edward, Jacob is a fireman. Of course he's going to be beefed up." She smiled as she jokingly shook her head at dad. "Ignore him, Jacob. We do!" She chuckled. "Jennifer coming later or something?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I told her not to come since Jacob could make it."

"Oh." Mum pursed her lips. "Well, when you see her next, send her my love, won't you?"

"Yup."

"Good." She grinned. "I'll just pop these in to some water. What can I get you to drink? Jacob?"

"Umm," he looked at me. "I'm not fussed."

"Mum, he'll probably have a beer, if you've got any." I said, keeping my eyes locked with his. Aw, it was cute to see him nervous.

"Of course, we've got Fosters, if that's OK?" Mum said.

He violently nodded. "Yes, that's fine, thank you."

"OK." She grinned. "What about you?" Her smiled dropped as she looked at me. Charming.

"Orange juice please."

She nodded before swanning off to the kitchen. We both followed dad to the living room, my hand snapped to cover my nose. Urgh. What the fuck was that awful smell! Essh. I didn't want to be rude or anything, but it was foul. I couldn't even put my finger on it.

I hissed to Jacob. "Can you smell that?"

He lightly shook his head. "Smell what?" He whispered back.

I let out a breath. "Don't worry."

"How long you been a fireman?" Dad asked Jake suddenly, as he rested his elbow on the mantel piece.

"A couple of years now." Jacob replied, matter-of-factly.

"Ah," dad nodded his head. "How old are you, then? You look fairly young."

"Dad." I groaned, still trying to breathe through my mouth.

"It's OK. I'm twenty six." Jacob smiled.

"Twenty six." He mouthed. "Ness is twenty six this November, aren't you?" He turned to me.

I nodded my head. "Yup, dad, I am." I muttered my hand tightly over my nose.

Just then my mum waltz back in with the vase in her hands. She smiled as she set it down on the coffee table. Her smile faltered when she saw me trying to plug my nose with my fingers. "Something the matter, Nessie?" She asked.

"What on earth is that hideous stench?" I said through gritted teeth, trying to stop myself from gagging.

Mum frowned. "What smell? I can't smell anything." She looked around the room, as if she would try and find it. "I cleaned up this morning."

"Mum, it's absolutely foul. How can you not notice it?" I said, rushing to open a window. "I can't even describe it to you. It's really starting to bother me."

Everyone looked confused. In the corner of my eye, I saw Jake slyly sniff himself.

"Edward," Mum groaned. "Put your slippers on. That's probably what the smell is. No wonder why I couldn't smell it - I'm used to it!" She turned towards Jacob and smiled apologetically. "I'm so sorry about this."

"No, mum, it isn't dad's feet." I said with my head hanging out of the window. "Are you cooking anything?"

"Yes," she began to tick them off on her hands. "The chicken. The potatoes. The veg, the parsnips and the stuffing -"

"That's it! I think it's the stuffing. It smells wrong."

Mum's hands dropped by her side. "But you love sage and onion stuffing. You usually eat most of it. Stop being silly and shut that window."

I reluctantly nodded. I suppose I was being a little stupid. I slammed the window closed and turned towards everyone. Urgh. It still bothered me. That isn't the normal stuffing she buys, I know that for a fact. This one smells…wrong and stale.

"Sit down, Jacob. I'll just fetch your drinks and then you can tell me all about yourself.." Mum said waving her arm around to signal the sofa.

Jacob briefly smiled before doing as he was told. He was about to open his mouth and start talking but I lurched forward and my hands flew out near my face, suddenly gagging on thin air.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Dad said taking a hold of my shoulders pushing me towards the downstairs toilet in a hurry. "Not on the carpet, Ness!"

But the gagging and heaving didn't stop. Luckily, I was bent over the toilet when my stomach muscles contracted, sending my breakfast in to the toilet.

"Bella, get rid of that stuffing!" Dad called, pulling the hair out of the way and rubbing my back. "She's being sick."

"I think I'm OK no-ugggnrnrnnnnrnnnn!"

I felt Dads hand pat my back gently. "Get it all up."

I gagged one last time but nothing came up. I held my shaking hand up towards my dad. "Can I have something to wipe my mouth with, please?" I grumbled my jaw muscles now hurting and tight.

Dad turned on the cold tap and rinsed a flannel before handing it to me. The cold material felt wonderful against hot my face. I stood up and wiped my mouth once before lowering my head to the sink and rinsing my mouth out. I gurgled the water before spiting it out in the sink. I caught dad's eye in the mirror, he was leaning against the door frame.

"Feel better?"

I shrugged. "I feel fine. I'm not even sure what just happened."

"I think you do, Nessie."

I hesitated. "Whatcha mean?"

"It's your mothers cooking." He broke out in a smile. "It's hazardous for our health." He began to chuckle and headed away.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to admit the obvious assumption, or just pretend to ignore the facts that were making themselves clear to me. First it was the frantic impulse to have a peanut butter, cheese, marshmallows and prawn cocktail crisps sandwich, and then this morning when I was brushing my teeth, I spent more time eating the toothpaste rather than brushing my teeth.

And there's the matter about my period….I think I'm a tad late. But that happens to me sometimes. Like once, I missed a period. Completely missed it. but the next month, wala, I was on. I mentally worked out when I had my last period….OK; today is the 23rd of June….my last period was….the beginning of May. Oh god. How could I have missed this?

OK, let's not panic. I'm probably wanting to eat these crazy things because I'm about to come on my period! That must be it. I always seem to turn in to a crazed eating machine a couple of days before I'm due on. I rubbed my eyes, suddenly feeling sick. I can't be pregnant. I can't! Shit, I'd have to pop to Boots on the way home for a test.

I washed my hands and left the toilet. As I entered the living room, Mum was sitting on the sofa next to Jacob, hysterically laughing about something while dad was sitting in his arm chair, flicking through the TV channels with a newspaper grasped firmly in the other hand.

"Mum, have you still got my toothbrush here?" I asked, feeling conscious the fact that I probably have sick breath.

"Of course." She pushed herself up. "C'mon."

I gave a quick smile to Jake before I followed my mum. He still had the dark shadows under his eyes, but he had made the effort to shave this morning, despite my pleads for him not too. I quite liked the rough around the edges Jacob.

I followed my mum up the stairs and to the bathroom. She swiftly pulled my old toothbrush from mirror cabin above the sink. She handed it to me with a smile.

"Jacob is very lovely."

I nodded. "I think so." I said, putting a small amount of toothpaste on the end on the brush.

Mum hobbled back downstairs, no doubt, wanting to bask in Jake's presence. I could understand why. He was a lovely man. A great man, in fact. And, I never needed to remind myself how lucky I was to have him. Then my thoughts travelled off…he'd probably make a good dad. I'd guarantee it, but I couldn't guarantee that he'd actually want to be a dad. That was something I'd have to talk to him about – if the test came back positive. Although, it probably wouldn't, because I'm not pregnant. I can't be.

When I was happy that my breath was now minty clean, I went back downstairs and sat in the other arm chair. I wasn't sure what the topic of conversation was, so I decided I'd just listen until I had figured it out.

"I know." Mum said, throwing a glance back at dad. "It's terrible. They wouldn't have hacked any Tom, Dick or Harry, would they?"

"Of course not, Bella." My dad replied quickly. "That's the whole point. They did it to political figures."

"And celebrities." Mum added with a smile – directed at Jacob.

Dad folded the newspaper that he was reading and placed it on his lap. "Which was a complete waste of time, if you ask me. Why on earth would we care what these 'celebs' are doing?" He said bitterly, doing air quotations.

"You'd be surprised, Edward. Some people find celebrity life's interesting." Mum said causally. "I wouldn't mind knowing what shampoo Hugh Grant uses. He's hair looks so soft."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. If a newspaper is going to hack calls or whatnot, then it should be for vital information." Dad said with sudden energy. "Not for silly trivial things."

"Edward," Mum turned to him, "you may not regard the condition of your hair vital, but let me assure you, its-"

"Anywaaaay!" I clasped my hands together, trying to defuse the sudden argument that would, without a doubt, happen. "We've got some good news." I told them, looking at Jacob with a grin.

"Oh my!" My mum's hand flew to her chest. "You're pregnant!"

I froze, unable to move or form words. How had she known that I was thinking that ten minutes ago? Sometimes, I swear my mum is physic. Sometimes. Jacob came to my rescue.

"No," Jacob lightly laughed. "We've put an offer down on a house. We're hoping to hear from the owners today actually."

"That's wonderful!" My mum grinned. "Isn't it, Edward?"

"Absolutely."

"Go on, tell us everything about it." She said, then added, as if an after though, "It isn't on Corps street, is it? Because I specifically told you-"

"No, mum." I shook my head, finally able to get words out. "It's just off Greenwich Village, actually."

"How did you manage that?" Dad said, now interested, lowering the newspaper in his hand. "The prices there are outrageous."

I nodded. "Yeah they usually are. But this one is to rent, but they said that they are looking to sell soon so if we get it then eventually, we'd buy it off them privately."

"I assume the rent is per calendar month?" Dad raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it is." Jacob said. "One thousand-nine hundred."

"That's quite reasonable." Mum gave dad a reassuring look. "Especially for that location. How many bedrooms?"

"Four." I quipped. "But the little one at the front hardly counts. It's tiny." And it was. It was a bedroom at the front of the house, next to master bedroom.

"Well, if you do get it, you must have us over with your parents." Mum said, looking at Jacob. "I'm sure we'll all get along like a house on fire."

"Of course." Jacob replied charmingly. Honestly, I was starting to get a bit jealous. He was so polite and formal. For some strange reason, he reminded me of Legolas from _The Lord of the Rings. _Hmm, that would be a good role play –I'd have to make a mental note about that one for a later date when Jake's penis was up to it again. Plus, I'd have to buy a blonde wig for him. Ooft. And I'd have to remember to say Jacob, not Orlando…

Dad's head suddenly appeared from over the newspaper. "Ness, what will you do with your current flat?"

I crossed my legs. "Sell it, I suppose."

"Righto." He nodded. "What do you think you'll get for it?"

I shifted the in chair. "Dad, I don't know." I groaned.

"One-fifty thousand, I'd imagine." Mum cut in while she examined her nails.

"One fifty?" Dad shook his head slowly. "I don't think so, Bella. Ninety thousand, maybe, but not one fifty-"

"Oh," mum dropped her hand suddenly, narrowing her eyes at him. "And, when did you go off and secretly work as an estate agent? Hmm?"

"Mum. Dad…" I gave each of them a stern look, trying to get them to stop it. But, I went ignored, as always.

Dad turned a page of the newspaper. "It's called common sense," his head popped over the newspaper. "I wouldn't expect you to know anything about that."

I cringed. Ooh dear. That wasn't good. Mum sucked in a breath, obviously readying herself for her assault. I glanced at Jacob, hoping he wasn't clutching the sofa, wanting to escape the crazy house for dear life, but to my surprise he was sitting there with a tiny sly smile.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Mum hissed. If looks could kill, I'm afraid to say, we'd all be dead. 'The Look' she was giving was terrifying, it really was. I used to joke that whenever she did 'The Look', she resembled one of those ugly witches from the film _The Witches_, then she actually gave me 'The Look'. I soon after stopped joking about it, seriously afraid for my health if I continued.

Instead of giving her an answer, Dad simply licked his finger slowly, making sure to give my mum serious eye contact before his eyes dropped back to the paper and turning the page.

I quickly stood up, deciding that if I didn't defuse the situation, mum would literally pounce on dad and strangle him to death. Then turn on us for being eye witnesses.

"Mum, let's go have a look at dinner." I grabbed her hand and yanked her up. "I'm absolutely starved." I pushed her in front of me before she could go over to dad and leaned over the paper and get up in his shit. She gave a disgruntled look at dad before storming in the kitchen. I looked back at Jacob with a frown. I should have warned him that my parents bicker a lot and this, believe it or not, was one of their good days.

"You don't mind sitting here with dad, do you?" I asked him.

Before Jacob could even reply, Dad's head appeared over the top of the newspaper. "Ness, I'm not a monster. He's perfectly fine here. It'll give us a chance to have a man to man chat." He cast his newspaper on the sofa beside him before raising his eyebrow at me. "Bugger off, then."

"Oh." I frowned. "Alright."

As I walked through to the kitchen, I couldn't help but notice the desk. The computer was half packed away. Huh, I knew they'd never use the thing. What a waste of money!...Oh, maybe I could do them a favour and take it off their hands? Hmm….

"Mum," I said standing beside her while she was draining the vegetables in the sink. "What's happened to the computer?"

She tutted. "I've banned it."

"What? Why?"

"It's disgusting!" She snapped, starting on the carrots. "It constantly brings up rude pictures and videos. I've never seen anything like it!"

A giggle rose up in my throat. I think I should have probably explained about porn and those naughty pops up on the web. Whoopsie. I cleared my throat to hide my laugh. "Mum, you can block those, you know."

"Well," she shrugged. "I don't even want the thing in my house. You know," she turned to me with a hushed voice, "one of them was a video of a topless woman, touching herself asking if I wanted to play…."

Both my hands flew to my mouth. Oh god. This was probably the funniest thing ever! It was priceless! I could imagine her face. I was half tempted to unpack it and turn it on, just to see her reaction!

"Mum, you know that it was a pre-recorded video, don't you?" I said, starting to get the knives and forks from the draw. "She wasn't actually asking you to…you know…play or anything."

"Regardless, I won't have that filth in my house." She began to serve the vegetables on our plates.

"So,er," I licked my lips, "what does dad say about it?" I asked causally, beginning to set the table.

"He was fine with it." She rolled her eyes. "Only until, a man popped up, completely stark naked advertising Viagra."

"Really? How terrible." I frowned and lightly shook my head, pretending to be shocked, when really; I was straining not to suddenly erupt in to laughter and starting rolling around the kitchen floor like a loon. I helped mum dish up dinner before going back to the front room for the guys. Dad was sat on the edge on his seat with his elbows on his knees, deep in conversation. Even Jacob was leaning forward, using frantic hand gestures. He stopped himself as soon as he spotted me lurking.

"Hi!" I smiled as dad turned swivelled in his chair to look at me. "Dinners ready."

"Good," dad pushed himself up. "I'm wasting away." He grumbled as he shuffled past me and in to the kitchen.

Jake smiled as he stepped towards me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "You alright?" I asked, in a low voice.

He gave a slight nod. "Yup, prefect." He leaned down and kissed me firmly on the mouth. As he pulled away, his smile dropped, as though he remembered something. "You did brush your teeth, didn't you?"

"Why?" I raised a brow. "Would it bother you if I still had sick breath?"

A wry smile crossed his lips. "No?"

I let out a laugh and moved out of his arms. "You're a sucky liar, Jakey Boyy!"

We all sat down around the table, after mum had insisted that I get everyone a new drink, even when dad and Jake still had more than half of their beer left. And I hadn't even touched my orange juice, but heyho.

"I hope you enjoy it, Jacob." Mum said looking very smug with herself. "This is like a mini-Christmas dinner!" She cackled.

Dead mumbled something incoherent. I kept my head low, hoping that mum didn't catch his mumblings. Luckily for him, she didn't. Or she did, but choose to ignore him.

"It smells great," Jake smiled at my mum as he picked up his fork. "It's just like how Sue makes it." Jacob looked at me and I nodded. It was. Although, I did prefer Sue's roast potatoes…but I've never say that out loud. Especially when mum had a knife in her hand.

"Sue?" Mum asked setting down her wine. "Is that your mother?"

Jake shook his head with a sad smile. "No. My mum died when I was young. Sue is…well, she's my dad's girlfriend. Sort of." He gave a lopsided grin.

No one said anything after that. We were all too busy destroying our dinner. I discreetly pushed the runner beans to the edge of my plate. They were the vilest vegetable in the whole world. And mum knew I hated them, yet every time I came over for Sunday dinner, they'd somehow end up on my plate. Essh.

Mum rested her elbows on the table. "Ed, must you chew like that?" She thrusted her fork at him.

Dad nosily finished his oversized mouthful. "Bella, if you had it your way, you'd chew everything for me."

"Don't be so ridiculous!" She scoffed. "It wouldn't kill you to eat like a normal person, would it?"

"Oh." He slapped his knife and fork on the table. "So, now you're saying I'm not normal?"

This was so like my parents. They couldn't go ten minutes without squabbling over the tiniest thing. I really should have had a stern chat with them this morning on the phone, telling them both clearly if they acted up, I'd have no choice but to bang their heads together.

"Not when you chew like a hideous creature!" Mum let out a breath. "Honestly, it's unearthly. I'm sure a cockroach has better table manners than you, my dear."

Before dad could fire some insult back I spoke first. "Enough." I looked between them. "You wonder why I don't bring boys home yet when I do, you both sit there like little children arguing with each other. Shh." I raised my hand when my mum tried to cut in. "Shut up, the pair of you and just eat your dinners." I heaved a sigh when they both reluctantly nodded and looked down. There. That wasn't so hard. I gave Jake a grin. "You OK over there?" He just nodded unable to speak with his mouth full. "Good." I looked at everyone before tucking in to my own dinner.

I'm proud to say that my parents kept their mouth shuts throughout the entire meal. It wasn't until we were all finished and looking at each other that my mum spoke. "Ness, you haven't eaten your runner beans."

I nodded, through a gulp of orange juice. "I don't like them."

Shock rolled through her face. "What? Since when?"

"Since forever."

"No, it's swede you don't like." She said, almost definite. Almost.

"No, I quite like swede." I corrected. "I don't like runner beans. Remember Aunt Rose used to make me eat them? Well, now I can't stand them."

She gave a high chuckle. "She never used to force feed you. That was Alice with Marmite."

I leaned back in my chair and blew out a breath. My mum had the patchiest memory when it came to things she'd rather forget. Like the time when she hit me with a wooden spoon across the arse. But whenever I bring it up, she insists that I'm mistaken. But I'm not. I remember it clearly. I was mucking about in the kitchen, smearing cookie dough and flour all over the kitchen. When she caught me, she chased me around the house until she got me. Safe to say, I never did that again.

"Yes, thanks for the reminder." I grumbled.

"I hope you'll not be like this when you meet Jacob's parents."

My eyes went wide with horror. Oh god. I haven't told her I met Billy and Sue because I knew she'd go a bit funny about it. I discreetly gave Jacob a look. One that meant 'do not tell her. Do not!' I don't think he understood me.

"She's already met them a couple of weeks back." He suddenly caught on, giving me an odd look. "We stayed there for a weekend…." He added, slowly, with an apologetic smile and his eyes fixed on my horrified stare the whole time.

Mum slowly put her glass down and lifted up one perfectly shaped eyebrow. Oh god. God, no. This was the beginning of 'The Look'. Urgh, I can't watch. I dropped my eyes towards my semi empty plate.

"You didn't tell me you've met his parents." She said coolly, keeping her eyes fixed on my head.

"Didn't I?" I shrugged. "Must have forgotten." Then as if the mighty powers knew I was in for a tongue lashing, my phone began to buzz violently in my pocket. I pushed the chair back with my calf's and abruptly stood up, pulling the phone from my pocket.

"Phone." I waved it about in front of everyone. "Excuse me!" I rushed before dashing in to the back garden. "Hello?" I answered as I closed the back door behind me.

"Ariite. Is this Ness Cullun?"

My heart tried to leap out of my throat. It was Craig! Oh my god. OK, breathe and relax.

"Hi. Hi. Hi! It's me." I screeched down the phone. So much for trying to relax. I couldn't help but start dancing on the spot, suddenly about to burst with over whelming nerves.

A chuckle came from the other end. "'Aha. I've got some wicked news. Me and me missus went through it all lassnight, and we're cheddered ter tell yous dat its yos."

I let out a womanly shriek. YES! "Ohmigooood! I'm so thrilled! Thank you!" I practically shouted down the phone at him.

"You'll get de keys on'd de 1st o' July. We'd need yous ter come over as befur den to sign a few things." He said. "But I'll explain everyth'n whun yous come over."

"Excellent." I replied still doing my victory dance, with hip thrusts and everything. It was quite the sight. "When would it OK to pop over and sign the paper work?"

"25th, de Tooesdee."

"Tuesday?"

"Aye."

"Perfect. I'll call Tuesday morning, then."

"Alriiite. T'rah."

"Byyeee!"

I couldn't believe it. We had the house. The house! It was ours! Mine and Jacob's own place. Hehehehehe. I'm so giddy right now; I think I could pass out on the lawn. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and re-entered the kitchen. It was empty. I shrugged to myself and walked through the living room. Jacob and my mum were sitting on the sofa looking at photo albums.

"And here she is in the bath." Mum frowned. "That isn't a very flattering shot."

Oh god. She had cracked out the old dodgy baby pictures. Damn, I should have known she'd unleashed them upon him. Well, anyway, there isn't a picture she could show Jacob that could dampen my mood. I was on cloud nine.

"Oh lord," Mum chuckled loudly pointing to a picture. "I think we were on a holiday to Devon there, but she was at least ten so I don't know why she's naked…."

I charged forward and took the photo album from their hands. "Enough of that." I said, throwing the album on the other arm chair and turning back around to Jake. "We got it."

His face lit up. "Seriously?"

I nodded.

Jacob shot up, his arms wrapped around my waist, securing me in a tight embrace before spinning us around. I grasped on to his shoulders when he set me down.

"We got it!" He said.

"We got it!" I shouted back.

"Got what?" Dad looked up from his chair. "And you're in the way of the TV."

Me and Jake spoke at the same time. "The house." Then we all had a little chuckle.

We spent the rest of the day talking about the new house, the type of furnishing we wanted, what we were going to take from our old place. Mum had to whip out the Argos catalogue and going through the entire book, picking out bits and bobs. In the end, we were both sitting there with pieces of paper scribing things down. In the end, we decided to get a new TV stand, a new hoover, a nice dining table and chairs for the dining table and get a nice little round table for the kitchen. And a new bed. With no bars, Jacob was absolutely strict about that. Then dad insisted we buy a trouser press instead of a new iron and iron board. No one agreed with him. As usual.

* * *

><p>As we sat back in the car. I let out a breath. Finally, it was over.<p>

"I hope my parents didn't come across as freaky." I said, starting the car. "I am sorry about their behaviour."

"What?" He smiled. "I think their great. Very amusing."

I scoffed. "Yes. Although, amusing wouldn't be my word choice." I began to pull away and drive down the road.

"It wasn't that bad." He said, fiddling with the radio dials. "Your dad is quite scary, though."

I gave him a quick look. My dad? Scary? That isn't right. My mum is much more scarier than he is. In our house, it was never 'wait till your father gets home', it was always 'your mother won't be happy with you when she finds out'. In fact, I remember when I was seventeen, I snuck out to a party and got absolutely pissed. So pissed, in fact, that I came home, stole my dad's car keys and crashed the car in to a lamp post. My mum went mental at me, screaming about how dad will literally murder me, when all he did was raise his eyebrow, tut and shake his head. Hardly the punishment I was expecting, although, I didn't argue with it.

"What did he say to you when I was in the kitchen with mum?" I asked Jake, keeping my eyes firmly on the road. And the horrible driving of the car in front. Honestly, they must just randomly hand out driving licenses these days.

"Erm, not a lot," Jake replied casually, still playing with the radio.

"You're such a shit liar." I said. "What were you two talking about?"

Jacob chuckled. "Trust me when I say nothing of great importance."

"Right….." I pulled a face. "Anyway, I've ,er, gotta pop in to Boots on the way home."

"What for?"

"Oh." I looked out of the side window quickly, giving him a shot of the back of my head. "Just lady stuff."

"Tampons?" He said on a sigh.

"Yes." I lied. "Lots and lots of tampons."

The rest of the drive was silent. Through the whole time, the only thing going through my head was this whole pregnancy thing. Oh, and if Jacob didn't stop switching radio stations, I'd have no choice but to chop off his hand. I parked the car on the high street. I slid out of the car and paused. Jacob was slamming the passenger door. What is he doing?

I gave him an odd look. "I won't be a minute, you can wait in the car."

"I wanna pick up some headache tablets anyway." He said walking around towards me. "Come on, then."

I nodded. "Great." My voice was a little shaky. This meant I'd have to pick up the pregnancy test secretly. Damn, I'm not good at being discreet. I took a deep breath and followed him inside. I didn't bother following him around, as soon as his back was turned I pelted straight off to the section I needed. Honestly, it was like the staff knew I would be trying to find a pregnancy test quick time and they all decided it would be fun to hide them all. Normally, they tend to be with the condoms, ironically. But I couldn't see any. I ran my eyes along the shelf. Condoms. Lube. Favoured lube. Pregnancy tests! Excellent! Should I get the cheap one or pick the expensive one? I mean, did it really make a difference? After all, they all tell me if I'm actually pregnant or not. Fuck it. My hand dashed out, ninja speed, and swiped one of the expensive Clear Blue ones. It apparently was 99% accurate. Good. I didn't want to be in the all clear but find out I'm pregnant while on the loo. I headed over to the tampons and picked up a random box. With the pregnancy test underneath the tampon box, I went to find Jacob. Luckily for me, he was standing in an isle with his arms crossed, scratching his chin looking lost.

"Alright?" I asked scooting up to him. He gave me a quick smile before turning back towards the shelf.

"These so many." He mumbled. " Paracetamol, ibuprofen, nurofen.."

This was good. If he was here then I could sneakily go off and pay for my test and, er, pearl tampax. Lovely.

"OK, I'm just gonna go and..." I jammed my thumb in the direction of the tills, already slowly stepping away from him.

"Alright."

I smiled at him before practically running away. I let out a groan with a slight growl as I joined the queue. Why did people need to buy things today? At this particular Boots? Arghh. God. People could be so inconsiderate. I shifted on one foot awkwardly, praying that Jake would take his sweet time picking what ones he wanted.

Finally, it was me next. I approached the counter and dropped both items.

"Hello." The lady asked with a bright smile. "Do you have a Boots cards?"

I did, but I didn't have it with me. "No."

"Are you interested in one?"

"No." I shook my head abruptly, hoping she'd quit asking me questions and crack on with scanning my things before Jake popped up.

"If you did get one, it you get points on everything you buy." She grinned. "And then you could actually purchase products with your points!" She exclaimed like an excited three year old.

"Really? That's lovely. But, actually I just want those things." I gave her a quick smile followed by a nervous laugh. "I'm in a bit of a rush..." I added as if it would make the slightest difference. It didn't.

"Ness..." My head jerked towards the voice. Jacob was walking over towards us. Shit. The lady picked up the test and scanned it. Put it in the bag! Put it in the bloody bag already! She picked the box up, closely examining it.

"This one is supposed to be good." She noted. "Quite expensive, though."

"Uhuhh." I mumbled, my body beginning to shake with nerves as Jake approached us.

"I gave up," Jake explained as he stopped next to me, his eyes fixed on the bag, which the lady had just packed with my pregnancy test just in the nick of time. "I think I've got some at my place anyway." He rubbed his brow.

"Well," I said watching the lady scan my box of tampons, "why don't you take my car keys and wait in the car for me?"

He nodded. "OK."

I handed over my keys and watched him trudge out of the shop. Thank fuck for that.

"That'll be fourteen fifty six, please."

I nearly fell over. Nearly fifteen quid for two things? Bloody hell. Those pregnant test cost a fucking fortune.

I, reluctantly, handed over the money. She gave me my change back and my receipt with a huge smile. "Have a nice evening."

"You too." I strode out of boots and to my car in a hurry. I just wanted to get home and take the damn test!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**** Again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Without you lot, I probably would have stopped at chapter three! Hah. :]**

_**Note:**_** Sorry for not updating recently; I was in New Jersey! And I, stupidly, forgot to pack the laptop. And, I'm sorry that it's so short. I just needed to upload something.**

**Mucho Love!**

* * *

><p>OK. I have good news and bad news. Let's start with the good news. Good news is that Jacob and I have moved in to our new house. Granted, everything is still in its box because we're waiting for tomorrow when Jake and Dex can paint the house and whatnot before we unpack and make it homey. Plus, some furniture is still in the flat pack boxes, waiting to be built while other pieces are just randomly scattered around the place.<p>

The bad news is I still haven't taken the pregnancy test. I was going to take it when I first bought it on the way home from my parents a couple of weeks ago, but I chickened out and hid it in my makeup bag. It's been on my mind every day since then. Every little thing and I immediately go in to a panic. Honestly, when I fancied eating tomato ketchup straight from the bottle, I began to reason with myself, saying that it's completely normal and everyone does it. Although, I don't think they do….

God, self-denial suits me so well.

But I have decided to tackle it and get it out of the way. Today is perfect. Jacob is at work and I'm home alone, meant to be unpacking the kitchen, but I'm a woman, I can easily multi-task.

I sat on the toilet with my arm awkwardly between my legs, grasping the stick in my clammy hands. This is it. The moment where everything can change…Well, it would be if I actually start to pee anytime soon. I let out a breath. Peeee! I groaned inwardly. I can't pee under such pressure. OK, I need a distraction. Hmm. Tomorrow should be fun. Jacob and Dex have the day off and their going to paint the house. I offered to help but Jake laughed and said I'd better not. So, I invited Jen over so we could leave the guys to it while we have a little chat.

Ah, finally. I cringed as I tried to hold the stick in my stream of wee. Gross. When I had finished, I placed the test on the edge of the bath while I wiped, flushed and washed my hands. Through the whole time, I kept my gaze fixed on the test. I dropped the loo lid down so I could sit on the toilet while I waited. God, it's taking forever. Surely, three minutes must have gone by? I looked at the test. Nope. Not yet.

I drummed my fingers along the edge of the bath impatiently. How long does it take? Argh. I decided that if I re-read the instructions, it'll make time fly by!

It did not. After I read the instructions at least twice, I picked up the test with shaky fingers as a symbol began to make its appearance.

Oh god. OH GOD. It was a plus sign. I'm pregnant. Fuck! Fuckery fuck! FUCK!

I sucked in a deep breath. Then another. And another. OK. Let's think about this like an adult. Do no panic…Crap. I should call my mum; she'll know exactly what to do. No, I should call Jen, she's my best friend. She'll definitely know what to do. No, no, no. I should probably call Jacob. He is the father after all, isn't he?

I headed stairs for my phone, with the stick in the hand. I walked in to the kitchen, placed the test on the counter and dialled his number. This was quite nerve-wracking, actually. I was going to be a mother. A mum. The thought made me want to burst in to tears. No way, could I be a good mum! I can't. Honestly, I babysat my cousin when I was younger, I took my eyes of him for a minute and he had somehow gotten up stairs…then he fell down them and cracked his head open. I wasn't allowed to babysit for Aunt Alice after that. I mean, he cracked his head after a couple of hours with me, just think of the horrors my little sprog will get in to? Jesus, I'd have to hire a personal paramedic on standby.

He answered after a couple of rings.

"Hello?" He sounded busy and a tad grumpy. Oh dear.

"Jake." I breathed, leaning against the counter. "I've, er, got something to tell you."

"Ness," he sighed. "Please, tell me you haven't gone on ahead and painted the hallway pink. I really don't want-"

"No," I cut in. "And, I do think you should reconsider with the pink and yellow colours. But I called because I've got some important news."

"Babe, I'm a bit busy at the moment. I've got like a million things to do with the fucking truck." He said. "This is a matter of life and death?"

I paused. Is it? Well, I'm not sure. It must be, surely. Having a baby is a matter of life, isn't it? "Um, I think so.."

"OK, Ness, if you reply with 'I think so' then it isn't. I've gotta go. I love you. Bye." He hung up.

Oh. OK then. I'll have to wait to talk to him about it. Although, I really wanted him to know. Maybe I could text it to him? No, I can't do that. That's a shit way to find out he is gonna be a father. What was I meant to do now? I wanted to tell someone! It seemed selfish of me to keep this to myself for the whole day. I know, I'll call my mum. I dialled her number and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" She said in her posh phone voice.

"Mum, it's me."

"Oh, hello, darling." Her posh voice was suddenly scrapped.

I wasn't sure if I should just say it or edge my way around the subject. But then again, as soon as I say it, she'll kick in to hyperventilate mode. So, I might as well just spit it out.

"I'm pregnant."

A little pause and I think she actually gasped. "Ohmylord! Thisisfantastic! Iknewsomethingwasup,!" She excitedly thundered down the phone without even taking a breath.

I chuckled. I haven't seen her this excited since she found out that a new series of _Downton Abbey_ was coming out. "Mum, i-"

"Your father! Want me to call him and tell him or do you want to do it?" She asked but before I could get a word in, she carried on blabbing away. "Aren't you excited, darling? I am. I knew this day would come! My baby is having a baby! Wait 'till I tell Nina that. She'll soon shut up about her daughter getting to Cambridge University." She said smugly. See, the thing is, Nina and my mum have been friends for years since they are neighbours but they sort of have this unspoken hate for each other and whenever they have something to brag about, they do. Like when I was accepted in to the University of Auckland, in New Zealand, my mum went straight over to tell her the good news, only to be put in her place when Nina told mum about Sarah and Cambridge.

"Mum," I started. "Sarah finished her time at Cambridge ages ago when I left Uni. Nina can't keep going on about that."

"Well, she is. And quite frankly, it's doing my head in. But this will shut her up."

"Then I'm thrilled you're using my pregnancy to get one over Nina. Well done."

"Oh, darling." She sighed. "You know I'm excited for you. Motherhood will change you."

"I'm not surprised." I agreed. "My vag won't ever be the same again once I push out a baby."

"Nessie! Besides, you might not have a natural birth. You could have a C-section."

"Urgh. I don't really want to think about that just yet."

"Of course you don't. Is Jacob excited?" She asked.

"Um….." I trailed off.

"Does Jacob know?"

"Not yet." I admitted. I felt a little dirty telling my mum I was pregnant before Jake knew. But, I did ring him first, though. It isn't my fault he chose to go save people's lives and houses from a blazing fire rather than talk to me.

"Oh no." She cried down the phone. "You're not getting an abortion, are you?"

"What? No! Absolutely not." I said. "Why would you even think that?"

"What was I supposed to think? You hadn't told Jacob and you're only telling me because you need someone to go with you-"

"Mum," I said, grasping the phone tightly. "I am not getting an abortion, OK? I haven't told Jake yet because he's busy at work."

"Thank heavens for that!" She sighed. "You had me worried there."

"Mum," I said slowly. "How do you think I should tell Jacob? How did you tell dad you were pregnant with me?" I asked, pulling myself up so I was sitting on the counter, kicking my legs in the air.

"Well," she begun, "with you, I was only young so I think I was quite panicked if I remember correctly. And when I told him, he just looked at me and said 'we'll need a bigger flat.'"

"Oh." I gulped. I hope Jacob would be more enthusiastic about it. "Speaking of Papi, where is he?"

"Playing golf with Jasper, Emmett and your granddad." She heaved a sigh. "Anywhere but bloody fixing the kitchen sink! Which he promised me he'll do today."

"Riiiiiiiiight." I drew out the word for longer than I needed to but I really didn't have a response to that. I had learned it was best not to get involved with my parents little tiffs.

"You're probably jumping around like an excited bean!" She chuckled. "So, I'll let you go so you can tell everyone else. I'll call you tomorrow, OK?"

"Alright, mum. Bye."

"Bye Bye."

Once again, I looked around, not entirely sure what to do with myself. I mean, I could unpack the kitchen like I'm actually supposed to but…I just can't sit on this news! I have to tell more people! No, I can't. Not until Jacob knows. Yes, I'll wait. In the meantime, though, I suppose I could have some Jaffa cakes and maybe some chocolate biscuits with a nice cup of tea, and then I'd go and unpack the kitchen. Yes, sounds like a fab idea.

* * *

><p>Two and half packets of Jaffa Cakes and a whole packet of chocolate bourbons later, I'm sitting in the front room watching TV. I had meant to turn it off after <em>Jeremy Kyle<em>, but I turned over to _Homes under the Hammer_ and got addicted. And then, when that had finished I spotted that _Loose Women_ were on and so I had to watch that!

But that was four hours ago and I still haven't done anything. I haven't even moved, to be fair. So, I'm lounging on the sofa watching _Jude Judy_. Some would say I was being lazy but, in my defence, I'm pregnant. I need to take it easy now, don't I? Exactly.

The more I thought about it, the more it felt like it wasn't real. I mean, how on earth could I be pregnant? Obviously, I know the mechanics of reproducing, but… Me? Ness Cullen with child. It sounded bizarre. This time in nine months, I'd have a baby. Oh god. What if I couldn't do it? What if I'm a really shitty mum and my kids turn out to be serial killers or psychopaths because I didn't raise them right. No, Ness. Stop being silly. I'll be fine and I've got Jacob. If need be, we're buy parenting books or go to classes together.

My head jerked up as I heard the front door open. Jacob was finally home! I pushed myself up from the sofa and practically started to hurl myself at him in the hallway. He smiled as he saw me but stumbled briefly under my weight as I threw myself at him. That told me I needed to lay off the biscuits.

"Hello you." He chuckled, before giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"I've missed you." I dropped my legs on to the floor, wrapping my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. My nose was buried in his shoulder. Mmm, he smelled so…musky. I grabbed a hold of one of his hands and pulled him along to the kitchen.

"I've got something to tell you." I told him, spinning around and clasping my hands together once I was in the middle of the kitchen.

Jacob nodded but his eyes strayed around the kitchen, obviously trying to find something. "OK, but can I eat first? I'm starving." He replied lazily, his hands rubbing his stomach under his t-shirt.

"No, Jake. Food can wait." I said. "I've been waiting all day to tell you this."

"Alright, babe. Go on."

"OK," I took a deep breath, "Jacob-

"Did you actually unpack?" Jacob asked, peering in to an open cardboard box, holding up a pot with his fingers. "I'm sure that's why you took the day off."

"Er, not really. That's not the point, can I finished what I was saying?"

"Yup." He said, dropping the pot back in to box.

"Jake," I said slowly, "we're going to have a baby!"

His brow furrowed at first, and then he broke out in to a broad grin. "We're having a baby?" Both of his hands gripped my hips.

"Yes," I grinned back. "We're having a baby!"

His arms wrapped tightly around my waist as he pulled me tight and started to spin us around the room. I held onto his shoulders for dear life.

"Jake!" I chuckled. "Put me down." I didn't mention the fact that all the spinning was starting to make me a bit queasy. He gently let go of me.

"I can't believe it!" He laughed freely out loud as if someone had told him a really good joke. His hand pushed back some hair from my face. "Fuck, I love you." He said before cupping my face and kissing me hard on the mouth. The kiss was short but passionate. He pulled back with the grin. "This is the best news ever!" Jake pumped his fist in the air. "WOOOOO!"

I laughed. All the worries seemed to fly right out of my head and in to the distance as I watched Jacob grin and vibrate with excitement. Why was I even worried?

"Shit. I've gotta phone dad," Jake said, turning for the front room, "he is gonna blow something!" He practically ran in to the other room like a headless chicken.

Well, this turned out to go better than I expected. A lot better. I slowly trailed in to the front room and leaned against to the door frame, watching Jacob frantically tell Billy the news. He had swiped up the house phone and was striding up and down the room, waving one hand in the air.

"I know, dad!" He exclaimed, his air thrusting the air. "That's exactly it. If it's a boy, he'll be our little fishing buddy." Jacob paused for a moment. "Hahahahahahahahaha! Absolutely right, dad! Hah, Alright, then, pass her over…..Hello Sue! I know, isn't it?" Jacob finally spotted me lurking like a freak in the doorway and gave me a smile. "Yeah, she is. Want to have a word with her? OK." Jacob handed me the house phone, I gripped it gingerly and brought it to my ear. "Hello Sue."

"Congrats, my love! Billy just told me."

I laughed. It was amazing how people could get so happy on the news of a new baby. "Thanks, Sue. We're really quite excited."

"So are we! Isn't it funny that you and Rachel are pregnant at the same time? And we said that would be amazing. It's so fluky."

"It is, isn't it?" I replied, still leaning against the door frame with Jacob standing in front of me, franticly tapping away on his phone.

"Yes! Have you told Rachel yet? Or Rebecca?" She spoke so quickly, it was hard to understand. "Or your parents? I bet they're over the moon! Their first grandchild!"

"Yeah, they are." I agreed. "My mum actually had to go tell her neighbour." I chuckled.

"Aw, bless her. Well, anyway, you take it easy my love, and I'll see you soon."

"OK, you too Sue. Want me to pass you back to Jake?"

"Yes please, love. Byeee!"

"See ya!" I said before passing the phone back to Jake.

I walked away from the living room leaving Jake to speak to Sue in peace without having me lurking, watching him like a freak. I headed back to the kitchen and whipped my phone out. My parents know, Jacobs parents know, it was now time for my bestie to know, which would probably lead to Jacobs bestie to know, since Jen and Dex were now joined at the hip. I dialled Jens number. At first, I thought it was going to go to voice mail but Jen picked up after the like tenth ring.

"Hello," she breathed down the phone.

"Jen," I said. "It's me.

More heavy breathing.

"Are you alright? You sound a little puffed out." I asked.

"Hold on, Ness." I heard rustling followed by whispers. Hmm, just as I thought. She wasn't out jogging or anything. She was with Dex. Probably having a sex marathon, knowing her. "Alright, what's up?" She panted before blowing out a breath of air.

I leaned against the counter. "Jen, are you with Dex?"

"Um...yes."

"Right," I nodded like she could see me. "Were you having sex with Dex?"

"Yes." Her voice was low.

"Right, thought so." I muttered. Trust me to call when they were at it. Urgh, typical. "Anyway, I've got some news."

"Fuck," she groaned. "This doesn't sound good. You're not dying, are you? I don't think I could handle that."

"No," I chuckled. "I'm not dying. I'm pregnant!"

Silence. More silence.

"Hello, Jen?"

A noise crackled down the other end. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"Fuck." She paused. "Right, me and Dex are coming over right now. Do not leave the house." She hung up.

Oh. I wasn't expecting that reaction. Not at all, actually. I thought she'd start to laugh hysterically before turning to me and say, very seriously, 'I'm glad it's you and not me.'

Jennifer hasn't really been interested in babies. She was when she was happily married to Nick, but then she got pregnant and sadly, it was a still born. We don't ever speak of it, and that's how she wants it. I think that was the beginning of the end of her and Nick.

I shoved my phone back in to my pocket and headed in to the front room. Jacob was off the phone and was now texting away on his mobile with a goofy grin.

"Dex and Jen are on their way over." I told him, sitting beside him on the sofa.

He looked up. "I just text him, actually. He didn't reply."

"No," I agreed. "They were having sex."

Jacob chuckled lightly dropping his mobile on the coffee table before stretching an arm around my shoulders and pulling my closer. "I'm so happy."

I snuggled in to his chest. "Me too. Before you know it, there will be three of us."

"Hmm." He kissed the top of my hair. "Want do you want? A boy or a girl?"

I shrugged. "Don't know. Never really given it much thought." I pursed my lips. "I want a girl because I can buy her frilly pink dresses, do her hair. You know, really spoil her. But then again, I don't want a girl because…well, knowing my luck, she'll turn out to be one of those make up monsters as soon as she hits secondary school."

Jacob laughed as I carried on. "And I want a boy because he'll be my lil' man, but I don't want a boy because he could turn out to become one of those teenage hooligans you hear about."

"Or he could become a right stud," Jacob grinned. "Just like his old man."

It was my turn to laugh. "Yeah, he'll be a right heartbreaker."

"And, if we have a little girl, she won't be one of those orange girls. No way am I having a wotsit as a daughter." He smiled at he before looking at the window." She won't even wear makeup until she's thirty. No boyfriend until she's forty-five. And no sex until she's sixt- actually, you know what? She's never having sex. Ever."

We both giggled. "We'll put her in a nunnery, shall we?" I asked, flicking off an invisible bit of fluff from my jeans. "

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea, as it goes." He grinned next to me.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just snuggling close together. The only noise in the room was the TV. I wasn't even sure what was on now, but it wasn't Judge Judy. But whatever it was, we were glued to the TV.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang throughout the house. I jumped at the sound. I pushed myself out of his arms and towards the front door. I swung it open wide. Jen and Dex were standing there, bickering with each other. Ah, love.<p>

"Hello guys. Come in." I said, stepping out of the way. "Mind the boxes." I added, watching Dex accidently kick a cardboard box, nearly sending him over it. I hid a chuckle with a cough. Dex turned to me, "congrats, girl!"

I mumbled my thanks before he shuffled on and Jenny swooped in to give me a bear hug.

"God, I can't believe it." She let me go. "We're going to have a baby!" She said, as if she didn't believe it. I couldn't either.

I nodded. "Yes, we are." Me and Jenny were so close, no wonder she included herself in this. "It's exciting, isn't it?"

She gave me an odd look. "Something like that." She said before waltzing in to the front room.

I shut the door and headed in to the front room. Jacob had stood up and was greeting Dex with a huge grin.

"Hello, mate!" Jacob slapped his arm. "C'mon, I got beers in the fridge." He said, before moving towards Jennifer and giving her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "Hello, Jen."

The boys left the front room and headed in to the kitchen, leaving me and Jenny alone. We both flopped back on the sofa.

"Sorry Jen, do you want a cup of tea?" I asked, suddenly remembering my manners.

She hesitated. "Um...you've just sat down, it's alright."

"Don't be silly," I waved a hand dismissively at her. "I'm gonna have one as well."

"Oh." She perked up. "If you're having one, then yes please."

"OK,' I smiled sweetly at her before turning my head towards the door. "JACOB, CAN YOU MAKE JEN AND ME A TEA PLEASE? TA!" I shouted. I heard him grumble something back in response so I decided to take that as a yes. "I've got him trained." I joked, turning back to Jen, who was staring at me with a smirk.

"I can see," she replied. "I'll come over to find him crawling on all fours, with you sitting on his back barking directions to him."

"Hah." I let out a laugh, "that's something to think about."

"Poor sod." She muttered pulling her phone out of her bag. "Little wanker..."

"What?" My ears perked up at the sound of a swear word, "whose a little wanker?"

She tapped the screen of her phone with her thumb. "My phone feels the need to turn itself off whenever it wants too. It's completely buggered."

"Oh." I nodded.

"Anyway...have you booked your scan yet?" She said dropping the phone in her bag before looking up at me.

"Am I supposed to do that?" I asked feebly. I didn't even think about that.

"Yes,' she said, "who do you think makes them, then?"

Honestly, I just thought I'd get a phone call from the hospital telling me the times of my appointments. Illogical, I know. But, magical, yes. That's I imagined in my head.

"Me, obviously." I kept my eyes away from Jen.

"God, you've got so much to learn." She said, shaking her head. "Go to the doctors, they will confirm you're knocked up and they will make all the necessary appointments and whatnot."

"Oh." I nodded. "That makes sense."

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" Jennifer said, giving me a strange look. "As soon as you have an appointment, let me know. I'll come with you."

"Thanks," I smiled. "I think Jake will wanna come aswell."

"Of course he will. And your mum will. Plus, Jake's mum. Before you know it, it'll be a little party going on."

I chuckled. "Yeah. I'll bring party poppers, shall I?"

"Absolutely."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** **A huge thanks to**_** Lyrics2Soul **_**& **_**Xxx RochiieeBeckiiee xxX**_** – sometimes I need a kick up the arse to get me moving. Thanks ladies. And a MASSIVE thanks to those to constantly review with every upload – Love you! **

* * *

><p>I stood with my hands on my hips, looking at the complete mess that the garage was in. It was freezing cold and damp. Not to mention, it smelt a bit funky in here. I gave Jacob an odd look.<p>

"It's horrible in here." I said, kicking some random box.

"Na, it's alright." He replied cheerily, heading towards the door. Jacob shut the garage door, closing us in to the dingy room.

"What are you doing?" I asked, folding my arms.

He flipped on the other light, picked up a box from the floor and placed it on the counter. "It will stop the draft." He said, beginning to pull random tools from the box.

"Oh." I rubbed the tops of my arms. "OK. What do you want me to help you with?" I asked, stepping forward and peeking in to the box he was emptying.

"Just unpack the boxes for me. I've gotta sort it out later anyway."

I nodded and picked up the smallest box I could find and then placed it on the counter next to Jacob. I opened it up and looked inside. This one had this drill, a couple of hammers and an old metal box.

"Dex said he'll be over at 12, so we'll start in the hallway." Jacob told me, holding a lawn mower instruction booklet. It'd be bloody amazing if he pulled out that of the box after.

"Okiedokie." I replied with the hammer in my hand. Gosh, it was surprisingly heavy. "Me and Jen are going to go shopping."

"That'll be nice. Then you could pop in t-did you hear that?" Jacob quickly turned around and looked at me. The smile had vanished from his face. "Did you?"

"Hear what?" I asked, confused. All I had heard was Jacob talking.

He slowly shook his head and let out a breath. "Don't worry. I'm probably imaging things."

"Um…" I pursed my lips. "OK. What were you saying?" I asked, turning back to the box of mysteries.

"Oh right yeah. You and Jenny could window shop at the baby stuff." He gave me a sly smile. "You know, just to get the idea of prices."

I grinned. That was the reason why me and Jen going out in the first place; of course I didn't tell him that. Originally, she was just going to come over with Dex, but I decided that I'd rather do anything else then actually watch paint dry. Sometimes, it amazed me how excited Jacob was. Even last night when we were going to bed, it was all he could talk about. It didn't help that I didn't shut up about it either. "Yep. I'm gonna have a wonder around Mothercare."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Remember to pick up one of the catalog things they've got as well."

"Will do. It'll be fun to go through it with you, picking stuff out and-"

"Did you hear that?" Jacob cut in, and was now frantically searching the floor with his eyes. "I knew it wasn't me…"

My furrowed my brow. "I don't kno-"

"SHHH!" He pointed his index finger back at me while he kept his eyes searching. He carefully took a step forward. Then another. And another.

I watched him act like a crap ninja for a couple of minutes before I got bored of him behaving like a tit. "Jacob, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

He was about to reply, but before he could, I spotted a little white mouse run across the room in the corner of my eye.

Then it all happened so fast.

"MOUSE. MOUUSEEEE!" I jumped up on to the counter with my legs tucked beside me. Jacob stood up properly before rushing over and hoping on the counter beside me. "GET IT, JACOB! GET IT!"

Jacob wrapped his arms around his legs and violently shook his head. "No. No. No. No. No."

"What?" I gave him a wild look. "Get it!"

He shook his head again. "Not a chance in hell! I am not touching the fucking thing!"

The offending mouse ran out and towards the counter.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EEEHHHH!" Jacob's girlie screams caught me off guard. "Where did it go?" He asked, peering over the edge of the counter with a shaky voice.

I shrugged and shook my head with my eyes firmly fixed on the celling so I didn't spot it. "I don't know. Go check!"

"No! You check!"

"No! This your garage!" I yelled back. I wasn't aware we were even shouting at each other. "You get it!"

"Piss off! I hate the fuckers!" He replied curtly, shutting his eyes and breathing slowly.

"Jacob, you are a fireman! You run in to burning buildings! How can this be scary-URRRRHHHHHH!" I let out an unearthly scream as it began to scurry about. How on earth can Jake be frightened of a mouse? He can't be! He's the one who removes scary spiders for me and any other ugly creature that freaks me out. He cannot be afraid of mice!

It squeaked again and sent myself and Jacob in to screaming fits.

"ARRRRGHGHHHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH!" He screamed.

"URGHHAAAAAAAAAAAAERRGHGHGGHG!" I screamed.

Once it was out of sight, I let out a long breath as I leaned back against the wall. "I can't believe you scream like a little girl." I said, peaking at him.

"So do you!" He retorted with a bewildered expression. "I just hope there aren't more of them. Jeeesh!" Jacob shivered.

Then I started to laugh at him. I found it amazing that a strong man like Jacob was frightened of a mouse. Jacob gave me an evil stare for laughing but soon broke out in to a small smile of his own.

"We're pathetic," I said through laughter, "Hahah."

Jacob joined in too. "Then it's obvious we're made for each other," he chuckled.

Before I knew it, we were both dying with fits of laughter. It was soon becoming hard to breath and my cheeks were starting to hurt. It was times like this that I absolutely loved being with Jake. No matter what situation we got ourselves in to, we still managed to have a laugh with each other. Expect for the whole cock-ring incident…we don't speak of that.

When we had both given our lungs a rest, a light knock came at the garage door. "Hello?"

Jacob and I exchanged looks.

"Hi?" I replied back feebly. "Please push the door open and come in!"

Slowly, the garage door crept open and a lady popped her head in. "Hey," She stepped fully inside with the garage door wide open, allowing sunshine to flood the place. "Um... My name is Lisa. I live across the street. I thought someone was getting murdered over here before I heard laughter. Um... you guys OK?" Lisa asked with her eyes a little wide. No doubt wishing she had changed her mind about coming over.

"Sorry, but there's a mouse in here and well…help!" I explained, hoping she wouldn't think we're crazy or something. Although, that wouldn't be far from the truth, would it?

She gave a chuckle. "Oh a mouse. Hey, I understand. Not so cute when they're not cartoons huh? But it sounded like two women screaming. Was that... was that you?" Lisa asked, chuckling at Jacob. "I mean... it's a tiny mouse, unless it was a rat. In that case -I'm out!"

Jacob coughed. "AHEM. Erm, mouse's…er, scares me…a little." He admitted slowly, still making no move to get down from the counter.

"Oh just a mouse. well I'm pretty sure you scared the poor thing all the way to the next neighborhood." Lisa said, stepping in the garage and looking around for the mouse. Before I knew it, she had bent down located it and stomped firmly on the floor, sending the mouse to run for its life out of our garage. Thank God! Jacob exhaled slowly. I did the same. This lady was a life safer. Honestly, she was. Me and Jacob would have probably stayed in there until someone realized we were missing and came to look for us or until we had both died. Whatever came first.

"Thank so much!" I slid of the counter and walked over to Lisa. I didn't realize how tall she was! I felt like a hobbit. When I was close enough, she held out her hand for me to shake it. I took it carefully.

"Hi, I'm Ness," I said politely, noticing how soft her hands were. I made a mental note to remember to ask what she used on them. "And this is my boyfriend, Jacob."

"Hey," She said extending her hand for Jacob to shake, and for the first time, I noticed her accent. She wasn't British.

I couldn't hold in my curiosity. "Where are you from?" I asked. "Sorry, that sounds rude. I was only asking because of your accent." I added quickly, afraid I'd offend our new, and best, Neighbour.

But luckily enough, she just gave me a hundred watt smile. "I'm from Philly." She obviously saw my confused face, because she quickly spoke again. "Philadelphia. It's in America."

"Oooh," I nodded. Now she said it, I realized that her accent was in fact American. "So, do you live here or just visiting?"

"Naw, I live here. I moved a couple of months ago. I'm a graphic designer for the BBC."

"The BBC?" Jacob asked slowly. "As in _Eastenders_? That BBC?"

Lisa let out a laugh. "Yeah, that BBC."

"That's amazing. It must be so fun to work there…ohmygod, have you seen any celebrities or anything?" I asked, leaning in closer. "Like _Dr Who_? Ooooh, or _Sherlock_?"

"Um… "She shrugged. "I've seen the back of Graham Norton's head…"

"Oh god! I love Graham Norton!" I gushed excitedly. "I do! Honestly, I wanna have a go on the Red Chair!"

After ten minutes of me drilling Lisa about all the famous people she's met and the places she's been, we even share a mutual hate for Jersey Shore- by that point Jacob was gotten fed up with us gushing over celebrities and walked inside the house- we agreed that we'd have to go out one day and get to know each other a bit more.

* * *

><p>Once Jenny had parked her car, we hopped out and began our short walk to the entrance of Blue Water the shopping center.<p>

"Right," Jen said, slinging her bag over shoulder," we'll have a quick lunch then we can start looking for the maternity shit and baby crap."

"I'm so glad you offered to come and look at shit and crap with me." I muttered, feeling abit hurt. I wasn't sure if was all just in my head or Jennifer was acting oddly about my pregnancy. I'll have to casually bring it up later…

Jen wrinkled her nose. "OK, that came out wrong. You know what I mean."

"I do," I sighed as we walked past an entire rack of shoes on fifty percent off. Maybe I could buy myself a little present. You know, just as a treat since I'm pregnant and whatnot. But before I could really have a look at the shoes, Jenny was pulling me along to the food court. As soon as I smelled the different kind of foods, I quickly forgot about the shoes and was totally focused on what I was going to stuff in my face. Mmm, McDonalds. Oooh, KFC! Uh, no, Subway! Oh god. I want everything. Can I do that? Of course I can, I'm growing another person. Oh, look, looooook! Pizza express!

"What do you fancy?" Jenny asked, admiring a young hunky man that just walked past us. Her eyes were glued to his backside. Lovely.

"Umm…a bit of everything, if I'm honest." I licked my lips, staring at the lit up menus. "I can't pick. You choose."

"Right, OK. Subway suit you?" She asked me.

I nodded and we joined the queue.

Once we had ordered – I actually got two subs – we found a table and sat down. Jenny tried to start a conversation a number of times but I was interested in just pigging out. So, after we had finished, I let out a breath and leaned back in my chair.

"Urgh, I'm stuffed." I breathed, feeling my stomach about to explode.

"I'm not surprised," Jen said through taking sips of her drink, "you ate two and a half subs, greedy cow."

I smiled sheepishly at her. After I had woofed down mine, she offered half of hers because she was full, so I happily accepted it. "So? I didn't have breakfast this morning. This is my brunch."

"Then what were the two packets of crisps you made me stop off to pick up?"

I shrugged. "A light snack."

"A light snack?" She shook her head. "Just imagine what you're light snack will be when your eight months pregnant? Hah!"

"Probably a three course meal," I joked picking up my can of coke and taking a mouthful. "If I want to eat ketchup straight from the bottle now, what the hell will I get cravings for later on? It's quite scary."

"No doubt." Jen agreed. "But you never know it could calm down a bit."

"Let's pray." I said rubbing my face. "Heh, do you know Jacob is scared of mice?" I asked, remembering the trouble we got ourselves in this morning.

Jenifer smirked at me as she pulled out her mobile from her bag and started to tap away on it. "Really? I think everyman has something that scares them. For Nick, it was cats." She gave me an odd look.

"No, I mean, really scared. Like he started to scream and everything. Honestly, it was a pure womanly scream!" I began to chuckle. "It was so cute, thinking about it now."

Jennifer looked up from her mobile. "Were you screaming as well?"

"I…,er, not really," I shrugged nonchalantly, trying to down play my own screaming episode.

"Such a shit liar," She dropped her mobile back in her bag and raised her eyebrow at me. "I know you're squeamish. You screamed your head off when you thought Woody and the rest of the gang were going to burn in _Toy Story 3_. And you cried when Andy gave the toys away."

"What?" I hissed, as a man behind Jen, who obviously over-heard, gave me a strange look. "It was sad! I couldn't help it."

"Yeaah!" She scoffed. "Just admit it; you're a sucky wimp when it comes to these things."

"I am not! Besides, you can't use _Toy Story_ against me, it was actually very sad." I told her. "It isn't like I scream at every little thing or cry at every movie, because I don't."

She just raised an eyebrow at me. "Is that so? What about _Titanic_? You cry every time you watch that. Every single time."

"Hey!" I pointed my finger at her. "You can't use _Titanic_. Everyone cries at that."

"But not everyone cries at _P.S I Love You_, do they?" She said. Before I could prepare my defense, she spoke again. "Or _The Notebook_ or _Jack Frost_ or _Saving Private Ryan._ Or _Inception._" Then she began to chuckle lightly at me. "I honestly cannot believe you started to cry at _Inception."_

"Oi," I cut in, feeling heat rise in my cheeks. "Yes, so I cry at sad movies. Big deal! And the ending of _Inception_ was sad because you didn't know if his totem was going to stop spinning or not, if not then he was still in limbo and those weren't his real children and that was all he wanted."

"It's a film, Ness." Jennifer said, sliding her bag on her arm. "Ready to go look at spawn stuff?"

I fiddled with my napkin between my fingers, not liking the way she spawn. She made it sound dirty. "Jen, do you have a problem with my pregnancy or something? Because you're acting….strange." I didn't meet her eyes.

"Look," Jennifer rubbed her brow. "I'm just….I get weird with babies. I have been since….well, you know." She looked down and pulled her lips in to a tight line. "There's..er, something that I haven't told you before. Or anyone." Jennifer raised her eyes at me and kept her voice low.

I leaned across the table. "What?"

"After..." She sucked in a breath. "After Grace, I got pregnant again-"

"What?" I shrieked, suddenly sucked in and needed to know more. We never brought up Grace very much, only about twice a year; her birthday and Christmas. And was only when Jennifer told me about the flowers she put on her grave. "When?"

"A year or so after." She mumbled. Jennifer looked sad and teary. I reached across the table and took a hand.

"What happened?" I asked gently.

"I-" Jen wiped an eye. "I was so scared that what happened to Grace would happen again, so I…I had an abortion."

I was utterly speechless. I had no idea. None at all. No wonder Jennifer turned in to a cold person whenever children or babies were brought up. She literally turned in to Miss Trunchball. But it all made sense now. I moved to the chair next to Jennifer, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Aw, Jen."

She gave a weak nod. "It's horrible, I know. But I just couldn't handle it. I didn't tell Nick, you or anyone."

"Shall we go visit Grace once we're done here?" I asked softly, handing her a clean napkin. "We'll stop by the florist and pick up a nice bunch of flowers, yeah?"

She took it and dabbed her eyes. "Yes please." She stood up, making me jump at her quick movement. "C'mon you." Jennifer sniffed and dropped the dirty tissue on the tray. "Let's go your baby some new things."

I nodded. "OK." I said before standing up.

We headed out of the food court and started to make our way to Mothercare. Along the way, we occasionally stopped and window browsed. I saw a pair of FCUK skinny jeans what I really wanted but Jenny wouldn't let me buy them, saying that once I got bigger, it'll only depress me when I couldn't fit in to them. I begrudgingly agreed. Once we hit Mothercare, we stood in the entrance for a couple of moments, while the realization hit me in the forehead. I was having a baby. A real baby.

"Ready?" Jennifer asked me with a small smile. I nodded as we headed inside.

I followed Jen around like obedient puppy, looking at everything that I walked past. Baby grows. Little T-shirts. Tiny dresses. I ran my fingers along a soft cream fluffy blanket. I was going to get my baby one of those. And one of those cute little baby bibs, the one that says 'I love my dinner, that's why I'm wearing it.'

We stopped at the new born section and looked at the selection of baby grows they had. Most of them were white. And so tiny! Honestly, they were adorable.

"Jen, look," I picked up the smallest grow they had, "it's so cute!"

"Yeah." She replied. "It won't be when the baby throws up on it, though."

I dropped it back in to place. "Ah, true."

Deciding to move on, I led the way to the cribs and the other pieces furniture. The choices were so vast; I didn't even know they had so many different versions of a crib. Gosh, it was surprising how a tiny little person could need all this stuff. I mean, since when did a baby need a cot with a built in radio? Or a cot with an electronic massager built in to the mattress?

"This one is nice," Jen said as she stroked a dark oak cot. "And it won't cost you an arm and a leg either, which is also a plus."

I picked up the price card. £65. Wow, that is good. And it isn't the cheap nasty kind of wood either. Plus it'd go with the dark wooden floor boards. I placed it back down and walked a head to another set of bedroom furniture.

"I've got to pick up a catalogue as well for Jake." I said, inspecting a baby changing table. 150 quid - don't think so.

"OK. Have you decided what room is going to be the baby's yet?" Jen asked, holding up baby bed covers. "Actually, have you even rung the doctors yet?"

"No and yes."

"Yes? When is the appointment?"

"Tomorrow." I said, having a look at another cot. "I called first thing this morning. Luckily, there was a cancelation; otherwise I wouldn't have been seen until two weeks' time."

"Alright." She replied slowly with her body bent over and her head in a moses basket. "This is quite deep, you know. I think…I actually think I could fit in here."

"Please don't even try." I tugged her arm, pulling her away from the moses basket, afraid that she'd test her theory. I didn't want to have to explain to the sales assistant why a grown woman was squeezing herself in to a moses basket. I pulled her along to where all the buggies and prams were. I dropped her hand and quickly took the handles in my hands. Oooh, I like this one, I thought, pushing it back and forth. It was a black Maclaren Techno XT stroller. It was smooth along the floor and easy to push.

"Ness let that one go." Jennifer said, watching me with her arms folded across her chest. "You'll give yourself aneurysm with the price of that."

"What?" I asked stupidly, letting go of the handles and picking up the price tag attached. £550. Fuck that! "Jesus. It should be made of gold for that price." I muttered walking away from the buggy, feeling a little bit deflated. I should have known that having a baby would bankrupt me. At these prices, I'm only having the one!

"Why is everything so expensive? It's only for a tiny person." I complained to Jennifer, picking up another price tag for the ugliest pram I have ever seen in my entire life. Thirty quid…no wonder.

"Because they know women will pay the prices without as much as a blink of an eyelid." She said grimly, gently kicking the wheel of a buggy. "You'll be surprised with what you'll cough up when you buy things."

"I suppose. It's just-"

"Hi!" A young girl materialized from thin air. "Is there anything I can help you with today?"

I had to admit, I was bit taken aback by how she just suddenly popped up. "Um, I think we're just-"

"We've got a great selection in prams and strollers." The young girl beamed. "If you and your…girlfriend will like to follow me, I'll show you the best of the best!" She grinned and turned away before me and Jennifer could even process what she had just said.

"Did she….did she just call us lesbians?" Jennifer asked, watching the girl skip off.

"Yup." I popped the P.

"I think I'd better stop hanging around with you." Jennifer smirked at me.

I giggled. "Oh shush, c'mon darling, let's go see these prams!" I linked arms with her and followed the sales assistant. She led us along to the end of the pram section, she stopped with a bright smile and her hand extended towards a buggy.

"This," she waved her hand at it," it's the Jané twin two tandem stroller. It's one of the best quality prams you can buy today. With a tandem push chair – great for twins or any other children. It's made a hundred percent aluminum chassis, making it incredibly strong yet very light to carry. Lockable front swivel wheels and steel ball bearings in the rear wheels to maximize smoothness and maneuverability! It also has simultaneous dual action brake on the rear wheels-"

"Sorry to interrupt," I held up my hand. "But, I don't think this is what I'm looking for-"

The young girl gave me a stricken look, no doubt for stopping her halfway through her speech, before cutting in and continuing. "Everyone needs one of these, Miss. With a low price of £879, it's what any moth-"

"Er, did you just say low price?" Jennifer blinked a couple of times. "Because that is not a low price. In fact, it's bloody unbelievable!"

"It comes with free delivery." The girl stuttered under the hard stare she was getting from Jen.

"I should hope it comes with the bloody delivery van at that price!" Jennifer said loudly, on the border of shouting. "Ness, let's go to Babies R Us. This place is a rip off!" Jennifer stormed off and I quickly mouthed my apology to the sales assistant then followed Jen out of Mothercare, but not before I swiped a free catalogue for Jake.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, I was home. Me and Jen spent a couple of hours walking around Babies R Us and an hour or so visiting Grace's gave. It wasn't a bad day, rather sad in places but overall, not bad.<p>

As I walked in, the smell of paint fumes were strong enough to make me dry heave. There were plastic sheets covering the floor and stairs with paint blobs randomly splattered on the sheets. Messy workers, then. I looked at the walls. They were no longer a nasty colour, now they were a fresh crisp white.

"Hello?" I called, pulling myself out of my coat and hanging it over my arm while I tip-toed across the pain blobs to the kitchen.

"In here." Jacob's voice rang out from the kitchen.

I pushed the door open. Jacob was standing over the cooker, frying some eggs and bacon. He gave me a lopsided grin as I made my way over to him.

"I see you finished the hallway," I said, leaning up and kissing him on the lips.

"Hmm," he nodded. "We've done the hallway, the dining room and upstairs hallway."

I dropped my coat and bag on the counter before leaning against it and folding my arms. "Not much left to do now, I suppose."

"Nope. Ralph is coming over tomorrow to help us bang out of the other rooms. Hey, do you want an egg and bacon sandwich?" Jacob asked, flipping the egg.

"No, thanks. " I said. "I've already eaten."

"Yeah?" Jacob turned off the hob and reached for the plate on the counter. "What did you have?"

I swallowed as I went over mentally what I had consumed. Two packets of crisps. Two and a half subways. A bag of M&M's. A KitKat…OK, three Kitkats – only because one is never enough. And a big Mac meal from McDonalds plus a normal hamburger as well for dinner. Fuck. I had eaten all that and I was still peckish. Not good for my waist line. "You know just a few things." I said casually, and then quickly changing the subject before Jake could ask me further questions about my new eating habits. "I picked up two catalogues. One from Mothercare and the other from Babies R Us." I said watching Jacob cram his egg and two pieces of bacon in to a greasy sandwich smothered in ketchup. Mmm, that looked good…

"Great," Jacob's voice snapped me out of food daze. "We'll go through them later, if you want babe."

"Yup." I nodded. "I'm gonna go take a bath." I darted out of the room and upstairs, afraid that I'd rugby tackle Jacob for his deliciously greasy looking sandwich. I plonked myself on the toilet while I ran a bath with bubble bath. When it was ready, I stopped the water and stripped off. I caught my body in the mirror. I just looked at myself for a couple of moments, my eyes glued to my belly. No vast changes. No growing baby bumps. No physical signs of a baby. It was strange, I thought, rubbing my stomach. In a couple of months I'd be bigger and no doubt, three stone heavier thanks to my new appetite. I stepped in to the bath allowing the hot water to spread against my skin as I sunk deeper in to the tub. I closed my eyes when my entire body was submerged. I let out a deep breath and tried to relax, hearing the bubbles pop and fizz.

I wasn't sure how long I was in the bath for, but it must have been a while because Jacob poked his head around the door . "Ness, you alright?"

My eyes fluttered open. He slowly walked in and sat himself down on the toilet. "Yeah."

Jacob rested his arms on the edge of the bath, his hands dipping in to the warm bubbly water. "Sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Thought so," Jake wiggled his fingers in the water, his eyes scanning my naked body through the bubbles. "Room for one more?"

I gave him a mischievous grin. "Always."

In lightning speed, Jacob had stood up and began to shed his clothing. In his haste, as he was pulling off his boxers, he caught his toe and fell forward and nearly head-butted the edge of the bath. "Woah.." He muttered, balancing himself.

"You alright?" I giggled as he pushed me up the bath so he could sit behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist as he sat himself down, pulling me back to lean against him.

"I am now." Jacob sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder. "This water is cold, by the way."

"No, it isn't." I closed my eyes again, lacing my fingers with his. His hands were soft and warm against my wet damp skin. I felt safe with him. "Jacob," I whispered, afraid to disrupt the peace.

"Hmm?" He sounded sleepy.

"I'm scared."

That alerted him. "Whatcha' mean?" He pulled wet hair from the side of my face so he could look at me.

"Having this baby," I mumbled, keeping my eyes fixed on my feet poking out of water on the other end of the bath. "It's gonna hurt, and I'm gonna fat. My body is going to change, I won't be…you know attractive. " I let out a breath. "What if I the worlds worse mother? I can't even keep a goldfish alive for more than a couple of months."

"Ness," Jacob squeezed my hand. "I'm gonna be with you every step of the way. I'll be right next to you, holding your hand. Please, babe, do not fret about gaining weight or not being attractive, you'll always be attractive to me. I love you and I'll always love you, no matter what." He leaned in and gently kissed my temple, allowing his lips to brush against my wet skin. "And you have nothing to worry about; you'll be an amazing mum." His hands slid away from my grasp and to my shoulders. I relaxed in to him as he began to slowly massage my shoulders. "To tell you the truth, I'm nervous too. But I know I can't wait to see our baby; it's a part of us."

"Mmm," I let my head flop forward as Jake began to work the back of my neck and shoulder blades. "You've got nothing to worry about; you'll be a great dad." I said lazily, my eyes shut.

I felt a light kiss on my shoulder followed by hot breath. "Did I tell you I love you?"

I chuckled. "Not merely enough."

His hands spread down my back and around to the sides of my stomach. "Oh, in that case, I love you." He sprinkled more kisses along my shoulder across my neck to my other shoulder. His fingers slowly slid up to cup my breasts with a finger tracing each nipple. I released a little moan as I pulled my head up and leaned against his chest. It seemed like forever since me and Jacob had gotten close. The butterflies in my stomach were proof.

I looked up at him. "I love you too." I craned up to reach his lips. It was only a short kiss, but it was enough for me to get that ache between my legs. Jacob lightly began to bite my lower lip as his fingers dipped in to the bubby water and gave me a shock as he started to rub me. "Jake…"

"Turn around." He ordered huskily, his lips still lingering on mine.

Without being needed to be told twice, I half turned around in the tub, so I was facing Jacob, with my legs bent on either side him. His hand cupped my face, his thumb gently stroking my cheek, inching me closer to him. I pressed a hand against his chest and I leaned in to him, his lips brushing mine gently. We kissed slowly, his tongue brushing against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I willingly gave it. His tongue felt hot against my own tongue. Even though, we kissed each night before bed, I still couldn't control my nerves whenever we were this intimate. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but my legs still felt wobbly. His free hand stroked my arms sending shivers down my spine. I slid closer, the water whooshing as I did, allowing our bodies to touch fully. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders while the hand on my arm slid lower until it was under the water rubbing my thigh, inching closer between my legs. His body was painfully cramped against the sides of the bath.

"This might be a bit tricky," Jake breathed against my mouth. "Can you, like, hook your leg over the side or something?"

I giggled between kisses. "I." _Kiss._ "Could." _Kiss_. "Try." _Kiss_. I awkwardly leaned back a bit so I could sling my leg over the edge of the bath, allowing Jake to pull me on to his lap. His hands dropped down to my hips, bobbing above the water. Our kisses turned from slow passionate ones to fast rough hungry ones. My hands ran through his hair. Apparently he's penis was working again because it sprung to life against my stomach.

"Looks like someone wants to play," I mumble heavily, looking at his hard cock.

Jacob groaned. "You have no idea." His hand slid between us, taking ahold of it as sliding it over my wet pussy, teasing my clit.

Jake pulled me closer and I moaned as he continued to tease me with the head of his penis. I gasped. "Jake, I think we should take this to the bedroom. Otherwise, I'm gonna get cramp in my leg."

He nodded eagerly. "Hold on." His arms wrapped around me as he pushed himself up from the bath with me still clinging to his body. I grasped him tightly afraid that he'd decided that I weighed a ton and drop me. But he didn't, his arm was securely around my waist as he trudged to the bedroom, leaving wet footprints on the carpet as he went. Once we had made in to our bedroom, he literally dropped me on the bed before moving himself on top of me. His head tucked low and I giggled, feeling him start to plant kisses on my neck. I shut my eyes, just allowing the sensation to run through my body. This is what I wanted for days. I wanted Jacob in every way humanly possible.

"Jake…" My voice was raspy and rough.

His tongue slid across my wet skin to my earlobe where he gently nipped it before whispering. "God, Ness. I want you."

The words made me tingle with excitement. I shifted underneath him, so he was between my legs, his hard dick rubbing against my hot sex and thighs. His mouth trailed to my own, his tongue teasing my lips before kissing me. He used his knee to push my legs apart further, allowing him room to move. I groaned in to his mouth as I felt the head of his dick slowly push itself inside me. Jacob broke our kiss and rested his head against mine as he let out a grunt.

"Uhhh," I moaned as he slowly began to move inside me. It sent shivers all through my body. The pleasure starting to spread was unbelievable; it was like this was whole new experience. I clung to his arms when Jacob started to speed up his thrusts, sending me nearly over the edge all ready. "Fuck, Jake. Unnghrhn…" I moaned out loud as he buckled his hips in to me – hard.

Jake's heavy breathing in my ear only seemed to make me want it more. I dug my nails in to his back as he's muscles flexed. He picked up speed, making me groan and moan out loud only to find that I louder I moaned, the harder Jake fucked me. It was a vicious cycle – one that I didn't intend breaking. Soon enough my walls contracted around his big cock, sending him to grunt and swear. "Shit!"

I arched my back in to him, trying to get him deeper inside of me before I explode. Jacob was now practically pulling himself completely out before slamming himself back in to me.

"Urghh," Jake groaned his breath hot against my skin. "I'm gonna com-urghhhhh!" Jake sped up and really gave it to me. Before I knew it, I was pushed over the edge. My own climax hit me hard and left me sweaty and breathless. Jacob gave one final thrust before he shot his seed in me. He collapsed on top of me, his head resting in the crock of my neck.

"Jesus…." I panted, brushing wet hair from my face. "I think I needed that."

Jacob snorted. "You needed that? I'm pretty sure I had blue balls."

I chuckled lightly as I pushed some hair away from his eyes. "In that case, we better go again." I smiled wickedly at him.

A broad grin spread across his face. "I won't argue with you there."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**** Thanks to everyone who reads/reviews and favorites this story! **

* * *

><p>The sound of booming music was not a pleasant way to wake up. Especially when it was the <em>Cheeky Girls.<em> I grumbled and rolled over; trying to muffle the sound but it wouldn't work. I groaned and pushed my fringe from my eyes before glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 9.38 AM. Really? Jacob and his cronies couldn't wait until I was up to start to painting the house? Argh. Fighting the urge to kick them all in the arse, I managed to pull myself from my slumber and slowly shuffle to the mirror. Ah, messy sex hair from all last night's rumbles, skewiff PJS with my tit hanging out and my PJ shorts twisted. I turned to the side and, oh, look at that. It appears that my arse got hungry during the night because most of my shorts were sucked up in my butt. Glancing up at my face, I had some drool running down my chin. Perfect. I imagine this is exactly what the Queen looks like when she wakes up.

I combed my hair with my fingers then wiped my chin before popping my boob back inside my tank top and pulling my shorts from my bum. I eased the bedroom open and was nearly blown away with the chorus of 'We are the cheeky girls'. Why did men feel the need to have music so loud? And shit music at that. I slowly crept out, coast was clear. Tip-toeing, I hurried along the hallway and held on to the banister as I leaned over the stairs and tried to hear if they were downstairs.

"FUCKING HELL, DEX!" A male voice yelled. "THAT REEKS! YOUR ARSE IS EVIL!"

Yes, they were downstairs. And farting. In our lovely new house. Urgh. I ran back to the bedroom, closing the door behind me, and dived on to the bed. No way was I getting up before I really had too. I shoved my face in to the soft cushion of my pillow trying to block out the awful music. If I had it my way, instead of stupid _Cheeky Girls_, I'd be blaring _Take That_ or a bit of _Spice Girls_.

I had a doctor's appointment today. At half one. I'm sure that will be fun. Rolling over I hugged the bed cover closer, not wanting to move for the entire day. If doctors did home visits they'd make a killing. But I suppose I'm just being lazy.

"Ness?"

I leaned up on my elbows and looked at the door. Jacob's head poked through.

"Morning," He grinned before fully swinging the door open and sliding in. "The boys are downstairs." He said sitting down on the end of the bed.

"I know." I pushed myself up and rested my hands in my lap. "I can hear you all. _Cheeky Girls,_ huh?" I kinked up an eyebrow with a smirk. "You dark horse."

Jacob chuckled and flopped on the bed, his head falling on my lap. I pushed his black hair from his eyes and began to twirl it in my fingers. "What time is your appointment today," Jake asked, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Half one." I sighed with a frown. "I don't want to go…go for me?" I smiled sheepishly down at him.

"Sorry babe, no can do." He flashed a smile up at me. "I can come with you if you want. I'll leave the guys here to crack on. It's no trouble."

"No," I tilted my head. "I'm just being silly."

Jacob gave me a look. "Honestly, Ness, I really don't mind coming along, even if you think you're being silly."

I shook my head. Even though yesterday I said I was scared, and I am – I'm pooping my pants about this whole thing, I just want Jake to be there for the really good appointments, not the shitty ones. Besides, I think I know someone who would jump at the chance to come with me. "It's OK, Jake. My mum will want to come, no doubt." I replied, sliding Jake's head from my lap and getting on my knees. Jacob sat up, shrugged and went in for a kiss. I pulled back.

"No, Jake, don't." I covered my mouth with my hand, shielding him away from my toxic breath. "I have disgusting morning breath!"

Jacob just smirked. "Nothing is disgusting when it comes to you, babe." He leaned in closer, the tips of our noses touching. "So kiss me."

Ah, who am I kidding? I cannot resist this! Slowly, I pulled my hand away and puckered up. Jacob's lips against mine were exactly what I needed. Our kiss deepened to the point where we were both left breathless when we pulled away.

Jacob gently chucked. "You're right. Stay away from the walls; I don't want to have to repaint."

I gasped. "Oh god. It's that bad? Really?"

"No," Jacob let out a throaty laugh. "I'm kidding."

Jacob gave me a wink before gently slapping my arse and leaving the room.

With an exasperated sigh, I allowed myself to flop lifelessly back on to the bed. Today was going to one hell of a long day! Not to mention, some serious scrubbing in the tooth department.

Once I had showered and gotten myself dress, I finally went downstairs. As I was walking past the front room, I stopped and swung my head in. Jacob was kneeing mixing paint while Dex frantically tapped away on his phone and Ralph was carefully picking through my Mothercare catalogue.

"Hello lads," I said smiling.

Ralph sort of jump, dropping the Mothercare book on the coffee table. "Hi." He replied shyly before looking down at Jacob.

Jake just looked up at me with a grin before returning to mixing the paint. I gave a little wave to Ralph then I hobbled along to the kitchen. Deciding that I needed someone to shove in my face before I went crazy, I swung open the fridge and took out a cheese string. Hardly pregnant woman food, but there you are. I practically inhaled that before turning my attention to the fruit bowl. Ooh, apples! Once I had finished my apple, I picked up the house phone that was amounted on the kitchen wall. I dialed my mum's number and pushed myself up on the counter while I waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad!" I exclaimed. "It's me!"

"Me?...Who's 'me'?" He asked suspiciously.

"Ness." I replied, feeling a little hurt that he didn't know who I was by the sound of my voice. "Your daughter." I felt the need to clarify.

"Ah, Nessie! Hello, sweets."

That's better. "How are you?"

"Very good. But how is my little muffin? I heard the news! Congratulations, my girl! I hope you're taking it easy. Can't be running around now. Especially when you'll soon be the size of a whale! "

"Um," I gulped. "Thanks?"

"Then again, if you're anything like your mum, you'll be parked on the sofa and eating nothing but junk and watching absolute crap all day every day for the entire pregnancy! Oh ho ho!"

"Right…dad, is mum there?"

"Oh and the gas! Bloody hell, the NHS should have issued a community health warning with your mother and her farts. Uh, the stench! It was absolutely foul. Let's hope that isn't an inherited trait, eh?"

"Yes, fingers crossed. Look, is mum there?"

"Although, I would bet my last Ritz biscuit that you'll be just a cranky as she was. Probably even more so, you've always been somewhat fiery, haven't you? Hah, what does Jacob make of all this baby malarkey? I suspect he is just as-"

"Dad, is mum actually there?" I asked, knowing that if I let dad continue his mumblings, I'd be on the phone for three hours straight.

"Oh, yes." He said, a little startled. "Hold on, sweets."

I love my dad. Honestly, I do. But sometimes, I just don't have the time to listen to him go on and on and on. Just listening to him discuss his thoughts on this week's _Eastenders._ Then he'll no doubt complain and moan about how they need to bring back _Cheers _and _Sharpe_. And then, dad will most definitely change the subject to how he believes Charlie Sheen is a plonker.

"Nessie?" My mum's voice rang through the phone.

"Hi, mum."

"You alright, my love?"

"Yes, thanks…Mum," I spoke sweetly in to the phone as I wrapped the phone cord around my finger, "you know you love me?"

"What have you done this time?" Mum huffed, her tone of voice suddenly switching. "If you and Jen have gotten yourselves arrested again for drunk and disorderly behavior and assault on a police officer, then I won't be-"

"Mum! No," I cut in. "And it wasn't assault. It was a grab on the arse, hardly assault. Look, I called because I want you to come to the doctor's appointment with me."

"Oh." A pause. "Of course I will, darling! You only had to ask. What time is it?"

"Half one." I said, scratching my leg. "I'll come and pick you up-"

"No, it's alright. I'll get your father to drop me off when he goes to Alice's and Jaspers later." Mum said conversationally. "That way I can see your new place!"

"Oh. The thing is mum," I licked my lips. "Jake and his friends are actually decorating so it's not ready yet and it's messy with all the painting crap lying around the place. It's really not fit for a viewing."

"Don't be silly, Ness." Mum clucked her tongue. "That doesn't bother me. A little mess never hurt anyone!"

"Yeah, but mum please just wait till it's finished. Please." I begged. I hated showing people new houses when it was in a state. It made it harder to rub it in people's faces.

She puffed heavily down the phone. "If I must."

"You must. Absolutely must. Right, I'll pick you up later. Love ya! Bye!" I hung up before she could argue with me and win. Mwhuah.

* * *

><p>"Room six. Doctor Mallory Dupont will see you."<p>

"Do-pon?" I asked slowly. "No, my doctor is Becky Bloom." My voice rose up in pitch. I was starting to panic. "I can't have someone else! I just can't!"

The receptionist gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid Doctor Bloom has been called away. Doctor Dupont is taking her appointments today." She said knowingly. "She's a lovely lady! Wonderful."

Mum mumbled her thanks and pushed me along to the waiting area outside of room six. I cannot have another doctor! I just can't! It's like using Colgate toothpaste for years then suddenly switching to Aquafresh. It just isn't on! I've had doctor Bloom for years! She knows everything! I grudgingly sat down next to mum in the waiting room. I can't believe they've changed doctors on me. Surely they should have notified me. What if this one is really mean?

The door cracked open before a lady stepped out. I instantly felt jealous of her. Her back bob looked so soft and shiny; it put Cheryl Cole's L'Oreal advert to shame. And she was so skinny! Honestly, her dark pencil skirt looked like it could only fit on one of my thighs. If I greased it. And went on a diet beforehand.

She looked down on a piece of paper. "Renesmee Cullan?" Her accent made my name sound wonderfully more exciting than it actually is. I pushed myself up from the chair. Her eyes crinkled with a smile as soon as she saw me.

I looked back at mum and she was already right behind me. We walked in to the office and the Doctor gave us a big warming smile.

"'Allo Renesmee. I am Docturr Dupont. Pleased to meet you," She held out her hand.

I took it carefully, afraid that if I was too rough I'd snap off her wrist. She really was that skinny. Maybe she's one of these women who only eat one peanut for the entire day and is constantly at the gym. Because no one should have a great body like that and be beautiful as well. It just isn't fair to the rest of us.

"Please sit down." She motioned to the chairs before she plonked herself down on the big leather chair next to the desk. She quickly regarded the computer for a moment. "Ah, you are 'ere becoous you are pregnant, non?"

I nodded. 'Yes, but, you know, I need to make sure."

Doctor Dupont cackled. "Oui, oui. Zorry, yes. I am still, 'ow you zay…getting used to zee language."

"That's quite alright," my mum cut in, charmingly. "Have you been here long?"

"About zix months now. I moved in viz my boyfriend." She gushed, completely forgetting me and now focusing on my mum. Professional, then. "I conztantly forget zat I can understand English but people cannot understand me ven I reply in français. Zere I go ageen!" She chuckled lightly.

"Not to worry," Mum said with a smile "I speak a little French myself." She said proudly.

That's a lie. She bloody doesn't. I looked at her in amazement. This I have to see.

"Oui?" Doctor Dupont perked up. "Oh, génial. Combien de temps avez-vous connu la langue?"

Mum gracefully brushed her trousers, swiping off an invisible piece of fluff before taking a deep breath. "Uhh, yes, bonjour." Mum said slowly before brushing some hair away from her face. "So, what part of France are you from?" She changed the subject, no doubt wanting to get away from her shitty French.

"Paris." Doctor Dupont grinned.

"Oooh, it's lovely there." Mum nodded. "Stunning! I've been there once. I thoroughly enjoyed it."

Honestly, my mother is such a liar! She's only been to Disney Land Paris and that doesn't even count! I can't believe her. I wouldn't be completely surprised she her nose starting to grow a couple of inches. Or meters.

"Right, Renesmee." The doctor finally turned to me. "Did you zake a pregnancy zest?"

I cleared my throat and gave a little nod. "Yes. I took clear blue."

She nodded sharply. "OK, and it vas positive?"

"Yup."

"And ven was your lazz period?"

"5TH of may…."

Doctor Dupont blinked a couple of times before sitting back in her chair. "Oo my. Zat iz a long time, non? Vhy did you vait so long before making an appointment?"

"Um," I swallowed. "You know, I've been busy and it slipped my mind, to be honest."

She gave me a firm nod. "It is quite pozzible zat you are in fact pregnant. If you are zen you vill be at least…ten weeks or zo. 'Ave you 'ad any ozzer symptons?"

I rubbed my brow. "I've been eating like I've never been fed before. Umm…I suppose I get tired easily at the moment."

"Zat sounds about right." She stood up and pointed towards the bed thing. "If you vould pleeze lay down, and I vill give you an examination."

I peeled my coat off and headed for the bed. Carefully, I got on and let out a breath as the doctor pulled up my t-shirt and begun to slowly press my stomach. It was awkward. Like when you take your top off for the first time with a new boyfriend. You know, it's that kind of silence awkwardness. Or when you think you can quietly slip one out in the elevator but it isn't quite at all and the man in front turns and gives you a foul look.

"You are a little tender." She pressed more firmly on the bottom of my stomach. "I vould zay you are pregnant. If you like I can give you anoder test to take now." She removed her hands and headed back over to the desk. I took it as a sign that she was finished seeing my belly. Sitting back up, I pulled my top down and hoped off the bed.

"Please."

She turned back around and handed me a test. "The toilets are just zrough the waiting room. Ven you are finished, come back and ve'll vait for zee result, oui?"

I took the test from her hands and hurried along to the toilets. I didn't like this doctor. Not one bit. If I had Becky – we were on first name basis- we'd be talking about this week's _True Blood _by now. No doubt we'd be discussing the hotness of _Alexander Skarsgard _and bitching about Sookie.

Pushing the door open, I hurried to a stall, locked it and had my jeans with my knickers down my ankles in a record time.

After I washed my hands, I headed along back to the office. When I pushed the door open, doctor Dupont was sitting in her big chair, casually nodding at my mum as she rambled on.

"I'm telling you, it was probably the best episode so far! I absolutely adore Carlos. Pity that Bree and Chuck aren't together. I always liked them. He's a very handsome man. I nearly wrote a letter to complain when I watched that they killed him off!" Mum shook her head. "Unbeliev-able! Ah, Ness."

I awkwardly sat back down and handed over the test, which hadn't decided if it was positive or not yet. I checked. I even waved it about in the toilets, hoping it'd speed up the process like a polaroid picture.

Mum still carried on talking. "And let me tell you this, Tom needs to drop his new girlfriend like a hot potato! He has kids, you know."

"Mum," I sighed only realizing what she was talking about. _Desperate Housewives_. Typical. I brought her for moral support for myself not for her to rant and rave about a TV program.

Doctor Dupont regarded the test with all seriousness; she even squinted at it before slowly cracking a smile. "Congratulationz, Renesmee. You are pregnant!"

I gave a tiny smile. I already knew that. "Er..thanks?" I said with uncertainly looking between the doctor and my mum.

"Right, in zat case let me make you an appointment viz a midwife." She started to click away at her computer then type something thing then go back to clicking. "Vere is it you live?" Doctor Dupont asked without taking her eyes away from the computer screen.

"Greenwich." I replied automatically.

She nodded. "Mmm. OK," She reached for her phone and smiled politely, "excuse me." She dialed a number while I crossed my legs and had a glance around the room. I always thought doctor's offices should be, you know, happy. Not depressing. The walls were painted a manky grey while one wall was completely covered with posters around health warnings. _'Don't over drink. It could lead to liver cancer…or death!'_ '_Make sure you exercise for twenty minutes a day…_blah blah..._it could lead to death!"_

I mean, I get that they need to make these things clear for people to understand but the picture of a coffin is a little much. Jeez. I've never liked hospitals or doctors, they creep me out, but that is far too much.

"'Allo, I am Docturr Mallory Dupont, I'm calling from 'awkeye local surgery. And I 'ave a patient zat is pregnant, Renesmee Cullan….Yes. Greenwich based….Oo right, zat's fine. Ve are unsure about 'ow far long, but I 'ave estimated it about ten or zo veeks. Perfect. Really? Zat's very quick, non?...OK, I shall pass on your number. Goodbye." She put the phone down and reached for a pen and began to scribble something down on a piece of paper. "Zo, your midwife is called 'eather and-"

"Heather, did you say?" I leaned forward, trying really hard to understand.

"Yes, 'eather. She will be based at Greenwich clinic, zo you'll go zere sometimes and she'll come to your 'ouse aswell. Alzo, she vants to zee you tomorrow if pozzible for a scan to determine how far along you are."

"T-tomorrow?"

"Oui. Sozzy, yes. 'Ere is 'er number for you to ring up later today and schedule an meeting." She handed the piece of paper with Heather written with a number below. I took it carefully, analyzing the paper.

"Great." I stood.

Doctor Dupont also stood, showing us to the door. "If you 'ave any problems, please do not 'eistate to call or make an appointment!"

"Thanks," I replied halfway out the door.

"Goodbye! Thanks again." My mum said following me.

"'ave a vonderful day!" The doctor called behind us before shutting the door.

OK. First thing I do when I get in: call Heather. Second thing I do when I get in: make me a peanut butter sandwich with cheese spread. Ooh, and some chocolate buttons. I quite fancy those. With a nice cup of tea. Or hot chocolate. Yum, I want to run home now.

Once we were outside in the crisp cold air, and started to walk down the high street mum looked at me with a frown.

"I do not like that doctor. So unprofessional. I've never seen anything like it." She shook her head. "The woman needed subtitles. I didn't like how she kept saying '_Wee_. Foul word.'"

I stifled a sigh. "Mum, its yes in French." I explained while sneaking a look behind her head. Oooh, Next are having another sale! I wonder if I would casually slip in without my noticing where we're going.

"Yes, it may be yes in French, but in English its urine. Quite unacceptable."

"Mum," I gave her a hard look. "Do you have any idea how two faced you sound right now? In that office you couldn't stop talking to her and now you're slagging her off."

She choked on the air. "Two faced? I don't think so. I don't care for that kind of thing."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "'I speak a little French myself.'" I said, coping the way my mum said it earlier.

"What? I do."

A short snort escaped my lips. "What, Bonjour? Suck up."

Her mouth dropped open. "I am not a suck up!"

"'I've been there before. Stunning!'"

"Right, pack that in right now. I do not sound like that." Mum said, readjusting her bag strap on her shoulder. "And I was simply being polite." She added as an afterthought.

"OK, whatever you say."

"Hmm…fancy a quite bite in Pizza Express?" Mum asked, as we stopped crossing.

"Absolutely. I'm starving." I said firmly. "Do they do chocolate buttons?"

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, it was turning six o'clock. Our quick bite in Pizza Express had turned in to a couple of hours of conversation about things to come with the baby. Mum was telling me, with horrific details, about the labor she went through with me. I even felt the need to apologize to her when she told me about the stiches. God, I don't want stiches.<p>

When all the horror stories had finished, I drove mum home, quickly popped in to see dad. He was watching a _Carry on_ film. Sigh. After mum practically forced me to stay for a tea, I was soon driving home. As I parked the car on the drive, I couldn't help not notice a familiar truck. I'm almost sure I've seen that before. But I just can't remember where. Mmm, that's gonna bug me.

I jumped out of the car and headed for the front door. Pushing it open I half expected all the boys to be loud and farting, but to my surprise all I could hear was the music upstairs and…people in the kitchen. No doubt eating us out of food. But then again, if they didn't then I would and I don't think my waist line would appreciate me adding a couple of more inches.

I headed for the kitchen. When I eased it open, three faces all smiled as they saw me.

"Ness, love!" Sue came rushing over, wrapping her arms around my shoulders tightly. "How are you? Jacob told me you went to the doctors, how'd that go?"

I blinked a couple of times, trying to gather my thoughts. "Hi Sue." I said finally. I leaned to the side. "Hello Billy."

"Hiya," he smiled back.

"Sorry, love. You'll probably want a cup of tea and a biscuit." She turned to face Jake. "Pop the kettle on, Jacob. C'mon, love, have a seat."

I squeezed myself between Jacob and Billy, muttering my apologizes when I accidently kicked Billy's front wheel.

"Jacob. Kettle. Now." Sue commanded before swiftly stealing his chair once he was up and filling the kettle. "How did the doctors go? Everything hunky doorey?"

"Yes, Sue. Everything is…hunky doorey." I giggled. "I've actually got to ring up my midwife later. She wants me to have a scan tomorrow."

"Really?" Sue face's lit up. "Make sure you get a picture, won't you?"

I nodded. "Yup." I popped the P.

Jacob set down my mug in front of me with a gentle smile. "Here you go, babe."

"Thanks." I said as my hands slid around the cup and pulled it closer to me. "You'll be coming with me tomorrow, won't you?" I asked Jake as he sat himself on the empty chair opposite me.

"Of course."

"Oh Ness," Sue clasped her hands together with a wicked smile. "Me and Billy brought you and Jacob something." Sue pulled a set of keys from her purse before heading towards the kitchen door. "You two stay here. I'll bring it in." She lightly chuckled to herself as she left the room.

I gave Jake an odd look. "What did she buy us?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. Dad?"

Billy said nothing but did the whole invisible zip across his mouth before tossing the imaginary key over his shoulder.

I pursed my lips. Mmm, I have no idea what on earth they would buy that me and Jacob. I shrugged to myself and took a sip of my tea. Man, Jake really did make the best. Yummy. That reminded me.

"Jake, where's Dex and Ralph?" I asked, mumbling in to the cup.

"They went out for something to eat while Dad and Sue are here. They'll be back soon I imagine. Only got one more room left."

I nodded. Oh, fair enough. I placed the cup down in front of me and folded my arms on the table. The house was coming along nicely. All that was left to do now was really unpack and whatnot. But other than that, it was already starting to feel like home.

"OK," Sue popped her head around the door. She seemed a little breathless. "Come in to the front room."

I first looked at Billy, who was sitting there with a smirk. Then I looked at Jacob who just struggled at me before pushing himself up. After Billy started to roll himself to the front room, Jacob took a hold of my hand and pulled me along. Walking in the room, all I saw was a rectangle cardboard box lying flat on the floor. It looked quite big and bulky. No wonder Sue looks like she's about to pass out on the floor.

"What is it?" Jacob asked skeptically, peering at the object with curious eyes. "It isn't one of those cheap bookcases you brought me last time I moved out, is it? Because, I have to tell you Sue. It did not last five minutes."

"No, no. And that bookcase wasn't cheap, either." She raised an eyebrow at him before smiling. "Well, go on! Open it!"

Jacob took a step forward and I pulled my hand out of his so he could fully open it. He bent down and examined the book before ripping off a side flap and wedging his hand in. I giggled at him as he poked his tongue out, obviously trying to grab something. It was so cute. He let out a groan as he began to remove his arm from the box. In his hand was a leaflet. He studied it for a second before looking up at Sue with a grin.

"Seriously?" He asked, still smiling.

She nodded. "We couldn't buy it for Rachel and Paul and not you two, could we, Billy?"

"No."

Oh, I really wanted to know. I leaned over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the front of the booklet. _Obaby B is for Bear Cot - Country Pine. _Huh….Cot?

"A cot?" I asked, my voice was higher than it normally is. "Really?" I looked between Billy and Sue. "Thanks guys!" I gushed bending down next to Jacob and looking through the booklet.

"And I've got something else too!" Sue sang before dashing out of the room and quickly returning with a plastic bag. "It seemed strange to get one but not the other." She said handing me the bag. I took it with a grin and peeked inside. Baby covers and sheets. I pulled out the covers. It was cream set with _Winne the Pooh._

"Thanks again, Sue and Billy. These are great!" I smiled, thrusting the cover in Jake's face so he could have a look.

"Dad, Sue….this must have cost you a fortune. And you brought Rachel and Paul one." He let out a little sigh. "I don't how to thank you enough. Honestly."

"Son, don't be silly." Billy said with a little smirk. "The least we could do for our soon-to-be grandchild."

Jacob took the covers from my hand and took the fabric between his fingers. "Come over for dinner tomorrow." He looked up at them before glancing at me. "And invite your parents, Ness."

"Oh, yes!" Sue chimed excitedly. "That would be wonderful!"

"Um, sure, yeah." I nodded with my head practically in the bag. Gosh, these sheets are nice. I wish they did them for adults.

"Excellent." Billy said. "Well, we better be off. I'll call you tomorrow about the time." He said to Jacob.

Jacob stood up. "Alright. Thanks again dad and Sue. We really appreciate it." Jacob tucked in and gave Sue a hug, then a kiss on the cheek before turning to Billy and giving him a handshake.

I stood up straight as Sue launched herself at me. "You take care of yourself, love."

"I will." I smiled as she pulled away. "Thanks for the cot and sheets, Sue. It's so kind of you both."

"Nonsense! We're all family now!"

I suppose I never thought of it like that. I never really thought of our families both coming together. Like on Christmas and birthdays. The thought didn't freak me out, it actually made me happy. I was ecstatic that they would become a part of my family. Billy and Sue were such lovely people.

"Bye Billy," I waved at him as the three of them left the room. I looked back at the cot. It was perfect. I wanted to rip it open and put it together now but that wouldn't be very smart, would it? I mean sure it'd make more sense to put it together closer to the time. But then again, if I did put it up today and in the room that me and Jacob picked for the baby, not only with it allow us to make sure nothing is missing before the baby's born but it'll give us enough time to decorate the baby's room accordingly.

I bent down and looked in the box. Oh…there are a lot of pieces. It can't be that hard. It's like a puzzle. But a bloody big one. That will one day hold my child. OK, so maybe it's probably best not to think of it like a puzzle. Instead, I'll just-

"What are you doing? You're supposed to take it out of the box, not climb it in yourself."

I pulled my head from the box and looked up at Jake, who was standing in the doorway with his arms folded, sporting a big smirk. "I'm not." I said slipping my arm from the box.

"Whatever you say, Ness." He chuckled. "The boys will be back in a min. We've just got to finish the spare room. We've done ours and the baby's."

"OK." That reminds me. I pushed myself up. "I've gotta call the midwife. And my mum about tomorrow."

"Alright. I might as well take this upstairs." He mumbled to himself as I passed him and headed for the kitchen. I dialed the number given to me and a lady answered straight away. Heather was fairly abrupt and curt before telling me she had to go because one of her children was stuck on the toilet. That caught me off guard. After that I then rang my mum. Dad picked up and before I could ask if they wanted to come over tomorrow, he jumped in to the retelling of some documentary program he watched on the History Channel. I 'ahh'ed and 'mmm'ed in all the right places. But before he could dive in to another topic, I managed to speak first. Turns out him and mum were supposed to go for dinner up town, but as soon as my mum heard that Billy and Sue will there, she blindly swore that they'd cancel their reservations right away. I could hear her shouting down the other end. '_Tell her we'll be there! Tell her, Edward!'_

When I had, finally, gotten off the phone. I followed the music up the stairs. Plastic sheets were lying about everywhere, with all the windows open on the whole upstairs. I poked my head through the space room. Sure enough, all three of them were rolling paint on the walls.

"What?" Dex looked at Ralph with a mischievous smile. "She's American?"

"Y-yeah." Ralph shrugged. "Lisa. She's nice."

"I bet she is, you 'ol dog!" Dex howled with laughter.

Lisa? American? Isn't she one of our neighbours? Yes, she is! She's the one who's seen Graham Norton's head! Before Dex started to tease Ralph again, I stepped in to the room. "Hi guys."

"Oh, alright Ness?" Dex inclined his head at me while Ralph just smiled. He was so shy, it was cute.

"Yup. Uh, Jake, I'm gonna go…start on the cot, OK?" I asked quickly.

Jacob just nodded and wiped his brow. "Sure. Call me if you need anything."

I grinned and left the room. Sweeeeeeeeeeet! This is soo exciting!

* * *

><p>OK. Let's not panic. I mean, how hard can it be to build a cot? They have picture instructions for Pete's sake. A child could do this!<p>

Except, I'm not quite sure that piece of wood fits in to slot where I crammed it in. But, as they say, you can't make an omelette without cracking a couple of eggs. Although, I'm not sure that logic really applies to this cot making business. But I can do this! I can. All I have to do is follow the little pictures. It's simple. Right…this piece goes…there….wait, that's not right. It shouldn't be wobbly like that, should it? Hmm, that doesn't look like the picture. But I'm sure that's because I'm not finished yet. I glanced quickly at my wrist watch. Shit. I've been doing this for nearly an hour and it still looks pathetic.

"Are you sure you've read the instructions properly?" Jacob's voice made me jump. I let out a shriek and dropped the booklet.

"Yes," I scowled whipping my head at him. "I think I can build a cot."

"I'm sure you can but….should it look like _that_?" Jacob asked slowly.

I pursed my lips. "Of course." I have to admit, it did look a little….wonky. "It's supposed to be like that."

"Riiight." Jacob bent down beside me. "Well as much as I adore all you're hard work. I think I should take a look." He gently pried the booklet from my fingers.

"Fine." I puffed, sitting back on my bum. "I'm sure I've done everything right."

He gave a slight nod. "I'm sure you have babe…but.."

"But…what?" I leaned forward to see his face. He tried to hide a smile. Oh god. He's laughing. "Don't laugh. It isn't funny."

Jacob grabbed my thigh and gently gave a squeeze. "Ness, I'm not laughing. I think it's cute."

I looked at the monstrously that was our baby cot, and had to hold in my laughter. Jacob was right. It looked like a blind donkey put it together. I should definitely not consider becoming a carpenter.

Before I knew it, Jacob had fixed my mess and it was starting to look like the picture on the front of the booklet. Thank god for him and his common sense. Someone needs some around this house and it's obvious it isn't me.

"Where's the boys?" I glazed at him while he worked. Through his gray t-shirt, I could see his back muscles flex with every movement. He looked hot.

"Gone home. We finished." He grumbled.

"Oh." I nodded at his back before letting my eyes drop to his arse. "That's good."

"Right, where's the mattress?" Jacob asked, bending over, his top half in the cot, sorting out the base.

I pulled the mattress from the box and awkwardly handed it to him. It didn't look very comfy. Then again, will a baby will notice if the mattress isn't air sprung or anything?

"There." He stepped away. "Perfect."

"No, hold on." I quickly swiped up the plastic bag with the sheets and covers and made the bed. It really did look amazing in the room. When I had finished, I stood next to Jacob, wrapping my arm around his waist as we both looked at the now made cot. "Now it's perfect."

Jacob's arm slid around my shoulder. "Yes it is."

I turned and looked at him. His hair was full of drops paint. I trailed my finger along his cheek, trying to remove a line of crusty paint. "You're messy."

Jacob lowered his head towards me, so our faces were a few inches apart. My breathing hitched up, like it always did when he was this close to me. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but I really wasn't. He still made my giddy with butterflies.

"Messy, eh?" His breath was hot against my mouth. His hand crept up to my face before slowly running his fingers through my hair. "Then I'd better get cleaned up, wouldn't you agree?"

All I could muster was a shaky nod.

Jacob lightly chuckled. "C'mon you, I'm sure we'll both fit in the shower."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. R&R.**

* * *

><p>"There it is," Heather pointed to the screen, "your baby. And that noise is your baby's heart beat."<p>

I squinted at the black and white screen, trying to make out the various shapes. Then, like with any optical illusion, it finally clicked. There it was. Our baby. I squeezed Jacob's hand tightly. He was standing beside me, leaning over looking at the monitor with the biggest grin he could muster.

"As I said," Heather said, pulling away and dropping my t-shirt back down. "If you'll look here, you can see that it's dated you at 11 weeks and 1 day." Heather tapped the screen. "Everything looks good. The baby's heart rate is healthy. No signs of abnormalities or problems. Do you have any questions?" She turned to us.

I peered up at Jacob who nodded. "Uh, yes. When is it that you can see the gender?"

Heather nodded as switched off the ultra-sound and pressed a few buttons on the machine. "Usually, that's at twenty weeks. If that's something you want to find that then you could either make an appointment to see me when you're twenty weeks or we could find out at a later scan." She bent down and snatched something from the machine. It was a picture.

"Here you are." She handed it to me. "I'm just gonna go fetch your files. I'll be right back."

I stared at the picture in my hands. That's my baby! Even though it looks a little like a squishy potato and a bit alien like.

"It's amazing," Jake said, taking the picture from my hands and bringing it closer to his face. "That's our baby!"

"I know!" I snatched the picture from his hand, and began to look at it intently. "It's unbelievable! It's weird to think that it's like…inside my belly."

Jacob grinned down at me as Heather walked back in with an arm full of folders and paper. She set the load down on her desk with a clank and dropped in her seat.

"Righto!" She chimed as she pulled a pen from her ear and began to write on a folder. "The folder here is entirely about your pregnancy, development and so on. You'll get a few bits and pieces to take back home with you, so you know what's happening. It's mainly here to help us track your pregnancy. We'll see each other when you're sixteen weeks, twenty five weeks, twenty eight weeks, thirty one weeks, thirty four weeks, thirty six weeks then thirty eight and finally forty. So, if you look here…"

As exciting as this was, I soon found myself bored and not even remotely paying attention to Heather when she showed me how to write my name on the document. I mean. yay for having a baby and all. But must there be a billion papers to sign and fill out? I had to admit, I mostly just sat there day dreaming about lying at a beach in sunny Spain with Jacob at my side along with our baby. Ah bliss.

"Ready?"

I jumped a little and blinked a Jake. "Pardon?"

"Ready to go?" He raised his eyebrow at me like I was crazy person. "Heather's finished…."

"Oh." I cleared my throat and looked over to where she was sitting. Her chair was empty. Ooh. Ooops. "Yes." I nodded, feeling a little naughty. I had better stop doing that.

* * *

><p>On our drive home we had decided two things. One: Jacob would cook the dinner while I tided up the house and made it acceptable for proper company. Two: I needed to cut down on baked beans because I had more gas than humanly possible. The second is something every woman wants to hear from their loving boyfriend. '<em>Jesus Christ, Ness! Phwoarrr!'<em> I, personally, don't see what the big fuss was about. I opened the window, apologized and everything. It isn't like when he passes wind, he starts howling with laughter to himself.

When we got home, I went straight for a wee while Jake headed for the kitchen to crack on with dinner preparations as our parents would be coming over at two. And it was half-eleven now. When I had finished in the bathroom, I came downstairs and in to the kitchen where Jacob had the radio on and was chopping vegetables. I headed over to the table in the middle of the room, where a bag with all the stuff from Heather was sitting. I pulled it open eagerly and pinched the baby picture from the top where I dropped it in when we got in the car. I spun around to the fridge and placed the picture on the metical skin.

"There," I stepped back and folded my arms. It looked good, I had to admit. Our little baby's picture was stuck on our fridge. Granted, it was a being held up by an old Disney princess magnet but that's neither here or there. It was so weird actually seeing our baby. "What should we call it?" I casually asked Jacob who was still engrossed with chopping vegetables.

"What?" He gave me an odd stare. "We can't call it anything until we know what it is." He explained like he was talking to a five year old.

"No, I know that." I rubbed my nose. "I meant for now. So we won't have to keep calling it 'it' or 'the baby'."

"Riiiight." He raised his eyebrow at me before turning back to the carrots. "I suppose we could name it something for now."

"Exactly." I nodded. "How about…Squishy head?"

Jacob let out a guttural laugh. "Squishy head? You're not series, are you?"

"Might be. It's catchy. This is Squishy." I grinned at him. "I like it! Squishy Black."

Jacob paused. Then I realized what I said. Black. His last name. I hadn't discussed that yet with Jacob. In fact, the thought hadn't even really crossed my mind. It just came out. Like projectile vomit.

"Black?" He asked, setting the knife on the chopping board and turning around to face me. I didn't know what he was feeling, his face was completely blank.

"Uhh," I pursed my lips. "Yeah. That's your last name, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." His voice was controlled as was his face.

I was stumped on what to say next, so I just simply shrugged and made a weird noise in the back of my throat. It sounded like I was choking or something. "Is there, er, a problem?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him, trying to play it cool like he was.

"No." He tilted his head to the side. "Is that what it's – Squishy's- last name is going to be?"

I pulled my mouth in to a tight line. "Uh, I suppose? I didn't think it'd be an issue."

"It isn't." His mouth twitched at the side. "I just assumed it'd," I gave him a hard look "Squishy, sorry, would take your last name."

I shook my head. "Oh. Well, we could double barrel it. Black-Cullen or Cullen-Black." I bit my lip. "But, so you know, I'm happy with just Black."

"Really?" He asked, slowly cracking a smile.

"Yeah."

Jacob turned back around and picked up the knife and begun on a new carrot. "And I suppose it'll be easier when we get married."

What? Married? Was I day dreaming again when he asked me to marry him or something? I reeeaally need to stop doing that. I leaned my elbow on the counter and looked up at him. "Married?"

"Yeah." Jake casually nodded as if I asked him if he wanted tea. "Later on, I mean. You know, it's not like we have to rush out now and get hitched. We're still only young." He looked at me, waggling the knife in the air. "Is that something you'd want? To marry me?"

I mouth suddenly felt dry. "I, er, ngggh." I coughed. Oh god. This talk of marriage made me nervous. Was it something I wanted? YES. Did I sometimes –a lot- dream about our wedding and what dress I'd wear? YES. And have I already planned our honeymoon trip? Damn right!

"Of course." I smiled at him before leaning in and brushing my lips against his. He dropped the knife from his hand and reached for my hips, pulling me closer. Instinctively, my own arms wrapped around his neck. His tongue entered my mouth. I let out a heavy sigh as the kiss really kicked itself up a notch. We continued to kiss like this for what seemed like forever. But suddenly, Jacob had me pinned against the counter, his groin grinding my own.

"Jake," I breathed heavily between kisses. "We…uhg…can't."

_Kiss. _"Why not?" _Kiss_.

Shoving his shoulders away, he pulled back with his lips still pursed. I let out a giggle. "Heh, stop it. I need to sort out the house. Our parents, remember?"

Jacob dropped his arms around my waist. "Fiiiine."

I ducked under his arm and moved away. As I pulled my t-shirt back in to place, I noticed Jacob giving me a funny look. "What?" I asked.

"You aren't making an excuse because of last night, are you? Because I didn't mean to do that."

I gave a slight shake of my head. "You mean when we were in the shower and you dropped me then I banged my head on the wall?" I teased. "You talking about that? Or when you accidently elbowed me in the face when we were in bed?"

"Right," Jacob raised his index finger. "I slipped in the shower. And I didn't 'drop' you. Only your head actually fell. And I've already said sorry about the elbow thing but you really shouldn't be so fidgety."

I let out a laugh. "Sorry _my_ head got in the way of _your_ elbow. But, just so you know, pillows are actually made for heads. Not elbows."

"Ha-ha-ha." Jacob said sarcastically and it made me laugh. "I'll remember that when you want one of my pillows for your back."

"I wouldn't need one of your pillows if you didn't try and bend me in ways that a person shouldn't go."

Jacob snorted. "That isn't what you said the other night." He poked his tongue out at me.

"Hah. You're funny." I joked back.

"Yeah," He turned back around to the vegetables. "All the other ladies seem to think so."

"Is that so?" I raised an eyebrow. "Sure it's you they find funny and not your willy?"

Jake dropped the knife and practically ran over to me with a sly grin. I let out something between a scream and a laugh as I pegged it to the hallway. I didn't get far before I felt Jake's arms wrap around me and pull me back, against his chest.

His hot breath blew my ear. "What's funny?" He said as he begun to tickle me.

"Hah, urggnn..Noothing..gnn" I managed to get out through fits of laughter. Me and tickles never went well together. I'd always end up like donkey having a seizure with the whole snorting and flapping my limbs around like I'd been set on fire.

"Nothing, huh?" He laughed in my ear while he kept up with the tickling.

I gasped for breath. "Arhh…ngng…stop….urrng…it."

Slowly, Jake eased up until he was just leaning over me, his front pressed against my back and his arms wrapped around my waist. "Alright, I'll let you off." He said before kissing me on the cheek and letting me go.

I pushed some hair out of my face and spun around to look at me. "Good." I huffed, rubbing my hot cheek. "Because if you didn't I'd had no other choice but to give you the karate chop of death."

Jacob let out a throaty laugh. "Karate chop of death? Scary."

"Damn straight." I nodded. "I am Master Sensei."

Jacob chuckled while turning back to the kitchen. "Alright, Sensei. Go karate chop the dirt and mess. It aint gonna do itself." He called over his shoulder before disappearing in to the kitchen.

Cheeky bugger. But he's right. Since I don't have magic powers like Marry Poppins or have willing creatures like Cinderella to clean the house up for me, I had better get cracking. I grabbed the hoover from the little cupboard under the stairs and began my quest to get this house sorted.

Once I finished doing all the hovering downstairs, I was nearly convinced that if the floor was clean, people wouldn't notice the state of the actual room. Of course that's not true but I just couldn't be arsed to carry on. But I kept at it, thinking of the calories I'd be losing by busting my butt around the house. Then the thought of calories made me hungry so I had to go have a packet of Monster Munch, regardless of Jacob's moans about how I'd better finish my all my dinner if I'm gonna pig out…blah blah. So, I gave him a look and said. 'Jake, this is me we're talking about. I'll finish my own dinner and probably yours, so chill!'.

After my little snack, I continued to tidy up the house until every room in the house was completely spotless. Just as I was finishing scrubbing the loo, the doorbell went.

"I'LL GET IT!" I cried, quickly shoving all the cleaning supplies under the sink. As I ran out in to the hall way and was about to climb down the stairs, I saw Jacob head towards the door. "I've got it!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs and grabbed a hold of the door handle just moments before him. I didn't miss the strange look he gave me, either.

I swung the door open and grinned. "HI!" My grin slightly dropped when I realised it was my Mum. Holding a very large white plastic bag.

"Hello!" My Mum sang before pushing past me. "Ohh, it is nice. Lovely colour you've painted this." She walked in and examined the paint work.

"Hello sweets." My Dad kissed me on the cheek as he entered the house. "Hello Jacob." Dad extended his hand and firmly shook Jakes, while he was holding on to a bunch of flowers with his other. "Cracking house."

"Uh, thanks." I pushed the door shut and turned around to face them. They were both looking at the hallway like they've never seen one before. "Can I get you a tea or something?"

"Oh," Dad said pulling his coat off. "I'll have a larger, if you got one."

"Yep, no problem. "Jacob nodded. "You, Bella?"

"Oooh. You don't have any wine, do you?" Then she gave me a look. "I'll have a glass if you're having one."

"Mum," I sighed. "I'm not drinking, remember?"

"Oh, of course not!" A hand flew to her chest. "More for me!" She chuckled before slipping of her coat and hanging it up. "I brought you a few things."

"And some flowers." Dad piped in, trailing down the hallway and poking his head in to the front room. "In here?" He asked, already walking in.

"Yes, Dad." I called before my Mum shoved the bag under my nose. "Thanks?"

Jacob had already vanished to the kitchen, no doubt making their drinks. So I followed Mum to the front room. "Is Jacob's parents not here?" She asked, her voice sounding innocent.

"No, Mum. Not yet."

"Oh right," She nodded at me as we entered the front room. Dad had already found the sofa and the newspaper. "You want to put those in water." She added, wagging her finger at the bunch of flowers lying on the coffee table.

"OK." I snatched the bunch up and headed to the kitchen. Jacob was standing there running a hand through his hair, staring to in the glass cupboard.

"Ness," He frowned. "What is _that_ doing in here?"

I peeked over his shoulder and let out a snort of laughter. It was my tampax box. "I have no idea." I said before leaning over and picking it up and setting it down on the counter. "Although, I did wonder where these had got too."

"Well next time, let's try to keep them out of the kitchen." He told me with a little smile as he picked up a wine glass and begun to fill it.

"What time is you parent's getting here?" I asked sorting out the flowers and putting them in a vase.

Jacob picked up both the beer glass and wine glass and ventured for the front room. "Any minute really."

I followed behind Jake with the vase of flowers. They were quite lovely. Lilly's, I think. I gently put them down in the middle of the coffee table.

"Thank you, my darling." Mum purred as she took the wine glass out of Jake's hand. Dad didn't even notice Jake with his drink since he's head was so far in the newspaper, it was likely we'd lose him. "This is a lovely house." Mum noted as she glanced around the room. "Very comfy."

"Thanks. I only finished the painting yesterday." Jacob was now sitting beside her on the sofa, admiring his work while I was sat on the other sofa beside Dad.

"Well it looks very nice." Mum then looked at me. "Will we be getting a tour?"

"Mum," I crossed my legs. "If you want to have a look around then by all means-"

Mum shot up, placed her glass on the table and was already leaving the room before I finished my sentence. "OH, LOVELY DINING ROOM!"

I chuckled to myself and I laid back against the sofa. This was typical of my mother. I looked over to my Dad who was studying the newspaper so hard it looked like his eyeballs would pop out.

"Do you not wanna have a look around, Dad?" I asked lazily.

"No thanks, sweets." The newspaper rustled as he changed page. "Maybe in a bit."

I shrugged and rested my hands in my lap. I hoped to god that our parents got along. I don't think I could handle it if my Mum and Sue clashed. They were the two I was most worried about. Billy and my Dad seemed more laid back and chilled out, so they wouldn't be an issue.

"NESS!" My Mum's voice thundered. "WERE YOU NOT GOING TO SHOW THIS TO US?"

In the time that I had pushed myself up, so I was sitting up properly, my Mum had stormed in with the baby picture in her hand, wafting it around. "Oh god. Yeah!" I smacked my forehead. "Completely forgot."

Mum narrowed her eyes at me before looking at the picture. "Where is it? I can't see it."

Jacob got up and stood next to her. "There's the head….and that's the body." He said, running his finger along the picture.

"Oh…" She squinted as she pulled it away then back close again. "Ah! I see it. Oh my, isn't it precious? It's so tiny! Edward, look at this."

Dad rested the paper on his lap as he extended his hand for the photo. Mum passed it to me and I handed it to him. He took it carefully. "Mm, is this it?" He asked pointing to the picture and showing me.

"No, Dad." I leaned over. "That's its foot. That's it there."

"Ah," he nodded, "I see. It is very small."

"It's only eleven weeks old." I protested as Dad handed me the picture. "It's going to look small."

"Mm, alright." Dad shrugged and went back to the paper.

"Sometimes Edward, you-" _DINGDONG_. "Was that the doorbell?" Mum asked me, but for reason she felt the need to whisper.

"Yeah," Jacob laughed. "Sit down, Bella. I'll go get it." Jacob left the room and my Mum said down like an obediently puppy, her eyes strained on the door. We heard them talking in the hallway before Mum snapped her eyes at Dad and clicked her fingers. "Edward," she hissed, "put that down! Put it down!" Dad pulled a face and reluctantly set the newspaper beside him with a huff.

Jacob entered the room with Sue behind him followed by Billy. "Sue, Dad this is Bella and Edward. Bella, Edward, this is Sue and my Dad." He inclined his head.

Everyone exchanged their 'Hello's' and 'pleasure to meet you', before Jacob asked what they wanted to drink.

"Oh, look at me. Like lady muck hogging the whole sofa." Mum cooed in her posh voice as she scooted up to one end. "So sorry."

Sue laughed and sat beside her while Billy wheeled himself next to the sofa. "How have you been?" Billy asked me.

I gave a nod. "Good thanks. We went-"

"They've got a picture of the baby!" Mum cut in. "Show them, Ness."

I felt a little speechless. I was actually getting there. Sighing, I reached over and handed the picture to Billy, who took it eagerly. Sue leaned over and peaked at it over his shoulder.

"It looks….well, it's….I can't see it." Billy admitted peering at the photo intently.

"Don't worry," I giggled. "Seems no one can."

"Ohh look!" Sue pointed her finger at it. "That thing is the head."

"What thing?" Billy scanned the picture. "I can't see anything."

"There," she jagged the photo. "That round thing. That is the head. If you follow that little white line you'll see the body. See it?"

"What, that funny shaped thing?"

"Yes." Sue looked up at me. "It isn't a funny shape, love. Billy's just being…Billy."

"Oh right. Got it." Billy nodded.

Jacob came back in with the drinks for Billy and Sue. As he set them down on the table and turned to the rest of us. "Right. I just checked dinner and it's ready whenever you guys are."

"Oh, lovely." Mum looked up at him.

Jacob looked at me with a little smile. "You hungry now or do you want to wait a while?"

"Um," I pursed my lips. "Well, I am a little peckish but I'm toooootally fine with waiting with everyone else." I dragged out the last part.

"Nonesene!" Sue said. "If you're hungry now then we'll eat now."

"Absolutely." Mum chimed in as well.

Everyone was looking at me. It made me slightly nervous. "Umm…"

"Right, OK." Jacob cut in. "Now it is then. I'll go and dish it up."

"Can I do anything to help?" I asked before Jacob left the room.

But Sue stood up and waved at me. "You stay there and relax; I'll help him, love."

* * *

><p>We all sat around the dining room table. It was the first time that we'd used this table since normally me and Jake either sit in the kitchen or in the front room with our dinner on our lap watching TV. Myself and Jacob were at the head of the table at either end while Sue and Billy sat on one side and Dad and Mum on the other.<p>

At first, no one really spoke; everyone was interested in their meals. And it wasn't an awkward silence either, which was very good.

"Anyone know any jokes?" I suddenly asked, looking around the table at everyone.

Jacob chimed in with a snicker. "I do." He coughed and set down his knife and fork before starting the joke. "What's the sharpest thing in the world?"

Everyone Mumbled their 'don't knows'. Jacob let out a short laugh as he readied himself. "A fart! It goes through your pants and doesn't even leave a hole!"

Jacob, Billy and my Dad all started to howl with laugher while the rest of us just sat there, utterly unfazed. Even after a couple of minutes, their laughing didn't calm down; it seemed to only get worse when my Dad started to snort like a hyena. Then when it died down, Billy picked up his drink and took a couple of gulps. But Jacob started to giggle like a little girl again, sending my Dad in to his snorts once more and before I knew what was even happening, Billy had choked on his drink and it was now coming from his nose. Which only sent them in to more hysterics.

"I don't get it…." My Mum said slowly, looking at my Dad like he was alien.

Sue shook her head. "Me neither….Ah, Billy! For Christ sake! It's running all down your t-shirt." She shoved a napkin his way.

"Heheheheh….I-I got an-another one. Ahh." Jacob managed to say, his voice high and squeaky. "What do you call a fart in German?" Jacob didn't pause long enough for anyone to guess. "Farfrompoopin'!" He wheezed.

Even though it wasn't the most funniest joke in the world, it was totally hilarious watching all the men completely die with laughter. Before I knew it, I was giggling along with him. I even had to cover my mouth because soon enough, I was full hysterics myself when both my Mum and Sue begun to chuckle.

After what seemed like ten full minutes of pure and utter laughter, it seemed to die down.

"Have you got any more?" My Dad asked with a huge smile.

"No!" Mum said. "No more fart jokes at the dinner table."

"I agree," Sue nodded. "Twice was quite enough."

"Ahhhh," Jacob huffed as you do when you're finished from laughing so hard. "That was funny." He wiped his eyes.

"Yeah…" Billy giggled. "Heheh…Farfrompoopin'!"

"Enough, Billy. You'll have beer pouring from your ears next." Sue said before looking back down at her meal. "I must say, Jacob. This is delicious."

"Cheers." Jacob picked up his drink. "I'm glad you're enjoy it."

For a little while, everyone focused back on eating their dinners until everyone had finished. I pushed my plate away and leaned back in my chair.

"Do you have any other children, Sue?" My Mum asked setting her glass back on the table.

"Hmm," She nodded. "Two. Although their young adults now." She smiled.

"And you have more, don't you, Billy?" Dad asked dropping his used napkin on his plate and sliding it away.

Billy gave a slight nod. "Yes. Two girls. Twins actually."

"Twins? Really?" Mum leaned forward. "Was that difficult?"

"Not at all, no," Billy gave a tiny smile. The same smile Jacob has. "Their mother was great with them. It wasn't until she passed that things became difficult."

"But we managed." Jacob cut in, glazing at his beer glass with sudden interest.

Before the topic of conversation could get depressing, Sue suddenly grinned. "Rachel is pregnant, isn't she, Billy? So that's another grandchild on the way."

"Aw," Mum smiled. "When is she due?"

"Two months. We're very excited."

"I bet!" Mum said. "I can't wait for this one," she looked at me. "We don't have any other children so Nessie is only our path to grandchildren. Ooh, that reminds me. Ness, you know that plastic bag I gave you earlier?"

"Yes?"

"Well, it's got some photos of you when you were younger." She explained. "For you to keep. There's one of you when you were taking horse riding lessons." She chuckled and looked at Sue. "She looks absolutely petrified!"

"I didn't know you used to take horse riding lessons, Ness." Jake said, playing with his glass in his hand.

I gave a shrug. "It hardly counts when you only take two."

"Poor thing." Mum said. "They used to scare her, you see. She liked the idea of horses but when it came to riding them, she'd throw a right paddy. It was quite embarrassing when all the other mothers would give me funny looks while I tried to get Nessie on the horse when she's screaming and crying."

Dad decided to join in. "Mm, yes. In the end we brought her one of those silly toys with the horses head on the end of a stick. She loved it. You know, we even caught her riding her pillow when she was younger!" He chuckled.

While my Dad, Mum and Billy laughed, Jacob gagged and spluttered on his drink. My face flushed bright red.

"You alright, love?" Sue asked, watching him as he wiped his mouth.

He nodded and he cleared his throat. "Yeah. Just went down the wrong hole is all." He looked at me with his brow raised.

I dropped my face down. Even though, it sounded like a naughty act – it really wasn't. I was only young! I honestly used to stack my pillows up and pretend I was riding a horse like a cow girl.

"That reminds me of Jake." Billy exclaimed. "With the water melon –"

"Right!" Jake abruptly stood up. "Who wants pudding?"

* * *

><p>The night ended on a happy note. My family got along well with Jacob's. After dinner, we all played a trivial pursuit. My Dad won with Sue second. I came last as I always do when I play that game. It isn't my fault I didn't know what year Madonna realised <em>Holiday<em> or that I thought Robin Hood was actually based on a fox. Thanks a lot Disney.

After me and Jake cleaned up, it was soon time for bed. I got showered and dressed in to my PJs – which is actually one of Jake's t-shirts. It so comfy, it fits me like a short nightie. I climbed in to bed and laid my head against Jake's bare chest while he was reading. His spare arm wrapped around me and he slowly begun to trace his finger along my back. It was soothing.

"That feels nice," I breathed, letting my eyelids droop.

"Hmm." I felt his chest vibrate as he spoke.

"Love you," I mumbled lazily, feeling his body heat against my skin.

Jacob put the book on his bedside table and wrapped his other arm around me. "Not as much as I love you," he kissed the top of my head.

"Flattery with get you everywhere." I whispered.

Jacob chuckled as he gently started to run his fingers with through my hair. "Lucky me then, aye. Are you..are you falling asleep on me?"

I gave something like a grunt.

Jake lightly laughed. "Alright, goodnight Ness. Good night Squishy."

Even though, I wanted to reply, I couldn't. I was absolutely exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep and that's exactly what I did.

**/|\\**

My eyes snapped open as a sharp pain ripped through my stomach. I groaned and sat up. Something was wrong. I pulled back the sheets, half expecting to see something. But all I could see was darkness. My thighs were hot and wet and my stomach was on fire and felt like it was being stabbed at the same time. I leaned over and flicked the lamp on.

The sight of the mess between my legs and on the sheets looked like something that belonged to a horror movie. Blood completely drenched the sheets, the bottom of my t-shirt and my skin.

"Jake…." I whispered, frozen still. This wasn't happening. It can't be. "Jake. Jacob….JACOB!" My fist flew at his arm hard enough to leave a mark on my knuckles and his skin. My breathing began to speed up as I looked upon the blood. There was so much. It was everywhere. It wasn't right.

"JACOB," I half shouted and half choked on a sob. "I'm bleeding! Oh fuck, I-I-m b-bleeding!" I lowered a hand in to the blood, convinced that I must be dreaming and this wasn't actually happening. The hot blood soaked my fingers.

"What are you sho—" Jacob broke off as soon as he spotted it. "Fuck."

My hand trembled as I brought it closer. Jake's hand gripped my wrist tightly forcing me to look up at him.

"Don't panic." He instructed calmly. "I'm going to call an ambulance, OK?" Jacob tried to ease away as he let go of my shaking bloody hand.

"NO!" I hysterically cried. "Don't l-l-leave me! I'm scared." I whispered my voice thick and raspy. "Please. It hurts." I wrapped my other hand around my stomach and let out a shaky breath.

"I'm not going anyway, baby." Jacob retook my hand. "But I need to call an ambulance, OK?"

I nodded through my silent tears and slumped over. My breathing soon began erratic and uncontrolled. My lung burned for air but I couldn't breathe. My throat was quickly closing and I felt like I was drowning. Everything around me seemed to disappear until it was nothing but a distant blur. Jacobs's barks only seemed like a faint memory as my eyes slid shut

"C'mon…_C'mon!_ For fuck sake!" He muttered icily. "I need an ambulance immediately! My girlfriend is bleeding. She's fucking pregnant!"

That's when the harsh reality hit me – I was losing my baby.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or put it on their Alerts/ Favorites. Thank you.**

**Note – This chapter may be the biggest flop ever since I've never wrote about this kind of thing before. Please let me know what you thought of it.**

* * *

><p>In one spilt second a major incident can occur and everything can change. Sometimes these incidents can be can be a blessing in disguise and sometimes, just sometimes, they can be what triggers of events that inevitability causes the end.<p>

It has also been said that, it is those events in life that define in who we are.

That may be true. However, when you feel the loss of a child - whether it's born or not – are bets are off. Maybe it's the protective streak in human nature to protect their own or the fact that something, so tiny, can completely change a person's life for the better but when the tragic event happens….well, it's only natural for a mother to feel like their child has been snatched from their arms too quickly. No one should go through that.

Of course, life doesn't consider individuals feelings.

If it did – It'd know that I felt as if my life was completely over.

**/|\\**

My hand flew down on the railing on the hospital mattress. "Check again!" I roared, my voice barely understandable through the hysterical cries.

"I have. Several times." The on call doctor didn't look at me in the eyes. "I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat."

"NO!" I violently shook my head. "CHECK AGAIN!"

"Miss…" The doctor looked helplessly at Jacob, who was standing next to me running his hand through his messy hair.

"Don't look at him! Check. It. Again!" I spat through gritted teeth. The physical pain was nothing compared to the hole in my chest. If it was possible, it felt like my heart was going to explode.

The young doctor gave a hesitant nod before he picked up the scan and began to run it along my stomach. The silence was painful as we all watched the monitor intently. No familiar noise rang out like it did this morning. No pleasant smile of the Doctors face. Nothing.

"I'm sorry…there's still nothing here." His voice was quiet and reserved.

"No!" I refused to accept it. It had been less than twenty four hours since Heather said everything was OK! He was wrong. He is wrong! "You're what? Twelve! Go and get me a real doctor! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Miss..please-"

Jacob dropped his hand from his head. "Look, I get this is your job but this is our fucking _life!_" His voice had risen slightly and by the time the last word escaped from his mouth, his was borderline shouting. He composed himself and blew out a breath. "Please find someone else."

The young doctor gave us a look before agreeing. "Of course. Excuse me." He gave a polite nod and pushed the curtain out of his way as he left.

My head flopped back of the bed. If this was a dream, it was a sick one. If this was reality, then it was absolutely horrible. I no longer noticed the constant pains in my stomach. All that consumed my mind was the fact that our baby was no longer…alive. It was dead. But I refused to believe it! Apart of me, deep down, knew what was actually happening while the other wanted to pretend that everything was OK because this can't possibly be happening to _me._ Despite my better judgment, I convinced myself to think with the latter.

I glanced over at Jacob. He was now sitting down in a chair, his arms resting on his legs, holding his head low. Although, I couldn't see his face, I didn't need to. I knew what he was feeling. His hair was scruffy from where his hands ran nervously through it every time a doctor spoke to us.

"Miss Cullen and Mr. Black."

We both looked up at the pleasant voice. A middle aged woman waltzed in, oozing confidence. Even though she held a smile, it wasn't a happy one. It was simply for business.

"I am Doctor Anderson. I'm the head of department. Now then, Doctor Hugh tells me you've requested a doctor change." She gave a tight smile. "He's told me what you've-"

"He's wrong. The baby was absolutely fine this morning. No, it than better than fine. It was _good_!" I protested angrily wiping my eyes at the same point. No one seemed to be understanding what I was saying.

Doctor Anderson inclined her head. "I'm sure it was. However, Miss Cullen, these things do happen. Not often but nevertheless."

"No," I shook my head. "I mean it has to be fine. It has to be. It has to be." My mumbles soon became softer and quieter until I was only whispering to myself.

She cleared her throat. "Ahem. To be one hundred percent sure, we'll do another ultra sound, OK?" She looked between us both.

I nodded, afraid that she'd confirmed my worst fears. It didn't take Doctor Anderson long to get started. She was soon moving the sensor along my stomach. Again, no sounds. Nothing.

"Miss Cullen," she squinted at the monitor, "I'm afraid that my colleague was correct. There is no longer a heartbeat or any sign activity."

"What?" I squeaked in total horror. "No...but I didn't have any signs or anything! It just can't happen." I looked at Jacob with glassy eyes. He rubbed his cheek and shut his eyes.

"It's rare but it does happen." She explained finishing up with the equipment. "Sometimes women, like yourself, experience a miscarriage with no symptoms or any indications. It's known as a silent miscarriage."

Jacob's voice was raw and raspy. "What happens now?"

"Well, there are two options." She looked at him then me before sitting herself down at the end of the bed. "You can either let nature take its course and remove the fetus itself or we can perform a procedure."

"Let nature take its course...what does that mean?" I asked, not entirely wanting to know. I didn't want to have this conversation. In fact, I didn't want any kind of conversation. I just wanted to crawl under my bed covers and cry.

"Inessentially, your body will cleanse itself of the fetus by bleeding it out, so to speak." The way she said it made it sound so easy and simple like breathing.

A sob caught in my throat. "B-Bleed it out?" I gulped and looked down at my shaking hands. They haven't stopped since I woke up. "I will bleed my baby out? Is that w-what you're saying?" I clasped my hands together to try and stop the shaking. It only made it worse.

"Yes."

A flip seemed to switch inside my head. "No fucking way! Sorry but I am not going to bleed out my baby! Not happening!" I violently shook my head. Was this fucking lady crazy? It was one thing to lose a child but to have to bleed it out….that was something I couldn't handle.

"No, that's understandable." Doctor Anderson pursed her lips in a tight line. "In that case, then I suggest you under-go ERPC. Of course, it's like any surgical procedure and run its own risks. If that's something that interests you then I can come back later with all the necessary information, the paper work and so on."

I kept my head down. My eyes locked on my hands. I sniffled but let the tears roll down my cheeks. This was all too much to take in. Far too much to think about. I wanted to be left alone. Fuck, I wanted my baby alive again.

Then I felt a hand on my back. "Is it alright if we talk it over?" Jacob's voice was hushed.

"Absolutely." Doctor Anderson got up from the bed. "I'm going to admit you for tonight Miss Cullen so we can monitor you and check how things go." She hooked me up to some monitor along with an IV drip to keep me hydrated but not before she turned to Jacob and asked him to leave for a moment when she fitted me in a hospital grown along with a nappy like thing for the bleeding. I didn't mention that it made me feel even worse. I got back in to bed as Jacob was allowed back in.

Doctor Anderson gave a friendly smile to Jacob. "If you like I can send a family bed for you, Mr. Black. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate. I'll be around for the whole night. I'll pop in and see you later. Goodbye."

"Thank you." Jacob said softly. "Bye."

Once Doctor Anderson had left Jacob slid on the bed next to me. I rolled over and let my head rest on his chest. His arms were strong around my body, as if it was somehow holding me together. Before I even knew it, I was choking on sobs. Each harsher than the last. My throat was tight and my eyes stung but at this moment, I couldn't care less. I felt numb all over yet everything hurt. My fingertips hurt; my head hurt even my toes. But the worse pain…that was in my chest. It was tight and constant – like I couldn't breathe and at any minute going to faint. No matter how hard I tried to catch a breath – I couldn't. It was alike all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room.

Jacob's hand was rubbing my back while he mumbled soft things in my ear. "Ness," he whispered "it's going to be OK." He gently pushed some hair from my wet hot sticky face.

"N-n-no it is n-not." I sobbed in to his body. "I-I-I'm sorry, J-J-Jacob. It's all m-my fault."

Jacob kissed the top of my head. "No, it is not. It couldn't have been helped."

I pulled away and tried to wipe my tears but my face was completely soaked and hot. I ended up just spreading it around my face. "I-it is! I wasn't l-looking after m-myself properly!" I looked at his face. His eyes were bloodshot and worn out. He had a crease in between his brows as he looked at me. Slowly, he reached up and wiped under my eyes with his thumbs. "J-Jacob. I…..k-k-killed our b-baby! It's all my f-fault!"

Jacob blinked quickly as he's brow furrowed. "Don't you dare say that!" His voice was hard as he crushed me against his chest again. "It's was not your fault. Nothing you did caused this." His arms slid around me as he held me close. "Please…promise me you'll stop thinking like that. Please…" His voice no longer held a sudden sharpness about it; it was now weak and shallow. "This wasn't your f-fault." He swallowed.

I gripped his t-shirt tightly in my hand, my knuckles turning white and my fingers starting to ache. But I didn't let go. How could I? If I did, it felt like the pain would over-whelm me and pull me under. I still couldn't believe it.

Eventually, I had calmed down slightly. I was no longer crying uncontrollably but I was still drawing in a shaky breaths.

"Ness," Jacob's voice burst my thoughts. "I'm going to ring my dad. Is that alright?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice. Of course it would be alright. I should call my Mum and Dad but I couldn't. Not yet. I knew that I'd break down at the sound of my mother's 'Ness, my darling, are you OK?'. How could I tell them what had happened? I wasn't ready for that. Not yet. Maybe, deep down I knew if I told them then it must be true. I was still holding on to that one stray of hope that everything was not happening…

Jacob eased his grip around me and sulked off the bed. Jacob quickly bent down and gave me a peck on the cheek before slowly treading away to the ward reception which was literally not ten feet away. I could hear every word.

"Hey, um where can I use a phone?" Jacob asked his tone completely dead and emotionless.

The nurse smiled and lifted up a phone and set it on the desk "You can use this one." She smiled before turning her back and working at a computer, no doubt wanting to give Jacob a little privacy.

With burning eyes, I watched him dialed a number, heave a heavy sigh before lifting the phone up to his ear. His other hand was tracing the desk in front of him.

"Hello Sue?" His voice was low.

His head dropped down. "No. Look, sorry to be ringing "- he glanced up at a wall clock -"at two in the morning but…uh…um…something's…happened." His other hand was no longer tracing the desk; he brought it up to his face and covered his eyes. "No, it's not me….yes…the baby – it's…" His shoulders slumped forward. "Sue, she's lost the baby." His voice hitched up at the last word. I so desperately wanted to reach out to him as I watched his big frame slightly tremble and shake. It was enough to set me off again with my own tears. "No…No, not yet….Could I? Thanks, Sue….Hi, Dad." He seemed to have composed himself slightly. "….Uh, I know….Not good, not good at all…..No, but dad-"He looked around at me with a grim stare before turning back around. I couldn't catch the rest of the conversation because he was whispering.

He was obviously talking about me. But it didn't bother me. Not today. Under normal circumstances, I'd be slightly paranoid but not today. I rolled over – my back to Jacob- and tucked my arms and legs in. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to focus on breathing instead on the pain. Absentmindedly, my hand travelled down to my stomach, slowly running my fingers along my skin. Tears trickled down my cheeks. "Sorry," I whispered to stomach, as if Squishy actually could hear me. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." I gulped away the tears in my voice and started again. "Even though I won't get to hold you in my arms Squishy, I'll always hold you in my heart." My voice was hushed and shaky. My breathing soon become slow and peaceful – something that I wasn't expecting.

After a while, the mattress dipped under Jacob's weight as he laid himself back next to me, his arm slid over my hip as he pressed himself against my back.

"Dad and Sue send their love." Jacob whispered before softly kissing my shoulder. "They wanted to come but I said no."

"Good." My voice croaked, my eyes still shut. I was in no place for visitors.

We didn't speak for a while after that. Maybe a couple of hours, maybe a couple of minutes – time seemed like it completely escaped my grasp. His breathing was still jagged against my head. I didn't like being here. I wasn't even sure what was meant to be happening. How long would this go on? If I decide that I don't want that procedure, how long will I continue to bleed it out? Will it hurt? Emotionally, yes. But physically? Do I even want to let my body do it itself?

No. No, I don't. That I knew straight away. I couldn't live like this, knowing that when I see the blood I'm really seeing…. No. I want this to be over already. I want everything to go away.

"I can't do it, Jacob." I sniffed, my eye still shut. "I can't just…bleed it out. I don't want to."

I felt Jacob squeeze my arm; he had seemed to understand my random outburst. "That's fine. You don't have too." Then he leaned forward, his mouth only a few inches away from my ear. "I love you." He murmured.

"I…I…I know." I wanted to say it back. I wanted to but I couldn't get the words out. They were stuck in my throat.

Then the curtain suddenly whipped back and Doctor Anderson entered. "Hi, guys." Doctor Anderson said gently. "I hope you've both been able to a get a little sleep."

Jacob pushed himself up and let go of me. "Not at all." He replied.

"Hmm, that's to be expected with a loss like this…I've brought some reading material on the procedure. Have you made a decision about what route you wish to take?"

"Yes." I opened my eyes for the first time in what felt like forever. "I want that procedure."

"In that case," Doctor Anderson began, "let me explain to you what an ERPC is. I will give you some medicine to soften up your cervix. Then before we begin, you'll be given general anaesthetic. Your cervix will then be opened with a small tube, known as a dilator, and the tissue will be removed using a suction device. I know it sounds ghastly, but assure you, it's not as bad as it sounds." She reached out and took one of my shaking hands. "Do you have any questions?" She asked her eyes kind and her smile gentle.

I nodded slowly. "Will it take long?"

"Not at all," She shook her head. "It will last about twenty minutes itself, and then the recovery time can last anytime between thirty minutes to an hour. The anaesthetic would have kicked in by then, so you'll be a little hazy in the actual procedure."

"And what about after?"

"Well, after recovery time, it's likely that you'll experience some bleeding or cramps which can last between a few days to two weeks. You'll be given antibiotics and pain relief."

I blew out a jittery breath. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"No, it's not." Doctor Anderson looked between me and Jacob with warm smile. "However, you need to be aware of the risks. About two in every hundred women have a complication. Now that can range from heaving bleeding or an infection. A perforation or puncture of the uterus is unlikely but a possible risk. It could also cause a slight rip or in some cases weaken or scar the cervix."

"Oh." I sucked in a sharp breath. "Actually…that, erm, sounds scary."

"I understand your nerves. But as I said, it's very rare. Now you know everything, do you still want to think it over or are you sure?"

"I still want the procedure." I replied without missing a beat. "I want it as soon as possible."

Doctor Anderson blinked. "Right. In that case, I think we could probably fit you in this morning since you're here. Is that OK?"

We both nodded.

"Excellent." She let go of my hand and stood up. "I'll go check the schedule. If we can fit you in today, I'll give you the medicine that'll soften up your cervix and you'll be ready to go." She folded her arms and looked down at her shoes before she gave me a very serious look. "I do have a question…" she looked between us both. "Of course, you have right up until we take you in the operating room to discuss it and whatnot but, would you like a memorial for the child?"

The air was caught in my throat. That questioned caught me off guard. I mean, I haven't even thought about that! And then, without needing to ponder it for long, I gave my answer.

"No."

"Yes."

And so did Jacob.

Doctor Anderson pursed her lips. "OK, that's fine. Talk about it and come to a final decision before the procedure. I'll be back soon." She didn't bother to hang round.

As soon as the curtain fell back in to place, Jacob was off the bed and stalking around in the enclosed area. "No?" He said, his hand tugging his hair while the other was being waved about in front of him.

"No." I replied quietly dropping my head low and looking at my hands. "I don't want one."

The Jacob stood still and looked at me. "Why not?" His voice was quiet and soft.

I gave something like a shrug. "I don't want…."I took a breath. "Every time I'll look at it…" My voice was wobbly and I stopped myself as more tears escaped my eyes.

Jacob rushed over to the bed and wrapped his arms around me as I began to nosily cry and sob. His hand brushed away my hair as he sprinkles light kisses on my forehead.

A little while after that, Doctor Anderson came back to give me the medicine. It was another drip. Once I signed all the paper work and read all the necessary things, it was time for me to go up. The nerves were worse than ever which showed in my hands. It was no longer just them shaking; my whole arms didn't want to stay still. I didn't tell Jacob how scared I was – I held that part in. Once we went beyond white line, Jacob could no longer follow. I felt incredibly alone as I watched him get smaller and smaller as they pulled me further away from him. I silently cried to myself as I could no longer watch him disappear.

I want to say that I remember much from then on….but I don't. I don't remember any of the Doctor's faces, only the shapes and burs of colour. Then my eyes shut and I felt nothing. No pain. No emotions. My thoughts weren't coherent.

Before I knew it, I was being wheeled in to another ward. This time I remember looking around and seeing white everywhere before slowly losing conscious.

* * *

><p>Groggily, my eyes blinked open. It took me a while to realise that what I was actually looking at was the sky from the window. Deep blue filled the window, with only one small white fluffy blob along with birds flying and chirping. The sun was beaming and it looked like a lovely day…then everything came rushing back.<p>

It wasn't a lovely day, at all. I had spent the entire night here in a hospital bed, crippled over by pain knowing that I was no longer going to be a Mother.

I shielded the harsh sunlight from my eyes with my hand and turned my head towards the other side. In the next bed over was a lady. It looked like she had every piece of equipment plugged in to her as she slept. I found it oddly sad to look at her. I didn't know who she was but I couldn't take my eyes from her. Her face looked peaceful and relaxed but I couldn't shake a sense of loneliness from her.

"Ah, you're awake!"

I heard the voice before I saw a face. A young nurse came up to me and smiled before looking at a chip board in her hands. "Miss Cullen, is it?"

"Yes." My throat was dry and crackly.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

It took me a moment to think of the words. Frightened. Alone. Scared. Angry. Guilty. Crushed. "Tired."

"Hmm, yes." She nodded before setting the clip board down and checking something on the IV. "You've been asleep for forty minutes; I was worried you wouldn't wake up!" She joked.

I gave an attempted of a pathetic smile as I thought to myself that I wished I didn't.

"Everything looks good. So I'm sure Doctor…"She picked up the clip board and looked at it. "Anderson will give you a once over and send you home in a little bit."

"Thanks." I mumbled as I examined my hand and the little tube from the IV buried in to my skin with what looked like sello-tape over it.

The perky nurse left me alone again and I sulked back in the bed. How long would I have to stay here? I wanted to go home now. I wanted to be with Jacob.

Then it dawned on me – my Mum and Dad. I still haven't told them. Not that I know what I'm going to say anyway.

Or Jennifer. I'm not entirely sure what to say to Jen either. But I know she'll understand. She went through this with Grace…

But now I think about it, I mean _really_ think about it. Maybe, it was worse for Jennifer. She had named her baby and actually held her before they took her away…and I didn't understand what she was going through. I tried to be a good friend but now I look back…I didn't understand. I didn't understand her sudden outbreaks or the way she could no longer look at a baby without feeling angry. I didn't understand the pain she went through.

But now…now I completely get it.

"Hello, Renesmee." I looked up and Doctor Anderson was standing beside my bed. "The procedure went very smoothly. There were no complications. Here are your prescription of pain relief and antibiotics." She gently placed a white paper bag on the bed along with my clothes from earlier. "Your stats all look very good. Someone should be along with your discharge papers very shortly and you'll be free to leave. I've also put a leaflet in the bag about things to expect now and some information. You'll have to come to a follow up appointment in a weeks' time, just to check that everything is OK. I did jot down my number on the end, so if you have any worries or questions, please be sure to call."

"Thanks so much." I breathed. "Uh, do you know where, um, Jacob is?"

"Yes, he is in the waiting room." She warmly smiled. "I'll send him in for you. Take care. Goodbye." She waved before she turned around and left.

I pushed myself up – and winced at the sharp pain that shot through my stomach – to reach the paper bag. I carefully opened it and peaked inside. There were two little boxes along with various different colour papers. I put the paper bag back and took a deep breath as I shut my eyes. I felt utterly exhausted and drained.

"Ness," came a familiar voice. "You alright, babe?"

I slowly opened my eyes to find Jacob standing beside me with that crease between his brows. He was also wearing a different change of clothes – that seemed to throw me a little. But his hair was still messy.

"Did you go home?" I squinted at him as he picked up the clothes and paper bag, set them on his lap as he took their space on the bed.

He nodded a little. "Yeah. The Doctor said I'd be waiting around for an hour or so. So, I thought to myself I might as well go home for the car. Then when I got in, I felt grubby so I changed my clothes…" He pulled his mouth in to a tight line. "Lisa came up to me as well."

"Oh, what for?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "She saw the ambulance last night and wanted to make sure we were both OK." He explained, eyeing the items in his lap.

"That's nice of her." I mumbled, starting to play with the little tube leading in to my hand.

"Yeah, it was. She sends her condolences." He said looking up. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," I lied. "A little tired."

"Yeah, your eyes look sore."

I looked up at his face. "So do yours."

"Yeah." He sniffed. "They are."

After I was discharged, the car ride back was silent. When the radio came on, I snapped my hand out to turn it off. I didn't want that kind of noise. I wanted peace and quiet. I looked out of the window and the weather had completely changed - It was no longer sunny. Dark grey clouds filled the sky as it began to rain. My eyes followed raindrops against the window as they slid down the glass.

"I don't know what I'm going to say to people." I mumbled, not looking away from the rain spattered glass.

Jacob cleared his throat. "It's difficult."

"And I have no idea how I'm going to tell my parents. Or Jen." I sighed.

"You know," Jacob began carefully. "When we get back home, go have a little sleep and when you wake up, and then start to worry about them. Just…" He blew out a long breath. "Just focus on yourself for now."

* * *

><p>Walking to the house felt strange. It was like something was different. In an odd way, it was almost like I saw it differently.<p>

I slowly trudged up the steps with Jacob behind me. Even though, my body was yelling out in pain – I didn't notice. I was numb and a part of me somehow liked it. I liked that I was no longer hurting. But then I felt guilty. I shouldn't not be feeling anything. I should feel…_something_.

I froze at the doorway of our bedroom. From here I could still see the sheets. Blood soaked.

"Jacob…the sheets." I breathed, shutting my eyes and stepping away. I couldn't look at it. I couldn't even think about it. The thought made my stomach turn as the memories flashed back. My fingers hot in the blood. Urch.

"Shit." Jacob muttered as he charged in the bedroom and began to whip off the ships and peel the bed covers.

I let out a breath as I slowly strolled down the hallway. My eyes caught on something that made me instantly angry and completely shattered at the same time.

The baby crib.

Without thinking, I stormed in the room and gripped the side, my fingers stinging as I held on too tight. I pulled it towards me then smashed the crib against the wall. Then I did it again and again. I'm not entirely sure what I was thinking, if anything, but I couldn't stop myself.

As I continued to physically batter the crib, I began to cry. This time, though, it was a bit of hysterically crying and guttural screams of anger. I wanted to pull it apart. Piece by piece. But I wasn't strong enough, although that didn't stop me giving it a try. I was yanking on the side, trying it rip it off the crib and at the same time, constantly shoving it against the wall.

"Ness!"

I felt Jacob's strong arms reach around me as he placed his big hands over mine, ceasing me from destroying the wooden furniture.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice low and worried.

I wiggled my hands from the crib and brought them to my face. I spun around and looked at him through watery eyes. "It's not fair!" I wailed as I took it a jittery breath.

Suddenly, my legs gave out and I was on the floor, frantically trying to catch a breath though the waves of tears. One on my hands flew to my chest as the other pushed my hair away from my face. Jacob sat down with me, his hands on my thighs as he looked at me with sad eyes.

"It's n-not fair!" I cried, my voice giving out on me and just releasing a high pitched noise.

"I know," he said softly, taking the hand from my chest and holding it in his. "I know." He kissed in once before releasing it and kneeling up. "C'mon, let's go have a lay down." His arm wrapped around my back as he pulled me up to my feet before swinging me up and carrying me in his arms. I held on tightly, my head buried in the nook on his neck and shoulder. I wept silently and I felt myself shaking against him.

As we entered the bedroom, he walked up to the bed and lowered me down. I gripped on to his t-shirt as I gently hit the mattress. Sure enough, it wasn't the white ones. It was a blue flowery set from my old place.

When Jacob tried to pull away from me, I yanked on his t-shirt and let out a little cry.

"Don't go. Please stay…please." I pleaded with him.

Jacob lay beside me and wrapped an arm around my body and pulled me close. "I'm not going anywhere." He breathed. "I promise."

**/|\\**

I woke up in a panic. My breathing was labored and my skin felt clammy. The room was terribly dark and I scrambled to turn on a lamp. The light flooded the room and I felt myself relax. I glanced over and the bed was empty. I let out a shaky breath as I flopped back on the bed. I tried to calm myself down but I just couldn't. My chest rose and fell at a pace that, quite frankly, scared me shitless. I pushed myself up and headed for downstairs, deciding that the presence of Jacob would make me feel a whole lot better. But then I got to the hallway I heard voices. I paused and gripped on to the banister to listen. I couldn't quite hear everything as it was muffled but I managed to get bits.

"I'm not…..upstairs…..sleeping…worn out…mess….no doubt…."

"Wish….me…..I'm….Christ sake!...poor….needs….looking…."

Those voices...it wasn't Jacob speaking. My parents were down stairs. I began to slowly trace my steps back in to the bedroom. I loved my parents but I couldn't handle that yet. Everything was still so raw. I laid on the bed, pulled the covers over me and buried myself in the bed.

No matter how hard I tired, I could shake what I had said to Jacob earlier – I had killed our baby. And I had, I was supposed to be looking after Squishy and I didn't. That's no one's fault but my own. And I'd had to live with that for the rest of my life.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** **I'm sorry it's taken me a century and a half to upload but I've been mad busy with life. But hopefully, it should calm down a bit so I can start to upload again. Also sorry for the short chapter - I didn't have much time.**

**Well, that and I got sucked in to the Mass Effect world…**

**But anyway, here it is!**

* * *

><p>A few days passed and the pain still hasn't subsided or eased. The cramps felt like a knife through my gut. Part of me knew that it was going to take quite a fair amount of time and the other...well, the other wanted everything to go away so I could finally breathe. Although every time I saw the blood, the air caught in my throat and my eyes burned.<p>

My boss, Mike, was completely more than willingly to give time off work. He said that I could take whatever time I needed and that my job will still be there waiting for me. I couldn't thank him enough. At least that was one thing I didn't have to worry about.

Jacob, however, didn't know what to do with himself with the time given to him by his boss. He constantly watched the clock as he stalked up down the front room mumbling 'Is it me or is this day dragging on?'. And when he wasn't marching along the house, he was fixing things. Things that didn't need fixing; the toaster won't work properly. The DAB radio is stuck on Planet Rock FM which is fine expect none of us like heavy metal music. I can't even describe what he's done to the coffee table – it's wonky. I don't dare put any drinks on it for fear that they'll slide right off and mess up the carpet.

My parents and Billy and Sue had been wonderful. At first they insisted that they cook us something since we weren't up to it. They delivered food for us at six PM on the dot; each day they alternated. My mum the first night, then Sue then mum and so on.

Jen and Dex came round a lot too; and that was good. Jennifer didn't complain when I cried on her shoulder and got snot on her sleeve or when I left a nasty wet patch on her cardigan; she just hugged me while I sobbed like a baby. It dawned on me that while Jake and I were going through this horrible thing, it wasn't quite the _same._ Jennifer knew how it felt and in a sick twist – I was thankful for that. I could look at her and know that it would get better, eventually. But until then….

"Don't you think it's a little early?" Jacob asked me, his voice filled with dissatisfaction as he watched me pull my wine glass from the cupboard.

"What? No." I shook my head and set it down on the counter reaching for the half empty wine bottle.

Jacob scoffed as he turned the page of the newspaper. "It's not even half eleven but whatever…that seems to be your thing lately."

I tutted at him as I poured my drink, set the wine bottle back on the counter and turned around to face him with my glass in my hand. "What does that mean?"

He blew out a breath and picked up his mug from the table and took a sip. "I didn't mean anything." He finally said.

"No, you never do." I quipped suddenly, feeling very annoyed by his blatant dig at me. OK, so yes I have been drinking a little more but so what? Whatever it takes to get me through the day.

He looked up at me slowly before shaking his head and dropping it back down to read the newspaper.

This is what our relationship had become. We were both distant with each other. Our conversations were awkward and short. I didn't let him see me cry anymore and he didn't show any sadness either. We no longer showed affection for each other, we stayed on our separate sides of the bed at night, no cuddling. We didn't touch or kiss each other unless it was a simple peck. I thought it would sadden me but for some reason…I didn't feel anything. Maybe it was the excessive alcohol intake or tiredness but something wasn't right. And I felt guilty because that didn't worry me.

I sipped my wine as I looked out of the kitchen window. It was raining, the trees were blowing wildly. Huh, another shit day then.

Jacob's mobile began to ring and vibrate on the kitchen table. His hand slid across and snapped it up to his ear. "Hello?" He said, his voice was hard and unfriendly.

My eyes gazed over to him. His eyes never left the newspaper.

"Uhuh, yeah." He muttered.

I took another sip and decided that I'd rather watch TV then watch Jacob grumpily read the newspaper. As I began to walk out of the kitchen, Jacob suddenly exclaimed, I spun around and looked at him.

"What the fuck?" He growled. "Why has he said no? All I asked for was a couple of days! It doesn't even have to be on-call!...For fuck sake…..This is ridiculous. I know I know, but you'd think he'd want someone to catch up with the paper work since no other fucker wants to do it."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was obviously talking to someone from work and by the sounds of it, he'd rather be at work then stay home with me…figures. I let out a little huff and spun around and walked to the front room. I set my glass on a side table (not even chancing it on the coffee table) and switched on the TV. I found something worth watching and kicked up my feet on the sofa and curled up.

Before long, Jacob stalked in the front room with hesitation. Although, he didn't say anything at first, he kept looking at me and opening his mouth to say something but then swiftly closing it. After he shut his mouth for the fourth time, I looked up at him.

"What is it?" I asked, all pleasantries absent from my tone.

He licked his lips and sat down next to me, picking up my legs and letting them drop on his lap. "I was just on the phone with Ralph."

"OK?" I nodded with my eyes slightly narrowed.

"And…" He paused. "Well, he asked me for a favor and I said yes."

"What favor?" I asked. "He didn't ask you for a kidney or anything, did he?"

Jacob smiled a little. "No, he didn't ask for a kidney."

"OK," I gave a casual nod. "Is this about work? I heard what you said. That you want to go in."

Jacob's smile vanished as he pursed his lips. "Yeah. I, er, wanted to go in for a couple of hours. You know, get out the house." He pushed back his hair as he blew out a breath. "But my supervisor doesn't want me to come in." He shrugged awkwardly. "He's being a complete arsehole but…anyway, Ralph asked me if we could take something."

I pushed myself up, but kept my legs on Jake's lap. "Take something? What?"

"A puppy."

I blinked a couple of times. "What?"

Jacob cleared his throat and looked away. "Yeah…Ralph's brother's dogs had a bunch a puppies and he's trying to get rid of them. So I said we've have one."

"Oh…right." I said slowly. "Is that wise? I mean…at the moments, things are a little…" I trailed off, not entirely sure I wanted to finish my sentence.

"I know…but I thought since I had this time off I could, you know, make sure it settles in." He explained as though he had thought about it carefully.

"Right." I said. "What about toilet training it? Because I do not want it shitting and pissing everywhere."

Jacob nodded. "Yep, I'll do that as well." He titled his head as his expression softened. "I was gonna head over and pick a puppy. Apparently, he's got girls and boys ready to go. Their ten weeks old they've all had their first vaccination."

I thought about it. I mean, I've always wanted a dog. But I'm not entirely sure now is the right time. But then again, when is a right time? I suppose it's one of those things, isn't it? Plus I'm sure it'll help to keep me from thinking about things too much…

When I didn't reply, he spoke again. "Look, if you don't want one then that's fine. I'll call Ralph back."

"No!" I cried as he made a move to get off the sofa. "No I'd quite like a puppy. What breed is it?"

"Beagle."

My hands clasped together as I let out something like a squeal. "They're so cute!"

"I know." Jacob chuckled. "We could go pick some stuff up for it now if you like? Then on the way back we can go pick it up."

"Absolutely." I lunched myself off the sofa. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Buddy. That's our puppy's name. I wanted the girl puppy; Shelly was her nickname, because she was the only one who actually came up to me. But Jacob fell in love with Buddy as soon as he saw him. Buddy came running up to him and scratched at his ankles, obviously wanting attention. When I tried to call him over, he just sort of tilted his head and gave me a pitiful look before he turned back to Jake. But that's fine. He'll learn to love me. Just like leggings learned to look good on me.<p>

As we drove home, Buddy fell asleep in my lap. I couldn't help but stroke his little ears. He was so tiny and cute! I just wanted to grab his cheeks and make stupid noises. Jacob kept looking over and smiling to himself. I had to remind him to keep his eyes on the road; I didn't feel like dying today.

Before long we were home and I was letting Buddy go. He hesitated for a moment before taking a few steps forward in the hallway. Then Jacob burst in behind me with the bag of things we bought, the noise from the plastic bag rustling made Buddy jump before running away in the front room.

"I think he's gonna like it here," Jacob said pushing past me and heading in the front room after Buddy.

I grumbled something in response and followed in after. Jacob sat himself on the floor beside the puppy while he pulled various toys from the plastic bag.

"Ooh, what's this?" He cooed at Buddy who had perked up his ears, "What have I got for you…"

I laughed at his expression and silly voice. I stopped at the door way, not wanting to interrupt him playing with Buddy – it had seemed like forever since the last time I saw him smile like that. I had to admit- it hurt me a little that it was with a dog.

I rubbed my cheek as I walked to the kitchen. I was both physically and mentally exhausted. A part of me was anxious about everything while the other was completely laid back and didn't give a shit. Plus I was starting to cramp in my lower stomach. Great. I paused with my hand out near the draw where we keep aspirins. Do I want a couple of those or some wine?

I went for the latter for the simple reason that not only will it make the pain go away but if I drink enough, it might even put me to sleep and that was something my body desperately needed. I snatched the bottle of wine from earlier off the counter and I trudged upstairs. I opened the bottle and took a swing before setting it on the bedside table and flopping back on the bed with a massive sigh. I didn't mind the light streaming in from the windows, in fact, I welcomed it.

My shut my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. No doubt my mother would show up tonight, offering today's dinner. At first, the gesture was welcoming, but now…now it sort of pissed me off. I tried to tell Mum and Sue that while it was very kind of them, it was no longer necessary. But they, my Mum mostly, just brushed it off and ignored what I had said. Jacob also commented that I sounded ungrateful.

Even on my own, I couldn't relax and rest. So I reached up for the bottle and began to drink away my pain.

**/\**

"Buddy, no! Drop it! DROP IT!" I growled at Buddy as he continued to happily sit in our bedroom with one of my left shoes in his mouth. "Bad boy! Drop it right now!" I bent down and leaned over to take it from his mouth but he just jumped up and moved away as I snatched my hand out. "For fuck sake!"

Jake had bounded in to the bedroom a couple of hours after I dropped off. He pulled the empty bottle from my hand before waking me up and setting Buddy on the bed. He gave one of his grouchy looks as he woke me up. 'What's wrong with you?' he said in disgust as he set the bottle on the table, obviously referring to the drinking. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and just shrugged at him. I didn't want to get in to a conversation about 'what was wrong with me'. Jacob then put Buddy on the floor before he sat next to me on the bed. Before I knew it, I heard a low fair growing following by rustling under the bed. Surprise surprise – it was Buddy. With one of my shoes.

"Ness, it's only a shoe." Jacob said casually as he sat on the bed tapping away on his mobile.

"No, Jacob." I leaned up on my knees and gave Buddy the evil eye. "It's not 'only a shoe'. It's a limited edition Jimmy Choo. It cost me fifteen hundred quid." I said, my voice forced and through clenched teeth.

Jacob snorted. "Then he's got good taste."

"That isn't funny."

"Never said it was."

I blew out a breath and slapped my hands on my thighs, suddenly feeling the heat rise up. "Don't be an arse. Get my shoe from Buddy."

"What," Jacob looked up at me with a soul expression. "I'm not being an arse."

"You are." I jabbed in my finger in the air at him. "You're sitting there practically laughing while he chews up my shit! If he had any of your things, you'd get pissed off as well."

Jacob pushed himself off the bed with an audible sigh. "He's a puppy. He's going to chew stuff. He's going to be a little naughty." He slowly bent down and whipped the shoe from Buddy. He lifted it up and examined it before chuckling to himself. "Apparently he didn't like the design, so he's, er, remodeled it for you." He held out the shoe.

I jumped up and snatch it from his hand. "Little fucker!" I spat looking at the indent marks from his teeth. The fabric was completely ruined with his drool. I swore under my breath and threw it back on the floor in anger. "He might as well keep it."

"Ness," Jake scowled. "Don't be childish. It's only a shoe."

"Whatever," I mumbled before walking out of the bedroom and heading for down stairs. As I got in the middle of the stairs, Jake leaned over the railing and looked down at me.

"Seriously, what is your problem?"

I froze and looked up at him. "My problem? I don't have one."

"Are you kidding me?" Jacob furrowed his brow. "Fuck, Ness. If it's not the drinking then it's with the mood swings. I don't understand what's going on with you."

"No, you wouldn't." I quipped and carried on down the stairs and towards the kitchen. I didn't feel like arguing with Jacob. In fact, I didn't feel like talking to him. The things he said amazed me. I wasn't sure if he even thought about the things he said before they passed his lips.

When I was in the kitchen, I flipped the kettle on and leaned against the counter, folding my arms and letting out a puff of air.

Jacob stormed in with Buddy in his arms. "What did that mean?" He asked after he gently placed Buddy on the floor.

"Not now." I closed my eyes and dismissed him with a flick of my hand.

"Don't not now me," he said with a sudden edge in his voice. "I'm sick of this."

Before I knew what was happening, I exploded. "You're sick of this? YOU! Wow. Wouldn't have guessed. Must be the cramping, that must get on your nerves. Or, it could be when you bleed. Yeah, that's a little grim, isn't it? Or it when you think back and remember how it felt? The feeling of physically losing a child and not being able to do a fucking thing to help!" I slowly took a breath. "Yeah…I could see how that would make you sick." I watched as Jake clenched his jaw.

"Why would you use that against me?"

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" I said, narrowing my eyes. "You wonder why I'm always grumpy and horrible to be around when the fact of the matter is that I'm not over it. Not like you." I dropped my eyes away from his hard stare.

"How the fuck can you stand there and say that?" He demanded. "I'm not over it. How can you even _think_ that?"

"Maybe because you never show any inkling of emotion! You act as though nothing's happened!" I exclaimed, my cheeks now becoming red with anger.

Jacob took a couple of steps towards me. "I act as though nothing's happened?" He asked slowly before jabbing a finger at me. "You're the one who completely shut me out. You're the one who goes around sulking and silent. You're the one who said no to having a memorial for our child. That was you, not me. So don't fucking stand there and accuse me of showing no emotion because that, darling, is all you." His voice was sharp and the way he said 'darling' seemed all wrong.

I slapped his hand from the air. "Don't you dare say that! I didn't want a memorial because I didn't want the crippling pain every time I'd look at it!"

He gave me an odd expression. "It was our child! OUR child! I dont give a fuck if it made you want to rip your eyes from the sockets!" He began to shout. "Do you understand that? This was our baby... Not yours, but ours."

"Of course I understood that!"

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows. "Because I way I see it, you didn't think about my feelings at all when you made that decision. You didn't even ask me what I wanted."

"No you're right." I gave a firm nod. "Sorry, while I was bleeding and in pain, I didn't go, 'Urh, hang on. Let's pause and talk about what Jacob wants'. I guess it must have slipped my mind."

Jacob held my gaze for a couple of moments for letting out a bitter short laugh. "That's you all over, though, isn't it?"

Before Jacob could lurch in to another attack, I pushed passed him. "I'm done talking to you right now."

"Yeah, walk away. Go on."

"You're nothing but a spiteful prick!" I shouted at him over my shoulder before I pushed the door open and headed for the stairs.

"Yeah!" His voice called after me. "It's my entire fault! As fucking usual!"

I ran upstairs and slammed the bathroom door behind me. I leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. I shut my eyes and took a couple of breaths to try and relax myself. But I couldn't. My hands were shaking with anger. I wanted to scream. If this was any indication to what our relationship would permanently become then…then…I couldn't think about that option.

Before I knew it, I began to shake and tremble with harsh sobs.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**** This chapter is a little choppy and I'm really pushing for the next chapter to be completed and uploaded! **

**Also, it was meant to be a lot longer than this but I had a few issues with my Microsoft Word, deciding that I should write in Spanish and any English words I write is wrong. So that why it cuts off like it does– I got sick of all the red zig-zag lines under every word. -.-**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Aw, he's lovely." Jennifer cooed as she stroked Buddy. "And so soft. I wish my hair was as soft as his fur…"<p>

"Yeah…Jacob brushes him like a million times a day. Not to mention he bought special expensive shampoo for when he baths Buddy." I rolled my eyes. "He completely spoils that dog."

Jen looked up at me, her lips pursed. "Things between you and him still shit?"

I nodded and nervously rubbed my palms together. "I…I don't know how to fix it." My eyes dropped to the table. "Or if I even want to."

"Of course you do!" Jennifer sat up properly and leaned across the round table in the kitchen. "I know things feel a little difficult, but I promise you, it will get better. You're just going through a rough patch."

"I don't know." I said a little hesitantly. "It feels…more serious than that."

Jennifer pursed her lips. "You know what you two need? A little holiday. You're both stressed, it's only natural you'll be down each other's throat."

I sighed and looked down at Buddy who was laying on the kitchen floor with a rubber bone between his tiny paws. He's mouth was far too small to fit around the bone but that didn't stop him having ago. "I don't know, Jen. We can't just go jetting off."

"It isn't jetting off." She said seriously. "You both need time to heal. Trust me."

I sat back in my chair. "We can't. I'm not sure we could afford it." It wasn't an excuse but it sure sounded like one.

"Ness," Jennifer raised an eyebrow. "How many times have we gone away to Spain for a long weekend because the prices are cheaper when it's last minute?"

She did have a good point. Sometimes when we both had a bit of extra cash, we'd look for flights and hotels for the weekend coming; it was always surprisingly cheaper. I guess hotels want to be full, even if that means they slash prices.

"I suppose so." I agreed pursing my lips. "But Jacob won't leave Buddy. He only got him."

"Dex and I will have him." She smiled as she leaned over to stroke Buddy again. "Because you're just adorable! Yes, you are. Yes you are!"

"I'm not sure he'll even want to go. He hardly speaks to me now as it is, unless he's grunting at me because I stole the quilt in the night."

Jennifer sat properly and gave me a look. "Alright, how about me and Dex come along too? That way it'll be more casual. No pressure."

"Then who's going to look after Buddy?" I asked as I folded my arms.

Jennifer shrugged. "We'll find someone to look after him. That isn't a big problem." She took a sip from her mug. "So…are you in?"

"Maybe." I blew out a breath. "Alright. I suppose it couldn't hurt to get away for a bit."

"Good." She nodded firmly. "He's worried about you, you know." She added as if an afterthought.

"What?" I felt my face crinkle.

"He text me the other day. Apparently he found you passed out on the bed holding an empty bottle…" Her features softened as did her voice. "Ness, do you need help?"

I instant reaction was shock. Was she asking me if I had a drinking problem? Because I didn't. I know I don't. Loads of people have a few glasses when they're stressed, it's nothing.

"No," I shook my head. "Of course I don't."

"OK," Jennifer said slowly. "But you know that if you need help or someone to talk to then I'm here. Drinking isn't a solution."

"I know!" I said a little more harshly than I intended. "Look, I don't have a problem, OK? I'm fine."

"Alright, Ness." Jennifer clasped her hands together and changed the subject, which I was grateful for. "This weekend, then? I can get Friday and Monday so it won't be a problem for me. I'm pretty sure Dex could pull some strings." Jennifer went on, no longer talking to me but rather herself. "Then all I gotta do is check with various travel agents…look for best prices…I think we'll go to Mojacar, it's always nice there. Mmm, thinking about it," She looked at me. "We should probably go to Primark then. I'll need some new clothes."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I nodded. "I need a new bikini; I got a hole in the crotch. Not attractive." I chuckled lightly to myself.

Jennifer joined in as well. "Eeck, no doubt. I don't even want to know how you managed to get a hole there." She smiled darkly. "Right then," she stood up. "Let's go tell the boys, shall we?"

I grumbled as I pushed back my chair and followed her in to the front room. Jacob was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed watching Dex as he flapped his arms while he pointed to the different corners of the room.

"Honestly, mate, it will blow your hair off!" Dex exclaimed. "The sound system is like…BOOOM! A speaker sits in every corner while the main box is by the TV. I tried to watch _Saw_ with it on but I'm telling you, I had to turn it off after a couple minutes. I'm sure the old bloke next door thought I was murdering someone. It was that loud."

"Really?" Jacob asked, intrigued. "Is it like the cinema?"

"Ten times better. It literally shakes the whole house."

"Hmm." Jacob rubbed his brow. "That could be good for action movies-"

"Sorry, boys." Jennifer interrupted as she walked in the room. The guys turned around and looked at her like she had suddenly transformed in to a unicorn. "But we have something we'd like to tell you."

"Not turning lesbo, are you?" Dex snickered. "Because I'd be surprisingly OK with that – if I can watch."

Jacob gave an uncomfortable smile before dropping it and looking at Jennifer with complete seriousness. "What's up?"

"OK," Jennifer moved forward and brought her hands together, "How would you two like to take a little trip to Spain?" When neither one of the guys responded, Jennifer gave a huff and spoke again. "Aw, c'mon. It'll be fun. The four of us! And if we go this weekend, we'll probably be able to get last minute reservations and flights for next to nothing."

Dex crinkled his nose. "I don't get it – why are we suddenly going Spain?" He asked. "One of you isn't dying or anything?"

"No," Jennifer waved a hand in the hair. "Don't be stupid. After everything that Ness and Jacob have gone through, we'd thought it be nice to catch a little sun and chill."

"Oh." Dex's expression smoothed out. "That sounds pretty cool, eh, Jake?"

Jacob's icy stare turned to me. I felt impossibly awkward when he looked at me like that. But then again, he could always make me feel nervous when he looked at me. "Do you want to go?" He asked me. All eyes turned to me, waiting for my reply.

I gave a shaky nod. "Yes."

"Then I guess we're all going to Spain."

* * *

><p>I still couldn't quite believe we were actually going away for the weekend, and in such short time. Me and Jen had practically raided Primark trying to find some decent holiday clothes in only a couple of days. We had managed to get our flights and accommodation fairly cheap, which wasn't bad. Jacob had practically torn out his hair with panic because he didn't know who would look after Buddy. He had finally got Sue to agree to let Buddy stay there while we were away. I know she was reluctant to take him, since she was convinced Billy would smoosh him with his wheelchair because of his tiny size. Jacob had originally asked Rachel and Paul if they could look after him, Rachel was more than willing but Paul was against it because she is heavily pregnant.<p>

Jacob didn't ask me if I knew anyone who would look after him and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be offended by that obvious dig at me.

The night before we were due to fly, I rang my Mum and told her about our weekend plans. She seemed quite shocked by our actions. 'It's a little sudden, isn't it? I hope you remembered to pack strong sun block..' She went on and on.

Once I got off the phone to her, I started to pack. Jacob had already sorted out what he was taking while I couldn't decide what which shorts to take. Jean ones or linen ones? I knew it was going to be baking hot but do I choose fashion or being practical?

In the end, I stuffed everything I could in to my case, struggling to shut it while Jacob just looked at me as he easily zipped his up with mounts of space to spear. "Do you want to put some stuff in here?" He asked.

I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. "No, thanks. It's gonna fit." I stepped back and looked at my black suitcase on the bed before I jumped up and sat on it, trying to get a hold of the zip through my legs. "I've nearly got it…" I poked my tongue out as I tried to reach the zip.

"You'll break it." He warned as he watched on.

"Na, it'll be fin-HA! Did it!" I cheered smugly as I managed to fully close it. Sliding off the case I turned around and put on the little pad lock with a grin.

Jacob let out a little laugh as he picked up his case and set it by the bedroom door. "OK, then." He walked back to the bed and laid down, resting one hand behind his head while the other was on his stomach. "Feels weird without Buddy."

"He'll be fine," I huffed as I tugged my suitcase off the bed. Fuck, that was heavy. I probably shouldn't have packed all those shoes…oh well. It's done now and there's no way I'm opening it back up! "He's probably chasing your dad's wheelchair around."

"Yeah," Jacob chuckled. "What have we got to leave tomorrow morning?"

"By five – the absolute latest. Our flight is at ten past eight." I wheeled my case next to Jacobs.

"OK," he blew out a breath. "We'd better get to bed soon, then."

**/\**

Once we got to the airport, we found Dex and Jennifer waiting outside for us. Jennifer was examining her nails while she sat on the big suitcase while Dex was busy looking up at the sky.

"Hi!" I smiled as we got hoped outside the taxi. I paid the driver as Jacob fished out our suitcases from the boot.

"Finally!" Jennifer stood up. "Thought you'd never make it."

"Sorry," Jacob pulled the suitcases behind him as I followed holding the hang luggage. "Crash on the M2- dire traffic. Been waiting long?"

"Not really." Dex said casually. "Let go check in."

Every time I was in an airport, I always got a rush of excitement. I loved travelling around to difference places. The entire place was buzzing with families, business people or couples like ourselves. The queue for check in was quite long, as usual.

"Everyone remember their passports?" Dex said looking at everyone. "Because if not then I'll remember to pick you up a shell from the beach."

"I've got ours." I smiled, patting my bag.

"Yup, got ours too. And our tickets." Jennifer nodded. "Which reminds me… unfortunately, none of us are sitting together." She pursed her lips."

"What?" All three of us said at the same time.

"Well, what do you expect?" She narrowed her eyes at all of us. "We left it to last minute. Besides, it's only for two hours, it won't kill you."

"Fine." Dex practically growled. "But if any of us gets a seat next to Angelina Jolie then I call dibs, OK?"

"Oh, get real." Jennifer laughed. "Angeline Jolie on a flight to Spain on economy? Don't think so, sunshine."

"And besides, I'm pretty sure she'd sit next to Brad." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Nah," he shook his head. "She wouldn't be able to resist _this_!" He motioned to his body with sudden hip thrusting.

Jacob threw back his head and began to laugh. I chuckled along too as Jen slapped his arm.

"Hello, I'm standing right here, you know." She spoke slowly as if speaking to a little child.

"Yeah, I know but its Angelina Jolie. I'm sorry, but if she offered herself to me then… who am I to turn her down?" Throughout the time he was speaking, he kept a straight face. "It just isn't on."

Jennifer shrugged. "Yeah, alright. I'll remember that in case Leonardo Dicaprio realises that I'm his true love."

I snorted. While I wanted to add that if Steven Strait was in the area, he should definitely look me up; I didn't. I didn't want to create any more negative tension between me and Jacob. Luckily, Jennifer changed the subject.

"Before I forget, I wasn't able to book two hotel rooms, so I managed to get a two bed apartment. It's self-catering but it was dirt cheap. And it's right in the middle of the complex near the pool. Plus the beach is only across the road from the complex." Jennifer explained. Since she knew what she was doing, she went ahead and booked everything then when we got back, we'd all split the costs and pay our equal share.

Everyone either nodded or grunted in response. The queue started to move up and before long, we were next in line. Jennifer spoke while I stood behind everyone and just looked idly around. But I couldn't help but steal glances at Jacob. He stood there completely emotionless. He didn't have the lines around his eyes when he smiled that usually lived on his face. In fact, he almost looked uncomfortable. I watched him as he set out suitcases on the little conveyer belt to be weighed and sent off. He caught my eye as he turned back around. I tried to smile at him but I'm not sure if my face cooperated. I probably gave him something more like a grimace.

"Excellent!" Jennifer sang as we stepped away from the counter. "Our flight is in…two hours or so." She looked up from her watch on her wrist. "I suppose we can catch some breakfast or a coffee."

* * *

><p>When our flight was called, we practically ran to terminal. Jennifer was humming with excitement, she couldn't wait to catch a tan on her legs while Dex was excited to do nothing but lay on the beach all day. And I was excited for the break myself and Jake needed to catch.<p>

Jen had been right when she said we were sitting together on the flight. Jennifer was sitting next to some tall dark handsome looking man. Lucky bitch. Dex was seated beside a little child, no doubt older than seven or eight. And Jacob was a chair in front of me, sitting beside a elderly women who kept mistaking him for her son then kept leaning her head on his shoulder. I couldn't help but snicker.

At first, I thought I had gotten away pretty lightly, as the seat next to me was empty. I sent a smug smile to Dex as he looked back at me and shook his head. I rested my head against the seat and shut my eyes, deciding that I'd catch a little nap since we had to be out of the house by five AM this morning.

"Urh, excuse me!"

My eyes snapped open as I slowly looked up. A blonde petite woman was struggling to shove her bag in the overhead locker. "Waiter man!" She cried, looking up the aisle for the flight attendant.

"Do you need some help?" I offered politely as her arms started to shake under the weight.

"No, thanks, love. It's their job. Excuse me, mister!" She faced the on-coming attendant. "I cannot get this to fit."

The male attendant gave a nod and took over as the lady dropped her arms and sat herself in the seat next to me with a huff.

"There you go." He said kindly before heading back up the aisle.

"Thank you." She purred. Then once he was out of ear shot, she muttered under her breath. "Fucking useless twat."

I looked out of the window, watching the people run around under the plane. This was going to be the longest two hour flight ever. I almost wished I was sitting next the old woman. Almost.

"Flying alone?"

I looked around and the lady was staring at me with something that would equal a smile if her overly botoxed lips allowed it. "No, I'm with friends and my boyfriend."

"Oh right. I'm flying alone." She told me. "I just had this really bad break up so I'm trying to get over it."

"Ah," I felt a little awkward. "I'm sorry to hear that."

She waved a perfectly manicured hand in the air. "Naw, don't worry about it. He was a little shit. He kept cheating one me."

"Oh." Now I felt really awkward. I trailed off and dropped my eyes. OK, now I really wish that I was sitting next the old lady. At least she'd fall asleep or something.

"Hey, do you know if silicone can pop?" The lady leaned forward and spoke in hushed tones. Her eyes were boring on my face as I processed what she had said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Silicone. I heard that they sometimes burst 'cause of the air pressure." She frowned. "I only got mine a few weeks back. It took me years to save up."

I lightly shook my head. "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"My breasts!" She told me, like she was speaking to an blivering idiot. She even grabbed a hold of them for emphasis. "Six grand on these babies!"

I blinked a couple of times. Wow. She wasn't joking. I mean they did look abit…big; far too big for her frame and not to mention, unnaturally perky. "Oh, right. Ok…"

"Yeah," she looked down at them lovingly. "Best decision, I ever made. If you ever need a place to get yours done, I'd totally recommend Heaven Clinic in Lewisham." She looked up at me.

"Er," I swallowed. "Thanks but I don't think I need to get mine done."

Her eyes went a little wide before dropping to my chest. "Oh..well..power to you." She gave a icy smile before looking away.

What the hell just happened? I glanced down at my chest. What is wrong with my boobs? They're not overly big but they're not small either. And they certainly aren't saggy but then again, they aren't sitting under my chin. Feeling self-conscious, I wrapped my arms around my torso and looked out of the window, hoping that the flight would hurry up and be over.

* * *

><p>It dragged. Every second felt like a day. As soon as the pilot announced that we'd be landing shortly, I nearly screamed. The quicker I got off this plane the better. After a while, the lady next to me must have quickly developed some sort of nasal problem from the noises she made when she breathed. Honestly, it was like I was sitting next to Darth Vader.<p>

The hot air smacked me in the face as soon as I took a step off the plane. I knew I had been right to wear shorts with a tank top and a light cardigan. The birds singing in the distance was a nice calming change from the constant sound of a car alarm ringing around our street that had seemed to be on a constant loop for the past few days.

I felt something on the small of my back, I glanced back and Jacob was behind me with a little smile. It took me a while to realise that this was the most Jacob has touched me over the last couple of days.

"How was that for you?" He asked as we headed to baggage claim.

I gave a little shrug and looked up at him. He was starting to grow a five 'o'clock shadow, something I always thought looked good on him. "Fine, I guess. The lady next to me hinted that I need a boob job…"

"What?" His eyes crinkled with a smile, nut only a little one. "Their fine as they are, trust me." He gave my back a gentle squeeze before dropping his hand and striding ahead to meet Dex and Jen, who obviously managed to get off the plane before us.

"That flight has reminded me while I hate children." Dex grumbled, as he looked past us.

Jennifer shrugged with a dark smile. "I quite enjoyed it."

I giggled as the boys went off to collect our bags as they started to make their appearance on the big looped conveyer belt.

"Don't forget to set you clock an hour a head." Jennifer motioned to her wrist watch. "God, half twelve already, where's the day gone?"

"Spent on that flippin' plane." I groaned.

Jennifer slung her bag on her shoulder. "Well, when we get to the complex we could lay by the pool or go to the beach, after we unpack and whatnot. Corr, I'm absolutely melting." She began to wave her hand back and forth in front of her face.

"Tell me about," I blew out a breath as I picked up my hair from the back of my neck. "It's gonna be ten times worse at night. All sticky and gross."

"The place has got air-con. Besides, I'll sleep naked, fuck it."

I gave Jennifer an odd look. "Seriously?"

"Yes." She nodded adamantly. "I know for a fact Dex is gonna pull the 'arh, my balls are all hot and sweaty so I gotta sleep naked.'"

"Right." I dropped my hair and tugged off my cardigan. "And what's your excuse?"

"Sweaty tits."

I let out a throaty laugh. I forgot how Jennifer could make me laugh. "I thought you were gonna say sweaty flaps or something."

We both howled with laughter, my cheeks starting to ache. It didn't take long for the boys to make their way back over, wheeling the cases behind them. Our laughs turned in to giggles under the questionable looks Jacob and Dex were giving us.

"Ready?" Jacob said with a brief smile.

"Yes," Jennifer nodded. "This way."

Dex groaned as we all started to follow Jennifer. "Why do we have to pull the suitcases?"

"Well, I can't speak for Jacob," Jen looked over her shoulder, "But if you want to get lucky this weekend, you'll be a gentleman and carry the suitcase."

We went through the airport quite quickly; passport control was a swift moving line. We managed to get a cab outside the airport too, but not without many difficulties. The cab driver was Spanish and didn't speak a word of English. So, pretty much every single of us took turns in trying to remember our Spanish lessons back in secondary school. We all failed.

"Errr," Jennifer muttered looking at the driver. "Um… Pueblo Indalo, si?" She tried to say it in a Spanish accent to help but I think it just confused him more.

"Do you have it written down somewhere?" I asked, feeling like I might combust at any minute from the heat in the car. Plus it didn't help that I was squashed in the back between Jacob and Dex.

"Yes!" Jen cried as she dived in her bag and pulled out a sheet of paper. She handed it to him and pointed to some words. "Si?"

"Sí, lo sé. Pueblo Indalo complejo." The driver nodded with a smile as he turned over the engine.

"What the hell did he just say?" Dex mumbled.

"I have no idea.." Jennifer shrugged and looked back at us from the passenger seat. "But I heard yes in there."

"Of course you did." I blew out a breath. "That's all you can say."

"You can't say much more." She quipped, narrowing her eyes."

"Yes, I can." I nodded and held up a hand, ticking things off with a finger. "I can ask for water. I can say yes, no and thanks. And I can even say I don't speak Spanish."

"You can't ask for water." Jennifer said. "How many times have you tried that but the waiter couldn't understand you? It doesn't count."

"Yes, it does." I cleared my throat. "Un..vaso..de agua, por favor? See I can tot-"

"Lo sentimos, no tengo nada de agua!" The driver exclaimed, his eyes looking at through the the rear view mirror.

Jacob turned his head towards me. "What did you say?"

I shrugged and pursed my lips. "I think I asked for water, I'm not sure."

"I just hope we get to the complex soon." Jennifer sighed facing forward. "I'm pretty sure I'm leaving arse sweat marks on his seat."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:**** Sorry this chapter took me longer than I expected. I was very distracted with writing something else. I also apologise for my terrible description of the Spanish apartments – I have been there myself several times and while it is very beautiful; for some reason, I just can't describe it. So forgive me. **

**I was also quite evil in leaving the chapter where I did; but don't worry – we'll pick it up in the next chapter for sure ;)**

* * *

><p>The complex looked amazing. It was surrounded by shops and restaurants along the road and the beach was on the other side. Everything looked white and fresh. Once we were out of the taxi, we looked up at the entrance. Tilted stairs led up to a while building with the words 'Pueblo Indalo' on the front. Behind it were many other tall white buildings, the apartments probably.<p>

We whizzed in and out of reception, checking in. We got two sets of keys and a map of the entire complex. Dex took point with Jennifer while Jacob and I just followed behind.

This was great. There was even a section of shops and an arcade. Ooh, a few bars. We followed a path that over looked a patch of grass and a few pools. It was absolutely crammed. Kids were shouting and screaming, adults were laughing. The path headed up further in to the complex where some more pools were located while white buildings overlooked.

"I just wanna jump in that pool," Jennifer sighed.

Dex chuckled and looked at her over his shoulder. "I think I want you in that pool too."

While I cringed, Jennifer snickered. "Oh, you're so filthy….I love it."

I rolled my eyes at them. It was quite sickening when you weren't on the opposite end of talk like that. Even through the loud buzz around the pool, I could hear Jacob mumble something under his breath. No doubt, wishing for them to get a room as well.

The sun was beating down on my back; my face was starting to become clammy with heat and moisture. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. I frowned at the slickness of my hand after. Ew.

"This is it, guys!" Dex called ahead of us, looking at a stairwell leading up to a balcony. Like rest of the complex, the building was white and had reddish tiled stairs.

I looked back at Jacob and gave him a smile but he was too busy scanning some woman walking past, practically naked. I groaned inwardly. He didn't pull his tongue back in to his face then we're gonna have problems. But it didn't shock me. I kind of expected it; I know that if some hot guy walked past me with perfect abs and a lean body then I'm pretty sure I'm gonna eye fuck him too – although I'll do it discreetly.

I followed Jen and Dex up the steps. There were two front wooden doors at either end of the balcony and ours on the one of the left as Dex tried to jam the key in to the lock. He gave a sound as he managed to crack it open.

The room looked comfy and totally had that 'Spanish' feel. The front door opened to a long room, the kitchen was to the right with a count/breakfast bar that made it an open kitchen with a round table a little further in to the room. And up the other side was two sofa, a coffee table with a little TV and the French doors to a private balcony. Between the table area and the living area was a box indent with three doors.

"One bedroom," Dex poked his head in the door furthest away. "Bathroom. And another bedroom. We'll take this one," Dex said already walking in to the bedroom which was closest to the kitchen.

"Alright," Jacob whizzed passed me and in to our new bedroom. I followed him in. It was a nice size room with a build in wardrobe, one Chester draws. I walked past Jacob, who was lifting the suitcases and putting them on the bed, and towards the window. Past the tops of some apartments, was the sea. It was beautiful. I couldn't wait to look out of the window at dawn and dusk.

"Right, you sexy lot." Jennifer voice rang out. I turned around and she was leaning against the door frame. "I don't know about you, but I'm dying to get to the beach."

"We really should go to the shops, first though," I frowned. Since it was self-catering, the apartment already came with pots and pans, knives and forks and so on. But we needed things like milk and tea bags and food.

"Tell you what," Jacob looked between us. "Me and Dex will go to the supermarket while you and Jen go and get us a good spot on the beach. Then once we're done, we'll come find you."

"Sorted!" She grinned as she turned around and headed back to her and Dex's room. "Oi, don't start stripping off. You're going shops with Jacob."

Dex groaned. "Whaaat? But I've already taken my jeans off."

"Oh, shush. Gimme a piece of paper; I'll write a list. Otherwise, you'll come back with beer and porn."

Me and Jacob chuckled as we heard them chatting in their room. I fished out our padlock keys from my purse and handed Jacob's his while I began to unlock my suitcase. As soon as I unlocked it and opened the zip, the contents squeezed itself through the gap – it was the equivalent of a muffin top. I fished out my new bikini as Dex walked in the room.

"C'mon, man." Dex grunted at Jacob. "I got the euros and a key. Let's go."

"See you ina bit, Ness." Jacob smiled before he headed out with Dex, leaving me and Jennifer alone.

I looked down at my bikini and frowned. It was one thing to have this magical idea of looking good in a bikini on the beach but it was completely another to actually look it. I suddenly felt very self-conscious. It had been a while since I wore one of these and a lot had happened in that time. Then my thoughts turned to Jacob; he hasn't seen me in this little since…well, since _then_.

I blew out a breath and shut the door. I might as well just get this over with. I quickly peeled off my clothes, exchanging my underwear for my bikini. As I was about to pull my shorts back on, the door burst open.

"Ness," Jennifer puffed, her hands covering her breasts, she turned around so her back was to me. While her bikini top was on, the stings were untied at the back. "Do it up for me, please?"

"Sure," I said, dropping my shorts on the floor and taking the string in my hands. "There, all done."

She stepped forward and spun around. "Thanks," she smiled before looking at my own bikini. "It looks goo-" she quickly shut her mouth.

"What?" I asked, looking down at myself mystified.

Jennifer pursed her lips and lightly shook her head. "OK, we need to sort that out immediately." She pointed to my lower half.

I frowned and tried to notice what she was talking about…..SHIT. I knew I forgot something but…damn it! Even though it was covering my ladyhood perfectly, a few tiny hairs poked themselves out. Who forgets to wax?

"Oh god." I groaned. I felt like a compete twat.

"He can't help you now," Jennifer quipped, pulling her mouth in to a smirk. "No wonder people think the rainforests are disappearing – they're all in your bottoms!"

I instantly covered my lady area in defence. "That isn't funny." I snapped.

"No,_ that_ isn't funny," she pointed down below. "If I didn't know better I'd think you're trying to grow an afro."

"It isn't that bad!" I yanked my shorts from the floor and began to climb in them. "You're not helping!"

"Babe, the only thing that could help you in that situation is a blow torch."

"Jen!" I groaned angrily. Then it dawned on me. I didn't even bring any wax strips with me. Fuck! I mentally kicked myself. "I didn't bring any strips with me." I blew out a breath.

Jennifer tutted and placed her hands on her hips. "Me neither. I planned to nick one of Dex's razors."

"Bollocks." I mumbled. "I'm gonna have to wear shorts all the time. I can't have it bursting out."

"No, just use one of Jacob's razors then wala, you'll have a bald vag." She wagged her eyebrows.

I let myself drop on the bed. "No way, it'll itch like crazy; he'll think I have crabs or something."

Jennifer sat next to me. "OK. Oh, I know, I brought some nail scissors, you can trim it up. You know, like you would with a bush."

I turned and gave her a look. She just smiled. "Yeah. Tidy it up a bit."

"I think I'm gonna have too," I agreed. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Do you what would be super fun?" Jennifer asked, her voice getting higher in pitch with a devilish smile.

"What?" I said slowly, not liking where this was going.

"You should brand yourself!" She exclaimed.

"I should _what?_!"

"Brand yourself. Do a lightning bolt or a heart. Or even a J." Her eyes twinkled with humour. "For Jacob. Or you know, Jen, I don't mind."

I felt my eyes go wide before I let out a snort. "Are you mad?"

"There's nothing wrong with it," she raised an eyebrow. "It's perfectly normal."

A laugh escaped my lips. "You've got one, haven't you?" When she looked away, I started to giggle. "Oh god, you have as well. Have you got Dex or something?"

"Not quite," She pursed her lips. "Anyway, this is about your forest, not mine. Besides, do you want Jacob to see the fuzzy bear?"

"I..I.." I rubbed my brow. "He won't. We're not like that lately. I don't think I'm ready for sex."

Jennifer just nodded. She understood.

"It's not that I don't want too," I muttered quietly. "But…before I felt dirty whenever he touched me but now… I don't know. How did you, you know, get back on the saddle, as it were."

"Mmm," she tilted her head to the side. "The first time I...yeah," she smiled, "it wasn't about sex. It was more about being together, you know? After Grace everything went dull and black and white but that night….it kind of brought everything in to colour again." She said gently. "Well, until he went off and started fucking my Mum…the cunt." She added with a scowl.

I thought about her words and they made sense. I suppose it gave me something to think about for later. I abruptly stood up from the bed and began to open Jacob's suitcase with sudden energy.

"OK, I'm gonna do it," I told her, searching through his things. "That reminds me, have you heard anything from your Mum?"

"Nope," Jennifer replied casually. "But I know the wedding is still on. It'll be fun to turn up unannounced." She began to laugh evilly.

"Got your plan all figured out, then?" I mumbled as my fingers found his toilet bag.

"Yes, the motherfucker won't know what hit him." She replied casually before breaking off in a fit laughter. "Motherfucker! God, I'm a genius." She wheezed.

I chuckled and gripped the razor before turning to her. "OK, let's get this done."

* * *

><p>We managed to grab a decent space at the beach. Luckily, there was one of those wooden umbrella things left on the beach. We snagged it and bought four sunbeds for the day. It only came to twenty euros. Bargin.<p>

Thankfully, I had sorted out my situation with my crotch. I could now take off my shorts and not feel like I was hiding a shaggy dog in my bikini bottoms. Hopefully Jake won't notice one of his razors missing, after I used and washed it, I promptly stuffed it in my bag - in case any other hairy situations arise.

"This is so nice." Jennifer breathed happily as she peeled off her top, just leaving her in her own bikini. "Did you bring sun block?"

"Yup." I nodded, fishing it from my bag. Before I could show her, a white ball flew over my head and landed right in the middle of me and Jennifer, sending sand to fly up and sprinkle over us and our things.

She sucked in a breath and looked up, obviously about to kick some arse.

"Wooo!"

"Oh, it's you." Jennifer slumped back down as Dex walked around. "I was about to open a can of whuuup-ass!"

The giggle caught in my throat as I saw Jacob. He was just wearing his trunks with a towel hung over his shoulder. His body was so…hhnnng. Fuck, I forgot how sexy it was. I licked my lips and forced my head down, if I wasn't careful I'd start dribbling.

"I, er, already brought you a towel." I said, still keeping my eyes off his chest.

"Oh, right." he sat down on the end of my sun bed with a smile. "Thanks."

I just nodded with a smile of my own. Words weren't my friend right now. My eyes lowered to the sun block in my hand. "Here," I said thrusting it at Jacob as he folded up the towel from his shoulder and placed it gently beside my legs.

"Thanks," he took the bottle. I watched him as he squeezed some of the content out in to the palm of his hand before he began to run it over his skin on his stomach. He repeated the process then started on his arms and legs before turning to me with the bottle held out in his hand. "Could do you my back please?"

I swallowed and nodded. "Turn around."

Jacob turned his back to me and dropped a leg at either side of the sun bed as he pushed himself closer to me. He stopped when he felt my thighs against his backside.

I poured some of creamy thick lotion out in to my hands before gently touching his skin. Jacob dropped his head forward and let out satisfied grunt. I swept my hands up his back and along his shoulders, spreading my fingers at the base of his neck and back down again watching as he flexed his back muscles. As I rubbed it in to his skin, I couldn't help but find it oddly erotic. I breathed in the scent of the fruity sun block on his skin and gave a little sigh. I trailed my hands down his back and let my fingers dance on his skin above the hem of his trunks.

"All done." I gently squeezed his shoulder.

Jacob lifted his head and half turn around to look at me. "Do you want me to do you?"

I paused. I immediate reaction was to scream yes! But I knew that he want referring to that, so I simply nodded and handed the sun block back to him. "Please."

Jacob smiled as he shifted himself on the bed so we were facing each other. I copied and turned around, my legs straddling either side of the bed as I rested my arms on the top of the sun bed. I let out a breath as I shut my eyes, wanting for him to start rubbing lotion on my back. But for a couple of moments, nothing happened. As I was about to look over my shoulder, I felt his stomach flush against my back, his thighs right behind mine.

A breath caught in my throat….OK, this is definitely erotic. I'm not imaging it.

"Lean forward a bit." His breath was hot against my ear.

Slowly, I leaned forward, resting my head against the top of the bed, her hair falling forward as I felt his hands start to slowly spread the lotion.

"Oh. That's cold." I mumbled.

"Sorry," he said before I felt a light kiss on the top of my shoulder. I shivered at the contact.

I don't know what happened when he went to the supermarket with Dex but whatever it is…I think I like what's going on here. This is the most we've touched in a long time and I like it.

His fingers slowly worked my back, massaging the skin gently. His hands slid up to my shoulders then down my shoulder blades in small circles. I heard the bottle made a high pitch sound as he squeezed some more cream in to his hand. As he pressed the cold substance to my skin, I flinched forward from the sharp sensation because the coldness. Jacob's hands trailed lower to the small of my back before he carefully slid them up to my hips and along my sides. I held my breath as his fingers rubbed the skin underneath the sides of my breasts before his fingers managed to slip in to the thin material and take a hold of them firmly.

"Jacob," It was meant to be a warning, but it sounded more like a plea. Luckily enough, the bed was shielding everyone from seeing what he was going to my body and sanity.

He chuckled huskily, his breath blowing against my skin. "Sorry." He removed his hands from my bikini top but not before his fingers lightly grazed each nipple. "You're all set." He murmured before kissing my shoulder again and pulled away.

What. The. Fuck. Just happened. Seriously. My breathing was patchy as I tried to control myself. My stomach was spazzing out with butterflies. I slowly turned back around and sat on the bed with crossed legs. Jacob had stood up and had made his way to the bed I set up for him.

I'd be lying if I said what I wasn't feeling something kick start down below. Despite the familiar pulsing below, I still wasn't sure I was quite ready for sex yet but I was ready for some level of intimacy.

I finished rubbing my body with sun block and while I was doing it, I kept stealing glances at Jacob. He was now lying on his back, his eyes shut. I hoped that this was the start of new beginnings for us.

I dropped the bottle back in to my bag as I swiped up my book and sunglasses. I put on the glasses as I sat back and began to read my book, listening to the ocean waves and calming sound of the bird chirping. Or seagulls rather.

"C'mon Jake." Dex stood up and I was actually surprised to find that he also had quite a nice lean body. Not as nice as compared to Jake, of course, but nice all the same. "Let's go play waterball."

I watched Jacob through my glasses, pretending that I was reading my book, as he pushed himself up and ran a hand through his thick black hair. "Alright," he agreed watching Dex pick up the ball before they both headed to the shore.

"I saw that, by the way." Jennifer said lazily once the boys were out of earshot.

I looked over and she was laying on her stomach, her eyes shut facing my direction. "Saw what?"

A little smirk played on her mouth. "You and Jake."

I pushed my glasses to the top of my head and lowered my book to my lap. "I don't know what's happening." I admitted, feeling a blush start to sink in.

Jennifer shrugged. "What happened was he saw you in that and couldn't keep his hands off you." She opened one eye and peaked at me. "He's relaxing. He obviously wants to enjoy himself."

"I know." I agreed. "I do too."

"Good." She closed her eye again and sighed. "You're on holiday. Just go with the flow."

I nodded and pulled my glasses back down. "I will."

* * *

><p>"Urgh,"Jacob gagged. "I got sand in my mouth, pfffgg."<p>

I lazily looked over to him, where he was sitting up on his sun bed, frantically wiping his tongue with his hand, his eyes squeezed shut and his face mushed up. I let out a giggle as I watched him.

He opened his eyes and pushed himself up, and sat himself at the base of my own sunbed. "C'mon, give me a kiss, then." He leaned forward, pursing his lips. "C'mon, hmmmmmmm."

I laughed as I tried to dodge him, but he managed get his hands on the top of the sun bed on either side of my head. His nose nudged against my own as he gently pressed his chest on to mine. My breathing hitched up like I was having a heart attack. Even without kissing, this had been the most we'd touched or come in to contact over the last few days and I wasn't quite sure it was happening. But I wasn't objecting either.

His lips brushed against mine, softly, as if he was unsure of himself. I traced a hand along his chest and up to his shoulder, keeping him in place. Jacob kissed me again, this time more firmly. His mouth opened and I trailed my tongue along his bottom lip before slowly entering it in to his mouth. Jacob let out a low groan in the back of his throat before I felt his tongue slid over my own.

"Hey, now. There are kids on the beach," Dex's voice rang out.

We pulled away a little breathlessly. He brushed hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear as he looked at me with a goofy grin.

"You're right," I licked my swollen lips.

He grinned, "About what, this time?"

"You do have sand in your mouth." I cringed as I could taste the grains rolling around in my mouth.

Jake laughed as he stood up. "Not anymore I don't." He smirked before sitting back down at his own sun bed.

I began to grin to myself like a child who had just met Santa Claus for the first time. I laid back down and shut my eyes, feeling half-decent for the first time in a while. I felt the sun lightly tingling my skin and the ocean breeze wash through my hair. I'm glad that Jennifer had suggested this time away, a new background really helps to diminish stress and anxiety.

"Anyone want a game of volleyball?" Dex asked the group.

"Sure,"I heard Jacob say.

"I will if Ness will," Jennifer mumbled sleepily.

I rolled my head against the bed, imply a big fat NO but I was too lazy to say it vocally. Besides, I was crap when it came to physical sport; apparently you need hand eye coordination which was something I was not blessed with.

"Aw, c'mon girls." Dex groaned.

"Ness said no?" Jennifer muttered. "Then go away."

I felt a dip of my bed, a hand of my leg. My eyes fluttered open to find Jacob perched there. "It'll be fun," he said with a smile, his thumbing trailing circles against my skin.

"I don't know," I semi shrugged. "I'll probably end up taking someone's eyes out."

"Don't be silly. Come on, play." Jacob grabbed my hand and yanked me up. "Get your arse off that bed, Jen."

Jennifer's eyes flew open as she blow out a breath and slapped her hands besides her. "Ugh, fine."

The teams were Jake and I verse Dex and Jennifer. It was disaster. Jennifer kept hitting the ball too far to the right and it kept bouncing near a Spanish family. They did not look amused when the ball hit the husband in the face while he was drinking something from a can. He started to yell something in Spanish at Jen and all she said was, 'Sooooorry!...I love your hair, by the way.' Whenever I hit the ball, it went straight in to the net and Jacob tried to hide his frustration. He kept glaring at me, shaking his head with his hands on his hips.

After a pretty shit match, Dex called it since we weren't getting anywhere. Jennifer and Dex headed back for their sunbeds and I was about too as well but Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me around.

"Come in the water with me?" He gently squeezed my hand with a grin. "Please?"

"Someones in a good mood."

He laughed. "Yeah, you could say that. I've realised something on the way here." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we started to walk to the sea.

I leaned in to him and tucked my arm around his waist. "What's that, then?"

His fingers tickled my skin on my arm as he looked down at me. "I know what happened with Squishy was…fuck, it was horrible. But..lately, we haven't been…"He found sudden interest at his feet because that's where he looked next and heaved a sigh. "What I'm trying to say is that we haven't been…us. It doesn't make sense, I know but that's the only way-"

"No, I know what you mean." I interrupted. "Things haven't been the same. It's like something's different."

His chocolate brown eyes held mine. "Exactly. I want us to be us again, you know? I want us to help each other to get through it."

I leaned up on my tiptoes and gently pressed my lips against his. "I want that too."

He flashed a smile before he dropped his arm around my shoulders and took ahold of my hand, tugging me along with him. Jacob pulled me along until the waves hit the beach.

"Ahh, its cold!" I stopped dead when my toes met the freezing water.

Jacob laughed and tugged my arm again. "No it isn't. Come one."

"No," I pulled back. "It's cold."

Jacob dropped my arm and for a split second I thought he was going to just go in to the water by himself but he took two long strides towards me, bent down hooked one arm under my knees while his other arm took a hold of my back.

"Jakee!" I cried as he lifted me up and headed for the water. "No, it's cold."

"Stop being a baby." He chuckled.

I flinched against him as a wave broke at his legs and splashed up my back. "It's cooooooooold!"

"Then you're gonna love this." He smirked and I felt his grasp loosening up.

I clutched his shoulders and violently shook my head. "No. Do not even thin- urhghhh!" _SPLASH_.

I emerged from the water like a sea creature. I was spitting and spluttering from the salty water that went in to my mouth, and trying to wipe my eyes. My arms were flying out everywhere trying to capture Jacob. I pushed my hair back and looked at Jake, who was standing there laughing.

"Think its funny, do you?" I narrowed my eyes before leaping up and dunked his head under the water.

I swam away, deeper in to the sea as his head broke the surface, trying to find me. I let out a throaty sound as he managed to catch up to me and grab my ankle under the water.

"Not so fast you." He used my leg to pull me closer to him, before he grabbed a hold of my waist and kept me against his body.

"Jake, careful." My head bobbed on top of the water. "I can't touch the floor here."

"Don't worry," He said as I wrapped an around his neck, careful not to splash any water up in his face. "I can."

I smiled and wrapped my legs around his waist, as he hands travelled lower and cupped my bottom. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. I slid my hand to his cheek as our mouths began to move with each other, his tongue grazing my own.

"Jake," I mumbled against his mouth.

"Hmmm." He reluctantly pulled away to catch his breath.

"I think you have a thing for getting it on in the sea."

He laughed. "Nah, I have a thing for getting it on in the sea with you."

I felt the head rise up to my cheeks as I gave an unlady like snort. "I think something is wrong with your brain."

Jacob gave another laugh before his facial expression suddenly changed. He was no longer smiling; his brow had crumpled and he let out an agonising sound before he let go of my waist.

" Keerrnngnggggggg!"

"What's wrong!" I asked, frantically trying to search his face for answers as my legs kicked, keeping me above water.

"I think…errrggg.." He sucked in a breath and started to head back to the shore. "A jelly fish…"

I swan after him, my feet soon touching the sand under the water. "What? Did you get stung by a jelly fish?"

Water droplets fell off his shoulders as he limped out of the water, nodding his head and mumbling under his breath. I scurried beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist, helping him walk. I looked down to see a deep red mark across his lower leg and ankle.

"Shit. I think it got the sole of my foot, too." Jacob winced as he tried to put his foot on the sand.

"OK, let me help you."

I helped him walk back to where we were sitting, Both Jennifer and Dex sat up as they saw us coming.

Jennifer lowered her big round sunglasses. "What happened?"

"Stupid fucking jellyfish." Jacob groaned as I sat him down on my sun bed. "The bastard stung my foot and ankle."

"Shit," Dex stood up and came over to inspect the sting. "It doesn't look too bad, though. You should be alright after an hour or so."

Jacob gritted his teeth and leant back on his elbows. "Fan-fucking-tastic."

"Why doesn't one of you wee on him?" Jennifer asked casually, holding her sunglasses in her hand. "Isn't that supposed to help?"

Dex snorted and shook his head. "Don't be daft. That won't work." He looked back at the sting. "But the sand won't help it, mate."

Jacob let out another low groan as his head flopped between back.

"It's alright, me and Jake will go back to the apartment." I told Dex and Jen. "You two might stay here."

"You sure?" Jennifer frowned.

I nodded. "Absolutely. We'll watch some Spanish TV or something." I bent down and pulled on my shorts and reached for my top. Even though I was soaking wet, it didn't bother me. I stuffed all mine and Jakes things in my bag, and slung it over my shoulder. I bent down a placed one of Jake's flip-flops on his foot, and held on to the other one since he wouldn't be able to wear it.

"C'mon," I held out my hand for Jacob to take. He pulled himself up without putting weight on his foot.

"Want me to help you back to the apartment?" Dex offered.

I waved my hand at him. "Na, we'll be alright. See you later." I wrapped am arm around his waist as everyone said their 'goodbyes.'

* * *

><p>"Finally," I groaned as I opened the front door and held it open for Jacob to hop inside. I shut the door and heaved my bag on the table as Jacob wobbled to the sofa. I followed him and watched as he fell on back on to the sofa with a sigh.<p>

"It stings." He complained.

I nodded, taking the seat beside him. "Yeah. That's why it's called a jellyfish sting."

He gave me a lopsided grin. "Thanks for sharing that little nugget of golden information."

"You're very welcome."

He rested his head against the back of the sofa. "What would I do without you…" He mumbled lazily.

"I have no idea," I leaned back, our shoulders touching. "Hey, wanna find out what the TV is like?"

"Sure."

I pushed myself up and flicked on the TV. I plonked myself back beside Jake as I swiped up the remote control from the coffee table. On the screen was what looked like a couple arguing. The woman was throwing her hands about in his face.

"What do you think's going on?" I idly asked, my eyes glued to the screen.

"Well," Jake began. "I'd say she's having a go at him for leaving the toilet seat up."

I chuckled lightly and nodded. "Yeah, that could be it."

We sat like this for the remainder of the show, strangely addicted to it even though we didn't understand a single word. Expect for yes. And even then, they spoke to fast so we couldn't really understand that either.

"Right," I pushed my wet hair from my face. "I'm gonna go jump in the shower." I stood and bent down next to Jake's leg. "It's not as red anymore," I gently traced my fingers against the burning skin before I glanced up at him. "Does it still hurt?"

Jacob looked down at me, saying nothing. He carefully took my hand away from his leg and pulled me up until I was straddling his lap. "Not if I have a distraction." He nuzzled my neck.

I held on to his shoulders as his hot breath tingled my skin. I shut my eyes at the sensation of his tongue running up my neck before slowly kissing my jaw.

"Jake…" I gasped.

He pulled back and bared a sexy smile. "Yes?"

"Let's take things slow…" I frowned. "It's making me nervous." I admitted.

His smiled stayed glued to his facial expression as he nodded before gently kissing my cheek. "I know, babe. I've just missed you is all."

I fluttered my eyelids before giving a sly smile and pointing to my shorts. "I've got something to show you."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**** This Chapter was an absolute MONSTAA! But I choose to chop it up in two.**

**I'm not 100% happy with the chapter(s) but it was going to give me a brain hemorrhage with the amount of hours I spent trying to get this right.**

**It took me a while because, A) a lot of shit goes down in this one and the next one, B) I found something's somewhat difficult to write, hence the choppiness, and C) I got distracted by something shiny…again. I apologise, peeps!**

_**Thanks Lisa & Roch; you sexy creatures!**_

**Heh, anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Jacob looked down between us, his fingers hovering over my shorts. "What…what is it?"<p>

I let out a girly giggle. "Its…urh, well, I don't know how to describe it."

Jake pursed his lips. "Well now I'm intrigued." He unbuttoned my shorts before awkwardly shifting me off his lap as he pulled them off. Jacob threw them over his shoulder as he looked upon my bikini bottoms.

"I take it I get to remove these off as well, yeah?" he asked me, a sexy smile on his face. I slowly nodded; my stomach full of butterflies. Jacob lay me on the sofa as he slid off and nudged my thighs open setting himself between. It seemed like forever as his hands lingered over the hem of the bottoms. Ever so slowly, his fingers took the thin material in his hands and began to pull it off my hips and down my thighs. The breath caught in my throat as his dark eyes looked upon my ladyhood. Jacob squinted down, his lips curling in to a smirk.

"I find that… incredibly sexy." His voice was deep and gravelly as his thumb trailed the J shaped patch of hair between my legs and I let out a whimper.

Jacob lowered his head and as he did so, liquid heat began to pool between my thighs. A strangled noise escaped my lips as I felt his hot breath against my sensitive flesh. I pushed up on my elbows to watch him.

"Jake, what are you do—" The air was sucked from my mouth as he dropped his head closer and ran his tongue up the length of me. Jacob grabbed a hold of one of my thighs and hooked it over his shoulder while his other arm snaked under my other thigh and over my stomach, locking me firmly in place as his tongue dipped between my folds. I licked my lips and breathed heavily as Jake's tongue slid around my clit.

"Jake, uhhh." I gasped. "I don't think…ehngn…supposed to…I can't-oh god. Urghhh." Jacob looked up at me with a smirk on his lips.

"In that case, want me to stop?" He dragged his finger from my thigh to my clit where he slowly began to rub me, making it impossible to do anything but moan. I let my head fall back.

"No, keep going," I managed to get out through ragged breaths.

"Do you like that?" His hot breath tingled against my exposed flesh and sent a shudder down my spine.

"Urh…yes."

I let out a noise from the back of my throat. Jacob lightly chuckled before he blew air on my pussy, making my hips jolt up. His hand went back to my thigh as his tongue dipped back between my folds, licking the entire length of me again.

"Hmm…you're so wet." Jacob groaned, his voice filled with lust. My chest heaved rapidly from his actions. He was driving me crazy. Jacob's grip loosen on my thigh as he brought his hand between my thighs, dragging his finger along my folds before slowly pushing his digit inside of me while his tongue expertly worked at my clit.

"Fuck…uhhh." I moaned, my back arching up. Jacob swirled his tongue around my clit as he pumped his finger in me before adding another.

"Jake!" I panted, as he sped up with his fingers.

"Love it when you moan my name like that," he whispered before diving back between my legs and assaulting my clit with his tongue.

The pulsing sensation between my legs only seemed to intensify as Jake continued. I reached out and ran my hand through his thick black hair, needing something to grasp as I felt my climax start to build.

"Jake….Urng, Jake!"

"Come for me," he breathed before his mouth covered my clit and he gently sucked me.

"Urghhh, God. Don't stop. Don't stop!" My free hand flew out and clung on to the sofa for dear life as his fingers were deep inside and his mouth was doing sweet things to my clit. I let out a hysterical moan as my climax finally snapped and pleasure surged through me, my whole body began to tremble and writher. "Urrng Jake, I'm coming!"

I felt Jacob pick up speed, his fingers thrusting harder in to me, his tongue frantically flicking my bundle of nerves. I shut my eyes as I rode out my orgasm, my hips bucking under Jacob's touch.

As quick as it had started, my orgasm finally died down and I was left panting on the sofa with Jacob slowly removing himself from my thighs. He leaned up and pressed his body against mine, his lips capturing mine, one hand cupping my face the other roaming my hip and side.

I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He granted it by sliding his tongue along mine. I could taste myself and it only turned me on more. My own hands found his chest, his abs, the hem of his slightly damp swimming trunks.

"Shit, Ness," he hissed against my lips as my hand found his already hard cock.

I trailed my hand up his length, wrapping my hand around it before, slowly, dragging it back down. Our mouths broke apart as he nestled his head between my neck and shoulder, his breath hot and patchy against my skin.

I lightly kissed his shoulder as my thumb circled the head of his cock before dragging my hand back down the entire of length of him. Jacob jerked his hips forward, knocking against my pussy causing me to groan.

"Take off your trunks," I ordered, my voice raspy with want.

Jacob not needed to be told twice, lifted up and slid them over his hips, his hard thick cock springing to life. I watched him as he lowered, taking himself in his hand and positioning his cock at my entrance.

"Not yet," I breathed. He looked up at me with a burrowed brow.

"What?"

I slid myself off the sofa beside him and gently nudged him on it. Jacob's eyes followed me intently as he sat down and I pushed his legs apart. I looked up at him as I lowered my head down to his cock and licked my way up his cock before gently kissing the head.

"Urn, shit." He breathed, his hand running through my hair. I swirled my tongue around his head, tasting his pre-come. Jacob shut his eyes with his mouth hanging open slightly as I gently sucked on his tip before slowly taking what I could in my mouth while my hand worked the bottom of his shaft.

"Fuck…hnnng." Jacob grunted, his eyes still firmly shut. I sped up my actions, my lips tight around his cock as I pumped him in my mouth. His hips twitched, obviously trying to keep himself from thrusting in to my mouth. I let out a low hum in the back of my throat.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Jacob sucked in a breath at the sensation. I stifled a chuckle and did it again, this time causing his hips to jolt forward. I pulled my mouth away, and looked up - my hand still rubbing him.

"Do you like that?" I echoed his earlier question seductively.

Jacob eyes fluttered open. "Yes," he said, huskily.

I smirked as I took his dick back in to my mouth, swirling my tongue around his head and down his shaft. Suddenly, Jake leaned down and took a hold of me lifting me to change positions. . His hands firmly gripped my thighs and pulled me to the edge of the sofa.

"Sorry," he groaned, leaning closer to me, his lips mere inches away. "But I need to be inside you."

I pulled his head closer and our mouths meshed together, our tongues fighting for dominance. A shudder ran through me at the touch on his fingers between my slick folds. Jacob started to set sloppy wet kisses along my jaw, finally making his way to my ear as I wrapped my arms around his dominant shoulders.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered, his breath burning against my skin. I didn't hesitate. I didn't need to. I knew what I wanted and it was him – right now.

"Yes." My voice came out in a whisper though I was screaming it in my head. I longed for Jake to take me. The anticipation of his first thrust was enough to make me dizzy. As Jacob nuzzled my ear, I felt the head of his cock slid against my clit. I bit my lip to hold in a moan. Then I decided to let it out so that he could hear how much he pleased me.

"Oooh," I breathed. One of Jake's hands held my thigh around his waist as he slowly pushed himself in to me. It felt like the air had been knocked out of me as he sunk himself deeper. I dug my nails in to his shoulders unaware of the intensity of my grasp.

"You're so tight," Jacob breathed, just keeping himself still for a moment. Jacob pulled out a little then pushed himself back in, as if he was testing himself.

"Jake…" I shifted underneath him, pressing my hips against his, wanting more.

Jacob leaned back a bit and slid out of me, the tip of his head brushing against my folds before slamming back in and burying himself to the hilt.

"Oh God." I cried, my back arching up as he pulled out and repeated the process. "Yes!"

Jacob's hand gripped my hips and pulled out of me again- this time teasing my clit with the head of his cock. "Jake, please…don't tease me." I writhed, rolling my hips over his. He smiled as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to my neck as he pushed himself in to me again, our hips meeting.

"Ungg, Yes!" I slid one hand down his side and around to his backside, pushing him deeper inside me. "Harder, Jake."

Jacob grunted as his teeth gently scraped against my skin, his cock now slamming in to me harder and faster than before. The only sounds that filled the room were Jacob's and my heavy breathing along with the dull creak from the sofa as Jacob continued to rock in to me. Jacob held up a leg and hooked it over his shoulder, allowing him to drive himself deeper inside me.

"Jesus," he groaned, "you feel so good."

"Mm..don't..uhh..stop!" I screamed as his cock brushed against my g-spot.

After a few more deep thrust from his hips, my inner muscles began to clench around him as I hit my climax again. Jacob let out a low guttural noise as he gave one final deep hard thrust then exploded deep inside me.

"Hnnnngng…fuck," he breathed as he flopped forward on top of me, his head between my neck and shoulder.

I let out a puff of hair as I traced my fingers lightly across his back. "I think…we needed that."

Jacob chest's shook with laughter. "Now I think we need a shower." He gently kissed my neck once as he leaned himself off me. "We're sweaty and disgusting."

I chuckled and looked down. Sure enough, my stomach was slick with perspiration. "Worth it, though. Worth it."

Jacob stood up, reached out and took my hand, pulling me up. "Hmm," he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. "Yes, definitely worth it." His lips trailed down my neck as he gently left a single kiss before his tongue slid across my skin.

"Jacob…" I gripped his shoulders as I felt his cock twitch between us.

His hands slid down my back and undid my bikini top. "I'm not done yet, though." He eyes twinkled as he pulled it off my body, rendering me completely naked.

I sucked in a sharp breath as he caught my nipple between his teeth before slowly bringing it in to his mouth, swirling his tongue.

"God," I sighed, shutting my eyes.

His hands sprayed over my stomach as he slowly edged me towards the bathroom. He used his foot to kick the door shut behind us.

* * *

><p>"Right, you fuckers," Dex checked his wallet before sliding it in his back pocket. "Ready to go? I'm starving."<p>

Jacob stood up from the sofa. "Yeah, I could eat a scabby horse."

I slung my bag over my shoulder as we made our way out of the apartment and headed down for a restaurant outside the complex. Even though it was early evening, it was still humid. I wiped my brow with the back of my hand. Erh, sweating already. At least my skin smells nice, though. I always did like the smell that After Sun leaves.

Jake and Dex walked ahead of us, laughing and snorting like old men while Jennifer and I followed behind.

"I think I'm growing a moustache." Jennifer hissed, her hand rubbing her top lip.

I looked at her, trying not to laugh. "What? Where'd that come from?"

She rolled her eyes and moved closer towards me, her shoulder brushing against mine. "Well, earlier when I was getting ready, I kind of noticed it. Look, will you?"

I squinted as I examined her face. "Urh…no. I mean their only blonde tiny hairs. Every girls got them."

"Great," she groaned. "Now I'm growing a beard."

I let out a laugh at her expression. "It isn't that bad. Don't exaggerate."

"I'm not!" She shook her head. "Next thing you know, I'll be borrowing Dex's shaving cream."

I chuckled as the guys turned around and stopped, waiting for us to catch up. Dex nodded his head at a Spanish restaurant not five minutes from the complex. Jennifer and I both nodded and we walked towards it. Like most of the places here, they had outdoor seating. We snagged a table outside by the corner next to the little fence that sectioned off the restaurant and the pub English next door.

As we all sat down, a waiter come over and with menus before waltzing off to another table.

"Huh, no hello then." Jennifer quipped as she opened the menu and peered at it.

I let out a breath as I opened my own menu. My eyes scanned the list of foods and drinks with excitement. My stomach let out a low rumble. It was like I had never been fed before.

"Ooh, look," I tapped the menu with my index finger. "This place does deep fried Mars bars. Although, I'm not entirely sure that sounds pleasant."

Dex snorted. "Are you kidding? The chippie near me does shit like that. All you gotta do is buy the chocolate bar yourself and he'll fry it for you. It's one of those things that sound gross but is strangely moreish."

"I doubt it," Jennifer frowned at her menu.

Dex nodded. "Honestly, it is. It's like…peanut butter and cheese. Sounds mingin' but is lovely."

"What? Peanut butter and cheese?" I shook my head. "You, sir, are weird."

Dex snorted. "You know, I only tried it because I wanted a cheese sandwich but I ran out of butter so I figured peanut butter can't be much different, can it? Best sandwich ever."

Jacob spoke: "Ever tried peanut butter with a banana? Don't ask me why I actually ate it but that was a pretty amazing sandwich."

"OK, that's sounds even worse." Jennifer said, putting her menu back on the table. "If we're talking about great sandwiches, you lot need to try cheese with tomato ketchup."

Dex wrinkled his nose as Jacob chuckled and I just shook my head.

"What?" She said looking between the three of us. "It's nice."

I leaned forward, my elbows on the table. "No. The best sandwich is peanut butter and chocolate spread."

"What?" Jacob looked at me. "That's worse than cheese and peanut butter-

"Hello."

Everyone stopped talking and looked up. A nicely tanned woman was standing at the head of the table with a notepad in her hand, with a bright smile. And, possibly, the biggest fake tits I've ever seen.

"I'm Kimmy and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you any drinks?" She said, and it surprised me that she wasn't Spanish or something. Then again, we are in a tourist hot spot.

Dex held up two fingers. "Two fosters and –" he turned to Jennifer. "What do you want?"

Jennifer picked up the menu and looked at the back. "Me and Ness will share a bottle of white wine, please," she turned to the waitress.

Kimmy nodded with a smile and headed off. As soon as she was out of earshot, Jennifer turned around and hissed: "Did you see how short her shorts were? I know it's hot but, hello? People will be trying to eat. They don't need to see her arse hanging out."

Dex tapped the table with his fingers. "Speak for yourself."

Jennifer playfully slapped his arm. "Fuck you."

I felt like I should look away when Dex leaned over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her in for a kiss. So I leaned back in my chair and examined my own jean shorts with my fingers. Mmm, pretty.

"So," Jake spoke, breaking the awkward view. "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

As Jennifer and Dex untangled themselves, I shifted in my chair. "I think just being lazy at the beach."

Jacob nodded and gave me a smile, his hand gently placed on my thigh. I slid my own hand down and grasped his fingers in mine. I don't know how or why, but Jacob's hands were always soft. They were rarely ever rough and calloused.

Kimmy came back with the drinks then took our orders. When she left again, I noticed Jacob eye's following her as she went.

I rolled my eyes. "Nice, is it?" I asked.

Jacob shut his mouth and looked at me, a bit startled. "Say again?"

"Never mind." I grumbled reaching for the bottle of wine.

**/\/\**

Jacob's arm wrapped around my bare shoulders, keeping me firmly locked in place. My own arm draped over his stomach, my fingers brushing against the white crisp sheet on the bed.

"Have you got the hump with me?" Jacob whispered, afraid to disrupt the peace and quiet atmosphere of the pitch black room.

I blew out a breath. "I don't know…sort of."

"I said I was sorry."

"I know," I breathed. "But you still said it."

Jacob shifted. "It was supposed to be a joke. I didn't mean anything by it, honestly." His fingers trailed shapes across my shoulder.

I pursed my lips. He's lying. He didn't mean it as a joke – he was dead serious when he said it _'Hey Ness, would you be up for a threesome? With her?_' I curled my lip at the memory. "It wasn't funny."

"Look, I'm sorry, OK?" Jacob said, getting a little agitated. "It was a stupid thing to say."

"Yes, it was." I shrugged out of his grasp and rolled over, my back facing him. It wasn't so much the question that pissed me off, in fact I'd probably be quite open to experiment with a third person, it was more of him openly ogling Kimmy. Not to mention she practically threw herself at him with her disgusting seductive smiles, the gross 'can I get anything for you?' in her ridiculous voice. All right in front of me. Urgh.

"Ness.." Jacob said, his voice a tad accusing as I rolled away from him. "I thought we're supposed to be getting along."

I let my shoulder shrug. "Well, I don't know about you but somehow, watching you dribble over another woman doesn't exactly make me all loving."

"I wasn't dribbling." Jake mumbled. "You're blowing it out of proportion."

I snorted, rolled to my back and turned my head to look at him. "No, I'm not. You looked like you wanted to hump her leg."

"No, I didn't. She just looks familiar."

"Yeah, right." I turned my back at him.

The bed shifted and I heard the sheets rustle before I felt Jacob's body pressed against my back, his legs touching mine, his hand on my hip. "Ness, please." His breath was hot against the back of my neck.

"What?" I whispered as I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad at meee," he dragged out the word in a silly voice. "I love love love you."

I inwardly groaned. It was impossible to stay mad at him. Cursing my stupid weakness, I slowly moved over to my other side, now facing Jacob. A little smile played on his lips.

"Fine," I said. "I forgive you." Jacob grinned and went in for a kiss; I pushed against his chest, as our noses touched. "If you so much as look at her again like that, I swear, I will have no other choice but to gauge your eyes out."

A low chuckled came from Jacob. "You're jealous," his voice was deep and husky. "I quite like it."

"No," I mumbled as he brushed his lips against mine. "I'm fucked off."

Jacob's hand gently cupped my cheek, his fingers pushing hair from my face. "You're the only one I want." He whispered, his lips a mere inch or two from mine.

"Mm." _Kiss. _"That's 'cus." _Kiss. _"I'm simply." _Kiss. _"Irresistible-" His tongue slid across my bottom lip before it entered my mouth. Our tongues brushed against each other, tasting each other.

I pulled away, a little breathless, and let my head flop back on the pillow. Jacob copied suit, our faces so close, we could feel each other's heavy breathing against our skin.

Jacob opened his mouth to say but abruptly shut it as a moan came from outside the room then the, very definite, sound of a bed rocking. Oh, Jen.

I blushed and looked down, trying to keep in my awkward giggle.

"That is something I don't need to hear before bed," Jacob mumbled, humour in his voice.

"Tell me about it," I grumbled, twitching, trying to get comfortable.

Jake's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me flush against his naked torso. I bare legs rubbed against the material of his thin PJ bottoms. My hand trailed over his hip and casually lingered by the hem of his bottoms while my other hand was squished between our bodies.

"Earlier was fun, eh?" Jacob mumbled in my hair.

"Which part? The shower or the sofa?" I giggled.

"Hmm, both." He said. "But I think the shower just tipped it over the edge."

I gave something like a snort. Completely unlady like – I know. "Yeah. Wet and slippery."

Jacob chuckled and slid his hand around to my back, drawing pictures and patterns. My eyes fluttered shut at the contact. It always felt relaxing and soothing.

"I wonder if Buddy is getting on alright," Jake mumbled aimlessly.

I groaned. "Probably."

"I think I might start working on the back garden. Clean it up abit, you know."

"Uhuh," I grumbled, my eyes still shut. "We need to get rid of that crib as well."

His fingers stopped dead on my back. "What?"

I blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. I could barely make out Jacob's face. "The crib. It needs to go."

"Why?" Although, I couldn't see his features, I knew the exact expression what had taken a hold of them.

"What do you mean why? Are you being serious, right now?"

Jacob removed his hand from my body and leaned up on his elbow so he was looking down at me. "We don't have to get rid of it. We can just put it in the loft for later or something."

"I don't want it in the house." I sighed.

" What?" He asked, his tone incredulous. "Do you not want kids with me now, then?"

"I didn't say that!" I defended myself quickly, withdrawing my own hand from his body. "But I'm not diving back in. Not for a long fucking time."

"I get that, I do, but I don't to wait a long time to have kids. I got accustomed to the idea and now it's stuck in my head." Jacob told me, his voice firm.

"Then get it unstuck in your head." I replied, feeling a little curt. "We just lost one baby."

"Yes, I know." He said slowly. "But doesn't mean we can't look to the future and try again, does it?"

I folded my arms as I looked up at the celling. "Look to the future?" I repeated, deadpan. "I don't even want to think about having another baby. It really surprises me that you are."

"I'm not. All I'm saying is some time down line; I'd like to try again. That's it."

"But you're time down the line, and my time down the line are completely different things by the sounds of it." I pointed out.

"Fine, but I'm not throwing away a perfectly good cot." Jacob laid back down. "I hate it when you're in this mood." He grumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" I said a little more sharply than I intended. "I'm not in a mood." I turned my head to look at him.

"Not much."

"Urh," I blew out a breath. "So much for us getting along."

"Hmm." He rolled over, his back towards me. "Night."

I just laid there staring at his back. I can't believe what just happened. We were fine and then… I winced at the sound of the distant creaking of Jen's bed. They were still at it.

* * *

><p>The sound of laughter stirred me from my sleep. I rubbed my eyes as I slowly sat up with a lazy yawn. The sunlight was bright as it seeped through the edge of the curtains and bounced around the room. My eyes flickered to the body next to me. Well, he was right on the other edge of the bed, any further and he'll be on the floor. Jacob was lying on his back, his head turned in to the opposite direction with a hand casually resting on his rising and falling stomach. I sighed as I pushed the covers off my legs and slowly headed for the door, I winced a couple of times at the coldness of the tiled floor on my bare feet.<p>

Jen was sitting at the breakfast, while she watched Dex at the cooker. "Morning," she smiled at me as I quietly shut the bedroom door behind me and made my way over to the empty chair beside her.

"Hi." I replied, before looking at Dex. He was mixing something in a bowl. "What time is it?"

"Twenty past eight." Dex replied.

"Oh." I took the seat and rubbed my brow, I didn't realise it was so early. "What you doing?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Making pancakes."

Jen scoffed. "Well, so he says. I bet they taste like shit."

I smirked. "Never know, could be the next Gordon Ramsay. Anyway, where did you get that stuff from?" I asked, resting my elbow on the counter and pointing my finger at the bowl in his hand.

"I went to the shops this morning and picked it up." Dex gave a sly smile to Jennifer. "And a few other things."

"Urgh, OK." I held my hands up with a grimace. "I don't think I need to hear anymore, thank you. I heard quite enough last night."

Dex flushed a shade of red before turning his back towards us while Jennifer ran her hand over her mouth, trying to hide a smile probably.

"Sorry," She could barely keep a straight face. "We thought you two were asleep."

I shook my head. "Nope. Both wide awake." And arguing. Again.

"Uhm, do you want some orange juice?" Jennifer asked, trying to change the subject.

I nodded. "Please."

As Jennifer placed a cup of fresh orange juice in front of me, I heard the bedroom door open behind me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, trying really hard not to look behind me and at Jake. I wasn't even sure if we were still going to be prickly with each other. Another day, another start, I thought to myself as I took a sip of juice.

"Morning all." Jacob said, his voice still stuffy with sleep.

Dex and Jen both gave their greetings while I just mumbled mine, still not daring to look at him. It was stupid but I was getting a bit nervous and I couldn't pin point as to why.

**/\/\**

After breakfast, if I can call it that, we all got ready and headed for the beach. Jacob and I had only said a handful of things to each other and even then, it was obvious we weren't really getting along.

As soon as we settled down, Jake and Dex went off for a dip, leaving me and Jennifer alone. I pulled out my sun block and handed it to Jen, as she started to do my back for me.

"This stuff smells a lot nicer than mine," Jen said, her hand working vigorous circles on my back. "Mine smells like old man mouldy come. It's disgusting."

I snorted and glanced over my shoulder. "How would you know what that smells like?"

"Well, let's just say – it wasn't pleasant."

I chuckled. "You dirty cow, shagging old man. Tsk."

Jen laughed. "Yeah, but in my defence, I was trying the older men have better experience myth." She slapped my back when she was done and handed the bottle back to me.

"And do they?" I asked, watching her return to her own sunbed.

She shook her head. "No, not really. He got out of breath really quick." She frowned.

I giggled and applied the cream to the rest of my body.

"Is everything between you and Jacob alright?" Jen asked me while I was in the middle of doing my stomach.

I didn't look up. "I don't know. It's not great, though."

"Aw. Why?"

I shrugged, squirting some more cream in to my hand. "We kind of got in a tiff last night about the crib. I want it gone, he wants to keep it."

"Whatcha mean he wants to keep it?" Jennifer slid her sunglass down her nose and peeked at me. "Has it been in the family for long for something?"

"No, no." I shook my head. "Nothing like that. He just wants to keep it for when we have a baby, I guess."

"Ah." She pushed her glasses back up and snagged her book. "And you don't want to keep it because it'll remind you."

"Exactly."

"I hear ya." Jennifer lay down. "Tell you what, why don't we all go to that bar we saw last night?"

I squinted at her, through the sunlight, and gave a lazy nod. "Couldn't hurt."

"Excellent."

* * *

><p>The bar was already full. Music and chatter was all that could be heard. I followed Jennifer, making sure I didn't nudge any of the tables outside on my way in. Jennifer scouted a table right at the back of the joint. I took the seat against the wall, Jennifer to my left and Jacob on my right with Dex on the opposite side.<p>

"I'll get these," I said grabbing my purse and already turned for to the bar. "The usual?" I asked and everyone nods and grunts at me. I walked to the bar and rested my arms on the surface until a bartender, who isn't bad looking, makes his way over with a smile, his luxuriantly blonde hair swishing as he pushed it from his face.

"Hola," He grinned, flashing a brilliant white smile.

"Hola," I replied, a bit flustered with a blush. "Erm, could I have two fosters and two glasses of white wine, please?"

The bartender gave a firm nod, his eyes sparkling. "Absolutely."

As he does his job, I just stand here watching him. And then I feel like a dick. Not twenty four hours ago, I had the hump with Jacob for looking at the opposite sex and yet here I am doing the exact same thing. I casually glanced over to the table and my breath is caught in my throat.

Uh-oh. Busted. Jacob was staring at me, his brown eyes narrowed. I bit my lip and put my head down. I feel like I've just been caught with my hand in the cookie jar. The bartender slid the drinks on a tray with that smile again. Shit, does he want me to get in trouble with Jacob?

"That'll be fifteen euros seventy please," He said.

I nodded and hurriedly rummaged in my purse for the money, as I looked up and handed it to him, Jacob was by my side, his hand instinctively on my back.

The bartenders smile didn't even falter as he noticed Jacob. "Have a good night." He said politely before putting the money in the till.

As I reached out for the tray, Jacob beat me to it. He picked it up casually and followed behind me as walked back to the table.

"You looked like you wanted to hump his leg." Jacob mumbled, his tone dry.

I swallowed and shrugged before looking at him over my shoulder. "Do you want a three some? With him?" Cheap shot, I know. But he took my remark last night and used it against me.

Jacob's jaw clenched. He opened his mouth to say something but we made it to the table. Jen and Dex looked up with happy faces as Jacob set the tray on the table.

I retook my seat, pursing my lips. OK, there was definitely something not right between us. I took my glass of wine as I watched him under my eyelashes. Jacob took a sip of beer before setting it down on the table with a heavy sigh. We've been like this the whole day, short and no patience with each other.

"I don't want to go home Monday night." Jen pouted in her glass.

Dex shrugged. "I don't know – my shoulders are taking a beating. I've going to have no skin on them left." He chuckled. "Anyway, let the drinking commence!"

**/\/\**

"Urh," I rubbed my eyes. "I think I'm tired." I slurred, feeling the effects of way too many glasses of wine.

Jacob nodded and wrapped a steady arm around my waist, pulling me from my seat. "Come on, let's make a move."

My feet didn't want to work, so I just let them drag on the floor as Jacob shifted, taking most of my weight as he practically carried me out of the bar. Once the cool ocean breeze hit my face, I flew in to a raging fit of giggles.

"Hehehehehehe," I chuckled excitingly. "Look! Stars! Woooow!"

I didn't catch what Jacob muttered under his breath, but it obviously wasn't that important. I could hear Jen and Dex laughing and talking beside us as we made our way in to the complex.

"Hello! Helloooooo!" I waved to various people as Jacob pulled me past. "Ooh, I like your hair!" I yelled at a lady who gave me the strangest look.

"Shhh!" Jacob hissed. "It's late. People are in bed."

"Don't be silly," I shook my head. "We're on holiday"- _hiccup –_"No one is in bed. It's only nine."

Jake's grip around my waist tightened. "Try half two in the morning."

"Ah, look! The pool! I want to go swimming!" I tried to twist out of Jacob's iron grasp but he just held on tighter with a frown on his face.

"You're so drunk." He mumbled, more to himself than me. "Come on. We're close now."

As approached the stairs, I managed to get lose from his hands. "I can walk myself, you know." I slurred and went to poke my finger in his chest but missed completely and hit his arm.

Jacob gave me an odd look, his hands reaching for me. "I don't think so."

I dodged his hands and started to walk up the stairs. My balance wasn't the best and I kept swaying side to side. I giggled uncontrollably as I felt his hands press against my bum.

"Hehehehehe. Oh, Jake. – Arh!"

"Fucking hell," he huffed as my foot caught on the last step, throwing me forward on to my knees. His hands slid under my arms as he pulled me back to my feet. "You alright?"

I nodded slowly. "Whooops! Uhuhhh."

Jennifer and Dex stepped inside before Jacob ushered me in to the apartment, edging me closer to our bedroom.

"You OK, Ness?" Jennifer asked as she poured herself a glass of water. "Shit. I'm gonna have one mother fucking headache tomorrow." She winced.

"Yah, yah, yah." I nodded. Still being pushed to our bedroom.

"Night, guys." Jacob called as he shut the door behind me and flicked on the lamp on the bedside table. "You get in to bed. I'll get you a glass of water."

"I'm not tired." I said, still feeling very tingly all over.

Jacob sat me down on the bed. "What? You said you were when we were at the bar…" His brow furrowed. "Well, doesn't matter. It's half two and you're pissed out of your head."

"No," I tried to act sober. And failed. "I'm not. You are. Hehehehehehe."

He ran a hand through his thick hair. "Christ, this is going to be a long night." He mumbled before looking at me again. "Well, I'm tired. So can we please go to bed?"

"Hmmmm," I hummed. "You can. I'm not."

Jacob blinked a couple of times, his tone of voice changing very suddenly. "Fine. I'm not asking you. I'm telling you." He looked at me darkly.

Something in my belly went crazy as his voice switched. It was deeper and husky – I had never seen him like that. All authoritative, it was surprisingly sexy. My hand flew to my mouth as I let out another giggle. "Heheheheheh."

Jacob wasn't smiling. He pulled his lips in to a tight line before looking around the room for something. "Where did you put your pyjamas?"

"It's a secret!" I whispered, my eyes wide with excitement.

He let out another breath. "Fine, sleep as you are." He shrugged out of his t-shirt as he walked to his side of the bed. I watched him as he threw the t-shirt on his suitcase then began to work on his jeans while he toed off his shoes. When he was wearing nothing but his boxers, he slid on to the bed and looked at me – like he was expecting something from me.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Are you seriously going to sleep like that?" He asked, his eyes scrutinising my outfit.

I looked down, unable to see the problem. Ah, shoes. I kicked off my sandals then looked up at with a smile. "Better?"

He slowly shook his head with a frown. "Those jean quarter lengths won't be comfortable to sleep in."

I shrugged and unbuttoned them, sliding them off my hips and legs and chucking them on the floor. I sat back on the bed, and shifted myself under the covers. I threw myself back against the bed, my arms open wide.

"Make love to me. My body is ready!"

Jacob fused his brows together as he looked down at me. "Er, what?"

I flapped my arms again for emphasis. "Take me!"

Jacob just looked at me. "I don't think so. You're so pissed, I'm pretty sure it'd count as rape."

I started to giggle again. "Hehehehehehehehehehe, yah yaaah!" I pushed myself up on my elbow and leaned over to him, nearly wobbling over. "Can I have a kiss, pleasssse?"

Jake gently pushed my forehead away. "No."

"No?"

"No."

Even though my head was cloudy and fuzzy, I'm pretty sure I had just been rejected from Jake. And it hurt. "Why not?"

He gave an exasperated sigh and got off the bed. "Look at you," he jabbed his index finger at me. "You're wailing about everywhere, your hair is a mess. Your breath absolutely reeks of alcohol. Not to mention, you're making a complete fool of yourself." I went to open my mouth but he just raised his finger to silence me. "I told you to stop after your fifth drink. Did you listen to me? No, of course you fucking didn't. You never listen to me – ever!"

I licked my lips, his words now sobering me up. "Yes, I do."

"Yeah?" He jerked his chin at me, his hands of his hips. "When was the last time you did something I told you to?"

I shrugged. "Just a minute ago. I took of my jeans, didn't I?"

Jacob scoffed and shook his head. "That's exactly what I mean. You take everything like it's a joke. It bloody well isn't!" He raised his hand again as I tried to speak. "No, let me talk. I don't know what's going on here anymore, what's happening to us but it isn't good. I thought we could use this holiday to put things behind us and try to deal with things but obviously not." His voice was cold and clipped.

I blew out a shaky breath and felt my eyes start to burn; alcohol always makes me teary. I didn't like it when Jacob got angry at me either.

"I…don't know what to do." I admitted slowly. I had no idea how to handle the death of Squishy. I've never been good with grief – it makes me weird. Even when my fish died, I refused to let Dad flush it down the loo – I made him burry it with a cardboard headstone I made from a cereal box.

"Well you don't fucking head straight for the bottle!" Jacob told me very firmly. If he's voice was just a tiny bit louder, he'd be shouting.

I flinched and dropped my gaze away from his stare. "I didn't mean to…-"

Jacob folded his arms. "Oh, do continue. I'm excited to hear this."

"I didn't mean to upset you." I whispered. "It just… takes my mind off it for a bit."

"You're not the only one suffering, you know." He replied coolly. "But do you see me getting pissed arse over tit? No, you don't."

"What else am I meant to do?" I looked up at him, eyes brimmed with tears. "I don't want to talk with anyone else – they don't understand. But you do. You do yet you won't even talk to me about it. So, I drink because that's the only way I know how to make the pain and thoughts go away."

"You're blaming this on me?" He accused, his voice incredibly forced.

"No, I'm just-"

"Yes, you are!" Jacob lost control and practically shouted. "I can't believe you."

I wiped my eyes, removing the tears that managed to escape. "I'm not! Stop shouting at me. You always get angry with me!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!"

I gasped as his sudden outburst. Jacob blinked a couple of times, as if he couldn't quite believe it himself, either. Neither one of us made a move, for a couple of moments, until Jacob perched himself on the edge of the bed, very slowly.

His hand reached out to me – I flinched away. "I didn't mean that." He murmured softly, all traces of anger vanished.

I held my hands in my lap, my eyes facing down. "Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't." He whispered.

I pulled in a choppy breath before exhaling. "Yes, you did, Jacob." I looked up at him, my voice turning to mush as the tears made their appearance again.

Jacob made another attempt to grab my hand.

"Don't." I snapped. "Don't touch me."

Jacob nodded and withdrew himself. He gave me one last long look before he opened the bedroom door and left me alone. My head fell in the palms of my hands as my body started to tremble and shake with loud sobs. Some holiday – it was supposed to make us better, not worse. I rolled over to my side and switched the lamp off, leaving me in the darkness as I cried to myself. I. Hate. Spain.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:**** Second part of the previous chapter. As I said, I'm not entirely happy with this, but it'll do…it'll do.**

**Enjoy! Oh, and don't hate me! Love you all!**

_Remember; it's all part of the grand scheme! _

* * *

><p>I tip toed my way out of the bedroom, not wanting to wake Jacob, and quietly shut the door behind me. I had heard him come back in the room a little earlier, I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I found it difficult when he was gently calling my name, then he gave up, huffed to himself and got in to bed beside me.<p>

Urgh, my head was absolutely killing me. Plus my mouth tasted dry and unpleasant. I strode to my bag on the kitchen counter. Please, tell me I packed aspirin. _Please._ I frantically rummaged through my bag until I decided I wasn't getting anywhere and tipped it upside down, allowing the contents to spill out. I let my bag fall from my fingers as I scanned the various stuff on the counter, trying to locate the familiar silver box.

Shit. I forgot to pack it. I inwardly groaned as another pain shot through my head. Fucking stupid hangover. Erggh! I brushed my hand against my forehead – it was clammy and hot.

I carried myself to the bathroom and ran the cold water. I dipped my hands under the stream of water before I lowered my face and splashed myself a couple of times, trying to cool my radiating face.

I let out a puff of air as I sat myself down on the cold tiled floor. At least it was keeping my legs and arse cool. I nestled my back against the bath tub and slowly dropped my head back to lean on it.

This was great. Absolutely fan -fucking –diddley -tastic. I'm such a bloody idiot. Who forgets to bring aspirin? I just hope that I'll be able to find some tomorrow. Or, later today, if we're being technical.

I gripped my stomach and hissed as a sharp pain jolted through me. Oh, excellent. Hangover and stomach cramps. This was the last thing I needed. I sighed as I mentally picked at what Jacob had said earlier. _'You're a fucking idiot…_ _you're making a complete fool of yourself'_

I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt – it bloody did. It frustrates me to no end when he goes in to one like that, blaming everything on me. Yeah, so maybe I have been a little moody later. And, OK, maybe I have picked up the bottle more than is healthy but what does he expect me to do? Go around fixing things like him? Be completely emotionless?

My hands pulled in to a tight fist as another wave of pain washed through me, I thumped the floor with my fist a couple of times, trying to take my mind off it.

But things were good…weren't they? Jacob and I weren't at each other's throat but that didn't mean that everything felt _right_. In a weird sense, it was almost like something had changed – shifted even. Maybe I was being selfish but I wasn't sure I could handle much more of this drama.

Tears burned in my eyes as I thought everything over. While I was still grieving for Squishy and what could have been, it made me a little sad to think that Jacob and I hadn't talked about it. Well, not properly and that's what bothers me most. My pulled my knees up, my arms folded over my knees and my head dropped on to my arms as the sobs finally broke through again.

"Ness."

I jumped and snapped my head up - Dex was poking his head in the room.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, bending down, his hand gently on my knee.

I sniffed, wiped my eyes and blushed a little. I wasn't expecting this. "Y-yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Dex set himself down beside me. "You didn't wake me," he said. "I can't sleep when I'm all hot and sticky."

I didn't trust my voice so I only nodded and wiped under my eyes again.

When Dex spoke again, his voice was quiet a soft, something I'd never expect from Dex. "What's the matter?"

"I-I." I sighed. "It's nothing. I think I'm just tired."

"Uhuh. You know," he looked at me knowingly, "just between us, I think Jake has been...tired a lot too." He gave me a look.

"Really?" I asked, quietly.

"I shit you not."

"He..he hasn't said anything."

"He's a man, Ness. The only time you'll see him openly cry is if someone caught his dick and bollocks in a metal vice."

I gave something like a snort. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Heh." Dex smirked before turning all serious. "But my point is you're not the only one."

"He doesn't show it or talk to me." I glanced down and thoroughly examined my fingers. "Sometimes, I just feel...alone."

"I don't think you are. When he first told me what had happened he could hardly finish his sentence. I've ever seen him so shook before, and that's quite something. He's a fire-fighter, some of the shit that's happened…that he's seen, would fuck up normal people." Dex lowered his voice and glanced at me again. "He does love you, you know."

Tears burned my eyes and I dropped my head down. "He shouted at me earlier. It was my own fault but…" I looked at Dex. "Things aren't good at the moment."

"You'll both get through this." He murmured, as I felt his arm wrapped around my shoulders and pull me closer for a sort of hug. "You're both stressed. It happens."

We sat in silence for a moment or two; I laid my head on his shoulder. It felt strange. I've never particularly been close with Dex; he seems too brash for my tastes, but I could see what it was that drove Jen wild about him – his soft side. Or his, apparently, big penis according to Jen.

"So…does he cry a lot then?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Ah, can't say. We're sensitive creatures, you know." Dex chuckled. "All joking aside, I've only seen him cry twice and it was painful to watch."

I nodded, unsure what to say. I didn't want to push the subject any further. I sniffed as Dex shifted.

"Look, Ness." Dex looked down at me. "Before I say this, just know, I do like you. I think you're good for Jake." I nervously swallowed and blinked at him as he continued on. "I'm only going to say this once… If things aren't working out between you and Jake, then leave. Staying will only torture the both of you. Sometimes, we have to do things that we don't want to do in order to make things better in the long run."

As I looked at him, my head couldn't wrap around what he was saying. Leave? Leave Jacob? It hasn't got that bad, has it?

"But…" My voice was weak and pathetic. "But why would I leave him? I love him."

He tilted his head to the side. "That doesn't mean it's right for you. Hell, I love drinking the left-over milk from my cereal but I can't because it gives me a dodgy stomach. See what I'm saying?"

I nodded and grimaced at the same time. It appears I had a lot to think over.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes – the light pouring in from the open curtains – and stifled a groan. It was far too early to be awake. My eyes were heavy and my body didn't want to cooperate and move. I blinked a few times, and then glanced next to me. Jacob was asleep. His black thick hair was scruffy, his mouth slightly open as he softly breathed. His face was relaxed, peaceful. The sight almost nearly made me forget our rough argument. Almost.<p>

Pushing the covers away from me, I crept out of the room and to the kitchen. I pulled out a cup and made myself a drink of water. I sighed when I felt it rush down my throat.

Closing my eyes, I still couldn't quite believe what was happening. It was like it wasn't us anymore. The fights…the snarky comments…what Dex had said. _Then leave._ It frightened me that the more I thought things over, the more of a solution it sounded. But I always quickly squash that thought – it's a rough patch. Things aren't that bad.

_Yes, they are._ No, I pushed that thought away.

I opened the balcony door and sat myself down around the white plastic table set. The birds were chirping, the breeze was cool and gentle and the sun was already starting to burn. I set my glass on the table and sighed; it was peaceful. And if I squinted hard enough, I could see the sea over the tops of the apartment buildings. I shut my eyes and rested my back on the back of the chair, exposing my legs to the sun, wanting to feel the light tingle.

"Ness?"

I fluttered my eyes open and glanced at the sliding doors. Jacob was leaning against the door frame with that furrowed brow.

"What?" I faced back towards the sea, watching a small white boat sail across.

"About last night-"

"Leave it, Jacob." I replied coolly.

I heard him huff quickly. "Fine, be like that."

I whipped my head around, getting myself ready for the on-set verbal match that's likely to come. "I'm not being like anything! I just don't want to start arguing again. Like we are now."

Jacob pursed his lips and rubbed his cheek. "Yeah. Alright." He gave me something like lazy shrug and headed back inside.

Huh, what was it? No screaming? I blinked at the empty space. Maybe…maybe today will be better.

I sat outside for most of the morning, my eyes either on the sea in the distant, or secretly looking through one apartment window directly across from us. It was the man that caught my eye – not obviously attractive but it was more his actions that made me curious to watch him. After he finished his cigarette on the balcony, his wife (I'm assuming) came out and wrapped her arms around his waist. They shared a long kiss before they headed inside together. They looked so in love.

"Oi, stink."

I turned my head to find that Jennifer was leaning out the door frame.

"Do you want some scramble eggs?" She asked with a polite smile.

I shook my head. "No thanks."

I watched her as she pulled a face and shrugged before leaving me alone. My eyes turned back to another balcony. This time, a woman was holding a baby in her arms as she bent down to speak to another child. There was no way I could understand what she was saying, but by the expression on her face – it was something soft and loving.

I felt a pang of jealously rise through me. I wanted that – children. But the thought was enough to make me shake and tremble. I couldn't even idly wonder about having any more children just yet – the pain was too fresh.

I ran a hand through my hair and groaned. Urgh, nasty. I needed a shower to wash yesterday's grime off me. I pushed myself up and headed back inside. Jacob and Dex were huddled around the table while Jen was standing by the counter, flicking through her phone.

"This…tastes a bit funny." Jacob said slowly, taking a bite from the scrambled eggs.

"Huh, that's odd." Jen said casually. "The bottle said the poison was supposed to be tasteless."

Jacob snapped his head up. "What?"

"What?"

I wiped my hand across my face, trying to keep a straight face as Jacob glanced back down at his place with an odd expression before slowly pushing it away from him.

"You know what? I'm not hungry anymore."

Dex snorted after finishing his own mouthful. "She's joking."

"Am I?"

"What?" The smile fell off Dex's face.

"What?" Jennifer replied, deadpan.

I cracked and started to giggle. Their faces, haha. Priceless. I walked past and headed in to the bedroom to grab a new bikini, shorts and wash bag for heading for the shower.

"Having a shower!" I called before I slammed the door shut behind me.

* * *

><p>"Motherfuckingjesuschrist!" I yelped and jumped back. Fuck, the sand is hot. I winced and looked up; Jennifer had already beaten me to the sea. I let out a groan. Urh, I'm going to have to run. OK, one…two…three.<p>

"Ahh, hot. Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot." As soon as the sea is in reaching distance, I practically lunge in to the water, my feet instantly cooled. "Ahh, god."

"Hah." Jennifer chuckled. "I told you, it's all about strategy. What you got to do is, find patches of shade to jump in to."

"The only shaded bits are where other people's umbrellas are up." I jabbed my thumb behind me to the crowded sea front. "I don't exactly what to be standing right over them."

Jennifer snorted. "Why? I do. Besides, it keeps them on their toes if a stranger just pops out of nowhere."

I let out a short laugh. "More likely to scare the shit out of them."

"Yeah." Jen cackled. "Let's go further in." She turned to me, her voice hushed. "I think I got sand up my vag."

"I don't even want to know how you managed that." I shook my head with a smirk as we slowly pushed our way further in to the sea, the waves meeting our legs and breaking against us, splashing water everywhere.

"Ooock!" Jen flinched as a wave caught her in the face. "Eek. That did not taste good on the tongue."

I laughed at her face, my mouth open just as another wave rocked over us, flying in to my mouth. I gagged.

"Hah!" Jen snickered, pushing her hair back. "Serves you right, motherfucker."

"Shut up and clean your vag." I turned my back, face the shore, trying to get the taste of salt and just….erkkk from my mouth. We had stopped walking; the sea was now just level with our belly buttons.

"Ah, yeah." Jen kind of dipped down in to the water. "Ah, there we go." She glanced down in to the clear water. "I think I had most of the beach up there! Shit, where did that come from…"

I snorted. "Are you sure it didn't get caught in the double lining thingy?"

Jen looked up. "Doubt lining? I thought it was a pocket."

"What?" I asked. "Why would they put a pocket in the crotch of bikini bottoms?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. My Mum told me it for was holding snacks."

I gave her an odd look. "No, she didn't."

"I swear to you, she did. She told me it's where I put my packet of chewing gums." Jennifer explained, dead serious.

"What? That doesn't even make sense!" I howled with laughter. "Why would you put chewing gum right near your vag? Unless you're trying to make it smell minty."

Jennifer pursed her lips. "So it isn't a pocket, then?"

"No."

"Gah. I've been putting condoms in there when I go out and don't have a purse! That woman is such a cunt. First she tells me the Ice-cream van music only plays when he's run out of ice-cream, and then she told me that men have boys and women have girls – I actually believed that until I was like eleven." She narrowed her eyes. "Then she steals my husband and I found that she lied to me about pantie pockets!" Jennifer shook her head, and I give a cough trying to hide my laughter. "You know, I bet she isn't even my real Mum. It wouldn't surprise me if she lied about that too."

"You have the most dysfunctional relationship with your Mum, I have ever heard of."

"Ah," Jennifer pulled her lips in a tight line. "I'm better with my Dad. Speaking of rents; how are your Mum and Dad?"

I nodded, and rinsed my burning arms with the cool water. "Good. Mum's being a little over bearing…but," I shrugged. "She means well."

"Yeah," Jennifer splashed her hands in the water. "What about Jake's Mum?"

I frowned. "She's dead."

"Oh, shit."

"He doesn't talk about her much." I cocked my head to the side. "But, I guess Sue kind of acts like a mother to him."

Jennifer pulled a face. "Have you made up with Jacob?"

"No. I honestly don't know what's happening. Friday we were fine. Yesterday, not fine." I sighed. "He shouted at me last night. Full on. Called me a fucking idiot."

Jennifer gasped. "What? Why?"

I pursed my lips. "Because I am. Well, last night I was, I think. I don't know. I don't remember too much but he doesn't like it when I drink." I explained, my fingers dipping in the sea.

"A lot of people use drinking as a coping mechanism." Jennifer said. "It won't last forever."

I shrugged and reached up, pushing my hair behind my ears with my wet hand. "I don't know. And then, Dex kind of made a good point last night."

"What did he say?"

I blew out a breath and squinted down at Jen. "If it isn't working then I should leave."

"But it hasn't got that bad." Jen's brow furrowed. "Has it?"

"I really don't know. I can't take the fighting anymore, though. That, I do know."

"Maybe," Jennifer licked her lips. "Maybe you just need a few days apart. Not actual breaking up, per say. Just…you know, time."

"Maybe. I'm going back." I held my hand up to my forehead, trying to block the sun from my eyes. "I'm turning in to a prune."

Jennifer laughed and stood up properly. "Come on, then, shrimpy!"

* * *

><p>Laughter and soft Spanish music filled the entire restaurant. And to some degree, it was nice. The ocean breeze swept past us as our table was on the invisible line between inside the restaurant and out on the open space in front.<p>

We had already had our meals, despite the growing awkwardness between Jacob and I. Even though, he's sitting right next to me, we don't acknowledge each other. Well, not really.

I made a point of only having two glasses of wine, the rest water, but Jacob didn't notice. He just muttered something under his breath as I picked up my first glass. I had a mind to tell him to fuck himself. But I kept that firmly to myself. No need to make a scene.

"Our flight is at seven in the evening tomorrow." Jennifer said setting her glass on the table. "So, we could spend the morning at the beach then make a move about half three or so."

"Sounds fine." Jacob murmured in to his napkin.

I nodded, playing with the table cloth between my fingers. "Yup."

Jacob looked at me, his eyes locking on to mine. My breath was caught by the sudden lump in my throat. He didn't smile. Or frown. He's face was completely neutral. It felt like he was looking straight past me.

He reached his hand over to mine, as it sat on my knee. I froze. Without thinking, as his hand took a hold of my fingers, I squirmed my hand out of his grasp and pulled back.

He frowned, his brow furrowing, as he watched my hand. His eyes flew back up my face, and then he pulled his lips in to a small sad smile before shifting in his chair and facing his body away.

Shit. What have I done? Fucking hell, I've just made this ten times worse. Feeling like the dick I am, I leaned forward slightly, my own hand reach out for him. But he caught my movement in the corner of his eye, and then he faced me and gave a sharp shake of his head.

Oh.

Retracting, I let my hand fall in my hand, feeling my eyes start to burn. Not here. Do not cry here, not in front of everybody.

"So, peeps." Jen looked between us. "Wasn't this a good idea?" She's drunk. Completely off her face – like I was last night.

"No," I mumbled to myself, my eyes on Jacob. "It was a mistake." No one heard me. I took a deep breath, and grabbed my bag off the floor. "I'm going go back to the apartment." I stood as everyone looked at me. "I'm not feeling too good. Too much sun. You all say here and enjoy yourselves."

Dex pulled a face. "Are you sure?"

"Uhuh." I nodded, not meeting anyone's eyes. "See you later."

As soon as my back was turned, I quickly ran my fingers under my eyes. Damn tears.

I didn't head towards the apartment- I just went wherever my feet would take me. I soon found myself wondering on the beach. The stars twinkled in the sky as the sound of the waves crashing the beach eased me closer to the shore. Slipping my feet from my sandals, I took a step in to the water, shutting my eyes as I did.

My hair gently blew around my face from the ocean breeze. I smiled to myself. It was peaceful. And even for a single moment; I wasn't consumed with thoughts of the mess Jacob and I have gotten us in to.

"Hmm, funny. I don't remember having this inside the apartment."

My eyes flew open. Jacob. Without turning around, I focused on one star as I spoke, "You followed me." It wasn't a question – more like a statement.

"Of course I did," came his voice from behind. "You drank quite a bit, I couldn't be sure you'd even make it back to the apartment. And by the looks of it, you didn't."

I took a deep breath as I listened to the sea around me. I chose not ignore that very obvious dig at me. "I'm a grown woman. I can go where I please."

Although, I couldn't see him, I knew he was hesitant with his next words. "Then act like one."

Irritation suddenly ripped through me. It was go time. "Don't speak to me like a piece of shit on your shoe, Jacob!"

"I'm not!" He practically yelled. "But you won't listen to me any other way!"

A bitter laugh escaped from my lips. "You haven't even tried!" I whirled around, now breathing heavily. "You don't even talk to me unless you're making a snarky comment!"

"Don't be silly," he rolled his eyes. "That couldn't be further from the truth."

"Sure it is." I said daringly as I turned back around to the sea. "You've barely spoken to me today."

"You didn't want me to. If I recall, you told me to leave it." He snarled. "That's exactly what I did!"

"Because I'm not interested in fighting with you." I snapped over my shoulder. "That's all."

"No one says you have to fight with me, Ness."

"Argh," I whirled around, my fists in to balls. "You do! You pick fights with me all the fucking time. If it isn't over this then it's that! I get that sometimes it's my fault, I do but…" I swallowed. "I don't need you to constantly start battles with me, Jacob. I'm sick of it."

He was quite for a moment. "Yeah. Blame it all on me. Like you usually do."

I sucked in a sharp breath and bit my lip to keep from screaming out in frustration. "Fine. Whatever. You're right. I'm wrong." I held up my hands as if I was surrendering before turning back around facing the sea and folding my arms. "I'd like it very much if you could please piss off."

A couple of moments later, he sharply grabbed my right arm and yanked me back. He had obviously stormed in to the water, not caring about his shoes or the hem of his jeans. I protested but he didn't listen. He pulled me close to him, his eyes scanning my face.

"You're drunk." His breath was hot against my skin. "I can smell it on you."

I tried to get my arm free but his grip was tight. "Let go! I only had two fucking glasses." My jaw clenched. "I'm not fucking drunk. Get off me!"

"No, you're coming back to the apartment." He ordered as he pulled me away from the water. He bent down and scooped up my scandals on the way as he tugged me up the beach. I tried to squirm myself from his hand, but I couldn't. I even tried to slap his hand away but he just held on tighter.

"Let go!" I growled, and slapped his hand –hard. "Fucking let go of me now!"

"No!" He snarled back at me.

The complex was practically empty, just a few odd people here and there. As we reached the stairs to our apartment, his grip loosened slightly until when we got to the top of the balcony where he dropped my arm completely.

"Key. Now." He barked as me.

I threw the key at him before I looked down at my arm. The skin was slightly red with a faint hand patch. I rubbed it absently as Jacob indicated for me to walk in first.

The front door slammed behind us just as Jacob's voice echoed through the entire apartment. "I'm so angry with you!"

"With me?" I snapped back as I turned around to face him. "You the one who physically dragged me back here! If anything, I'm the one who should be angry!" My hands were starting to shake. I can't believe he just did that.

Jacob tossed the key on the kitchen counter. "Well, I'm sorry that I actually _care_ about you! You think I want you waltzing around a foreign county at night pissed out of your fucking head?"

"I'm not pissed." I leaned forward, my voice low and forced.

"You're always pissed," he replied his jaw clenched. "It's disgusting."

"That's a lie and you know it!"

"Is it really?" He asked sceptically, "Then fuck me sideways! I must be imagining all the wine bottles around the house back home!" He raised his hand face palmed himself.

"Argh!" I screamed, gritting my teeth. "You're such a compulsive ARSE!" My voice got louder through each word. "If nothing goes your way or you don't like it, you turn in to a fucking petty child!"

"Don't turn this around on me!" He slammed his hand down on the kitchen counter. "We both know I'm not the problem here."

"Oh?" I said, completely shocked, my eyebrows raised. "I'm a problem now? Thanks for letting me know, my fabulous BOYFRIEND! I don't know how the fuck I manage to go on with you."

Jacob blew out a breath before pinching the bridge of his nose, his voice tightly controlled. "That's EXCATLY what I mean!" The hand on his nose flew out and smacked in to the counter again. "You make out that you're the helpless victim all the time! That the entire world revolves around you, well newsflash, sweetheart, it doesn't! And you're fucking delusional to believe that it does!"

I shook my head at him as I sat down at the table. Slowly, I glanced back up at him, tightly controlling myself. "Yes. OK. I drink. But what do you do, Jacob? Do you ever try and help me? NO! No, you fucking don't!"

"You want to talk about it? Fine!" Jacob exploded. "Let's talk about it right now. How are you feeling, Ness?" He said, mockingly. "Stress a bit, tough for you? Shall I get you a glass of wine? Better yet, how about a bottle or two?"

"You know," I started in a calm voice. Which thoroughly shocked me, since I was absolutely fuming. "Sometimes, I wonder why I even got with you. You've turned in to a right horrible bastard lately."

"No, I haven't." He said, narrowing his eyes. "I'm just sick to my stomach of watching you….." he trailed off.

"Watching me what, Jacob?" I hissed. "Go on, say it. Fucking say it-"

Just as I finished my last sentence, Dex and Jennifer stumbled in giggling. As soon as they noticed the tension, the smiles were quickly wiped from their faces.

"Oh, sorry." Jennifer mumbled. "We'll, er, just…go. Good night." She said pulling Dex by his hand to their bedroom.

Both Jacob and myself watched them as they left the room. Not one of us tried to fill the awkward silence that filled the atmosphere once the door was shut behind Jen and Dex. I just looked down at my hands. I couldn't quite believe things had gotten that bad between us. I knew we were having problems but this….this just seemed so unfixable. So definite. A part of me couldn't see us surviving this – _ then leave_.

"I don't want to fight with you." Jacob voice was considerably lower and calmer than before. "But sometimes…." He sucked in a breath. "Sometimes you don't see what's really going on."

I gritted my teeth together. "Like how everything is my fault?" I offered, looking up at him.

"Did I say everything was your fault?" He defended.

"You didn't need to." I jabbed a finger in his direction. "You imply it enough!"

"Fuck it," he groaned. "Yeah, it is. You're sudden need to drink is your fault. I've sat back and let you do it yourself but it has to stop. You're behaviour has to stop!"

"Don't tell me what I need to do." I snapped. "I'm more than capable of making my own decisions."

"No, you can't. Not while we're supposed to be together, a couple. But that's the problem lately, everything is what YOU want! Every fucking thing, all the fucking time!" Jacob exploded, his voice filled with anger and hostilely.

"Oh god," I scoffed, "it's about that again, isn't it?" Squishy's memorial.

Jacob snorted and gave a short laugh. "That? Yes, Ness. It's about 'that'."

"I didn't mean it like that." I told him angrily. "You know that."

"Do I?" He asked as though he didn't believe me. "Do I? 'Cus the way I see it, you don't feel fuck all about it."

"How can you say that?" I spat. "Unlike you, I don't bloody need a marble slate to remember the baby that died!" I was now shouting. "I remember it perfectly well! I should know, I fucking felt it."

"Oh, so I didn't feel it, then, no?" Jacob yelled back. "Sorry! I didn't know that the father doesn't get a say."

"Trust me, you will always get a say with the size of your fucking gob!"

"Yeah," Jacob ran his hand along the counter. "My gob. Well, I'd rather have a big gob then be a senseless fucking bitch!"

I swallowed. "Is that what you think of me?"

"What else am I meant to think?" He leaned forward over the counter. "It was our baby! OUR BABY! That's not something you just forget!" He yelled, throwing his hand in the air at me.

I met his anger with my own. I stood up and flung my arm in front of me, knocking over a mug.

"I KNOW! How did the blood feel, Jacob? How did it feel when on your fingertips on the bed? How did the surgery make you feel? How do the cramps make you feel? Huh? Oh yeah, that's right, you didn't feel it, did you! I will never forget – ever! And don't you dare stand there and tell me otherwise!"

"You think that gives you special merits?" Jacob scowled. "I hate to burst your bubble but I was there the whole time, holding your hand. Holding you as you cried and writhed in pain." Jacob gave me a dark stare. "You weren't the only one who lost a baby that night."

"I never said I was, and you're fucking out of order to imply that's what I meant." I managed through clenched teeth.

"Coulda fooled me."

"You know what?" I let out a curt laugh, unable to believe this was actually happening. How far we've fallen…

_Then leave._

I rubbed my forehead with a shaky hand, preparing myself for what I was about to say. "I can't keep doing this with you. I can't have the same argument over and over with you. I physically can't do it anymore."

"What does the hell is that supposed to mean?" He was no longer shouting but his voice was still firm and cold.

"It can't do this anymore." I clarified, not looking at him in the eye.

His brow furrowed for a couple of moments before he spoke with an uneasy tone. "What do you mean?"

"This."

"Us?"

"Yes." I whispered as I looked at the floor, my chest tight and my eyes becoming blurry.

He blinked at me, his own voice a little husky. "That's it, then? We're done?"

I couldn't trust my voice – I gave a weak nod.

He let out a sharp puff of breath as he tapped the counter with his fist a few times. "Fine." Jacob spat as he headed to our bedroom door. But he didn't go in. He rested a hand on the handle as he head fell forward. His voice was barely above a whisper. "What went wrong?"

"I've….we've lost what we used to be." My own voice was shallow and raw.

He looked back. "Yeah…. I know." His eyes dropped to the ground before he stepped in to the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

I choked out a sob at his words. This whole night is enough to make my heart explode in my chest. I let my head fall forward in to the palms of my hands as my tears finally escape. It's finally finished.

I sucked in a ragged breath as my chest contracted. There it is, the unbearable pain.

Then I pause; what have I done? I was so over whelmed by anger that I didn't take a damn second to think things through.

I pushed myself up away from the table as I sniffed and whipped my eyes, heading for the bedroom.

My hand paused on the door handle.

No. I can't. _Sometimes, we have to do things that we don't want to do in order to make things better in the long run._ I love Jacob, I do. But we can't keep this up. It's the last thing we need; we both need time to heal from Squishy. We both need to think about the things we said.

I dropped my hand and headed for the balcony. I needed some fresh air…or to throw myself off it. Urh. I placed my arms against the railing with my head resting on them. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to fight the tears. If someone had told me that Jacob and I would have broken up three days ago, I would have called them a fucking liar.

I flinched at the sound of voices before a door slammed- hard.

I peeked over my shoulder, Jennifer and Dex's door was open slightly, spilling light out. I squinted and focused on Dex carry something to a black suitcase before swiftly dropping it.

What?

I edged back in to the apartment, taking silent steps closer to the bedrooms.

"OK. Well, here's some money in case you do." That's Jennifer's voice.

"Thanks, babe."

Money? What's going on?

Deciding to be incredibly brave, or stupid, I opened our bedroom room. Jacob's things were all gone – all placed on the bed. Along with his suitcase.

"What are you doing?" My eyes ran over him and his suitcase. It's already nearly packed.

Jacob didn't turn around. Instead, he just carefully put his wash bag neatly in to his case. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" The word doesn't sound right. My mouth became suddenly dry.

"Yes." He zipped up his bag and turned around. "You're right. We're not good together anymore."

I blinked a few times, slowly starting to feel something burning in the pit of my stomach. "Oh."

Jacob grabbed a hold of the handle, yanked it off the bed and let out a shallow breath. I couldn't help but notice his eyes are a little bloodshot, too.

"I'm going to head to the airport and see if I can get on an earlier plane. I can't…be around you." He looked away as he pushed past me.

I watched him as he walked to Jennifer and Dex's room, poking his head inside. "Ready?" Jacob pulled back as Dex appeared, pulling his own suitcase.

"Yeah." He turned back around to Jennifer. "Alright, love ya." He gave her a peck and spun back around. His eyes found me. "See you later, Ness. Take care of yourself."

Both of them headed for the door. Jacob didn't turn around as he passed through the threshold. I winced as I heard the door shut behind them.

"Ness." Jennifer gave me a sad smile.

"He's…." my bottom lip quivered. "Actually…gone." My voice broke as a new wave of tears washed over me.

Jennifer rushed forward and took me in her arms; I let my head fall on her shoulder.

"I know." She gently rubbed my back, trying to soothe me from my hysterics. "Shh, I know."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:**** A massive thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed and/or put this story on their alerts/favourites – I love you.**

**I managed to write this up in an evening, it shows what boredom can do!**

**While I do want to answer all your questions, I don't want to spoil the many things I have planned…But I will say this –Love always brings them together. No matter what their journey is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'<em>N –<em>

_House is yours – I'll phone and take my name off the contract._

_I'm taking Buddy with me; I know you weren't fond of him._

_I'm sorry things didn't work out the way we had hoped. I never wanted this for us but we both know it's for the best. _

_Look after yourself – for me._

_Jacob._

_P.S. I left my Cookie Monster T-shirt for you. I know how much you love it.'_

My fingers traced the crumpled piece of paper. It had been a week. A whole seven days since our break up at Spain. Every time I thought about it, it still made me want to curl in to a ball in pain. I smiled sadly as the last line. Cookie Monster T-shirt…I do love that. It was always snug, the fabric soft against my skin. And it always held that familiar smell of Jacob. I absently pulled the thin material from my shoulder and lowered my nose…his smell was slowly disappearing. Oh.

I had gotten myself in to a flawless routine – sleep, cry, watch _Bridget Jones_ and/or _Romeo and Juliet _then eat. And repeat. Sometimes, if I was feeling especially depressed I'd put on _P.S I Love You._

Whenever my phone would ring, my heart would jump in to my ears, hoping and praying that it was Jacob. Of course, it never was. I even reached that certain point of crazy when all I could think about was him and convinced myself I was actually going to die unless I heard his voice – I didn't. Obviously.

But I did call him. Then hung up as soon as he answered.

But it's worse at night time and I'm all alone. I get to the point where I gear myself up to text him – to say sorry- but I can't bring myself to hit send. And in a way, I'm proud of myself. I need to take my mind off him. I need to get better. Take one day at a time.

Urgh, but it's so hard!

Reading this note over and over doesn't help. I heaved a heavy sigh as I shoved it in my pocket. A baby...now Jacob. Anything else I should lose? My car? My job? My house…actually, thinking about it, I'm not one hundred percent I can even afford the rent by myself. But I do still have the money from selling my flat stashed away. I should be alright...for a while, at least.

Mmm, I wonder where Jacob is staying at the moment.

No. Stop thinking about him.

I quickly shook my head, as if all thoughts of Jacob would suddenly drop out, and reached out for the ice-cream on the coffee table. I chiselled away a generous bit and shoved the spoon in to my mouth as I turned my attention back to Mr Darcy and Mr Cleaver on the TV set.

Three loud sharp knocks stirred me from my Bridget Jones movie marathon. Who could that be? And right when Mark and Daniel are having their girly fight in the street – the best bit. Urgh. With a groan, I managed to push myself from the sofa. Another set of loud knocks against the front door echoed through the hall way.

"Alright!" I exclaimed. "I heard you the first fucking time."

My hand grabbed the door handle; I swiftly unlocked it and yanked it open.

"Oh." Jennifer looked shocked, than immediately appalled. "Oh, Ness. Look at the state of you!"

My nose wrinkled as I glanced down and took in my body. What is she talking about? What's wrong with grey tracksuit bottoms and my Cookie Monster top?

Jennifer pushed past me and shook her head as she pulled off her black business coat. She's obviously come from work.

"First off, no more ice-cream." Her long fingers swiped the tub of Ben & Jerry's tucked in my arm. "Secondly, I'm pretty sure you wore those clothes when I saw you last – that makes you incredibly dirty." She scolded, hanging her coat over the banister and stepped in to the front room. "And thirdly, this place is looks like a bomb hit it. When was the last time you actually tidied up?" Jennifer asked me, as she gingerly picked up an old can of coke.

I shrugged. "I don't know. A few days ago, I suppose."

Jennifer pursed her lips. "When was the last time you ate?"

I opened my mouth "Ju-"

"A proper meal. "She cut in. "Not this ice-cream crap. Which, incidentally, is not good for you. Or your waist line."

I felt my face crumple. "I know. I just haven't been up to cooking, that's all."

"Uhuh." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Right, well this is what's happening - no more wallowing around. No more eating shit and living like a slob. And, definitely, no more Bridget Jones." She regarded the TV with a deep frown. "Now we're operation post-Jacob."

I winced. I suppose she's right. I can't sit around here forever, despite how much my insides were screaming at her.

Jennifer sat down on the arm of the sofa, looking in to the tub of ice-cream. "Right. You go jump in the bath. I'll have a quick clean around," Jennifer picked up the spoon and had a mouthful. "Then we're order some Chinese and get ready for tomorrow." She said through a full mouthful of ice-cream. It wasn't a pleasant sight.

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?"

"Jogging."

I blinked at her, taken back. "I'm sorry – it sounded like you said jogging."

"I did." She shrugged as her mouth closed around the spoon again.

I couldn't help but groan. "Why are we jogging?"

"Because exercise makes you feel better." She glanced back down at the tub. "And since I'm going to save you from this ice-cream; I think we both could use some."

I opened my mouth but Jennifer flicked her wrist at me. "Bath. Now."

I grumbled under my breath as I slowly turned and trudged up the steps. I hate jogging. I can't jog. I'm not sure my body even knows what that is.

* * *

><p>I think I'm going to die. Seriously, I am. My lungs have gone on a sudden strike with all this exercise, leaving me gasping for air. My chest is burning. Oh, and my legs. Fucking hell. It's like all the muscles have decided to contract and spasm at the same time.<p>

"Come on!" Jennifer yelled, ahead of me, jogging on the spot.

I can't. Physically, I can't. We've been at this for twenty minutes. Twenty whole minutes! Greenwich Park is lovely, yes, but right now, I hate it. And I hate the hills. Why does a park need so many hills? It just isn't on. And what's with the birds being so loud and chirpy? Urh.

I bent over, my hands gripping my knees for support, trying to desperately suck in the air to my closed up lungs.

"I can't." I wheezed. "I can't breathe. My legs feel like they're burning."

"That's good!" She exclaimed, her ponytail whipping up and down. "It means its working!"

My hand flew to my chest as I continued to struggle with breathing. "I hate you so much right now."

"No, you don't! Exercise is good for you! Don't you feel good?" Jen shouted with a smile, stilling running on the spot. How does she do that?

"No." I shook my head and stumbled across the path and on to the lush grass, letting myself fall so I'm looking up in to the blue sky. "I'm about to kneel over."

Jennifer's head popped in to my view, looking down at me. "You're fine. Let's go do another two laps or so."

"What?" I squeaked. Two laps? I haven't even finished one. Oh, god. This is how I'm going to die. I know it – cause of death: jogging. Urgh.

Jennifer sighed and plonked herself beside me, crossing her legs. "Ness, eventually you're going to get back out there. And as your best friend, it's my duty to support and help you. Oh, and to slap you around the face if you ever get your vag pierced." She looked down at me with a hint of a smile. "I've let you have your heartbroken stage. Now this is where I push you back on the horse."

"I don't want to get back out there." I replied like a stubborn child once my breathing had returned to back to normal. Oh, thank god. No dying today, then.

Jennifer tilted her head to the side. "You know my philosophy?"

"If you can break if, you can eat it?"

"No." She frowned. "To get over someone, you have to get under someone."

I snort. "That's bullshit."

"Is it?" Jennifer raised her eyebrow with a smirk. "Tell me, how long were you pining for Nate after you two broke up?"

Oh, touché.

"That was different." I told her, pushing myself up and crossing my legs like her.

"How? You fell for Jacob pretty quickly after your break up with Nate."

"Yes," I snapped. "But Jacob didn't cheat on me, and Jacob and I had something much more deeper than Nate and me ever had. With Jacob…it was so much better."

Jennifer licked her lips. "Fair point. But that still doesn't change the fact. "

I pursed my lips. I know she's right. But I really wish she wasn't. A part of me wants to snatch him back, and shout MINE. And the other…well, the other knows it just wasn't working – it was doing more damage than good.

Besides, it's not like I won't ever see him again. I mean, his best friend is with my best friend so it's only natural we'd see each other occasionally. Like at parties and get togethers…then I think of him having a new girlfriend. My stomach clenches at the thought.

No. I can't think about that. He won't get a girlfriend. Uh, what am I saying? Just look at him! Of course he'll get another girlfriend. And I bet she'll be blonde and pretty. God, I don't even know her but I already hate the bitch.

"Have you seen him?" I asked. I don't need to say his name. Jennifer knows.

She turned her face away as she started to pick at the grass. "Yes."

"How is he?" I whispered, afraid for the answer.

"Not very good."

"Oh." I think something is wrong with me – I get an instant spark at her words. He misses me, too. God, I'm so fucked up. I rack my head for a much needed distraction. "Jen?"

"Yeah?" Jennifer replied, twisting the grass between her fingers.

"I think I'm going to call Mike later. I want to go to work tomorrow."

Jen glanced at me, a smile starting to grow. "I think that's a good idea."

* * *

><p>I've phoned Mike. He was quite surprised to know what I was going in tomorrow. I've already picked out my outfit, my nice black pencil skirt and a white shirt with my black heels. I'm quite excited to go back in to the office. It feels like forever since I saw everyone. Mmm, I bet someone has pinched the stapler from my desk again.<p>

I hurried to the front door as I heard it go. I whipped it open, the cold brittle air from outside whooshing in.

"Mum. Dad." I nodded at them both as they stepped inside.

"Hi, darling." Dad kissed the top of my head. "Just wanted to see how you were."

I gently closed the door. "Thanks."

"We brought you this." Mum smiled as she held up a cooper tray. Food, no doubt. I smiled my thanks. My mum had rung me a day after I got back from Spain. I told her everything and cried so hard on the phone, I think I shocked her with how open I was about it. Then I was convinced I was going to blow up my phone from the tears that had soaked the phone. Water and electricals aren't a great mix.

"You look tired." She frowned as she narrowed her eyes at me.

I turned away from her scrutiny. "Jen took me jogging earlier."

"Jogging?" Dad said, almost like he choked on his words.

"Yes. Jogging. I, er, jog now." I pulled a face and headed for the kitchen. They don't need to know my little white lie. "Tea?"

"Yes, please, darling." Dad replied, both him and Mum following on my heel in to the kitchen.

I flip the kettle on and remove three mugs from the cupboard.

"You can come back home."

I whirled around, my mouth hung open. "Sorry?"

Mum gently placed the tray on the kitchen counter before taking a seat at the table. "You can come home. It can't be easy living here – in his house."

I held up one hand to stop her. "Mum, no. It was our house. And it's fine. Really." I added when she frowned and Dad just rolled his eyes.

When the kettle had boiled, I faced back around and cracked on with the teas.

"It's abit chilly in here, Nessie." Dad said, as I fished the milk from the fridge.

I just shrugged. "Hadn't noticed." I lied. Truth was, I didn't know how to turn on the heating. Jacob always did it and he never showed me. It seems stupid now but I didn't think anything of it.

"Where's the stat?"

I pointed in to the utility room.

"Right."

I placed two mugs on the table, sliding one to my Mum. I picked up the third and sat beside her on the table. She smiled at me and it made me a tad nervous.

"What?"

"Nothing, love." She shook her head. "Except…do you want to come home?"

Before I could answer, Dad was back. "Bella – stop. She's already said no. Don't push her."

"I'm not pushing her. She's my daughter, I worry about her," she turned to me, "I worry about you, darling."

Dad sat himself down. "I know. Look, Ness, you're a big girl now. And if you want to come home and stay with us, that's fine. You can – as long as you like. But if you want to stay here, that's also fine. It's completely up to you."

I licked my lips as my eyes burned. I think I was going to cry – excellent. "Thanks for the offer. But I want to stay here." It reminds me of Jacob.

Dad smiled. Mum frowned. And I took a sip of tea.

"But if you change your mind-"

"I'll let you know, Mum."

She smiled. "Good. You know I'm here for you, any time of the day, don't you?" She gently traced her hand along my cheek.

I nodded. Yup, my eyes were starting to burn with tears. Somehow, she always makes me cry – not in a bad way. I think it's just that motherly instinct.

She pulled back and reached in to her purse. "Oh. I thought it was ringing." She mumbled as she set her phone on the table.

Dad took a few mouthfuls of tea. "You've caught the sun."

I blinked. Oh. Right, yeah. "Yeah, only a little."

"Was it nice weather?"

"Yes, lovely."

"That's good, then."

I pursed my lips. I didn't particularly want to talk about it. In fact, I didn't want to talk about anything Jacob related. Even if the house caught fire, I wouldn't want to ring for the fire-bridge in case I saw him. I couldn't see him. It'll screw me up.

"Have you got any sugar?" Mum asked politely, eyeing the kitchen.

"Yes. In that sugar jar in the cupboard."

As Mum stood, Dad groaned. "What do you need sugar for? It's quite sweet enough."

"Edward, not everyone has your taste, you know."

"Too much sugar isn't good for you. Especially at your age."

Mum sucked in a breath as she turned around. "My age? What do you mean by that?"

I grumbled under my breath as I shut my eyes. This was why I didn't want to return home. All the nit-picking drove me crazy. Jacob and I were never this bad. As soon as I thought it, I mentally wish I didn't. No more thinking about Jacob.

Stop it, brain.

I tapped my fingers around the hard wood as Mum's phone beeped on the table. "Mum, you have a text."

"Oh, lovely. It'll be Alice." She smiled to herself as she picked it up and brought the phone to her ear. "Hello? Alice?...Alice, are you there?"

"Mum," I groaned. "I said text."

Her face wrinkled. "A what? – oh, yes. I see."

I glanced at my Dad. He was thoroughly examining his hand. When he felt my eyes on him, he looked up with a frown.

"I think something is wrong with my finger."

"Pardon?"

"Well, look." He held up his ring finger. "Does it look odd to you?"

I slowly shook my head. "No."

"Hmm. I think if you stare too long at your hand it looks weird. Like uncooked sausages."

Oh god. Sometimes I think I'm adopted.

* * *

><p>I parked my car and took a deep breath. Nothing to be nervous about. It's only work. Nothing scary. I checked my mobile, trying to waste time, and frowned when I didn't have a message or anything.<p>

Well, not to worry. I slid on my bag and got out the car as my stomach started to feel a bit funky. Jesus, it's like I'm starting at school all over again. I lock the car then drop the keys in to my bag before heading off for the doors.

Everything looks the same. Same building. Same receptionist. Same old security man who stands in the corner lurking like some weirdo. Yup. Definitely good to be back.

As I strode past the reception, I whipped out my ID card and scanned it over the rotating metal barricades. It beeped and I'm through. I jabbed my finger on the elevator call button and nervously pulled down my skirt. Shit, it's quite tight. I knew it was in the back of my wardrobe for a reason. Bugger it.

Oh well.

"Ness?"

I turned at the sound of my name.

"Holy fuck!" It's Phil. The company arsehole.

I quickly stabbed the button again with my index finger. Come on! Come on! Quickly before he gets here!

"I thought you had left!" He bellowed right in my ear, before giving off a laugh far too loud at this time in the morning.

"Ha. No. Didn't leave." I replied tightly. Oh, hurry the fuck up, you stupid elevator!

He ran a fat hand over his bald head. "Where you been, then? Someone die?" He laughed at his attempt of a joke.

I looked at him, deadly serious. "Yes, actually."

He's face dropped. "Oh, wow. Look, I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't know, I swear!"

I shrugged. "Yes, well. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it again."

"Sure, toots."

I cringed. He calls women that. I'm sure he has even been dragged in to HR about it.

Luckily, the doors ping open and I practically dive in and press the button for my floor. I kept my face away from his, so he couldn't start another conversation with me. Pathetic really but, heyho, I'm really not in the mood.

As the doors opened for my floor, I stepped out and turned for the doors in to our office. The place was still fairly empty, thanks to the early hour. Hardy anyone got in for half seven.

The desk looked exactly that same as I left it. But no stapler. I knew it! I bloody knew it. I sighed and looked around. No one was watching me as I stepped over and snatched Hugo's one from his desk. He won't mind; in fact, it's probably mine.

I dropped my bag under my desk as I sat down. Ooh. Yes, I remember. This chair is so comfy. It's bouncy and has wheels. I turned on my computer and waited patiently while it loaded. God, it feels so weird. I'm not even sure what I should do. I mean, do I still have the same clients or have they been handed over to Hugo in my absence? I can't really start until I know…

I click on my work emails and decide I'll catch up by reading these.

_**RE:** Client Onboarding. _ Boring.

_**RE**: Project Jill. _I don't even know what that is. Boring.

_**RE:** Monthly figures check. _Urgh, so boring.

_**RE**:I see you, you sexy thing._ Ooh, hello. It's from Jennifer. I didn't know she'd be in this early. I opened it.

**_To: .Ness Cullen_**

**_From: Jennifer Burke_**

_Ness,_

_Stop looking at porn and get to work._

_JENNY._

I chuckled. I'm not sure how she even knows I'm in – that woman has special powers, I tell you. I didn't bother to reply.

I kept myself busy by reading up on reports about clientele from Hugo. It made me feel a bit bad; while I was off he was here picking up my slack. Ah, gotta love him.

When Mike came in, he stopped by and asked how I was. When I assured him everything was fine, he gave me a smile before heading off and leaving me to it.

My phone rang; I reached out and grabbed it, bringing it to my ear.

"Ness Cullen."

"Ness?" The voice was shocked. "Oh my. Hi, it's me, Brenda."

Oh. Her. "Hello."

"Yupyup. Look, do you have the Bobby pitch ready for the presentation?" She asked, hurriedly. "Only I've just gotten a call from Douglas and he needs them right now."

I froze. Bobby pitch? What's that?

I gripped the phone tightly. "Uh, no. I haven't been in for a while and well, I don't even know about it. I think Hugo has-"

"Get him to call me as soon as he is in." She hung up.

Oh, lovely.

**/\/\**

The day passed rather quickly, despite Hugo not being in and everyone pouncing on me for information about presentations and client portfolios. Before I know it, it's five o'clock. Home time, baby!

I log everything off and slowly make my way down. It wasn't a bad first day. Quite enjoyable actually. At lunchtime Jen and I snuck away to Star bucks and when I returned, Mike handed over a new client base. Which was good – I had something to focus on.

As I walked to my car, I smiled to myself. I haven't thought about Jacob as much. Well, that's a lie. But it didn't upset me, though. Oh, another lie. Damn, one day at a time, Ness.

I unlocked my car and threw my bag in before plonking myself in the driver's seat. As I reached over to put the key in the ignition, something buzzed and it made me jump.

Holy fuck. I glanced down between my feet. My phone. Ah, that's where you went! I scooped it up and unlocked it.

12 messages and 67 miss calls. Jesus Christ, I'm popular today.

The phone rings in my hand and squint at the caller ID.

Sue.

What the hell?

Gingerly, I answer and lift it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Ness, love! Thank god you've answered! I've been trying to call you all day!" Her voice was panicked with an undercurrent of irritation.

"Are you OK?" I asked, nervously.

"It's not me, love." She pauses. "It's Jake."

I swallow as heat raises in my face and my stomach clenches. I don't like the sound of this.

"Jake?" His voice sounds odd as it rolled off my tongue, and I ignore the tight pull in my chest. "What's happened?"

"He's in the hospital."

"What!" I squeaked, through the lump in my throat. Hospital? Why? What's happened? Please don't be serious. Please, please, please.

"Hes…"

"What? He's what?" I snapped.

"He had an accident at work." She finally said.

I sucked in a sharp breath, my eyes becoming burry. "What kind of accident? Is he alright?"

"Not really." She mumbled sadly. "He fell through a burning roof."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **** I just need to say THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed! It's amazing! Really, thank you. :D**

**Holy hell, it took me so many tries to get this right. I spent more time actually editing and changing it about then I did writing it. I do hope everyone enjoys it – I know I did!**

_**Warning: I teared up a bit writing this…*sniffle* If you're a crier like me, you may need tissues…Bleh.**_

* * *

><p>OK, breathe. Let's stay calm. He's probably fine. It's probably nothing serious.<p>

A burning roof?

I frantically wiped my eyes with the back of my hand as the other kept control of the steering wheel while I pushed the speeding limit to well over 50mph.

Sue had said that it happened this morning some time and I'm only hearing about it now? OK, fair enough, I didn't have my mobile with me but someone could reach me via my work number!

Damn it! Why won't this car go any faster! Grrr.

Nothing serious can have happened to him. I mean, Sue would have said –wouldn't she? Shit. Maybe not. Fuck. I think I'm going to be sick.

For fuck sake! Is it drive really slow to piss Ness off day or something? I over took the pathetically slow car in front and zoomed off.

**/\/\/\**

I ran my fastest in to the hospital, heels be damned, and skidded up to the reception desk, puffing for air. Holy Christ, I feel like I'm going to pass out

"Hi! I need to know what room Mr Jacob Black is in." I slapped my hand on the surface.

The receptionist did not look happy.

"Are you a family member?" She replied coolly, as if she had all the time in the world.

"What?" My face crumpled. "No, but-"

"I'm sorry. I can't divulge that information."

"He knows me, though! This is important!" I gritted my teeth as anger rose to my cheeks.

"I'm sure he does. But I still cannot give out patient information. You understand."

I gave a firm nod. "Yes, I do. However, this is very important. So if you could just type something on your computer and tell me which room he is in, it'll be great." I waved my hand at the desktop.

"I'm sorry, Miss." She glared at me, her voice scary and stern. "I cannot give out that information."

I inwardly groaned. I didn't have time for this! "Surely, you can make one exception?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Please!" I said through a clenched jaw. So help me, God.

"I'm sorry. My answer is final. No."

Urgh, I'm not getting anywhere! Fuck it.

I leaned across the desk, and glowered at her darkly. "Look, -"My eyes dropped to her nametag. "Emma. If anything happens to him and I'm not there because you won't tell me where he is, I swear to everything that is holy, I will come find you and literally kill you! Do _you _understand? I can't lose him and if I do, I will physically murder you with my bare hands-"

"Ness?"

I flinched back from the desk. Sue scurried over and took my arm gently, tugging me away from the desk. Luckily, I don't think she heard my death threat.

"Come on, this way, love." She said.

I glanced over my shoulder at Emma and gave her a smug look. She looked absolutely mortified. Good! Take that, you horrible cow!

"How is he?" I asked, anxiously as we started walking the corridors.

"I'm glad you're here." A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "He'll want to see you."

"Oh." He's awake? That's good, isn't it? Oh god, It hadn't actually crossed my mind that I'll have to talk to him…I've been so consumed with thoughts that he's…No, I won't say it. Deep breath, Ness.

But I couldn't shift the knot in my stomach.

"Rachel went in to labour this afternoon." Sue told me as we entered a ward.

"Really? Is she alright?" Then my mind flipped well back. I'm sure I still have the present I bought for her when we were out shopping when I first met her. White baby grow, I think. Urh, not important, Ness!

"Yes. She's actually upstairs." She frowned. "I think it was the stress from hearing about Jacob."

I nodded. Tell me about it. I'm not even pregnant but it feels like I could suddenly drop in to labour right now. We stopped outside a private room and Sue stood in front of me, blocking the door.

"I think I owe you an explanation." She looked down.

What?

"Huh?" I tried to look past her and in to the room through the tiny window on the door. I could see the back of Billy in his wheelchair and the end of the bed. Is he in there?

"Jacob doesn't know I asked you to come."

WHAT?

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes at her. What the hell was going on? "Is Jake hurt or what?" I couldn't help that my tone was clipped and curt.

She quickly shook her head, flustered. "Oh, no! He did have an accident. But he doesn't know you're coming." She frowned sadly. "The paramedics told us he was mumbling your name in the ambulance… And I know what happened between you two is over but I thought you'd want to know."

I swallowed nervously. He doesn't know I'm here. He may not even want to see me. And he was mumbling my name…shit, I really do feel sick.

"Of course I want to see him." I mumbled, nerves starting to gnaw at my insides. "I care about him." Er, scratch that – I love him.

"Good." She smiled suddenly, before pouncing on me for a bear hug. "I was so worried you wouldn't come." She whispered against my head.

As she pulled back, she dragged me to the door and dropped my hand before pushing the door open and leaning in. "Jacob, love, you don't mind if we go and see Rachel, do you?" She asked.

I could only hear a mumble. Shit. It's him. Oh, god. I'm nervous.

"Come on, Billy. Let's go." She ordered. As Billy said his goodbye and rolled himself through the door, he did a double take as soon as he saw me.

"Hello!" He broke out in to a grin before turning his gaze to Sue. "What have you been up to, woman? Is this why you've been sneaking off?"

Sue clucked her tongue as he started to push him away. "Go on, love!" She called back at me.

OK. Deep breath. And go.

I slowly pushed open the door and gasped.

Jacob was a sight. He was lying in bed, still. He had his eyes shut with a plastic tube across his face and up his nose. Parts of his skin looked red and sore, not to mention the purple discolouring of some of his skin. He had a cast on his right forearm. He looked peaceful, though. I bit my lip. I wanted to cry.

I took one step forward carefully, trying not to make a loud noise with my heel. Then another. And another.

"Jake?" I whispered, afraid to disturb him.

His eyelids fluttered open slowly. I twitched with nerves as he just looked at me for a brief moment; it was almost like he didn't recognise me.

"Ness?" His voice was raspy and dry. "How did you…"

"Sue." I said slowly, taking another step closer towards him. "She called. Are you…what happened?"

Jacob glanced down and swallowed nosily. "It's my own fault. I wasn't paying attention."

I perched myself on the chair beside him and set my bag between my legs. "What's the damage?" I asked, running my eyes over his face, my nerves doing cartwheels. I didn't notice the small cuts on his chin, cheek and forehead. He even had dried blood in his hair.

"Nothing too serious." He still wasn't looking at me. "Broke my arm, fractured a few ribs. Got a mild concussion and a little bit of smoke in my lungs. Some mild burns." He eyes met mine with an indifferent shrug. "I'm lucky, I guess."

I exhaled sharply. Thank god for that. I literally made myself sick with worry…thinking he was going to…Urgh.

"I thought…" I trailed off, shaking my head. If I say it, I will cry. Damn it. "I'm glad you're OK." I managed.

"Physically, yes." His eyes turned glassy as he closed his eyes and rested his head back on the pillow. "But I'm not OK."

My chest felt tight. Oh, this was so hard! I just wanted to reach out to him and pull him in my arms. I quickly wiped under my eyes and silently sniffed. The pain in his voice wasn't from the accident – it was from me. I pulled my shaking hands in to fists. I couldn't look at him – I couldn't look at the mess I had created.

"I should go."

He didn't open his eyes. "Yes."

But I couldn't. My feet wouldn't budge.

"I really should go…" I said, like I was trying to talk myself in to the idea.

Jacob kept his eyes shut and faced the other wall.

Work, feet! WORK! He doesn't want you here! Look at him! He won't even look at you. My eyes felt prickly as I digested that information. It's true. And it hurt.

But, knowing this, I still couldn't leave. He's hurting and I want to make it go away – despite everything that's happened, that has been said.

"But, I'm not sure I want to go…" I whispered, keeping my head low and looking at the white floor, waiting for him to tell me to get the fuck out.

"No." I glanced up. Jacob opened his eyes and regarded me with a sad smile. "I don't want you to go either. I want you to stay with me for a bit longer, please?" He whispered the last word.

I nodded; I couldn't speak with the lump in my throat. I reached out the short distance and gently took his hand. His fingers twitched under my touch.

"I don't think I could leave even if I wanted to."

Jacob swallowed and glanced down at our hands, and it made me slightly nervous. Does he even want me touching him? Should I pull my hand away? But before I knew it, his fingers squeezed mine gently as he laced our fingers together.

"I don't think I could watch you leave." Jacob glanced up at me, his glassy eyes scanning my face before examining the rest of my body. "You look nice." He noted in a small voice.

"I had work." His hand was soft and warm against mine. Oh, how I've missed this. No! Do not even go there. I'll probably start blubbering.

"Oh." He licked his bottom lip. "Was it OK?"

I smiled. I should be asking him if things were OK, not the other way around. But that's Jacob.

"Well, I didn't fall through any burning roofs, if that's what you're asking so I'd say my day at work was better than yours."

Jacob lightly chuckled then immediately winced and pulled his hand out of mine to clutch his chest. "Ow."

"What's wrong?" I asked, alert and panicked.

"It hurts to laugh," He grimaced. "And to breathe."

I bit my lip. Shit. That was my fault. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise." He breathed, rubbing his brow then adjusting the oxygen nose tube. The cannula, I'm sure it's called.

"How have you been?" I leaned forward and rested my elbows on the edge of the bed, looking up at him. Even when his face was all cut up and bruised, he still looked beautiful. I couldn't help but notice he was sporting a five o'clock shadow – that was new.

He looked at me from the corners of his eyes, as if he's assessing me, as he shrugged. "What about you?" He faced me fully.

"Fine." I lied, adverting my eyes.

And he knew it. "You've always been a crappy liar."

"That's why we've never played poker together." I gave a small smile, trying to move away from the original topic. He can't ask me how I am. Not really. I'll break – like I know I will tonight when I'm home alone. Oh.

"I wanted to call." He said, huskily catching me off guard with his words.

"Me too." There was no point in admitting that I actually did, and then hung up.

I swallowed at the silence that followed. What happens now? Do I sulk away or stay? The knot in my stomach clenched as I licked my lips, getting ready to bite the bullet. The reason why my insides were eating me away.

"Jacob," I said slowly. "About some of the things I said, I-"

"Ness," he screwed his eyes shut and took a ragged breath. "I can't talk about it now."

Oh. I nodded and chewed on my bottom lip. That was that, then. I blinked a few times. No. I wasn't going to give this up – not yet. Not without apologising for what I said. Plus, he couldn't run away from me. He'd have to listen to what I have to say.

"No. I was completely wrong and-"

"Ness, please." He groaned. "I can't. Not now."

"Why?" I asked in a small voice.

He snapped. "Because…. I…can't." The last word came out in a high pitched strangle as his voice broke and his eyes watered.

It felt like my heart exploded in my chest. I edged myself on the bed, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulling him in to me. His own arm snaked around my back as he gently placed his head in the nook between my shoulder and neck.

"I'm sorry," I whispered against his ear, fighting back my own tears, as my hand trailed up and down his back. It literally killed me to watch him like this, in so much pain. "I'm sorry."

He whimpered against me.

"Please…please don't cry." I tried to be soothing but my own voice turned high pitched and squeaky.

"You left," he choked out between sobs. "Y-you left me."

I bit my lip to keep in my own sob. Oh, this was torture. I closed my eyes and nestled my head against his. "I know." I whispered. "I'm sorry. Please."

His shoulders shook and trembled as small cries passed his lips. His hand held on tightly to my back, his fingers pressing in to my skin through my shirt.

"I don't want to let go," he mumbled through his patchy breathing, his voice thick with emotion. "I need you."

"I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry." I murmured softly.

He let out a small guttural moan from the back of his throat as his body continued to rock with waves of tears. "It's hurts." He whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"I know it does." I said quietly. My arms still held his body close to mine, his breath irregular against my neck.

"I didn't mean anything I said in Spain. I didn't. I'm s-sorry…" He caught himself from finishing his sentence with another sob.

Ah, this was absolutely killing me. I gently shifted and lifted his face up to meet mine, with my hands carefully holding either side of his face. His cheeks were wet and his chocolate eyes were bloodshot and glassy. I slowly dragged my thumbs across his cheeks, catching the tears.

"You know I love you, don't you?"

He slowly nodded.

"Good." I said huskily. "Because I do love you. So much."

His bottom lip wobbled.

"Please," I breathed softly, closing my eyes and resting my head against his –our noses touching. "Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you upset. I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry about Spain."

Jacob inhaled slowly. "But…you're still g-going to leave me. Aren't you?" He sighed, his voice still raspy.

"I…" I swallowed. "I don't want to but-"

"Please," Jacob's voice broke again, turning shallow and raw. "Don't say it." His hand gently peeled my hand from his cheek. I slowly opened my eyes as he brought it to his lips and softly kissed my palm. "I can't hear you say it again. I just can't." Jacob murmured quietly, his breath hot against my hand.

"You know it's true," I whispered.

Jacob met my eyes, as a tear dropped down his cheek. "It's not. I should have fought for you. I should have been there for you and I wasn't. I don't want things to end between us, not like this." He pulled his face away from mine and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before he frowned. "We can work."

I tilted my head to the side as my other hand dropped away from his face. "Then why didn't we?"

"Ness, please." He breathed. "I'm begging you. Please."

Shit, my gut twisted in pain. I shut my eyes tightly. Do not start crying again. Do not.

"Jacob, I-"

"Please!" His voice was firmer but still raspy. "I'll do anything."

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

"Please, baby."

DO NOT CRY. DO NOT CRY. DO NOT CRY. DO NOT CRY. DO NOT CRY.

I let out a half broken sob from the back of my throat, my eyes still firmly shut. "Jacob," I said slowly, my voice wobbling. "Look at what I've done to you. You deserve so much better…"

"No, don't say that." His voice broke again. "I deserve you. I want y-you!"

Oh, god. He's crying. I can hear him.

DO NOT CRY! DO NOT CRY! DO NOT CRY!

I reluctantly opened my eyes. My bottom lip trembled as I looked at him. The sight of Jacob like this….it made me sick with anger. I'm the one who has done this to him – me. I can't continue to do that to the person I love. I thought, stupidly, I'd be able do this. But I can't. I didn't realise how much I screwed up.

"I've done this to you," I whispered, disgusted with myself. "I'm not doing you any good. I'm sorry. Maybe I should leave-"

Jacob glanced up at me and blinked before reaching out and grasping my hand tightly. "Don't leave me." He breathed sadly. "Please."

Oh. Stop looking at me like that. I can't take it. I closed my eyes once more and bit my lip. His fingers intertwined with mine. Shit. I'm going to cry. Yes, I'm crying. I can't say no to him – I'm not sure I even want to.

I nodded, my eyes and mouth tightly shut.

"You'll stay?"

"Yes, I'll stay." I said weakly.

He pulled me to him, his arms around my body, keeping me against his. He lowered his head towards mine, his stubble itching my skin.

"Be with me," he whispered against my mouth. "Please." His lips lingered against mine as one of his hands cupped my face, his fingers warm on my cheek. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." I quietly said as he brushed his lips against mine.

"Then be with me. I need you, Ness."

Hnng. This was so painful to listen to. It made my insides cripple with pain.

"Say yes, please. You said you love me." He pleaded.

"I do," I whimpered.

"Why won't you…" he swallowed nosily as he took one of my hands in his. "Ness."

My breathing hitched up as his lips gently brushed against mine. His lips were soft at first, hesitant even. Then he pressed his mouth on mine, this time more firmer, more desperate, more needy.

"I know it's hard to be with me, but couldn't you try anyway?" He breathed. "For me?"

"Jake, I-"

Jacob closed his eyes and sucked in a shaky breath. "Ness, I love you. Please."

"On the note." I swallowed. "You said so yourself."

"The note." He murmured to himself before he opened his eyes. "I didn't mean that. I never meant that. I was upset….please."

I glanced down at our hands. My small hand fitted in to his perfectly. Things were going great between us and I want that back, I do. But...what if it's no longer there? It'll only hurt us more later on. Oh, I don't know what the hell I'm doing anymore!

Jacob slowly brushed his lips against my cheek and down my jaw, watching me with his watery eyes.

"Ness, please. I love you so much. I can't lose you." He spoke gently, his voice getting quieter with each word. "Please, baby. Please."

Oh, fucking hell! What is _wrong_ with me? He's spilling his guts out to me! I can't stand this anymore; it's actually ripping me up inside, him so inconsolable. Screw what I said about us breaking up – it's bullshit. I love Jacob and I want him, despite how hard things may get.

I glanced up at him with my own hazy eyes, his face still sad and it made my heart melt. "Yes." I whispered.

Jacob swallowed. "Yes? You mean-"

"Yes." I cut in, almost giddy. "Yes. You're right. I can't be without you. I've trying to convince myself this past week that it was the right thing to do but it wasn't. As soon as Sue told me, I drove straight here without even thinking." I whispered to him. I couldn't shut myself up. "And I was ready to attack the receptionist when she refused to tell me where you are. Honestly, it was about to turn in to deafcon one if I didn't find you The thought of losing you.….And when you were crying…" I leaned away from him and shook my head, my voice failing me. "I couldn't…" And when it retuned, it was squeaky and wobbly as new tears burned my eyes. "It k-killed me. I d-didn't mean to hurt you so much. I-"

Jacob pressed me against his body, one arm around my shoulder as the other hooked around my back. His hand gently stroked my hair as I started to cry in to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled in to my hair.

"No," I wailed. "I'm t-the one that s-should be sorry! I broke us up! It's m-my fault. I hurt you s-so bad…"

"I hurt you too." His breath was hot on my ear.

I let out a weird sobbing noise from my back of my throat and sagged lifelessly in to him.

Jacob's hand fluttered down to my chin, gently lifting my head to look at him. His thumb gently wiped away a tear that was rolling down my cheek. "Renesmee Cullen, I love you. More than anything. Please, please, remember that." He said gently as he pushed back some of my hair, that had stuck to my wet cheeks, behind my ears.

"I love you too, Jacob Black." I sniffed.

"Hmm, you have no idea how much I missed you." He lowered his face, his nose rubbing my cheek. "I missed you reminding me to brush my teeth at night. I missed that little snort you do when you find something really funny. I missed how you say my name when you're tired. I missed how your hair looks in the morning. I missed the smell of your perfume and your skin. I missed that little soft moan you do when you're asleep and I gently kiss your neck. I missed that silly voice you used to speak in when I had a rough day and you would try to make me laugh. I missed our morning kisses…" Jacob looked up and frowned when he saw my eyes misty. He leaned in and gently kissed my cheek, his stubble grazing against my skin. "I'm never letting you go." His breath was hot against my skin. I closed my eyes at the sensation.

"I never want you to."

Jacob slowly brushed his lips against mine. They were soft and warm. I reached up and took his face in my hand, pressing my lips harder against his mouth fiercely, as if it was going to be our last. He pulled me closer against his body as our mouths started to move with each other, his burning hot tongue sliding in to my mouth.

I sighed. This is where I belong.

We both pulled away breathlessly as Jacob pulled me back down on the bed, snuggling in to him, careful not to touch his chest too much. Or any of him. I didn't want to hurt him.

"Sue told me you were mumbling my name…" I whispered, in to his shoulder.

Jacob shifted like he was uncomfortable. "I thought…"

"What?"

"I thought I was going to die… You're the last thing I saw."

I swallowed away the lump in my throat. "I think I'm going to cry again."

Jacob kissed my head. "Don't, baby." he breathed.

I took a long shaky breath, trying to calm myself. What a day. First day at work, a near death experience, declaration of love. I wasn't sure I could handle what else it had to throw at me.

"Will you stay with me tonight, please?" Jacob closed his eyes and exhaled. "I don't want you to go."

I nodded. "Of course I'll stay."

"Good."

I gently ran my hand up his cast. "Does it still hurt?"

"No," He slowly smiled. "Not anymore."

"Did they give you something for the pain?" My fingers trailed up the hard cast and to the crease in his elbow.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Quite powerful stuff. I can barely feel the pain in my chest, at the moment. Although, it is a little sore to breathe."

"Did you burn yourself badly?" I asked quietly, my eyes still transfixed on his arm.

"No. A few first-degree. I'm lucky they weren't third. But I'm pretty bruised up under this, though." His long fingers tugged on the hospital gown.

"Hmph." I pressed my lips in a tight line, looking up at him, noting all the little cuts and grazes that sprinkled face. I wanted to kiss each and all of them away. "I don't think I like your job."

His lips twitched. "It's not all bad. As I said – it was my own fault. I wasn't paying attention."

"Why, what were you thinking about?"

He tilted his head to the side. "You."

"Oh, great." I muttered. "Now I feel even worse."

"Don't." He stroked my hair. "I'm fine, aren't I?"

I clucked my tongue. "Yeah, minus you're broken arm. Fractured ribs. Burns, concussion, bruises and whatever you said that makes you have to wear that." I pointed a finger at the oxygen tube on his face.

He caught my hand. "Stop. I'm fine. The doctor said I could even probably get out tomorrow if my lungs clear up."

"Really? You can come home?"

"Probably." He smiled at me, wryly. "If I'm allowed back home, that is."

"You know you are. It's been horrible there without you." I gently placed a kiss on his neck. "Where have you been staying?"

His other arm tightened around my body. "Dad's. He's been trying to teach Buddy to pull him along when we go for walks." He chuckled, a throaty sound. "It's crazy."

I giggled along with him, enjoying the sound. "I thought you would have stayed at Dex's. Jen said she saw you."

"Hmm," he swallowed. "I spent a night there but I couldn't hack listening to them two at it all night."

"You could have stayed at the house. I would have left, you know." I whispered.

"No. It was our house. It would have felt wrong without you." Jacob said, playing with my hand and fingers.

"That's how it felt. Wrong."

"I don't doubt it. I never did take my name off the contract – I couldn't bring myself to do it."

I glanced up at him. He was intently studying our hands. "I hardly ever took off that Cookie Monster t-shirt."

A smile tugged at the corner his mouth. "I knew you liked it."

"Well, I did practically steal it from you."

"Yes, you did." He chuckled. "You naughty girl."

I blushed. God. What is it with him making me blush? I nestled my head back on his shoulder with a happy sigh. Then I remembered something -

"I've been thinking."

He's face tensed up. "About what?"

"About…" I took a breath and met his eyes. "About the baby and a memorial. I was stupid to say no. I want do something."

"What did you have in mind?" Jacob asked, interested.

"Well, I know it's too late for a proper memorial now but I was thinking I could get a small tattoo on my wrist."

"Hmm," his thumb trailed against the inside of my wrist. "I quite like it. What are you going to get?"

"SB."

His brow furrowed. "SB?"

"Squishy Black." I mumbled, hoping he'd like it.

Jacob smiled sadly. "Squishy Black…Why not SCB? Squishy Cullen-Black."

I shook my head. "No. I want Squishy to be a Black."

Jacob licked his lips and slowly brushed his nose against mine, his breath hot against my mouth. "What about you? "He whispered. "Would you like to be a Black?"

My stomach squeezed and my face flushed. Was he asking me to…?

"Yes."

Jacob smiled, and it was the first time today I saw him actually look happy – it was infectious. "Really?"

"Really, really."

"Really, really, really?"

I giggled. "Really, really, really."

His stubble tickled my jaw. "Ness Black…it has a ring to it, doesn't it?"

"It certainly does, Mr Black." I felt breathless.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:**** Again, thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed and/or listed it on their favourites/alerts.**

**Oh - I own nothing, nor do I gain profit from this fic. Duh.**

**Enjoy, my little pretties! **

_**Superxxxwoman – Thank you for letting me play thief! (:**_

* * *

><p>The morning light from the window poured in to the room, illuminating Jacob's features as he slept. My fingers lightly traced his cheek, missing the little cuts, down to his lips… His mouth was slightly parted as he softly breathed. I gently ran my index finger along his chin, his stubble grazing against my finger, then up his jaw.<p>

"Are you watching me sleep?" Jacob grumbled huskily, his eyes still tightly shut.

I giggled. "No."

"Are you lying?"

"Yes."

"Thought so." His mouth twitched.

I leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth. "You look so cute! I could just bite you."

Jacob snorted, slowly opening his eyes. "I'd rather you didn't"

I smiled at him and shifted off the bed. I un-twisted my skirt and stretched. My clothes were scrunched up and wrinkled from last night.

Jacob rubbed his eyes and went for a glass of water on the table beside him.

"I could stay with you today, if you like." I offered, finding my mobile from my bag. Some more miss calls. All from Jen - she knew, then.

"Don't you have work?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Not if you don't want me to."

"I'll be fine. Besides, you only started yesterday. It won't look very good if you're off again." Jacob said, before sipping his water.

I frowned at him. "I don't care how it looks."

"Ness," Jacob rubbed his cheek. "I'll be fine. I think Dex said he's coming with the guys from the station. Go to work."

I hesitated. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"One hundred percent?"

"One hundred and ten percent."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "OK, but will you promise to ring me if anything happens or if you need anything?"

The corner of his mouth lifted. "I should hurt myself more often."

"That isn't funny." I wagged my finger at him. "Either promise me or I'm not going."

"Yes, I promise."

I exhaled. "OK. I need to get home and shower. I'll come back as soon as I finished work."

"You know where to find me." Jacob smiled easily.

"Yes," I leaned forward for a kiss. "And you'd better be here otherwise I have no problem hunting you down." I mumbled against his lips before gently pressing my mouth on his.

"Hmm," Jacob licked his lips as I pulled away. "I think you're starting to develop stalker tendencies."

I let out a laugh. "That's a worrying thought, isn't it?"

"Worrying...but sort of sexy." He gave a wolfish grin.

"Yeah, all fun and games until it turns in to something from _Misery_."

Jacob gave a throaty laugh. "Let's hope I never see you holding sledgehammer, then."

We both chuckled and the moment felt so good I didn't want it to end. It had seemed like forever seem since we were both carefree with each other.

I slung my bag over my arm and leaned in close again.

"OK, I'm off. Remember to call me if-"

"Anything happens or I need anything." Jacob cut in, with a little smile on his lips. "I know."

"Good." I sighed.

Jacob cupped my face and kissed me hard on the mouth. My fingers gently rested on his shoulders as I deepened the kiss with my tongue. Jacob let out a low moan as our tongues swirled with each other.

Jacob broke our kiss. "God, I love you."

"Not as much as I love you." I gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "Urh, do I have to go?"

Jacob chuckled. "I'm that irresistible, huh?"

I grinned. "Oh, you have no idea."

"Even when I'm battered and bruised, I can still pull the laaadies."

I snorted. "Don't temp me to fetch the sledgehammer." I glanced at the time of phone. "OK, I really have to go if I'm going in or I'm going to be so late."

"Alright. Kiss." Jacob puckered his lips. "Mmmmmmmm."

I leaned forward. "Someone is greedy today."

"Yes, so kiss me."

* * *

><p>I ran my fingers along my desk. Ugh, I don't want to be here. All I can think about is Jacob. The doctor came in last night to check on him. She said he was fine but he needed another x-ray of his chest this morning. That had me a little anxious. Maybe I should go? No, no.<p>

He'll be fine. He'll call if anything is up.

I took a deep breath and clicked on the emails.

_**To: Jennifer Burke**_

_**Subject: Your womanly moustache.**_

_**From: Ness Cullen**_

_Are you in yet?_

Sent. I slowly sipped my tea. My computer pinged.

_**To: Ness Cullen**_

_**Subject: Your womanly moustache.**_

_**From: Jennifer Burke**_

_No._

_And I find the subject box offensive. For that, I shall not speak to you._

_Good day, sir!_

_P.S How is Jacob doing? I heard :[_

_P.S.S. Do you have any chewing gum or mints? My mouth tastes like stale cock._

_/\_

_**To: Jennifer Burke**_

_**Subject: Your womanly moustache.**_

_**From: Ness Cullen**_

_Sorry. _

_No offence was intentionally aimed at your hairy face. I do apologise._

_Jacob is still in the hospital. Broken arm, fractured ribs, mild burns and bruises. Oh, and smoke in his lungs. _

_He should be fine, though._

_P.S. No, I do not have any chewing gun or mints. Haven't I told you, no sucking penis in the morning?_

_/\_

_**To: Ness Cullen**_

_**Subject: Your womanly moustache.**_

_**From: Jennifer Burke**_

_My hairy face forgives you. Please do not upset it again – it is fragile and I fear the worse._

_Glad to hear it! _

_I take it you've seen him, then? How did that go? Still operation post-Jacob? More jogging? _

_P.S. Not to worry. I found an old pack of chewing gum in the draw in my desk. You like Weetabix in the morning; I like cock. YUM._

_/\_

_**To: Jennifer Burke**_

_**Subject: Your womanly moustache.**_

_**From: Ness Cullen**_

_Yes – I saw him, and spent the night with him at the hospital._

_Oh, Jen. It was absolutely horrible. I made him cry. I felt like a monster. Everything is good now. It's no longer operation post-Jacob and there is no need for jogging – EVER!_

_P.S. I'm sure you do – just don't mix. Cock and Weetabix doesn't sound very tasty._

_/\_

_**To: Ness Cullen.**_

_**Subject: Cruel Monster.**_

_**From: Jennifer Burke**_

_I felt the subject box warranted a change – like it?_

_You made a grown man cry? Tsk. You're pure evil, you know that? Poor poor man._

_Speaking of which: I made Nick cry once. I kicked him in the balls with my boots. By accident, of course. He locked himself in the toilet and cried. I felt bad then but it's funny now. LOL! Bloody wank-splash :D_

_Ah, so you've back together? Good. Don't break up again. It's extremely awkward for Dex and myself, selfishly speaking._

_Are you sure? I wouldn't mind it if you wanted to jog down to Starbucks and pick me up a coffee? No? _

_Well, I tried._

_P.S. No, you're right. That isn't a very good mix. And neither is cock with Sugar Puffs. _

_/\_

_**To: Jennifer Burke**_

_**Subject: Cruel Monster.**_

_**From: Ness Cullen**_

_No, I don't find it amusing. How very dare you. MOUSTACHE….now I feel better._

_I didn't purposely do it, Jen. I wanted to apologise for Spain and it all came out. It was very heart wrenching. He cried. I cried. We both cried. _

_And you say I'M pure evil? How do you look yourself in the mirror, Miss Burke? Finding joy from kicking someone in the bollocks. Tut._

_Oh, yeah. I think Jacob purposed to me….._

_P.S…..really?_

_/\_

_**To: Ness Cullen**_

_**Subject: WHAT?**_

_**From: Jennifer Burke**_

_Another subject box change._

_WHAT?_

_HOW?_

_What were his EXACT words?_

_Details now. Please._

_P.S..….yes. _

_/\_

_**To: Jennifer Burke**_

_**Subject: WHAT?**_

_**From: Ness Cullen**_

_Would you like to be a Black?_

_P.S That's disgusting._

_/\_

_**To: Ness Cullen**_

_**Subject: WHAT?**_

_**From: Jennifer Burke**_

_DON'T MOVE! I'M COMING!_

_P.S. Yes. Yes, it is…._

I chuckled and took another sip of tea. I had visions of her barging her way in, all crazed and wide eyed. Hah. I leaned back in my chair and waited. She wouldn't be long. It isn't that far from her department to mine.

I glanced down as scooped up the client reports in to a neat pile in the corner of my desk. I'll get to those…in a bit.

Before I knew it, Jennifer was hurrying up to me. She plonked herself down on the chair, the opposite side of my desk, and crossed her legs with her hands nestled in her lap.

"OK." She sounded breathless. "He said what?"

"Would you like to be a Black?"

Jennifer nodded. "Right. And you said?"

"Yes. Obviously."

Jennifer pursed her lips then tilted her head. "How did he say it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Uhm. I don't really remember-"

"This is important. Think." She leaned forward and tapped my forehead.

"Urm." I fiddled with my cup. "Well, we were just cuddling with each other and talking about stuff then he kind of leaned in to me and whispered it."

Jennifer smacked her lips together. "And his tone?"

"Err. Gentle?"

"His facial expression?"

"What is with all the questions?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Jennifer raised her eyebrow. "It'll help determine what type of proposal it was."

My brows furrowed. "Type?"

"Yes," she nodded. "If could have been a, 'let's get married much later on, when we're both too ugly to pull anyone else,' or it could have been a, 'I want to marry you now.'"

"Oh." I frowned. "I don't know. We didn't really say much on the topic."

Jennifer nodded. "I see. Well, if he was serious, he'll bring it up again. And since I haven't heard anything about this yet…" She shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," She flicked her hair off her shoulder. "I'm your best friend. He has to come to me when he's buying your ring. It's like the law."

"We were broken up, so it could just have been a passing comment?" I offered with a shrug. Although, I hope it wasn't just a passing c omment….

"Very true. And when he does come to me, I shall steer him in the right direction." She beamed. "No gold, right?"

"Right."

"See? I got your back."

I laughed at her expression.

Jennifer looked down at my mug. "Do you mind if I have a sip? Those chewing gums weren't good." She didn't wait for my answer; she took the mug and gulped.

"If your mouth tastes like cock, am I right in thinking Dex's probably tastes like flange?"

Jennifer choked on my mug, her hand flying to cover her mouth. "Flange?" She squeaked with laughter. "I haven't heard that expression is years! Flange. And, yes it does."

I chuckled. "Lovely."

"Ladies!"

We both looked up to see Hugo standing over us with a board grin. He shifted his bag on his arm as he bent down to kiss me on the cheek.

"You look very well." He pulled away with a smile before turning to Jennifer. "And you look like trouble." He pushed his blonde floppy hair from his face as he stood back up. "What's this about flange?"

Jennifer looked at me and burst to giggles. "Nothing. Anyway, I'll see you both at lunch." She stood up and headed away, still giggling.

Hugo sat himself at his desk, opposite mine. "I hope everything is better."

I smiled warmly at him. "It is thank you. And thank you for the lovely bunch of flowers you sent. They must have cost you a fortune."

He dismissed it with a casual flick of his wrist. "Ah, it was nothing. Is this your first day back, then?"

I shook my head. "No, yesterday was."

He grimaced. "Oh. I wasn't in yesterday. Did it get hectic?"

I shook my head. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

My computer pinged.

_**To: Ness Cullen**_

_**Subject: FLANGE**_

_**From: Jennifer Burke**_

_Flange! _

_I think that's my word of the day._

"_Dexter, lick my flange."_

_Yes, I like it!_

I chuckled to myself but didn't reply. I need to work.

**/\/\/\**

As soon as I came back from lunch, I scooped up the phone on my desk and rang the hospital. I was absolutely dying to hear from Jacob and see how things when this morning. I impatiently tapped my fingers on the desk as it rang. Finally, on the seventh ring, someone picked up.

"Good afternoon, Queen Elizabeth hospital. How can I help you?"

"Hi! Can I be connected to a patient, please? Mr Jacob Black."

"Are you a family member?"

Fuck. Not this again.

"Yes...his wife." I lied.

"Of course. One moment, please."

Oh, shit. It actually worked! Cheesy music filled the phone as I waited.

"Hello?" His voice was curious.

"Hi! Its me."

"Oh, hello, Mrs Black. The nurse said it was my wife." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that. They probably wouldn't let me talk to you otherwise."

"No, don't apologise. I quite like it." I could definitely hear the smile in his voice.

"How are you? How did the x-ray go?" I asked, violently tapping my fingers on the desk.

"I'm fine. It went fine-"

I didn't let him finish his sentence. "What did the doctor say?"

"Everything looks good. The smoke has cleared up. I can go home later today-"

"Really? That's great!"

Jacob chuckled. "Yeah. Oh, Rachel had a baby girl early this morning. Poppy. She's the tiniest thing I've ever seen." Jacob was genuinely excited. "She's so gorgeous. Definitely takes after Rachel. You should see her, Ness." He said wistfully.

"Maybe I could pop in when I come back later?"

"Yes, you should."

"I could leave early if you-"

"Ness, you don't have to."

"I want to." I said, looking at the reports of my desk. I really do not want to till those out. "In fact, I could leave now. I don't have much to do." Apart from those reports.

"Yeah?" Jacob sounded hopeful.

"Yeah." I glanced nervously at Hugo. He was smirking as he looked at his computer. "I'll see you soon."

"Alright. Love you. Bye." He hung up.

He was eager. I placed the phone back and scooped up my bag from under my desk. "OK. I'm going."

Hugo nodded, still typing away at his computer. "Anything to get away from those, eh?" He looked at me knowingly then at the reports.

I gave a guilty shrug. "I hate those."

Hugo flicked his finger on a pile of some files on his own desk. "Tell me about it. Mine have been waiting a week."

I laughed. "And I thought I was bad."

* * *

><p>I lightly knocked on Jacob's door.<p>

"Come in."

I slowly pushed it open. Jacob was standing up straight, putting something a bag. I noticed that he was wearing his own clothes, a loose white t-shirt with a pair of grey Nike tracksuit bottoms, the ones that hung off his hips.

"Hello," I said, my eyes locked on his behind. Even in tracksuit bottoms….hnng.

"Hey," He smiled.

"You look a lot better." I sat myself down on the end of the bed, watching him.

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah. They've loaded me up with drugs!"

I chuckled. "Great."

"Isn't it?"

"Yup. When are you allowed to be discharged?"

"Whenever you came to get me," he gave me a boyish grin.

I grinned back. "Good. Did Dex come and see you?"

Jacob smiled shyly at me. "Yes." He picked up the bag and held his hand out to me. "Come. Let's go sign the discharge papers then we can go see Poppy."

**/\/\/\**

"Oh my!" I gazed down at the little human being. "She's so tiny!"

Jacob had practically ran up here, to the maternity ward, for me to see Poppy. He got so excited. And he was right. She is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen - small mouth, tiny button nose, little diddy fingers, rasps of black hair.

Rachel was lying in bed, her legs under the cover with little Poopy sleeping soundly on top in the middle of the bed.

Rachel chuckled lazily. "She didn't feel tiny, let me tell you. Sixteen stitches."

I cringed. "Ow."

"Yes," Rachel nodded. "Ow."

Poppy's hand twitched as I stroked her little finger. Her skin was warm. And soft. Aw, my uterus hurt.

"Well, she's worth it. She's beautiful." I cooed, even her white baby grow looked incredibly cute.

"That she is." Paul chimed with a proud grin.

Everyone watched in awe as Poppy gave a little yawn, her hands stretching then clenching together, her little face scrunching up.

"That's the cutest thing I've ever seen." I whispered, afraid that I'd wake her.

"I know," Jacob breathed beside me.

The admiration from Jacob was obvious. It made my heart melt the way he looked at her. And to think…..no, Ness. Let's not put a damper on things. Our time will come – I'm sure of it. And if not…well, we'll just steal this one.

"You can hold her, if you want." Rachel said, looking at me with a gentle smile.

I held my hands up. "Uh, no. She's so small. I'd be afraid I'd drop her."

Rachel laughed. "You'll be fine."

I bit my lip. "What if I wake her?"

Paul bent down and slowly scooped her up in to his arms. I watched, transfixed as he stopped in front of me. "Take her."

I mirrored Paul's arms as he gently eased her from his arms and in to mine. She stirred as Paul carefully withdrew his arms. I held my breath, afraid she'd start screaming bloody murder. But, luckily, she didn't. She squeezed her little hands together as her mouth opened slightly, still deep in sleep.

Jacob's hand on my lower back caught my attention. I looked up – he was smiling at me. I grinned back before looking down at her again.

"She's so cute!" I whispered excitedly. "And she has that baby smell!"

Everyone chuckled.

Poppy's eyes snapped open, I froze. She blinked up at me with her large brown eyes for a moment or two before she began to give her lungs a real workout. Shiiit.

"Ah," I frowned, and signalled for Paul. "Back to Dad, I think."

Paul just chuckled as he carefully took her from my arms. "Hello Pop!" He cooed at her.

"Don't worry," Jacob said in my ear. "She didn't like me either."

* * *

><p>On the way home, we picked up Jacobs things and Buddy. I didn't realise how much I missed him until he came bouncing up to us as we walked in to Billy's. And I forgot how small he still was. And cute. Gah.<p>

"Right," I opened our front door and pushed it wide, allowing Jacob and Buddy in. "I'll just get your things."

I paced back to my car and picked up his duffle bags. I didn't realise he'd only taken just his clothes when he left - he must have been in a hurry to get out. I tried not to dwell too much on the thought.

I set them in the hallway and shut the front door behind me. I wondered to the front room, Jacob was holding Buddy in his arms, studying the front room.

"Is everything OK?" I asked, leaning on the door frame.

Jacob glanced back at me then at the coffee table. "What did you do to that?"

Me? Doesn't he remember he murdered it? "I didn't do anything to it. That was you."

His brow furrowed and set Buddy down on the floor. "Oh. Yeah…"

"Yeah," I smiled.

He frowned as he sat himself on the sofa, wincing slightly.

"Are you OK?"

He shrugged. "Got a headache. I feel a bit achy."

I pursed my lips and cocked my head to the side. "You know what you need?"

"Putting down?" He groaned, shutting his eyes and resting his head on the back of the sofa.

"No," I shook my head as I gently sat beside him. "A bath and a sleep."

"Then putting down?" Jacob's mouth twitched.

I let out a laugh. "Definitely not. Come. I'll run you a bath." I held my hand out.

Jacob smirked and opened his eyes as he took it and pulled himself up. "Lead the way."

On the way up, Jacob picked up his bags and headed to the bedroom while I went to the bathroom. I washed the bath out, before stuffing the plug in the hole and turning on the taps. I looked around the bathroom….mmm, bubble bath? Does Jacob even like to use bubble bath? Of course he does, doesn't he? Oh well, he does now.

I grabbed my bottle of relaxing and soothing bubble bath and poured generously into the bath. As soon as it made contact with the water, it began to transform in to bubbles, the tantalizing aroma filled the room. I stuck my arm in the water, swishy it around. Nice and warm. Lovely.

I twisted off the taps and headed back to our bedroom. Jacob was sitting on the bed, completely taken with his mobile. I leaned against the door frame, casually folding my arms, watching him.

"Your bath is ready." It made him jump a little.

Jacob looked up and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'll go get you a plastic bag."

Jacob's brow furrowed. "What for?"

"Your arm," I said. "You can't get that wet. You need to put a plastic bag over it and keep it up from the water."

"Oh," he regarded his arm with dissatisfaction. "I had forgotten about that."

"It's only for six weeks."

"Six weeks is a long time."

"It'll fly by."

Jacob stood up and closed the distance between us. His hands cupped my face, pulling me to look up at him.

"Thank you." He said gently before kissing me sweetly on the lips. He stepped away, toed off his shoes, and went to lift his t-shirt. He froze, winced and clutched his chest in the space of two seconds. "Fuck!"

I leaped forward. "What?"

"It hurts to move that much," he grimaced.

"Oh," I gently rubbed the side of his body, trying to ease his pain. "Let me help you." I whispered as my fingers dropped to the hem of his t-shirt.

"Up," I mumbled as I pulled the t-shirt over his stomach.

Jacob slowly lifted his arms and held his breath as I tugged the material over and off his body before throwing it on the floor.

The skin at his left pectoral was slightly yellow and darker than his natural shade. Leaning in, I carefully brushed my lips against the bruise. Jacob watched me intently as I kissed a bruise on his collar bone before shifting my lips to another paced on his shoulder.

My hands gently traced his stomach and sides as I lowered my head and pressed my mouth to a nasty looking bruise just north of his naval.

Jacob hands reached up to my head, his fingers in my hair, pulling me to look at him.

"I want to make love to you," he whispered huskily, claiming my mouth with his own.

His hands ran down to my back, locking me firmly against his body, my own arms tightly wrapping around his waist. He walked us back, our tongues dancing, until he met the bed with his calves.

"Your bath," I managed between kisses.

"Don't care." He mumbled against my mouth before he sat himself down on the edge of the bed and held on to my hips, looking up at me. "Take your shirt off," he ordered, his voice deep.

It made my stomach do funny things and knees nearly cave from under me.

I clumsily unbuttoned my shirt before shrugging out of it and discarding it. Jacob leaned forward, his stubble brushing against my hip bone. My breathing hitched up as he ran his tongue along my skin, to my other hip. His fingers slowly slipped down my skirt across my knee and up my inner thigh.

"Jake," I breathed heavily as his fingertips brushed against my panties.

I felt him smirk against my stomach. I gently grabbed a hold of his shoulders and pushed him flat on the bed.

I shimmed out of my skirt and shoes before bending over him, my fingers grasping the hem of his tracksuit bottoms. Jacob held my eyes as he lifted up his hips so I could slowly pull them down and off his legs. Once he was free from the material, I crawled up the bed beside him, my fingers spraying over his stomach, and leaned down to kiss him.

He tangled his hand in to my hair as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I willingly gave it, my own tongue meeting his, in a wet passionate kiss. Jacob shifted me so I was straddling his groin, his hard erection trapped between us.

I kept the mjaority of my weight off him as I placed my hands on the bed either side of his head while I leaned down still kissing him. Jacob groaned against my mouth and circled his hips, rubbing his erection against my sex.

Jacobs hand's slid up my back and unclipped my bra, pulling it off my arms and body before tossing it in a random direction. He dropped his hands to my thighs, slowly running his hands up, his fingers sliding my panties to the side as he stroked me.

"Jake." I screwed my eyes shut and lightly rested my head on his shoulder while he's fingers continued their sexy assault.

"Hmm," Jacob let out a low groan. "You're soaking."

I ran my tongue along his neck. "For you."

"Fuck," Jacob hissed as he bucked his hips up, rubbing himself against me.

I lightly nibble and nipped my way from his neck to his stubbly jaw. "Keep doing that and I'm going to come in my panties."

Jacob's long finger slid in me sharply, making me gasp.

"Come on my fingers." His voice was husky with want.

Oh, god. That was hot.

My breath was loud and patchy in his ear as his finger slid out of me, circling my clit then dropping down and easing back inside of me.

I let out a moan.

Jacob pushed in another finger as his thumb began rubbing my clit.

"Jake," I groaned. "Stop. Or...urhh..I'm..erhh gonna come."

Jakes other hand slid up my back, as he worked me. "I want you to come."

I gently sucked his earlobe. "I want to come with you. Inside me."

"This first."

I wiggled my hips, rubbing his erection as his hand still slowly teased me. Jacob flexed his hips again with a hiss from the contact. The pleasure was building quickly and I let out another moan before I sat myself up straight, still straddling his hips. I gently pulled on his hand, removing his fingers from my panties and to my mouth.

Jacob held my gaze as I slowly licked his fingers before my lips enclosed around them. Jacob sharply inhaled, forming an 'O' with his mouth.

A surge of excitement rushed through me at the taste of myself from his fingers. I sucked on his fingers and bucked my hips, causing the much needed friction between us. I gently bit Jacobs's fingertips before removing them from my mouth and taking a hold of his wrist. I grabbed his cast gently as I pinned both of his hands down beside his head. I slowly leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. His stubble was prickly on my tongue as I made my way down to his body. I trailed sloppy kisses along his bruised collar bone, down his pecks, my hair tickling his body.

"Ness..." Jacob groaned, wriggling his hands.

I peeked up at him. "Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Don't."

I licked my lips then slowly dipped my tongue on his nipple, making him jerk at the touch. I did it once more. I left little tender kisses along his stomach and chest, touching upon all the bruises that peppered his skin, as if I could kiss them away.

Jacob let out a low groan as I ran my tongue up to his neck. He wiggled his hand from my grasp, cupping my cheek and alluring me towards his face as his lips claimed mine once more.

"Take." _Kiss._ "Off." _Kiss._ "Your." _Kiss._ "Underwear." _Kiss._ "Now."

Oh, jeez. I quickly shifted off him, tugged my panties off my hips and down my legs as Jacob lifted his hips to rid himself of his own underwear. I leaned over to the bedside table and opened the draw, pulling a condom out before sitting astride Jacob again.

I bit my lip as his hard thick erection rubbed against my slick folds. Jake sat himself up, our bodies touching, skin on skin, his lips trailing along my jaw as I ripped the packet open and eagerly rolled it down his length. Jacob hissed as my touch. He pulled me back down with him, his hands gripping on to my hips as I eased myself on to him.

"Shit," he groaned as he filled me.

Holy fuck! My hands scrunched up the bed sheet as Jacob gripped my hips, gently pushing me up then back down. I moaned as he repeated the action, sending me in to a slow frenzy of need.

"Jake," I gasped in to his neck.

"Oh, Ness," Jacob breathed.

We kept rocking with each other. Jacob tilted his hips to meet mine as I lowered. Up. Down. Up. Down. Slow and gentle love making.

Our kisses were short and sweet.

"Urhh, Jake..." I moaned, riding him. Fuck, he felt so good!

My orgasm was quickly approaching, sending my breathing in to laboured pants.

"Jake. Jake!"

A guttural groan escaped Jacob's mouth as his hands tightened on my thighs, his teeth grazing against my jaw.

"Yes, baby. I'm close." His voice was low and rough in my ear.

My hands gripped the bed sheets again as I burrowed my head on Jacob's neck, my body tightening up with my climax. I bucked my hips, taking his hard length deeply inside me.

"Oh god," I moaned loudly, squeezing my eyes shut as my orgasm ripped through me. "Jake! Urrh, don't stop! Don't stop!"

Jacob slammed his hips up in to me before his own climax took over.

"Yes! Unnng!"

Jacobs hand fisted my hair, hungrily taking my lips with his own. His tongue trailed my bottom lip before he slid it deliciously in to my mouth. My body sagged lifelessly, my orgasm finally dying down. I eased myself off Jacob and lay beside him, my hands on my heaving stomach as I tried to catch my breath.

I faced Jacob. "Did I hurt you?"

Jacob rubbed his brow; he was a little breathless too. "No."

"Good." I mumbled, shifting on my side, resting my head on his shoulder.

Jacob wrapped an arm around me, draping it over my hip, his fingers lightly brushing my hip bone. He kissed my forehead.

I glanced up at him, and reached out for his face. "I love you."

He gave me a little smile. "I love you too."

It made me blush. Jesh, this man only has to look at me and I dissolve in to a pool of giddiness.

My fingers trailed his stubbly jaw. "I like this."

Jacob chuckled as he playfully nuzzled his face against mine, rubbing his stubble all over my cheeks. I started to giggle from the odd sensation.

"I think I need that bath now."

"Yes, I think you do."

Jacob fingers lightly tickled my back as he rubbed his nose on my neck. "I think you need one too."

"Yes," I breathed, his tongue was hot on my skin. "I think I do."

* * *

><p>During the bath, Jacob kept dozing off. It was cute. I ordered him to take a nap and some pain killers while I pottered about the house. Buddy was quite happy chewing one of his squeaky bones in the front room; I was over-joyed that it wasn't my shoes.<p>

When I had finished tiding up, I threw myself back of the sofa and pulled the reclining lever – kicking myself in to a lying down position.

Ah, that's nice.

I flicked on the TV with the handset and settled with _Game of Thrones._

Buddy clawing at the sofa caught my attention. I leaned over the edge and he was obediently sitting there looking up at me with his bone between his little paws, his little head tilted to the side. Huh…that was quite cute.

I scooped him up along with his bone and gently set him on my stomach as I lay back down; he was so tiny, he easily fit. I absently stroked his soft floppy ears as my eyes caught on to Jon Snow. Hmm, he looked oddly familiar...

"Ness."

My head snapped over to the doorway. Jacob was standing there, lazily rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

"Hey, sleepy."

Jacob shuffled in and sat himself next to me, laying his head on my shoulder, shifting me over so he could lay his feet down, his leg threading between mine.

"What you watching?" He yawned again.

"_Game of Thrones_." I replied, my hand fuzzing up Buddy's fur. "Are you still tired?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you go back to bed, then?" I asked softly.

His hair tickled my skin as he moved in head in protest. "I want to cuddle with you." He mumbled sleepily.

I kissed the top of his head. I loved cuddly Jacob. Well, I love all types of Jacob. But cuddly Jacob was one of my top five. I was not fond of very angry Jacob.

Buddy shifted on to his side, knocking his bone off my stomach and between Jacob and me.

"He's so small and cute."

Jacob snorted. "Looks can be deceiving. He's a bastard a night. Total bed hogger."

"Sounds like someone else I know," I smirked.

Jacob placed a hand on my stomach, his fingertips lightly stroking Buddy. "I'm worth it, though."

I giggled. "But you're not that cute."

Jacob lightly nipped my shoulder with his teeth. "Mean."

"Did you just bite me?"

Jacob tilted his head up, still leaning on my shoulder; a small smile crossed his lips. "I might have done."

I playfully narrowed my eyes at him. "Mean."

Jacob laughed and turned back to the TV. "Ness?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Mmm."

"I…I love you." He kissed my shoulder. I got the feeling it wasn't what he originally wanted to say. I let it go.

I kissed the top of his head. "I love you too."

"So that tattoo...when you getting it?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I was hoping to go to a tattoo place up town on Saturday. See if they can draw me a nice SB."

Jacobs's fingers left my stomach and travelled to my hand, his fingers turning my wrist over. "And you're getting it here?"

"Yes."

His thumb wiped over my skin. "I want one."

"Really?" Excitement dripped through my words.

"Yeah," Jacob replied, still stroking my wrist. "But I don't think I'll get it there, though."

"Where would you get it?" I asked, watching his fingers.

"I'm not sure. Somewhere manly." He chuckled.

"Manly," I giggled. "Where's that?"

"I have no idea. And I was thinking of having SCB."

"SCB?"

"Yeah," Jacob pushed himself off me, and regarded me with a wry smile. "I know you wanted Squishy Black but I want Cullen in there, too. For you."

I blushed. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"SCB it is then," I beamed.

Jacob leaned down, his nose brushing against mine, and kissed me hard on the mouth. It was only a simple kiss but it still made my legs turn smushy. Jacob rested his head beside mine as he retook my hand.

"I meant what I said." He said.

My brow furrowed. "What?"

His finger brushed my left ring finger. "About making you a Black."

My butterflies kicked in to action. Oh god. Oh god. Jen said he'd mention it again if he was serious. Eeeek! "I meant my answer."

"Good. Your finger is awfully bare." He brought it to his mouth and kissed it gently. "But I intend to change that. Very soon."

Butterfly overload! I giggled. Heheheheheheheheheheheheheh.

Jacob grinned at me. "But for the time being, should I go and get a Haribo ring sweet or a Hula Hoop crisp?"

I let out a laugh, Buddy stirring awake as my body shook. "It wouldn't last long. I'd get peckish."

"You're probably right." He chuckled. "Or I can draw it on with a biro, if you like."

I looked down at my hand with a smile. "Yes. I think I'd quite like that."

Jacob made an effort to push himself off. I caught his arm.

"I'll go. You stay," I carefully picked sleeping Buddy up and placed him in Jacobs's arms.

I quickly dashed in to the kitchen, snatching a biro pen from the counter and running back in the room, like an excited teenager. Ah, this is so exciting! I sat myself self-down, crossing my legs as Jacob gently placed Buddy in my lap before taking the pen from me.

"Hand."

I held out my left hand.

Jake gingerly took my ring finger, and slowly drew a line to the middle. I giggled at him as he stuck his tongue out of his mouth, concentrating as he drew a small circle in my middle before attaching it to another straight line. He held my hand up, palm facing him, as he drew another straight line connecting the two lines from the sides in to one continual line.

"There," he grinned boyishly at me.

I giggled, holding my hand up and examining my new ring. "Thank you. It's very beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He said taking my hand and kissing my left ring finger.

I grinned. Holy hell, I love this man so much.


	27. Chapter 27

Hi!

As you probably guessed, there's a lot of issues going around with stories with lemons in them. So, to ensure fanfic do not delete my account, I am going through EVERY chapter with a fine tooth comb and removing the lemons then re-adding the newly edited chapters.

Sorry, guys! We gotta play by their rules.

Oh, and I should update a new chapter either later today or tomorrow.

Thanks! xox


	28. IMPORTANT AUTHOER NOTIE

**Author Note:**

Sorry for the second AN of the day, but unfortunately, it will be my last.

But as you may all know, fanfiction is putting their footdown with the whole smut thing. At first, I was like, 'sure yeah, whatever.' But halfway through editing my story, I came to the conclusion that by changing it and taking parts away it really wasn't the same story anymore. That being said, I have come to the decision that I will be deleting this account sometime tomorrow. While it was not an easy decision to come to, I'd much rather keep my stories as they are, smut included, then completely mess with the whole story and turn it in to a story I dislike. I hope you all understand.

Plus, I won't have to continually look over my shoulder for fan fiction to bust me.

I must say a massive thank you to everyone who enjoyed my work, reviewed, put it on your favourites or alerts– this story in particular. And I have to say another thanks to everyone who listed me on their favourite authors list. Thank you all so much :D

Despite my leaving on this site, I have however, joined fiction press and adult fanfiction. I will be updating my original works on there. I will also be uploading these stories, Neighbours in Particular, to adult fanfiction since I won't get my arse kicked from the site because of a little sexy action. Tsk.

Anyway, another huge thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read my stories. I hope you hear from you on one of the other web platforms!

Mucho Love!

Hanna! XOX.

P.S. My fiction press AND Adult fiction penname is 'That-Girl-Han.' I'm too lazy for a change :P


	29. Sorry, guys! Last one  where to find me

Author Note -

Sorry again guys!

Since I've had an explosive amount of emails since I made the choice to remove my stories from this site (I'm now going to KEEP my account but REMOVE all stories so I'm a lurker once more, mwehaha. ), I'm going to ensure everyone has the links to where you can find me now. Although, my profiles on these sites are a little bare ATM, give me a few days and I'll be right at home! Again thanks to EVERYONE who has ever reviewed or put it on their favourites! There's a lot of love – I can feel it :D

**_REMEBER TO REMOVE SPACES FROM THE LINKS!_**

Fiction Press - for all my **ORGINAL** work, I shall be posting - www. fictionpress u / 845246 / That_Girl_Han

Wattpad – **EVERYTHING (including FANFICTION and ORINGAL)** I upload - www. wattpad user / ThatGirlHan

Adult Fanfiction - **FANFICTION** I upload - members .adult fan fiction profile. php?n o= 1296913057

HANNA OUT! XOXOXOX


End file.
